Of Glitz & Glory
by TheYoshster
Summary: Join Kooper and co. as they take the Glitz Pit's challenge to rise through the ranks and take on Spike The Yoshi. While they do that The Koopa Bros have some plans in Glitzville to sabotage it's rockets keeping it in the sky. This story is now finished
1. Ch 1: The Pit's Challenge

**Hey everybody this is TheYoshster here with my first story ever! I really hope you enjoy it and since it's pretty much complete now I've decided to update the chapters. If you're wondering what this story is about, it's about Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry(eventually the other partners from Paper Mario) and their trials in the Glitz Pit to take on Spike the Yoshi(The Great Gonzales Jr.) and win the prize money. It's got some hilarious moments and tons of action(not to mention it often references Child at Heart Forever's acclaimed Paper Mario X series) So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Pit's Challenge**

It was a fairly warm day in Koopa Village, and it was around the middle of the day at the time. Kooper just got back home from an exhausting expedition with Kolerado and he was feeling awfully tired. At the time Kooper was fast asleep on his hammock with a magazine covering his face, and he's been asleep for nearly an hour now. All of a sudden there was a knock on his door, which startled the Koopa causing him to fall out of the hammock, flat on his face. He shouted out loud "OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!" The door knocked again and Kooper was annoyed for the rude awakening and he walked over to the door, rubbing his head. He opened the door and he saw Kolorado's wife at the door.

Kolorado's wife noticed he looked like he woke up and she said to him "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were trying to get some rest Kooper!"

Kooper rubbed his eyes for a bit until he was fully awake and he told her "Nah, I was just relaxing in bed…until I fell asleep. Wow! How long have I been sleeping for? What time is it?"

Kolorado's wife answered "It's 4 in the afternoon, and I'm just made it back…unlike my stubborn husband! Is he going on ANOTHER expedition!"

Kooper explained to her "Yeah, he is, I would've gone too...If I wasn't so exhausted from the last one! I guess traveling with Mario, Link, Kirby, Sonic, and Samus, then going on an expedition with Kolorado has really worn me out!"

"Well at least you can tell when it's time to take a break! I just wanted to stop by and make sure you and my husband were back, but I guess he cares more about himself and his crazy expeditions!" She thought for a moment and she remembered Bombette passing by earlier wondering where Kooper was. "Oh! I almost forgot! Bombette was looking for you, she said something about meeting her in Pleasant Path."

"Well Okay! I don't want to keep her waiting any longer, before she blows up and kills someone! I'll see you later Mrs. K!" He said goodbye to Kolorado's Wife and headed to the main gate.

On Koopers way the Koopa at the main gate; Koover yelled out to him "YO KOOPER!"

Kooper dashed over to him and answered him "Hey Koover, what's up!"

"Oh, same old...unfortunately. It's great to see you're back in town! How was that expedition?"

"It was rather exhausting! So exhausting I didn't go on the second expedition he was planning to visit some old ruins, and I did miss the warm weather of Koopa Village after a bit. It's fricken freezing in the Shiver Region!"

"Cool! Try not to become a workaholic like Kolorado though!"

Kooper then replied "Yeah…Well I'll see you later dude! Bombette's waiting for me at Pleasant Path." He walked out of the village and into Pleasant Path after.

Kooper walked along the trail leading to Koopa Village and up the hill leading to the main road, and when he reached the top of the hill he noticed the pink Bob-Omb with a blonde braid for a fuse pacing back and forth, looking a bit annoyed. He greeted her "Hey Bombette!"

She was rather annoyed about some news she heard earlier and she said "Oh! Hey Kooper, I got something to show you!"

Kooper replied, wondering why she looked so annoyed "What is it…and why do you look so annoyed?"

Bombette looked over towards the bridge and said "I just heard from some of my friends back at the Fortress that those losers, the Koopa Bros are going to attempt to take back the fortress. I swear if they do!" She scowled.

The Koopa Bros walked along the path leading to their Fortress and Red was talking "Dudes this has gotta be our most brilliant plan yet! We are SO gonna take back the fortress!"

Black agreed with him and replied "Yeah huh! I'm already feeling today is our lucky day! Especially after owning that wimpy Dark Koopa!" As they got closer to the door they could hear voices from inside the Fortress.

Yellow shriked in sudden horror"AHHH! There's Boos inside!"

Red reassured him and said "Relax dude! Like a bunch of Bo..." He opened the door to find a whole army of Bob-Ombs at the entrance and fiinished his scentence "Bob-Ombs?"

The leader of the Bob-Ombs shouted "ALRIGHT EVERYONE ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE...TWO..."

Green shouted before they could get to three "EVERYONE RUN AWAY! THEY'RE GONNA BLOW!"

Before they could a bunch of Bob-Ombs jumped from the roof and bounced on their heads and the leader yelled "THREE!" At that moment there was a massive explosion sending the bros flying into the lake, all charred. The leader yelled as he reformed "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU NINJA TURTLE WANABES!" The doors then slammed shut.

Green then said as he dusted his self off, removing all the mud "How can they do that to us! We're the Koopa Bros!"

Red said with an angered tone "That was NOT cool! They're gonna get it someday!"

Yellow was flailing his arms around in the lake screaming "HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIM! AHHHHH!" Yellow was really over reacting, like always.

Red yelled "IDIOT! Try standing up!"

Yellow stood up noticing the water was only up to the bottom of his shell and he became embarrassed, and said "Uh...hehehe I guess I don't need to swim..."

Red and Green said at the same time, as they rolled their eyes "Moron!" They got out of the pond, feeling defeated and headed back to their apartment in Toad Town. They now knew they couldn't take back the fortress

The explosion could be heard from Kooper and Bombettes spot and Kooper shouted "WHOA! What the hell was that?"

Bombette giggled and said "Hooray they did it! That was a Bob-Omb Rebellion! That'll chase those lame Koopas out for sure!"

Kooper replied "I'm glad it will! I can't stand those losers! Oh, and what did you want from me?"

"Oh! I wanted to show you this!" Bombette pulled out a flier for the Glitz Pit and Kooper took a look at it.

Kooper seemed interested as he read "Are you strong? How much can you endure? Do think you have what it takes? If so head over to Rougeport, and take a trip to Glitzville!"

"Yeah! I wanted you to join me there and fight alongside me! I heard from Mario he competed along with Link and Sonic, and a close friend of his is the current champ."

Kooper was interested in going, but it was just all of a sudden for him. He said "I'd love to help you Bombette, but I'm just a bit tired from the expedition I just went on."

"Oh come on Kooper, the prize is 5,000 coins, and It would make me VERY angry if you refuse to go, after Goombario turned my request down, Bow was busy scaring that Toad in front of the forest, Sushi…Well she disapproves of the idea, I don't think Watt really likes violence that much, Lakilester was too busy, and god knows where Parakarry is!"

Kooper rethought his decision and told her, like he was full of energy, but mainly because he didn't want to be blown up "Alright! I'll go fight with you!"

Bombette was very optimistic at this point, and she said "Good! We're leaving tomorrow morning for the boat to Rougeport. Try to take it easy today, you'll need all the strength you have tomorrow!"

Kooper agreed "Alright! I'll see you then!"

Bombette began to walk back to the fortress and said "Bye Kooper!"

He then walked back to Koopa Village and decided he should get some rest seeing as it was almost 6pm. He then went home and made himself some dinner, and he was back to where he started around 7pm, trying to get some rest.

**Alright so Kooper and Bombette now plan on challenging the Glitz Pit. Can they make it to the top? Keep on reading!**

**Next time: Chapter 2- On To Rogueport  
**


	2. Ch 2: On To Rougeport

**I'm glad you people like it so far, and I imagine it will take 2-3 days to edit each chapter I have done so far. And some user commented on scene breaks or whatever it is. I'll just use several dashes to indicate the scene change. This chapter may carry on a bit but don't worry the next chapter is full of nonsense and humorous moments!**

**Chapter 2. On To Rouge Port.**

As the sun rose Koopas and Bob-Ombs all over the village were already up and running about. Bombette was already awake taking a stroll around Koopa Village. She was headed to see if Kooper was up by now. On her way she unfortunately ran into her ex, Bruce.

The blue Bob-Omb shouted "BOMBETTE!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" He had a stupid looking grin on his face as he tried yet again to win over Bombette.

Bombette groaned at the annoying Bob-Omb and said "Bruce! How many times do I have to say it!!! I will never go out with you, you're worse than that stupid French Doogan!" She walked away, and she ignored Bruce. She finally arrived at Kooper's house and knocked on the door.

Kooper was wide awake at the moment, eating a frosted Koopa Bun. He heard the knock at the door and he said to himself "I wonder if that's Bombette already." He walked to the door and opened it. He was greeted by Bombette like usual and he asked "So, are we ready to leave already!?"

Bombette gladly said "We sure are! All we have to do is grab some tickets and head on to the boat to Rougeport!" She moved to the side so Kooper could walk out and exit the village.

Kooper was back to his usual self today feeling full of energy as usual. He told Bombette as they left the village "Man I'm really excited about the tournament! We're so gonna win!"

Bombette asked Kooper, as she smiled "You seem pretty confident about this! Are you sure you're ready to compete against some of the best fighters in all of Rougeport!"

Kooper laughed like it was a joke and he said "Come on! We can take on anything, if we can take on Bowser, and win!"

"You're right about that! Well, let's get going!" They exited the main gate and head to Toad Town.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kooper and Bombette continued to make their way to Toad Town and they've reached Pleasant Path. The first thing anyone would notice after taking the "stairs" linking Koopa Village to the path would be a screaming Dark Koopa. It could be heard screaming, while trying to shield itself from the sunlight "THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!!! HELP ME!!!" Apparently he had been beaten unconscious and it just awoke to realize it was in broad daylight.

Bombette took one look at the Koopa noticing all the wounds and bruises. She asked Kooper "What's wrong with this guy!? He looks like he needs help!"

Kooper wasn't very concerned with the Dark Koopa and said "Don't worry! I'm pretty sure he'll run back to the sewers quickly." Just then, the Dark Koopa got off the ground and did just as Kooper said, bolting past them.

"Wow! Good call Kooper!"

"Meh! It's pretty obvious he'd do that anyway! All Dark Koopas do that!" They continued to walk onward and they soon crossed the bridge. Eventually they came to the gate and they soon heard a familiar voice they could never forget.

"Mail call!!!" The voice came from the Mushroom Kingdom's Mail Troopa and close friend to Kooper and Bombette: Parakarry. Parakarry flew down to Bombette and Kooper, but on his way he collided with another Paratroopa, and both of them fell to the ground.

Bombette watched Parakarry get off the ground and she and Kooper ran over to help him. She asked him "Parakarry! Are you alright?"

He got off the ground and brushed off his shell, and he replied "I'm fine, no need to worry about me."

The other Paratroopa was one of the patrol units Bower employed a while back, and none of them have ever quit yet. He got off the ground and began to get offensive with Parakarry, and complained "HEY! Watch were you're flying dumbass!!!"

Parakarry snapped back "Hey! You're the one who ran into me! I'm just trying to do my job and you come out of nowhere speeding at me like a bullet!"

The Paratroopa took to the air and said "Alright, it's go time!!!" He rose up a bit and he was going to dive bomb Parakarry.

Kooper picked up a nearby rock and he said "You know what! I'll just finish this off!" He then chucked the rock at the red Paratroopa and nailed him directly in the head. "BULLSEYE!!!" Kooper shouted as the Paratroopa fell to the ground.

Parakarry ignored the Paratroopa now and resumed his business "Alright! Now that that's over, I have a couple letters from you Bombette." He pulled two letters out of his bag and he handed them to Bombette.

Bombette wondered who they were from and opened them, she said to herself "I wonder who these could be from." She then started to read the 1st letter

"_**Dear Bombette, I would like to thank you for notifying us about the Koopa Bros, and coming up with the plan to bomb them good. They're gone for good now and we get to keep the Fortress once again, from T. Entee**__**." **_

She then moved onto the next one, which was from the Koopa Bros.

"_**Bombette! You have humiliated the Koopa Bros for the LAST TIME!!! You're not gonna get away with it this time, and we won't let you! Consider you and all your lame friends; ESPECIALLY Goombario and Kooper, OWNED!!! -The Koopa Bros**__**"**_

Kooper burst into laughter as well as Parakarry. Kooper laughed "AHAHAHA!!! THEY ACTUALLY THINK THEY CAN OWN US!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Parakarry joked around "These guys are so pathetic, they're such an insult to Koopa's everywhere!"

Bombette put away the letters and she quickly chuckled to herself "Heh heh! I gotta go show this to Goombario, he'll go berserk with laughter!"

Kooper reminded Bombette about Rouge port "Uh…Whatever happened to Rougeport!"

"Oh, I just forgot because this letter is just so funny! I'll just tell him later, c'mon let's go!" Bombette began to walk off, but she was stopped by Parakarry.

"Hey wait! Did you say Rougeport?" Parakarry followed them in midair.

"Yeah, what do you have some letters to deliver there?"

Parakarry explained to her "Oh not this time, I'm actually taking a much needed vacation and I've always wanted to go to Glitzville."

Kooper asked Parakarry about his boss "Hey wait! I thought your boss was so strict he rarely gives any of his employees time off."

"Well that's true, but he just happened to be in a good mood the other day, and he told me to take this week off, I'm getting off today." They approached the gate to Toad Town and they walked in the Mushroom Kingdom's capital city.

------------------------------------------------

The group continued to walk around the city, as Parakarry went back to the post office to drop off his mail bag. Kooper followed Bombette as they made their way to the harbor and he asked "Hey, I got a great idea! Why don't we see if Parakarry wants to come along with us!"

Bombette looked back to see if Parakarry was still there, but she didn't see him yet. She said "Hmm, I don't see him! I wonder if he's having trouble with his boss again?"

Kooper then noticed him walk out of the Post Office and he told Bombette "He's right there, let's go ask him." They walked over to rejoin Parakarry by the Toad House. When he reached Parakarry he asked him "Hey Parakarry! Do you want to tag along with us, We're actually going to compete in the Glitz Pit."

Bombette then added "And I also wanted to ask you the same thing yesterday, but I just couldn't find you. So are you with us or what!"

Parakarry wondered if he wanted to compete in the Glitz Pit so he replied "Hmm…You know what! It sure does sound like a challenge I'm willing to take, So I'll help you out! Anything for you two, and the other members of our adventure we went on."

Kooper was glad Parakarry would help them and he gladly said "Cool! Now nothing can stop us!"

Bombette reminded Kooper "Are you just being too overconfident again, or do you mean that?"

"Maybe! Maybe not!" Kooper was just goofing around really, but he knew what he meant and he really believes they can make it all the way.

"Can you ever be serious! You're only like serious when it comes to an adventure of some sort." Bombette can occasionally get annoyed when members like Goombario, Kooper, and Bow acted this way.

Parakarry interrupted them, before the could continue any longer "Are you two just gonna sit here and argue or are we gonna get going." After he got their attention the headed for the harbor, where they purchased 3 tickets for the boat to Rougeport and boarded it. Before they knew it they were out at sea leaving the port of Toad Town.

**Next time, we take a break from Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry and see what's going on with the Koopa Bros. They will play a major role and you will learn who it starts off. Till next time.**


	3. Ch 3: A Pointless Raid

_**Viewers beware! This chapter is full of nonsense that is randomly hilarious! While Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry are on their way to Rougeport, we join the Koopa Bros who are planning on getting revenge for another problem they've had in the past few months. It turns out they were kicked out of a pizza joint , and they're going to do whatever it takes to somehow succeed, but like I said, It doesn't matter, they'll just screw it up anyway. This was so far my favorite chapter to write after I redid it and I hope you'll enjoy the randomness coming from the Koopa Bros.  
**_

_**Chapter 3: A Pointless Raid **_

The Koopa Bros stared at the Pizza Palace across the street from where they were. They were hiding in a large bush in Toad Town, waiting for the manager to open the restaurant. The last time they went they were kicked out because of indecent exposure, and this time they wanted revenge.

Red scanned the streets for the manager and asked his bros "See anything yet dudes?"

Green replied as he watched the Toads walk around Toad Town "Uhhh…I don't think so. I haven't seen a single fat dude walk by!" Green continued to watch the streets for a fat toad.

Black asked "Hey Red, pass me a root beer, we're probably gonna be here longer."

Red remembered they brought a cooler full of sodas for the stake out, and so far it's been 9 hours since it started. He opened the cooler and said "Here! Next time get off your lazy ass and get it yourself! I'm not grabbing any more for anyone!" He chucked it at Black, but Black dropped it and it hit the ground.

Black shook his hand quickly and picked up the soda. "You know dude! You can be a real asshole some times!" He opened it and the root beer sprayed all over his face and Black wasn't very pleased.

Red and Green began to wildly laugh at Black. Red gawked "AHAHAHAHA Dude! I didn't know you were saving that soda for later!"

"HAHA! Black's got soda all over his face!" Yellow giggled as he set down what had to have been his 3rd soda He then decided to just keep quiet for now about this joke and he didn't really want to get Black angry…well he never does.

Black wiped the soda off his face and growled under his breath. He started muttering threats to Red "You're gonna get it someday! Make one more move and I'll beat your ass till you cry!"

Red didn't take the threats seriously, as usual and he continued to mess with Black. He then grabbed a couple sodas and started vigorously shaking them, and began to open them.

Green finally interrupted them "Dudes! There he is!!!" Green watched Red, Black, and Yellow rush to the outside of the bush, but they were still hidden. What they saw was none other than a enormous Shy Guy, also known as Gourmet Guy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gourmet Guy walked up to his restaurant and said as he unlocked the door with a very deep voice "I always wondered why I bought this place!" As he stepped in, the smell of fresh supreme pizza's caught his attention "Oh yeah! Now I remember! MMMMMMM Pizza!!!"

As his employees walked in, one of them who was a green Toad asked "Um Mr. Gourmet Guy? Why didn't I get my paycheck yesterday."

"Oh I forgot! I fired you yesterday, after you left!"

"WHAT! How can you fire me! I'm your top chef!"

"Let's just say, it's payback for eating my strawberry cake! I got that from the princess herself! MMMMMMM Princess Peach's Cake!" Droll dripped from Gourmet Guy's 'face' as he thought of the taste of delicious cake. The toad stormed out of the building, as a couple of groups walked in for lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back with the Koopa Bros, they were all confused that Gourmet Guy was the manager. Yellow gasped "Gourmet Guy owns this place!!!" Apparently some near-by Toads heard him, and stared at the bush.

Red punched Yellow in the arm and warned him "IDIOT!!! Shut the hell up, before people hear us!" He tried to be as quiet as possible.

"*sniff* Okay…You don't gotta hit me though." Yellow then held his arm and whimpered slightly.

Red then reviewed the plan with his bros. "Alright, we need to keep our focus on this mission. The Pizza Palace is not going to get away with what they did to us last time!"

"It's not our fault all our boxers were stolen by some fuzzies, and then our shells, when we stepped in!" Green muttered, remembering how embarrassing that moment was.

"Like I said, they're gonna pay!"

"No you didn't!" Yellow corrected him, which was pretty ironic that it was Yellow correcting Red and not Green.

"Who cares dude!!! Anyway, We're going to walk in, using our improved toad disguises, and while me and Black distract the cashier, Green will bribe Gourmet Guy with the cake, and Yellow is in charge of getting rid of the security thing-a-ma-gig." He looked out of the bush again to check if Gourmet Guy had left for some reason. He then continued "So, are you dudes ready to own these losers!!!" Red snickered at the thought of a mission actually going well.

The bros all shouted "YEAH!!!" They then randomly turned into Toads, but this time they weren't dark. They walked up to the restaurant, carrying guns in their pockets, but Yellow and Green used the back entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------

Red and Black walked up to counter, and thought of a way to stall time for Green and Yellow. Red asked the cashier who was a regular Hammer Bro.

The Hammer Bro greeted them "Hey, welcome to the Pizza Palace, what can I get for you two?"

Red asked the Hammer Bro "So, I wanted to know what connection this joint had to our princess."

"Oh that story! Yeah, Princess Peach planned this as a gift for Gourmet Guy, for helping her get information on the Star Spirit on Lava Lava Island."

Black reminded Red "Dude, remember when we met Peach!"

"Yeah! Too bad a certain SOMEONE had to ruin it by knocking over her lamo vase."

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Gourmet Guys office.

Green walked in the hall way and knocked on Gourmet Guys door and Gourmet Guy was going over some paper work. Gourmet Guy answered the door "Come in!!!"

Green walked in with a slice of cake he got from Tayce T. He greeted Gourmet Guy "Um, hello Mr. Gourmet Guy, I have a package for you."

"Hmm, Okay, let me…OH MY GOD IS THAT A CAKE!!!"

"Uh, yeah dude! What did you expect, a pie!" Gourmet Guy then grabbed snatched the cake out of Greens arms, and ate it in one bite, which shocked Green.

Gourmet Guy was overwhelmed by it's rich and tasty goodness and started to shout in delight "Oh…Ohhh, mmmmm…OHHHHH!!!!!! DEEELICIOUUUUUUUUUS!!!! THIS IS LIP-SMACKING GOOD!!!!!!!" Gourmet Guy then started to go wild and he started to run all across the room and up the walls. Green started to laugh hysterically and he pulled out a phone to record what was happening.

"YUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" Gourmet Guy surprisingly jumped so high, he put a hole in the roof and disappeared.

Green continued to laugh as he was successful and he made a quick call to Red.

--------------------------------------------------

It was interrupted by Green's call and Red said "Dude, just excuse me for a moment." He and Black walked across the room to hear green laughing his ass off.

"AHAHAHAHA!!! Dude! You should've seen it! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Green laughed over the phone.

Red asked "Dude what happened?"

"I gave the cake to Gourmet Guy, and he totally flipped out dude! It was so funny, and he even jumped through the roof!!!"

"Could you quit laughin' dude! I couldn't understand a word you said!" Red could barely understand Green because he was constantly laughing on the other end.

"In other words, Everything went swell, dude!"

"Great! Now all we need is Yellow to finish with the security thingy!"

"Okay, I'll go che…." Green was then disconnected from the call as Red hung up on him, on purpose.

Red and Black walked back up to the Hammer Bro at the counter, and he asked "So, are you going to order a pizza or what dudes?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Yellow was having trouble figuring out how to disable the security system, and he began to panic. He whined to himself "Ohhhh…Why does Red force me to do the toughest job to do! I don't even know what to do!!!"

Green came walking in and he noticed Yellow struggling with his task. He asked "Dude? Are you having any problems here?"

"Yeah! I don't know what to do, it's too hard!"

"I kinda expected that to happen, here let me give it a try." Green started to trace the wires back to their source, and he tried to figure out which one to cut.

Yellow waited for Green to finish, but he got the sudden urge to visit the restroom. He told Green "Dude can please wait here for me, I seriously gotta take a whiz!"

"Dude! You can't just hold it! This is a mission were on, and you're not going to screw it up by bursting in the main area! Why did you even have like 3 sodas before we started!?."

Yellow whined back to him "But duuude!!! It's an emergency!!!"

"*sigh* Fine!!! But if you aren't back in 30 seconds I swear I will smash your XBOX 360!"

Yellow gasped "NOT MY XBOX!!!" quickly and ran out into the hall separating the kitchen, offices, and main restaurant to find the bathrooms.

Green slapped his forehead and he mumbled to himself "My god he's just like Red and Black, he always has to be so difficult

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the counter Red replied to the Hammer Bro "Yeah…Let me just check the menu first…" He slowly scanned the menu, mainly to keep the Hammer Bro waiting on him. "I'll have a Peper…No wait! I'll have a…"

"Come on! Come on! I've got other customers besides you!" As Red and Black continued to stall him as they waited for news on the security shutdown, the Hammer Bro began to grow impatient.

Black noticed Yellow walk out of the restroom and he whispered to Red "Hey, Red! I found Yellow, I think he's done with the security thingy."

"What? Where?" He looked around the area until he finally noticed Yellow running back to Green's location.

The Hammer Bro asked "Is there a problem, because I'm not waiting on you guys anymore!!!"

"Hang on a sec." Red and Black walked off into the hall, and a few Toads, Koopas, Doogans, and Goombas began to wonder what was going on when they noticed the Toads, and Koopa(Yellow) run into the kitchen area. Red followed Yellow into the control room and he found him and Green trying to figure out how to get rid of security.

Red asked Green "Dude, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Dude, Chill out! I'm helping Yellow out with this." Green turned back to Red, before he was about to cut a wire.

Black wasn't so sure about giving Yellow this kind of job in the first place and he told Red "I kinda see why Yellow needed help on this one."

"Are you kidding me! It's so simple Mario could do this with a blindfold over his eyes!"

"Red! Can you just shut your trap so I can finish this!" Green said smugly as he closed the tool box "There, I'm done! Happy now you douche!" The computer security cameras turned blank all of a sudden.

Red was glad to see the security system was down and he said "Sweet! Now let's get in there and…" Red's words were interrupted by the sound of loud foot steps approaching the room, which frightened all the bros, but Black. Red whispered "SHH!!! Someone's there!"

Green looked at the door and he could hear a deep voice from outside and he said "Crap dudes! It's the fuzz!!!"

"The fuzz!? Not the fuzzies!!! I don't want my new shell to get stolen!!!"

Black nugged Yellow on the elbow "Dude, He means it's the boss man, or police."

Red then suggested "Everyone get by the door right now, we're gonna ambush the bastard!"

"I hope you know what you're doing dude! Cause I got a bad feeling about this!" As Green finished his sentence they stood against the walls, ready to attack what they believed to be the police. The door swung open and Gourmet Guy walked in the room. He was aided by a Hammer Bro, and a Monty Mole who just stood there behind him.

"Hmm, I wonder what those noises were!" Gourmet Guy looked around for any sight of the bros. Just then the Koopa Bros jumped in the air and started bombarding him with ninja stars that looked like Koopa Shells. Unfortunately the stars just bounced off Gourmet Guy because his fat just caused them to bounce off him and fall to the ground.

Red shouted "DAMN IT!!!" They jumped backwards, and landed side by side each other, and struck their thumbs up pose. They all shouted their classic catchphrase "Here come the Koopa Bros!!"

The Hammer Bro sighed in annoyance "*sigh* You gotta be kidding me! So this is what this was all about today!" This was the same one from the front counter who Red and Black deliberately annoyed.

The Mole asked "Hey boss, you want us to kick their asses right now!"

"I was hoping you would say that! Try and rob us will you! You know you're not allowed in here!" Gourmet Guy balled his hands up into a fist and started to crack his knuckles.

The Hammer Bro said "You got no where to run, so whats it gonna be!" He pulled out a couple of hammers, getting ready to toss them.

Red made his next move and he shouted to his bros "Quick! Let's just get what we came for and get out of here!!!" He then darted at the Hammer Bro in his shell, and Black tossed himself at the Monty Mole. While they did that Green and Yellow dashed for the register to steal the money.

Gourmet Guy chased them down, surprisingly he could even run that fast. He yelled "HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" He then began to run out of breath and he heavily panted as sweat dripped down "*pant* Damn am I so outta shape!"

Yellow opened the register and started taking the cash out and Green began to yell "COME ON!! FASTER YELLOW!!!" As he started to grab the money, he could see the Hammer Bro and Monty Mole emerge from the room, dragging Red and Black, unconscious as they headed for them.

The Hammer Bro shouted angrily "NOW YOU'RE STEALING THE PROFITS!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M THROWING HAMMERS!!!" (BK Reference to Paul Hammer Bro)

The Hammer Bro began to chuck hammers at them, and eventually as Yellow and Green tried to escape, Gourmet Guy did a body slam on the 2 Koopas. Gourmet guy grabbed the cash from them and he said "Thought you could pull off a robbery huh! Think again you pathetic Koopa's!" He took Black and Red from the Hammer Bro and he dragged all of them out of the restaurant and chucked them out. As he did so he screamed "AND STAY OUT!!!" As he finally saw them disappear from their sight he said to himself "Well, that earned me a slice of cake! I think I'll go buy some now!"

Everyone in the Pizza Palace started mocking the Koopa Bros and such, and they believe they try too hard now and days.

------------------------------------------------

The bros landed somewhere near the entrance Forever Forest, because of the amount of force Gourmet Guy used to throw them out of his restaurant. What you didn't know was before they were chucked out, Monty Mole beat them with a Hammer. The bros now lay unconscious on the ground, near Fice T, but he really didn't care. What will happen next, find out next time.

_**This chapter took a while to rewrite, but like I said, it was fun. I will continue with the Koopa Bros for 1 more chapter where you will see what happens next and how they learn about Glitzville. I didn't want to include it in this chapter, because I didn't want to make it too long, and I did have trouble figuring out how to end this chapter. One more chapter, and we'll join Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry in Rougeport.**_

_**And about Gourmet Guy, I just had to do that cake thing, It was just so funny as I just watched that part in Chapter 4 of Paper Mario.**_


	4. Ch 4: The Depths of The Sewers

_**Summary: In this chapter The Koopa Bros some how ended up back at home, and the only explanation they have is a note attached to Yellow's shell. To find the answers they seek the only option they have is to meet the writer of the letter in the depths of the sewers.**_

**Take note that this is a fairly long chapter.**

**Chapter 4: The Depths of The Sewers.**

The night sky loomed over the Mushroom Kingdom. It was currently 9pm in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the apartments outside of Toad Town were roaring with a loud noise. Apparently there was a party going on downstairs, just below the Koopa Bros 1 bedroom apartment, and the music was playing loud enough for the whole building to hear. Somehow they made it back to their home after a brutal beating from Gourmet Guy, a Hammer Bro, and a Monty Mole, and they were all knocked unconscious in their bedroom. Not any of them know how it happened, but Red couldn't figure out where they went wrong.

Red was knocked unconscious on the floor in the main room and all of his bros have regained consciousness by now. He slowly regained his conscious and he lifted himself off the ground, groaning in pain. "Uhhh…Wait! What the!? How did I get back here!!?"

Green and Black were sitting on the couch just watching TV, while they rested ice packs on their heads. "So you're finally up!" Green said as Red approached them.

"What's it look like! I wasn't dead dumbass!" Red then jumped onto the couch and landed in the middle seat. "Dude, I can't believe we blew another mission! What the hell is wrong with you guys!"

Black turned his head over to Red and he told Red "Don't even think of startin' something Red, you know damn well I did a awesome job at stalling time!"

"It's not our fault that fat ass Gourmet Guy managed to get back before we could raid the place! We would've been fine if you two didn't come looking for me and Yellow, dudes!" Green argued back.

"My fault!!! Are you kidding me dude!"

"DUH!!! It was your fault, you should have waited for me to call you up like I did when Gourmet Guy blasted into the sky!" Green then remembered the video he took of Gourmet Guy on his sugar rush, ,and he tried to change the subject "Which reminds me dude! I gotta show you this dudes!!!" As he pulled out his phone and searched for the video he was interrupted by the sudden crack of the door opening.

A Koopa Troopa walked in the door, happily whistling as he carried in a small sack of money. The Koopa was wearing a gold chain around his neck, a yellow baseball cap, sunglasses, some wristbands, and a yellow shell. "Hey bozo! You got the wrong room!" Red barked at the Koopa, who was shocked by his reaction.

The Koopa replied "But Red! It's me, Yellow!"

Black took a close look at Yellow and he looked confused "I dunno…If you're Yellow, then where's your bandanna?"

"Right here dudes!" He then took off all the extra things and put back on his bandanna, making it clear to his bros he was really Yellow.

Green asked "Dude! Where were you? And how did you get so much money?"

"Downstairs! I was having so much fun playing as the DJ for the party downstairs! They gave me a lot of money because they liked me so much!" Yellow sat down on the couch and placed his money on the coffee table.

Red and Green laughed at Yellow wildly "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"YOU… A DJ!!! AHAHAHAHA You can't even sleep without a night light on, and now you think you're a DJ! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Red was now laughing uncontrollably, on the ground with Green.

Yellow stared at the ground in disbelief until Black came over and rested his arm on Yellow's shoulder and told him "Don't listen to them Yellow, You're probably a great DJ so don't let them get to you…Hey wait, what's this!?" He looked on the back of Yellow's shell, and he noticed a note attached to it in an envelope. He grabbed it and shouted out "HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!" "Alright dudes! It says:

"**To the Koopa Bros. **

**I bet you're wondering why I'm helping, but I found you guys out cold near-by Forever Forest. We don't normally help others for free, and if you're smart, you'd meet me in the depths of the Toad Town Sewers. Especially after what we heard you troopa's did to a member of the family!!! **(remember that Dark Koopa from Ch. 1?)

**Until we meet, anonymous.**" Black finished reading, and threw it over his shoulders.

Green didn't like the sound of this and he asked "It sound's kinda crazy! Are you sure we have to go? I mean, the Dark Koopa Mafia lurks down there, and they're like mad crazy dude!!"

"Like I'm afraid of a bunch of puny Dark Koopa's! So…it looks like we're headed to the sewers. So let's scram dudes!"

Black, Green, and Yellow got off the couch and followed Red out the door. Green and Yellow looked nervous and Black asked them "Dudes? You guys gonna be alright on this mission?"

Green replied "I'll be fine dude! It's the Dark Koopa's I'm worried about!"

"I don't like the sewers dudes! They're dark, cold…and scary!!!" Yellow replied to Black as they walked to the bottom floor of their apartment complex. They walked outside and made their way quickly into Toad Town. Luckily everyone was sleeping by now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Koopa Bros approached the warp pipe in the southern part of Toad Town. They were currently making sure they were ready to enter the sewers before they did something stupid like forget something. Red was talking amongst the others about how they'd make their way down "So we got the flashlights right dudes?"

Green answered "Got em' right her Red!" He pulled out 4 flash lights that could be attached to your wrist and he handed them out. "Oh yeah! Cool thing about these is they're almost hands free!"

"Alright, sweet! So next, we gotta stick together with this one dudes! We don't know what's down there and I'm pretty sure there's Bloopers down there. And finally, we gotta keep our cool! We're the Koopa Bros and we can't act like a bunch of crybabies because we see an Kremling or…hey wait, did I say Kremling…"

Greene reminded him "Kremlings only live around DK Island and other near-by islands. You should really start paying attention Red!"

"And you need to keep your mouth shut!"

"Hey! Screw off Red!"

"ALRIGHT!!! Can we just down there already!" Black yelled, before Red could answer Green.

Red continued his instructions "Alright! Alright! I'm finishing here!!! Anyway, we can't let anything hold us back dudes! So who's ready!?"

"I was born ready man!!!" Black calmly stated.

"Err…Are you sure we're ready!"

"We're ready for anything dude!"

"No!" Yellow whined.

"Cool! So let's rock dudes!" Red jumped down the warp pipe, followed by Black.

Yellow hesitated at first until Green started to push him and he ordered Yellow "Dude! Let's go already!"

"Uh…Okay." Yellow jumped into the warp pipe without thinking what he did, and he was followed by Green.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red and Black waited for Green and Yellow as they stood on the cold stone surface of sewer ground. There was basically nothing but pipes, stone, platforms, and waterfalls connected to lakes and underground streams. Plus the several cobwebs on the walls and around the place. Red was knocked in the back of the shell by Yellow and Green and he fell flat onto the cold surface.

Red muttered to himself "Damn it Yellow!!!" He picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off and turned his flash light on. He turned to Yellow and asked "Dude! What the hell was that about! You kicked me!!!"

"But dude! It wasn't my fault, you were in the way of the pipe!" Yellow explained to Red.

"We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep arguing like this. So let's go." Green told Red and Yellow.

Black asked "So…which way do we go…I see three paths."

"I dunno….They all look scary to me!" Yellow stated.

Red pointed out a path that had an arrow attached to it "Dudes, I think this one is our best bet."

"Yeah…You think!" Green muttered.

"C'mon dude! It's pretty obvious there's an arrow just telling us to go that way!"

"No duh! They're obviously gonna lead us to them, if they had to force us to come down here!" They shined their lights on the path, and walked towards the left. When they entered the room a barred door slammed down on the entrance, and the exit.

The Koopa Bros shrieked "AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" They were now trapped and the room began to crawl with Gloombas, hiding in the shadows of the room, running around.

"Dude! I hear something!!!" Black shined his light across the ground searching for the source of the noises.

Yellow shouted "AAAHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!!"

Green and Red frantically searched the are with their lights and until Red saw a Gloomba run past the light. He shouted "HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!!!"

Green observed it's small figure and blue shape as they saw more and he explained "Dudes, I think they're Gloombas! We can handle them!"

Black cheered "Yeah! Time own these fools!"

"Alright dudes! Tower formation let's go!" As Red commanded the others. Green stood on all 4's on the ground, and they proceeded to jump up onto one another, until Red jumped on top and gave his command pose. As the Gloombas finally revealed themselves, Red and the others withdrew into their shells, and began to rapidly spin and glow. They then fired themselves at the Gloombas like they were bowling pins, and killed all of them. They then returned to their normal positions after they popped back out.

"Too easy!" Green cheered as the others got off him. The doors rose back up as the Gloombas were eliminated.

Red then instructed his bros "Let's get outta this room! I hope this won't take too long." As they walked onto the next area Black began to talk "Hey, do you think we'll find some rare treasures down here dudes?"

"There were, but Mario already took them! Lousy overweight plumber!" Green mumbled.

----------------------------------------------

The next area had a massive waterfall beside the door. There was another door on the platform connected to the wall, and across the waterfall was another platform with an arrow. There was a fairly large sized gap between each platforms. "AWWW! Smells like B.O.!!!"

"Well what did you expect, it's a fricken Sewer!" Green stared at Red like Red had no common sense.

Yellow complained "I don't like the looks of this…It sure is a long ways down…" Yellow looked down to the lake of slimy water below and he was terrified of falling now.

Black looked around for their options and he pointed out "Alright, it looks like we either take the door near us, or we hop the platforms."

"So what are we supposed to do! You'd expect a ladder to connect to the bottom wouldn't you!" Green looked for a ladder to find another way. If they wanted to find the depths they had to find the lowest level there was.

"I say we jump it!!!" Red commanded his bros.

"WHAT!!! Are you crazy! There's no way I can make it!"

"Relax dude! We're Ninjakoopas! We're supposed to have great jumping skills!" Black reassured Yellow they'd be fine.

Red ran over and jumped the gap without warning. He flawlessly jumped it with great acrobatic skills as he flipped, like he was doing a Screw Jump. He grinned at his bros and gave them a thumbs up. He said to them "Dudes! C'mon! It's too easy if you just remember every once of training we've ever done!"

Green and Yellow chickened out at first, but Black reacted quickly and ran over, and did the same as Red. He shouted out to Yellow and Green "You guys can do it! Let's go!!!"

Yellow hesitated at first and weakly said "O-okay…Here I go." He ran over, and pushed off the ledge, and landed alongside Red and Black. He was relieved he made it across.

Green decided to move along and he ran over, pushed off like Yellow did, but he didn't push off hard enough and missed. He screamed in fear as he dropped to the ground "HELP ME!!!!!"

Black immediately took action, and dove for the ledge to grab Green's hands and he locked onto his hands. "I got ya dude!" He pulled Green back up and Green was gasping for air.

"*pant* Thanks Black, I would've been a goner if it wasn't for you dude."

"You're lucky I'm strong enough to even pull one of you guys up."

"Alright dudes, let's quit the chattin' and move on." Red picked Green off the ground and Black got up. They walked on towards another door at the end of that path that led to a large stairwell. The stairwell was dark like every other room, and required lighting. They walked down the staircase and examined how long they were.

----------------------------------------------------

After 10 minuets of climbing down stairs, they finally managed to reach the bottom. Outside the area was the large lake. They walked along the edges and Red told everyone "Alright, this should be as low as it can go!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Green answered. They continued to walk along the path until they reached a huge fancy looking door, with a couple of Dark Koopa's guarding it.

The Koopa Bros headed towards them and one of the Koopas asked "State you names and business here!"

"We're The coolest of the cool!"

"The badest of the bad!"

"The strongest of the strong!"

"THE KOOPA BROS!!!" They struck their thumbs up pose like normally. They were then escorted inside and to the main office office

----------------------------------------------------------------

Red, Black, Yellow, and Green walked into the office room. The office looked like your typical Mafia Don office, and behind the desk the chair spun around revealing a Dark Koopa wearing a tuxedo, and he had a thick Italian accent. He greeted them "I've been expecting you! What's taken you-a so long!"

"Dude! Who the hell are you!?"

"Allow me to-a introduce my self. I am Don Koopa, The Don of The Darkshell Mafia."

The bros then shouted "MAFIA!?"

"Si! Dis is a mafia. I thought you were a bunch of incompetent fools to take on my request, but you-a actually managed to make it-a down here before the Blooper in the lake woke up."

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in the chamber with that large lake, a MASSIVE Blooper rose from the lake screaming "**BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPER!!!!!!!!!!**"

Back in Don Koopa's office the Koopa Bros turned their attention to toe source of the noice. Don Koopa explained "That-a happens every oh…7 hours, so don't be alarmed."

Red spoke to him, like they said he would be the only one to actually talk "Why the hell do you even have it out there! What were you trying to do have it kill us!!!"

"I wouldn't talk to the Don of a Mafia like that if I were-a you! And we keep it there in case those good for nothing Mario Bros come down here to thwat our operations!"

"So, what do you want with us!?"

"Allow me to explain! When we heard about the beating you gave our hitman, Salvador Koopa after he returned, we were infuriated. BUT!!! We decided after we witnessed the mission you guys attempted in the Pizza Palace we'd help you out by getting you to your home before any further humiliation was brought upon you."

Red smugly said "Hmph! So that's how we ended up at our house."

"Since we helped you out, there is only one thing I ask of you."

"What? An assination, robbery, the mafia usual."

"No, far more complicated! Have you heard of the floating city of Glitzville?"

Black shouted out "DUDE!!! That place has some of the coolest fighters I ever seen!"

Red turned back to Black and reminded him "I thought I said **I **was only allowed to talk!!!"

"Well, it's a good ting you know what I'm talking about. You-a see! We used to have a serious funding and bribing going on there. We work with the Pintia Syndicate in Rougeport, and they've informed us the Promoter for the Glitz Pit had dropped our funding and support for the Pit. It seems Mr. Grubba was fired and his assistant Ms. Jolene now runs the Pit. They used to give us free seats in a box office there, and they used to pay us in return. Now it's nothing…

Well your mission is to go to Glitzville, enter the Pit, and pose as a gang of warriors. Once you enter the pit your mission is to just play along, BUT while you do so, we want you to find a way to turn off the city's power for the boosters keeping it in the air, and we want you to bring it DOWN!!!"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that!!!"

"You'll find out soon enough! Till now, take the pipe in the main lobby to teleport to Rougeport. Then get some tickets from Don Pintia, and head on to Glitzville. If you shall fail, We shall see you get a visit from The Bros"

Yellow shouted "NOT THE HAMMER BROS!!!"

"Oh, MUCH worse, I have a Hammer Bro, a Sledge Bro, a Fire Bro, a Boomerang Bro, and a Sumo Bro ready to execute you if you guys fail. So What's it gonna be, you're life, or the end of the Glitz Pit…"

**Around the end of this chapter I just got lazy and didn't give much detail since I felt it was carrying on too much. I tend to do that, but in my next story you'll see less of it. I just really wanted to get this one up soon. Next time we final get to Rougeport with Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. You may even get the first appearance from Spike! Till next time.**


	5. Ch 5: A Rogues Welcome

**Summary: In this chapter we finally arrive in Rougeport with Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. After spending some time in West Rougeport they'll move onto Glitzville and you'll finally get to meet Spike The Yoshi as he defends his championship. And if you're wondering, Cortez is supposed to play the role as the author, or the All-Knowing Skull.**

**Chapter 5- A Rouge's Welcome.**

"Alright! Everybody off the boat! Last call for Rougeport!" The driver shouted to the passengers. The boat was docked in Rougeport Harbor, right next to Cortez's Ship.

Kooper walked off the boat, waiting for his friends. He shouted out to Bombette and Parakarry "C'mon!!! You can't just keep me waiting here all day! What's taking so long!"

Bombette yelled back "Chill out Kooper!!! No need to be impatient!" As she and Parakarry made their way onto the dock, Kooper started to walk forward.

Kooper turned around to come face to face with Cortez, who was staring at him on his boat. Kooper shouted "Aaagh!!! What the…" Bombette and Parakarry ran over to him.

"What's the matter, never seen a talking pirate skull before, amigo!?" Cortez spoke in his Spanish accent.

"Just one…and I'm looking at it." Kooper replied

Parakarry asked "Since when can skulls float in mid-air?"

"What could you expect amigo! This is Nintendo we're talking about. Anything can happen, Parakarry."

Bombette was shocked to know he knew Parakarry and asked "Wait…How can you know who he is, you just met him!"

"I know things. I know you're Bombette; the Bob-Omb who was jailed by the Koopa Bros. You're Kooper; the Koopa who's obsessed with archaeology and Kolorado. and you're headed to Glitzville to compete in the Glitz Pit." Cortez was known as 'The All-Knowing Skull.' in this story.

Kooper was getting freaked out by Cortez and he said "Alright, now you're starting to freak me out! I'm outta here!!!"

"Ditto!" Bombette followed Kooper, as well as Parakarry.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA I still got it!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Cortez crackled as they ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------

The main area of Rougeport was almost like the harbor, but only it had the Rougeport Inn, The Lovely Howz of Badges, and Zess T's Kitchen. There were many Goomba's, Toads, and Doogans walking around the area and some looked suspicious. Kooper wasn't very impressed by Rougeport and he said "Geez, for such a famous place this town sure does look like a dump!!"

"I totally agree Kooper!" Bombette agreed to Kooper's comment.

"Hey, Bombette do you still have that flier you showed me?" Kooper asked.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know how we're gonna get to Glitzville."

Parakarry joked "You could always go back and ask the All-Knowing Skull!"

"NOPE!!! I've heard enough from that guy! He's gotta be some sortta stalker or something if he knew we're going to Glitzville, or if he knew I'm Kooper. What's next! He could know where I live, my closest friends, my shell size, what kind of underpants I'm wearing, my biggest fears!!!" , OR he could know my most embarrassing moments!!!" Cortez had obviously sent Kooper the message he wanted him to think.

Bobmette stared weirdly at Kooper and she replied "Come on Kooper, Parakarry may be right. C'mon Parakarry let's go ask him."

"Alright, Kooper are you coming?"

"No way!!! That guy freaks me out!"

"Suit yourself!" Parakarry and Bombette walked back down to the harbor.

----------------------------------------

"So, you wanna know how to get to Glitzville, amigo!"

"Yeah, I know there's a blimp to get to Glitzville, but where is it?" Bombette asked Cortez, but she wasn't very intimidated by his looks, or the fact he knows things.

"Alright amigo! You go to West Rougeport and walk past the first two houses. Take a right down the path, and you'll find the Train Station and Blimp straight ahead!" Cortez explained to them.

Parakarry and Bombette thanked Cortez for his instructions until Parakarry asked "Wait…Is it true you know EVERYTHING."

"I have what they call 'Author Powers' amigo. I know everything." Cortez was trying to get Parakarry to take advantage of his powers to use them to bring others pain. And others pain was joy to Cortez.

"Then can you tell me my future!!!"

"What the hell do I look like a fortune teller! But I will let you know amigo, you are going to be bankrupt by the time you leave for Glitzville! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Parakarry held onto his wallet fearing he'd get his money stolen and he thanked him again "Well…..thanks for everything…" He muttered to himself as he turned around "Damn Kooper was right!" They walked back to Kooper, where he was sitting on a bench waiting for them.

Kooper asked "What took you so long!? Did he tell you anything embarrassing things about me!!?"

"No Kooper! Chill out! He just told us how to get to Glitzville."

"Alright, phew! I thought he'd tell you something so embarrassing!" They proceeded to walk towards West Rougeport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Western half was richer than the East half, particularly since it was controlled by the Pinta Syndicate. It had nicer things like fountains, better roads, benches, shrubbery and other things. This half had some houses, a shop, the Pianta Parlor, and The Pianta Syndicate HQ.

Bombette explained as they walked down the path "Okay, that skull told us to walk past these two houses, and take a right."

Kooper replied "Sounds easy enough. Let's hurry up, I'm very excited about this!" Kooper marched on forward, not literally.

Parakarry sound more relaxed as he told Kooper "Realx Kooper, We got plenty of…OH MY GOD IS THAT A CASINO!!!!!!" Parakarry ran toward the Pianta Parlor, as Kooper and Bombette followed him.

"Hey wait! Where are you going!!!" Kooper was very anxious of getting to Glitzville by now and he didn't want any interruptions.

"We have plenty of time Kooper, Come on let's go have a little fun before we leave!" Bombette encouraged Kooper to come with them.

Kooper looked back towards the Train Station and back at them. He finally decided "OHHH! Alright…But I'm not staying for long!" They walked onwards to the Pianta Parlor.

Once they arrived a Yellow Pianta stopped them "Stop right where you are!"

"Who me!?" Parakarry asked as he opened the door.

"No not you, the Koopa with the blue shell."

"Why me?" Kooper asked.

"Everyone else can go right on in, YOU! You're too young to be in a casino. Rules is rules kid!"

"WHAT!!! How can you automatically assume I'm too young to be in a Casino! I could be 18 and you don't even know it!"

"Oh, I know you're only 15, you have to be 18 to enter!"

"How do you even know these things! What is with this town!!!" Kooper shouted as he was sick of people knowing things they aren't supposed to know.

"Oh, I have my sources!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Cortez swirled in, in a tornado; laughing away and he then disappeared again.

"Grrrrr!!! I hate that skull!!!" Kooper was getting impatient and angry by now.

---------------------------------------------------

Inside Pianta Parlor Parakarry was glued to a Slot Machine as he inserted coins in and pulled the lever. He cheered "C'mon!!! Parakarry needs a new Plasma Screen Tv!!!"

Bombette gawked at him "Come on Parakarry, it's just a freaking Slot Machine! You're not gonna get a Plasma Screen from Piantas!" Parakarry had converted all his money into Piantas out of stupidity.

---------------------------------------------------------

After an hour Kooper was sitting on the bench by the fountain, bored out of his mind. He sighed as he waited for Bombette and Parakarry "Man am I so fricken BORED!!!" He continued to wait…and wait.

Kooper's attention was caught by a Koopa Troopa who called out his name. "Kooper!?"

Kooper looked to the side of him to find a Koopa Troopa wearing a light blue hoodie and blue shorts, standing near-by. His left eye was half closed, and he had a bandaged attached to his snout. Kooper was shocked to see a familiar face and replied "Koops!? Is that you!"

Koops was glad to see Kooper and he replied "It's great to see you Kooper! It's been a while hasn't it."

"It has been!" Kooper directed his attention to a female Koopa with pink sleeves, white shorts, and red colored hair tied into a pony tail.

"Oh, This is uh…Koopie Koo, she's my fiancé. We're getting married in July! And Koopie Koo, this is Kooper."

"Nice to meet you Kooper." Koopie Koo said as she shook Kooper's hand.

"You're so lucky!!! I don't even have a girlfriend yet!" Kooper did remember he had recently gotten a letter from a Koopa who wanted to meet him, but he had just forgotten to reply back.

Koops and Koopie Koo sat next to Kooper and Koops asked "So, what brings you to Rougeport?"

Kooper gladly replied "Oh, I'm just headed to Glitzville with a couple of friends of mine."

Koopie Koo started speaking, but she soon started complimenting Koops "Ooohh! Sounds exciting! Hope you're as tough as my Koops, you know he managed to help Mario make it to the top, and win it!"

"Wait…Did you say Mario??? I went on an adventure with him too!"

"Yeah…It was one heck of a time we had. We saved the world and Mario helped me reunite with my father, he helped me gain confidence, and he made me feel much better about myself."

"Wow, Mario never fails to impress! He actually saved my reputation sortta…well not really, it was never ruined, but he did show me all sorts of new places and gave me the chance to explore the world. After that I finally got to go on an expedition with Kolorado."

"Good for you! So…Have fun in Glitzville, we gotta go pick up some things at the store."

Kooper waved goodbye as Koops and Koopie Koo got up and walked over to the nearest shop. He told them "Oh, I'll have fun alright! When I win the title heh heh!" Kooper chuckled to himself as they left.

After another hour Kooper was fast asleep on the bench and nobody around West Rougeport seemed to care. Parakarry and Bombette had finally walked out of the Pianta Parlor; Bombette carrying an Ultra Shroom, and Parakarry with a depressed face. Bombette tried to convince Parakarry how dump he was to withdraw his life savings "Parakarry, I can not believe anyone is dumb enough to do such a thing like that!"

"I can't believe it's all gone…My money…all gone." Parakarry was lucky he still had his job and everything else in life.

Out in the distance the laughs of Cortez could be heard "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I TOLD YOU YOU'D LOSE IT ALL BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"I really wish someone would teach that guy a lesson! It's all his fault!" Parakarry pouted.

"What are you talking about! You're the one who had to withdraw your life savings and lose……Well would you look at this!" Bombette had found Kooper stretched out on the bench. "And I thought he'd wander off somewhere!"

"C'mon let's wake him up so we can go off to Glitzville." Parakarry suggested.

Bombette walked over to Kooper and without warning exploded on contact. Kooper shouted from the blast "YOOOOOOOWCH!!!!!!" He fell flat on his face with a vacant yet confused expression.

Bombette ordered him "Kooper, get up! We're leaving right now!"

Kooper got off groaning in pain still from being blasted into the sky. He told her "Alright, alright! I'm coming! Geez you don't gotta blow up like that!!!" They walked over to the train station, purchased some tickets, and boarded the blimp. The blimp the rose into the sky and headed towards the floating city.

----------------------------------------------------

While the blimp was still in the sky, a backdrop appeared with floating rainbow text saying "**CHAPTER 3- OF GLIZ AND GLORY**"

Cortez appeared right on the mark and breathed embers on the screen, incinerating the text and background behind it. He said to himself "Goddamn it! This isn't Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door!!! This is Of Glitz and Glory!!!" He swirled back into a tornado and back to his ship with Bobbery, who was now on the ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The blimp finally arrived in the Floating City of Glitzville. It landed on a star in the center of the city, and lowered it's passengers. Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry had finally arrived in Glitzville and the sights they were seeing would end up as lasting memories. The Shop, The Watering Hole, The Hotdog Stand, the numerous posters showing pictures of Spike, Mario, Rawk Hawk, Hamma Jamma, The Koopinator, and more. There was more to see, but the one building that stood out like a sore thumb was the one and only Glitz Pit. The three approached the building while looking around in amazement.

Kooper said as he noticed the colorful atmosphere of Glitzville all over the place "Wow! This place is amazing! No wonder why it's so popular!" Around them they could see several fans, tourists, and a few reporters.

Bombette took a look at some of the posters and one stood out to her, other than the poster of Mario. She said "Wow! Take a look at that Red Yoshi…He looks so…"

Kooper added "Like he means business!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm looking for." Bombette said as they approached the Glitz Pit.

Parakarry looked up at the Pit and said "Well, here we are, the Glitz Pit…"

"I can't believe we're finally here! Let's go check it out!" Kooper was excited to be here, and they walked in the Pit, and headed onto the arena.

-----------------------------------------------------

The main lobby of the Glitz Pit was quiet, but the commotion was coming from the arena. Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry headed towards the arena and opened the door

The arena was full of cheering fans, and the numerous Toads, Doogans, Lakitu's, Koopas, and Shy Guys shouted "GO RAWK HAWK!!!"

While others screamed "GO GONZALASE JR!!!! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!!"On the stage the promoter and manager of the Glitz Pit: Ms. Jolene was announcing for the Championship Match between the Rawk Hawk, the golden hawk wearing sunglasses.

And the Great Gonzalase Jr, the red badass Yoshi with green spiky hair, black shorts, and green shoes on, also known as Spike. (OH YEAH!!! The best partner from TTYD is finally here!!!)

It seemed as if Rawk Hawk was about to finally reclaim the belt as Spike gasped for air, feeling exhausted. Rawk Hawk yelled as he pointed his arm in the air in victory "YOU READY TO FEEL THE RAWWWK!!! HERE IT COMES!!!" He then went for a body slam on the struggling Yoshi.

Spike said before Rawk Hawk preformed his body slam "I'm not ready to give up yet loser!" Spike then preformed a Super Guard against Rawk Hawk, avoiding damage. The fans went crazy at this point, and now it was Spike's time to show the fans how awesome he really is. Kooper was watching the match shouting for Gonzalase Jr, mainly because he helped Mario save the world. Parakarry was flying in the air, trying to give Bombette a view of the fight, but at least it was easier than carrying Mario.

Kooper shouted out "GO GONZALASE!!!"

Knowing this was the last stand, Spike (Gonzalase Jr.) decided if he was gonna keep his title he had to make a smart move now. He only had 3 HP left and this match proved to be a rather difficult one, so in order to win he had to use a rather powerful move. He then pulled out a golden star and said "Better think twice if you thought you could beat me Rawky!!!" Spike then used Power Lift, which made the fans go wild. After a moment Spike had gained +3 attack power, and +2 defense which would prove VERY useful to Spike as he hovered in the air, over to Rawk Hawk, and he then did multiple Ground Pounds on him, causing intense damage.

Jolene then yelled, loud enough so the crowd could hear her "AND WE HAVE A WINNER!!! THE GREAT GONZALASE JR. KEEPS HIS TITLE!!!!" The match was over and Spike celebrated his victory.

Spike began to jump for joy as the fans cheered for him. He joked as Rawk Hawk struggled to stand up straight, as if he was drunk "HAHA!!! Hope you enjoyed the taste of that floor! HAHA!!!"

Kooper was shocked by what he just saw and he remembered the dream he had a couple days ago. He remembered the intense Ground Pounds he received and he wondered if this was what he was really up against.

Parakarry was also shocked and he asked "THIS is what we're up against…How are we gonna defeat that!?"

"I don't know…We'll have to figure out how to counter that one move he just did." Kooper began to brainstorm ideas in his head as Spike cheered onstage.

**Alright! We're finally onto the good stuff! For the remainder of the story you'll get a chapter containing 1-2 battles depending on the team, and then an intermission where you'll see things such as the Koopa Bros mission on bringing the Pit down. Plus maybe some more antics by me, aka Cortez: The All-Knowing Skull!!! Lol, I had fun with those parts!  
**


	6. Glitz Pit Roster

**Glitz Pit Roster: Just so people know, this is what we're looking at so far for the roster. I've included new and old teams and then there's Spike! The next chapter is currently being written, and I just wanted to put this up, since I don't want to waste time putting in into a chapter.**

**Champion**- The Great Gonzales Jr. AKA Spike

**Ranked 1**- Rawk Hawk

**Ranked 2**- The Koopinator(Dark Kooptrol)

**Ranked 3**- Hamma, Bamma, and Flare(Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, and Fire Bro)**Ranked 4**- Chomp Country(3 Red Chain Chomps)

**Ranked 5**- Craw Daddy(Dark Craw)

**Ranked 6**- The Destructor(A secret.)

**Ranked 7**- The Magikoopa Masters(Red, Green, and White Magikoopa)

**Ranked 8**- The Shellshockers(2 Shady Koopas and a Shady Paratroopa)

**Ranked 9**- Iced Fury(White Clubba, and 2 Frost Piranha's)

**Ranked 10**- The Armored Harriers(2 Iron Clefts)

**Ranked 11**- The KP Koopa's(2 KP Koopa's(one being King K) and a KP Paratroopa)

**Ranked 12**- The Bob-Omb Squad(4 Bob-Ombs)

**Ranked 13**- The Hand-It-Overs(2 Bandits, and a Big bandit)

**Ranked 14**- The Mind-Bogglers(Pale Piranha, Dark Puff, and a Pider)

**Ranked 15**- Spike Storm(2 Spinies, and a Lakitu)

**Ranked 16**- Pokey Triplets(3 Pokey's)

**Ranked 17**- The Dakrshell Knights(Read Chapter 4 to find out more)

**Ranked 18**- The Fuzz(Fuzzy, Green Fuzzy, Flower Fuzzy)

**Ranked 19**- The Goomba Bros( 4 Goombas)

**Ranked 20 **- Bombshell(Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry)

**Chapter 6 should take longer since it is a completely new chapter, unlike the first 2. And the team ranked in 19****th**** and 18****th**** will be faced next chapter.**

**Till Chapter 6.**


	7. Ch 6: A Decent Start, Or Not

**Summary: In this long chapter we finally get some action going on! Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry will start off by signing up and entering the locker room where we'll meet King K, the KP Koopa who you meet in the game, and maybe Bandy Andy. But I had trouble with their dialog and that's why it took so long to post this chapter up. They'll then go into a couple battles and maybe... just maybe another appearance from Cortez…maybe…(Yeah, I had fun with the Cortez bits, and I'll continue to add one in every now and then.)  
**

**Chapter 6- A Decent Start…Or not.**

"So you're here to compete right, you're just on time too! I was about to close the entry submissions, you're right on time!" Jolene sat at her desk clicking away at her lap top. She was currently entering Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry in the roster. She then asked them "So, could you tell me you're names…I've seen your faces in the news papers before, I just can't remember who you are…" Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette stood around Jolene's desk in her office. They were currently registering for the Glitz Pit tournament.

"WHAT!!! Forgotten who I am! You're kidding right!" Kooper chuckled to himself.

Bombette rolled her eyes and she explained "Never mind him, I'm Bombette, this is Parakarry, and you've already heard from Kooper."

Jolene punched their names in the laptop and before she could finish she asked "Okay, Do you have team name picked out yet?"

Kooper asked "A team name? Uhh…How about The Koopa Destructors!" Kooper sat down on the couch to think about a team name.

Parakarry thought it was a stupid idea considering Bombette and complained "Come on! That's you're best idea! Come on Kooper, You're better than that and we know it!"

"OKAY OKAY!!! Excuse me for trying to come up with a name! I don't see you coming up with any cool names!"

Parakarry started to think about a team name and he announced "I think I'll go with…"

Bombette interrupted him "Bombshell!!!"

"BOMBSHELL!?" Kooper and Parakarry exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bombshell! It's totally awesome isn't it!" Bombette smiled.

Jolene asked "So do you want Bombshell, or what?"

Kooper agreed quickly, so he could just wrap this up and get to some fighting. "Alright then, it's agreed! We're now officially Bombshell!"

"I never agreed to it!" Parakarry interrupted Kooper.

"Well too bad, it's a 2/3rd's majority!" Kooper gave a smirk to Parakarry that said 'Ha!'

Jolene continued to punch in some keys and after a few moments she had successfully entered Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry in the Glitz Pit roster. Once she was finished she told them "Alright! You're all set, now if you can follow me, and I'll show you your locker room."

"Yeah! Let's go already!" Kooper sounded more than excited as Jolene opened the door and they followed her out. They walked to the right of her office, and turned a corner. They then walked past the Major League Locker Room, and some guards until they reached the Minor League Locker Room.

Jolene explained to them before they walked in "Alright, here we are! This is your locker room, and before we go in I want you to know you may only enter your designated locker room." She opened the door to the locker room. The Minor League locker room wasn't as clean and new as the Major League's was. It's floor tiling was old and cracked, the bench was torn up, and the lockers weren't very clean either and they were banged up.

Bombette asked "Have you ever thought of fixing this place up? It looks old and dirty!" She looked around at the other fighters; seeing a few Koopas, some Goombas and some Bandits.

Jolene continued to explain "Well if you don't like this dingy room, then I suggest you work your way through the ranks and up to the Major League. You will have to work your way from the bottom all the way to the top if you want to win the 5000 coins. It's very rare that people actually win the challenge, but you're up against 4 other teams competing for the prize."

Parakarry asked "So if we can beat the champion before them we win 5000 coins?"

"Yes, you'll win money along the way from your victories, but you'll have to beat The Great Gonzales Jr. if you want to win the money, and I'll warn you all. He's one heck of a fighter."

Kooper asked as he sat down on the bench "So how do we start? I wanna whomp someone already!"

"Alright, when you're ready to schedule a match, just log in to this computer terminal over here." Jolene walked over to the screen and activated it. She continued as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry watched her "Then select 'Reserve a Match' and I will tell you about your next match, It isn't working right now since I am not in my office." The screen showed a message that said 'Please wait.' Jolene said as she was wrapping up her instructions "When I get back to my office try it again, and I will give you further instructions, then security will come to escort you to your next match."

The group agreed with her as she walked out. Kooper then said "So, are we ready?"

Parakarry stated "I know I am."

"We're ready for anything Kooper!" Bombette answered Kooper.

Kooper waited a few seconds and he tried to schedule a match. He logged in and selected 'Schedule a Match' After a second Jolene turned on her web cam and explained to them from her office "Team Bombshell, it looks like you're ready to get your match started! Today you'll be fighting…Ranked 19 in the Glitz Pit, the Goomba Bros. Now listen closely, in this match I want you to use at least ONE special move, it really gets the crowd going! Good luck!"

Kooper was confused by hearing about the special move and he asked "Uhh…What the hell does she mean by a special move!?"

Parakarry also didn't understand the special move deal and he said "I don't know. What kind of move would make the crowds go wild?"

"Maybe something like a powerful explosion will give them what they want!" Bombette was referring to her Mega Bomb ability which is her strongest attack.

"I'm guessing they'd like it…we'll just play along and see what happens."

The door opened and a security guard stood at the door. He asked Kooper and the team "Team Bombshell, would you please follow me."

Kooper agreed and he followed him, along with Bombette and Parakarry. He said in excitement as they entered the hall "This is it huh, Our first match!"

Parakarry suggested "She said we'd be facing the Goomba Bros, and Goombas are the weakest creatures you can ask for. We should be more than good!"

"You said it, dude!" Kooper had been anticipating this moment for a while now.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The arena screamed for more as the battle was about to begin. Jolene stood in front of the wide screen announcing each team "In this corner, the meteorite hard heads; The Goomba Bros!!!" As she announced the team 4 regular Goombas walked onto the stage on the right side and the crowd started to cheer.

As the Goomba Bros "waved" to their fans Jolene continued on "And in this corner, in their Glitz Pit debut, please welcome Team Bombshell!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked onto stage; Kooper and Parakarry waving to the crowd as they approached the stage, and Kooper said to Parkarry and Bombette "Dudes, This so exciting!!!"

Bombette was glad to be on stage and she said "Let's just finish them off with a special move." She glared over to the Goomba's on the other side of the stage.

The Goomba in front gawked at them "You ready for a good old fashion Glitz Pit beat down!"

"In your dreams!!! You have no clue who you're up against!" Kooper joked back at them.

Jolene announced "Alright teams, I want a good clean match, and I want to see at least one special move, ready? **BRAWL!!!!**"

_**Team Bombshell vs. The Goomba Bros.**_

The first Goomba started off the match with a first strike and went for Kooper who was unaware the Goomba would go after him, but Kooper took no damage because of his defense.

Kooper laughed to himself "HAHAHAHA!!! You call that a hit! I've seen Gloombas do more than that!!!" The rest of the Goombas tried to hit Bombette, and she took minimal damage.

Bombette lit her fuse and she warned them "You're about to get blown sky high losers!" She then charged at them and released a tremendous explosion, KOing all 4 of them in 1 blow.

The crowd started to cheer "GO BOMBSHELL!!!!!"

As Bombette fell to the ground and winked at the crowd Jolene shouted "AND WE HAVE A WINNER!!!! BOMBSHELL WINS!!!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry cheered as they watched the Goomba Bros wobble all over the place, and Kooper shouted out "TOO EASY!!!"

Parakarry started cheering "WE WON!!! WOOOOOO!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the locker room Jolene presented the team with their winnings "Congratulations team Bombshell, here is your winnings." Jolene handed each of them a coin for their victory and Bombshell moved up to 19th place.

Kooper thanked Jolene "Why thank you Ms. Jolene, now if you excuse us we have another match to attend!"

Parakarry asked "Who's next?" As he spoke Jolene walked out of the Locker Room.

"I don't know? Let's just hope they're more of a challenge. I really think the Goomba Bros need to call it quits, cause they're probably the weakest team here!" Bombette stated before she went over the interface.

A voice from a near-by Koopa Troopa welcomed the team "Yo, Bombshell! What up!" He approached Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette as she turned her attention away from the interface. The Koopa had a yellow shell, and he wore spiked wristbands and a collar, complete with a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Umm…Do I know you……"

"Yeah, exactly who are you?" Parakarry questioned the Koopa.

"The name's King K, dawg! I'm at the top of dis' league. You three mus' be Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry!"

Kooper asked "So, you've heard of me huh?"

"And me?" Parakarry asked as well.

"Course I do, I've heard you three helped mah' homie G-Man save the Mushroom Kingdom." He remembered hearing about Mario's adventure across the Mushroom Kingdom with his 8 partners, and rescuing the Star Spirits.

"Yo! These guys are Gonzales's friends!"

"Yeah B-Money! We got us some mo' legends around this joint!" King K. answered to a Green Bandit standing by the lockers, next to a Dark Koopa who leaned against the lockers; chilling out, without noticing Kooper, Bombette, or Parakarry.

"Yo, this mah' homie Bandy Andy dawgs!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Who the hell is Gonzales?" Kooper asked after hearing Bandy Andy refer to Mario as his stage name."

King K explained "Gonzales is jus' Mario's stage name, cause of him I'm now at the top of the Minor League. "

Bandy Andy threw in "Yeah he did! He also save our lives! But I still gotta go rob that Grubba son of a bitch! He tried to kill me!!!"

Kooper said "Wow, it seems like Mario's made himself a huge star here. I wonder what else he's done around Rougeport now!" Kooper and Parakarry continued to chat with King K, and Bandy Andy, and King K taught them more about the Glitz Pit.

Bombette really didn't say much to King K yet, but she did go ahead and tell Kooper and Parakarry "Are you boys done chatting, cause I'm about to schedule a match here, it's already been like 30 mins."

Kooper told King K as he looked over to Bombette "Hey, I'd really like to stay and chat, but we got a match to get to!"

"Good luck K-Money, now you three go on out there and show dem' what you got!"

Bombette started to schedule a match and Jolene appeared on the screen and she instructed the team "Hello Bombshell, are you ready for another match? Your opponent will be…Ranked 20th in the Glitz Pit…The Goomba Bros. Now listen Closely I want you to defeat your opponents in less than 5 turns. Have a nice day."

Kooper blurted out "WHAT!!! We already faced them!!! Why the hell are we facing them again!"

"Beats me? We did beat them after all…" Parakarry scratched his head as he sat on the bench waiting for the escort.

King K explained to Parakarry, Kooper, and Bombette why they had to face the Goomba Bros again "I' have a feeling you didn't follow Jolene's orders! If you don't do that, you gotta fight the same friggen team again to defend your rank and move on!"

Bombette said "Well, think about it this way! We got an easy team, and we can easily defeat them in 1 turn. So …"

Bombette was interrupted by the security guard, who opened the door and called out for them "Team Bombshell, would you please follow me."

Kooper said as he got off the bench "We'll…let's get this over with!" He rolled his eyes, not wanting to face a team as weak as the Goomba Bros again.

King K followed them and told them "Yo homies, I'm gonna go over to the arena. King K's gotta see you three in action!" As they walked out of the locker room King K headed to the lobby to get a seat on the top row over looking the stage.

Meanwhile in the locker room the Dark Koopa who was leaning against the locker opened his eyes and started to chuckle to himself "Heh heh! Red's gonna love this!"

After a rather quick victory they returned to the locker room. Jolene handed them their prize money and told them "Congratulations on another victory, here is your prize money." She then handed Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette a coin each, and walked out of the room.

King K immediately complimented Kooper with a fist bump and he told him "Not bad dawg! Takin' them Goomba Bros out like that, you really deserve this."

Kooper returned the fist bump and said "Thanks man!"

Parakarry asked "So, is everyone up for another match, since we can now face the next ranked team?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Blue Minor League Locker Room…

"Good afternoon, today you will be fighting…Ranked 19th in the Glitz Pit, Team Bombshell…Now listen closely I want you to avoid using items, is that clear? Good Luck!" Jolene turned off the interface from he office, and the team ranked 18th started to laugh.

The green Forest Fuzzy started to laugh manically "MEEERRRROK!!!! WE'RE GONNA SHOW THESE NOOBS WHAT FIGHTING IS ABOUT!!!"

Another fuzzy cheered "YEAH!!! LET'S DO THIS!!! TIME TO SUCK TODAYS DICK!!!"

"What a horrendous _Pineapple Express _reference!!!" A tornado started to swirl up in the room, and the other fighters ran for cover. All of a sudden the floating skull, Cortez appeared in the locker room ready to cause others pain and misery, and he started to crackle out "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He was accompanied by his TTYD battle theme on the PA for some reason.

"AHHH!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" The fuzzy shriked.

"That is none of your concern, amigo! I'm just doing my job, and I need you three pathetic fuzzies to do me a favor!"

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"What do I want amigo? I want you to help me cause some more havoc in this story! I want you to…" Cortez was interrupted by the Security Guard who opened the door to escort The Fuzz to their match with Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry.

The Security Guard called out for the Fuzz "Mr. Fuzzy please follow…" He was shocked to see the bright yellow eyes of Cortez glaring at him. "Hey…Wait! You need to leave, it's forbidden for visitors to visit the locker rooms without a visitors pass!"

Cortez summoned his weapons from his boss battle in TTYD as he took on his 3rd form. He snarled "If you value your life amigo…I suggest you stay out of this…I can do whatever I want here, and there's not a thing you can do about it! Got that amigo!"

"Sir, I won't ask you again, now get out of here!"

Cortez continued to stare at him, until he opened his jaw up wide and sucked in the Security Guard like he did in the battle against Mario. He said "Anyone else wanna suffer a fate similar to the security guard…Good!" Cortez then turned his attention back to the fuzzies and ordered them "Now, you'll come across a blue shelled Koopa named Kooper, and a Paratroopa named Parakarry…I want you to…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kooper and his team were on the stage waiting for The Fuzz to show up at the battle. Kooper asked "Um…Where is our opponent?"

"Yeah, what gives Jolene?" Bombette asked.

Jolene announced to the crowd "We seem to have a bit of a situation, I'll send another escort for the Fuzz." She called up another Security Guard to pick up the Fuzz. After a couple minutes The Fuzz appeared on stage, and Jolene announced the 3 fuzzies "Here they are, the bottomless vacuums…THE FUZZ!!!" The 3 fuzzies bounced on the stage.

Kooper instantly went into shock, fearing his nightmares would come true. He panicked "Oh no….Not the fuzzies!!!" Fuzzies were one of Kooper's biggest fears ever since he was young, and he remembered the day his shell was stolen by a fuzzy, which ended up becoming the happiest day of his life when he joined Mario's team.

Bombette urged Kooper to forget about his fears "Kooper, they're just pathetic fuzzies, and I've seen you go up against these things several times in Forever Forest and Lava Lava Island despite your fears! You can do it Kooper!"

Parakarry cheered Kooper on "Yeah buddy! Show them what you're made of!

Kooper shook away the memories of the Fuzzies and said "…Alright! Let's get em'!"

Jolene continued to announce "Alright everyone listen up I want each team avoid using items, alright…**BRAWL!!!**"

_**Team Bombshell vs. The Fuzz**_

Before the teams started to rumble, Cortez swirled into a Box Seat to watch his plan go into affect. The match started with Kooper doing a Shell Toss on the first regular Fuzzy, causing an instant KO. Kooper cheered "One down! Two to go!"

Parakarry tried to do a sky dive on the Green Fuzzy, but as he flew to the sky and dove at it for a kick, it rolled out of the way quickly and started to laugh. Parakarry tried again, but he missed once again. He growled "Damn, these guys are fast!"

Bombette used her turn to blow up the Flower Fuzzy. She ran over, dodging the rapid Green Fuzzy, and exploded on the Flower Fuzzy. The explosion was big enough to catch the fuzzy off guard and the Fuzzy wasn't quick enough to escape it, resulting in another KO.

The Green Fuzzy began to rapidly spin around and Kooper stared weirdly and asked Bombette and Parakarry "Um…What the hell is it doing!?"

"I have no clue?" Bombette and Parakarry said at the same time.

While the Fuzzy continued to spin around, it produced a 2nd Green Fuzzy. Kooper then shouted "ANOTHER ONE!!! You gotta be kidding me! I'll finish them off!" Kooper then tossed himself at the Fuzzies for a Power Shell, but they bounced over it, and the last one latched onto Kooper's shell and yanked it away. Kooper slid across the stage, nearly falling off the stairs, now half naked only in a pair of blue pin-striped boxer shorts.

The crowd began to wildly laugh, as well as the fuzzies, but the loudest laugh of them all came from the Box Seats "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Cortez crackled in delight as he watched Kooper get humiliated by a few fuzzies, and taking some damage.

Kooper growled under his breath as he looked up at the box seats "YOU!!!! Grrrrr!!!!"

Bombette shouted out "HEY!!! That's cheating!!! Cortez bribed them to do that!"

Kooper got off the ground and he was shocked to find himself without his shell and his face turned bright red. Kooper was full of rage, and jumped over to the fuzzies who held his shell, but they tossed it off stage. The fuzzy crackled "MEEEEROK!!!! GO AHEAD AND TAKE IT LOSER!!!!"

As they finished laughing Kooper darted for his shell, but Jolene stopped him "Ah ah ah ah!!! If you leave the arena that means an automatic forfeit."

"BUT! Those fuzzies chucked my shell! I'm not gonna fight without my shell! Are you mad woman!!!" Kooper cried out.

"Sorry, you'll have to fight the remainder of the battle without your shell."

Kooper walked back over to his team sighing "Oh man this is so embarrassing!!!" He lowered his head until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Yo, K-Money! Catch!!!" King K called out to Kooper in the crowd and tossed him back his perfect blue shell.

Kooper looked in the crowd to see King K. He quickly put his shell back on and thanked King K "Hey thanks man!!!" He joined his team again.

Bombette told Kooper "I think you deserve the honors of winnng the match for us!"

Kooper agreed "I'll show them!!!" Kooper was full of embarrassment, but his anger overcame him and he withdrew into his shell and as he spun around in it his shell burst into flames.

The crowd started to go into awe as they shouted out "OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Kooper then darted towards the fuzzies, and on impact he burned them and KOed' them. He ran back to his team and watched as the fuzzies lost the battle, now he was no longer on fire.

Jolene announced as the fuzzies fell flat on their faces "**BOMBSHELL WINS!!!!**"

Parakarry, Kooper, and Bombette cheered as the crowd went wild. Kooper shouted "IN YOUR FACES YOU FRICKEN FUZZIES!!!" Bombshell had rose to 18th place, and after the humiliation Kooper just went through he was even more determined to show the crowd what he's made of, and some day get his revenge on Cortez, but that's not gonna happen now is it!

**Well, Bombshell is now Ranked 18****th**** and after Cortez's "Shell Sealing Plot" next time we face The Darkshell Knights! I'm pretty sure you all know by now the Darkshell Knights are really the Koopa Bros, but it's gonna be the first real challenge the team is up against because of the grudge the Koopa Bros hold against Bombette. **

**And I'd appreciate it if ChocolateTeapot would quit pointing out every single mistake or flaw there is in my story because you do it so much you make it sound like you're criticizing it. **

**Also I won't be adding another chapter for a while, maybe 3 weeks because I have some work to do for an interactive story in The Big Nintendo Nations. Once I'm done with that 2****nd**** part I'll be back to Of Glitz and Glory.**


	8. Ch 7: The Darkshell Knights

**Summary: In this chapter, you finally get to see what the Koopa Bros have been up to and it turns our Red has a change of plans. Then Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry will finally have an unknowing grudge match against The Koopa Bros (still disguised as the Darkshell Knights). Will Red and his bros finally get their revenge? Find out now!**

**Chapter 7- The Darkshell Knights**

After the match with The Fuzz; Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette met back in the locker room to collect their prize money from Jolene and take a quick break. Jolene told them "Congratulations Bombshell, you're not ranked at 18th. Here is your prize money, and feel free to take a break if needed. Goodbye for now." She handed each of them 2 coins for the victory and left the locker room.

Kooper sat down on the bench, still a little shaken by Cortez's antics. He still felt angered, but he managed to approach King K and thank him anyway "Hey, King K. That was really cool of you to get my shell back! That shell is the most important thing I have next to my life!"

King K. gladly replied, as Bombette and Parakarry listened as well "It's was no prob homes, I've been down dat' road too. Damn fuzzies raided mah' hometown one day when I was bout' your age, an robbed me of mah' dignity! Damn them bastards!" It can happen to any Koopa Troopa!

Parakarry asked Kooper "Kooper, you do know that skull guy from Rougeport is here right? I know he had something to do with the fuzzy taking your shell!"

"Yeah, I saw him up in box seats, laughing that annoying laugh he has." Kooper answered.

Bombette suggested "Maybe we should get Jolene to do something about this guy, he's totally bad news!" But Bombette forgot Cortez has Author Powers and he would just end up sucking Jolene in, like that guard.

King K suggested as he looked around for Bandy Andy "You know, maybe I can get mah homie Bandy to go find out more about dis' guy."

Parakarry remembered their encounter with Cortez from earlier _"I have what they call 'Author Power's, amigo. I know everything!_" Parakarry then brought up that moment by the Black Pearl; Cortez's Ship "Hey, wait…The Skull said something about Author Powers, I think these special powers allow him to interfere with anyone's life."

Kooper said "That would explain how he got to Glitzville, or how he knows like everything!" Kooper then swiped the thoughts about Cortez away from his mind and turned his attention back to fighting, and he asked Bombette and Parakarry "Ah forget it! Who's ready for another match!!!" Kooper held his fist up in joy, just begging for another challenge.

Bombette wasn't ready to quit for the day either, and it was now 4 in the afternoon, and they could probably fit a few more matches in if they had enough energy to do so. She told Kooper "I sure am, but the real question is, are you ready Parakarry?"

Parakarry lowered onto the ground and told Bombette "I'm all set! So, someone go over and schedule…" Parakarry was interrupted when the door burst open, with Jolene dragging in Bandy Andy.

Jolene was furious at the Bandit struggled to free himself. She then tossed him into the Locker Room and yelled "THAT'S IT!!! The next time I catch you trying to steal my keys or ANYTHING again, you and your whole team will be expelled from the Glitz Pit and banned from Glitzville! Do you understand!"

Bandy Andy replied as he got off the cold tiling and he replied "Yeah yeah, sure!!!" As Jolene walked out of the door, and Kooper, Parakarry, Bombette, King K, and a Dark Koopa stared at him he continued "Ya lousy little bitch! Heh heh!"

King K walked over to Bandy and asked "Yo B-Money, still gettin' into trouble homes!"

Kooper then came over to them and asked "What happened?" He was joined by Bombette and Parakarry shortly after. The Dark Koopa just minded his own business, and glared at Bombette.

Bandy Andy explained as he leaned against the lockers "I tried to steal Jolene's keys and the bitch walked in on me while I was!"

"Why would you try to do that?" Parakarry asked.

"Yeah dawg! Why the hell would you need Jolene's keys?"

"Cause! I wanted to rob the vault! You ever hear underneath the Glitz Pit there's a massive basement, hidden inside is the vault containing over 10000000 coins!!!" After hearing about the vault the Dark Koopa's eyes sparkled with the image of money and more money.

The Dark Koopa suddenly spoke "10000000 coins! Dude, That's so radical!!!" He wanted to make sure the rumor was actually true because he was starting to get ideas.

"I know, and me and my team are gonna nab some of that loot someday! Do you ever wonder where Jolene gets all this prize money from! Besides, the damn thing says VAULT KEY!!!"

Kooper walked away towards the interface and said "Alright, that's enough listening for me, I'm gonna go schedule our match!" Kooper was interested in hearing more about Bandy Andy's stories, but he was more anxious for their next match, hoping for a challenge. While Bandy Andy and King K continued to chat, Bombette and Parakarry joined Kooper.

Meanwhile the Dark Koopa wandered towards the back room, and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and when the phone was answered he suddenly changed his voice. His voice was being disguised while he was around everyone else, but it was clear now that it was Red. He called up his Bros and asked "Dudes! You gotta hear this!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside and behind the Glitz Pit; Black, Green, and Yellow searched the back area of the Glitz Pit. There was all sorts of equipment such as air conditioners, heaters, generators, and other things. There was even a small oasis area with palm trees and waterfall for some reason. They were trying to find the entrance to the basement area which they thought would be in the back. Green answered the call from Red "Dude, it better be good cause we're still trying to figure out what we're gonna do."

On the other line Red answered "Yeah yeah whatever! I got bigger and cooler plans for us! That stupid bandit guy, Bandy…Uh whatever the hell his name is, well he told the entire locker room there's a vault in the basement of Glitzville containing 10,000,000 coins!!!!"

"No way dude! Are you serious?"

"No! I was joking…Of course I'm serious dude, when we can get down there, we're gonna find that vault, and get our loot, and get the hell outta here!"

Green shouted into the phone "ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME DUDE!!! We gotta stick to Don Koopa's plans! If we just rob the place then leave, we're screwed!!!" Green was the only one who seemed to care, while Black and Yellow were actually siding with Red on this one.

Black convinced Green while he checked behind the waterfall for an entrance to the basement "Dude! We gotta rob the place if they have a vault full of…uhhh…how much did Red say again!?"

"10 million coins! It still sounds pretty cool…but I'm gonna have to pass!"

"AWESOME!!!!"

Red then ordered Green "Dude, if you wanna have it your way, then fine! But I'm the leader so I say we're robbing Glitzville! And if you don't, I'll totally tell everyone about the time you pissed yourself watching Harry Potter."

"You don't even have any proof Red, and that was Yellow you're thinking of!"

"I don't care! We're doing it anyway dude, so catch ya later dude!" Red hung up on purpose like always, and walked out of the room he was in.

Green rolled his eyes as he was disconnected and he said "My god Red can be such an asshole!"

Black also joined in "I know dude, but seriously his plans are a lot cooler than the Koopa dudes!" Black sat down on a rock nearby and began to think about all he could buy if he had that much money.

Yellow started to blabber on about his thoughts about robbing the vault "That would be so cool if we can rob it! I could get a new TV, a new bike, a new stereo, a pool filled with chocolate milk, a…"

Green interrupted him "ALRIGHT!!!!!! I get it, we can buy whatever we want! But no matter what we still have to stick to the Mafia's plans…unless we want to be beaten to a pulp…." He remained loyal to his obligations to deactivate the jet's keeping the floating city in the air, yet he did have thoughts of robbing Glitzville now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Minor League Locker Room when Red returned; Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry listened as they were being instructed by Jolene from the interface. Jolene explained to them "Good afternoon Bombshell, are you ready for another exhilarating fight? Your next opponent will be…Ranked 17th in the Glitz Pit, The Darkshell Knights. Now pay attention, I want you to take damage from your opponent at least 5 times. Good luck!" The interface then turned off.

Kooper turned around to look at the Dark Koopa (or Red) and he told Bombette and Parakarry "Wow, we have to take damage at least 5 times…man these commands she's giving us are pretty lame!"

"Yeah, they are pretty stupid!" Parakarry agreed.

"Well at least we'll have more of a challenge seeing as we're facing…" Kooper pointed out Red, who he still has no clue he's Red and said "That guy."

Red replied as he pointed to himself "You're kidding right! OOOOHH!!! You're gonna get owned!!!" Red bragged, but in the Glitz Pit he was known as Blazer since he had to hide his identity.

Bombette approached him and argued back "Oh yeah! Bring it!"

"Grrrrrr…You'll wish you never faced me an my bros!" He then texted Black, Green, and Yellow to meet him in the locker room since it was time for a match, "Dudes, it's about time we got our revenge! We're facing Bombette, that loser Kooper, and that stupid Paratroopa with the pilot's helmet! Get over here dudes!"

All of a sudden the door swung open with the security guard standing there. He called out for Kooper and co. "Team Bombshell will you please follow me." With that Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were off to their next match, with Bombette flipping Red off.

Bombette said as they headed towards the arena "My god I hate assholes like that Dark Koopa!"

Kooper said "Don't worry about him, we'll beat him and his bros to the ground!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was in an uproar as Jolene started to announce the match. "In this corner, the dynamo trio, please welcome Team BOMBSHELL!!!!!" Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry headed on up to the stage cheering and getting all psyched up for the match. Jolene then introduced the Darkshell Knights "And in this corner the Koopa's of the Night, THE DARKSHELL KNIGHTS!!!!"

The Darkshell Knights walked up on the stage trying to look all cool and everything. Blazer, or Red shouted out to Bombette "You ready to get this on!"

Bombette replied angrily "It's on asshole!" Tensions could already be sensed between the two, similar to the real grudge that exists between Red and Bombette.

Jolene then announced to the teams "Alright I want a nice clean match, and I want to see you take damage at least 5 times…Alright? BRAWL!!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Darkshell Knights.**

And the "grudge" match was on! To start off the two teams discussed a strategy. Kooper started as he, Bombette, and Parakarry huddled into a group "Alright, since this may take a while knowing Dark Koopas have a defense of 2, we'll have to take em' out quickly."

Parakarry asked "What about their Dizzy Attack??? And about that taking damage 5 times?"

Bombette suggested "Parakarry, you'll be fine. And I suggest we should have either me or Kooper should take the damage for the team. I vote Kooper for that position!"

"Why me?"

"Because it won't hurt you as much as it'll damage me, doesn't your shell protect you and don't you have the same amount of defense as a Dark Koopa?"

"Yeah, your right…I guess it does make sense when you put it that way." Kooper then tossed himself inside his shell at the Dark Koopa in front, who happened to be Red. Kooper had knocked off about 3 of his total of 12HP.

Bombette then did a body slam on the same Dark Koopa, reducing him down to only 6hp.

Parakarry took his turn to do a Shell Shot on the 2nd, which happened to be Black. He withdrew into his shell and fired himself towards him, taking away half of the so called Dark Koopa's HP.

Red, or the 1st Dark Koopa then tried to do a shell toss at Bombette, but Kooper quickly slid inside his shell, over to Bombette to block the attack. The rest of them all tried to go for Bombette as well, but as according to the plan Kooper blocked each shell toss, and took the damage.

Kooper had taken about 8 damage from all 4 attacks, leaving him with 22 HP, yet it wouldn't affect him at all. Bombette congratulated Kooper "Great job Kooper! All going according to plan!" Bombette then did another Body Slam on Blazer, reducing him to around 3HP.

Kooper thanked Bombette "Thanks!" He then withdrew into his shell, and tossed himself at the 3rd Dark Koopa, who was Yellow, who goes under the name of Zap in the Glitz Pit. Zap took the same amount of damage any of them took due to his defense, but he was still standing strong.

Parakarry then said "We're gonna have to end this before any of them get any dumb ideas…like the Dizzy Shell!" He then did another Shell Shot on the 2nd Dark Koopa, putting Black(or Jet) in danger. Black only had 2 HP left.

Blazer then spun around rapidly and prepared for a Dizzy Shell, he then launched himself at Kooper and Bombette. Parakarry shouted out to Bombette and Kooper as he rose higher in the air, "Look out!!!" Kooper and Bombette quickly dodged it thanks to Parakarry.

Before Kooper could get off the ground, Jet launched himself at Kopper. Bombette cried out "KOOPER LOOK OUT!!!!!"

Kooper turned around and said "Huh? OH SHI…!!!" Jet had whizzed by Kooper and Bombette sending them into a dizzying spin. They felt like they were drunk all of a sudden and they couldn't fight any longer. Kooper drunkenly groaned "Ugggghhhhhh…Not a Dizzy Shell…"

Parakarry shouted out "KOOPER!!!! BOMBETTE!!!!"

Blazer then laughed "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Take that Bombette!!!" Zap, and Green aka Blade, then launched themselves at Bombette who was completely vulnerable, taking away a total of 8 HP from her 35 total HP.

Parakarry then told Bombette and Kooper "Don't worry guys! I got a plan!" Parakarry then tried out a new move, similar to Air Lift, but it was much more effective. Parakarry flew over and snatched Blazer off the ground.

Blazer started to struggle to free himself from Parakarry's grasp. Once Parkarry had taken him up as far as the arena ceiling he started to complain "Hey! This is not cool!!! Let me go RIGHT NOW!!!"

Parakarry answered "Alright!" He then chucked Blazer down towards the ground, and Blazer had hit Jet on impact, KOing both of them at the same time.

To avenge their brothers death Zap, and Blade then did a Power Shell on both Kooper and Bombete, taking away a total of 4 HP for Kooper, and 8 HP for Bombette. Kooper only had about 18 HP left, while Bombette still had 19 HP.

Parakarry then did that Air Throw on Zap this time, and it ended up in another KO for Parakarry.

Only Blade was left, all alone with no support. He tried to do another Shell Toss on Bombette, but Bombette quickly regained control and returned the favor with a Super Guard. Bombette had Koed Blade, and Bombshell had won another victory.

Jolene shouted out as the Darkshell Knights groaned in pain "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!!!!"

Kooper had recovered by know and got off the ground and watched as the defeated Darkshell Knights, or Koopa Bros failed to beat them again. He congratulated Parakarry "Way to go man! You sure showed them!" He then jumped up to give him a high five.

The team started to celebrate and Bombette even shouted out to Blazer "TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!!!"

As Red lied on the ground he growled under his breath "You'll get it someday! Oh you'll see…..Ughh…" He then collapsed on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Locker Room Jolene congratulated Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry on another victory "Congratulations on another well earned victory, here is your prize money." She then handed them 4 coins each, and Bombshell was now ranked at 17th in the Glitz Pit. She then left the locker room and closed the door.

Kooper and Bombette were in need of a well earned rest now, and they decided to take a break for today. They sure were lucky Parakarry pulled through for them like that with that new Air Throw move. But there was defiantly something Bombette didn't like about Blazer, but she'll find out the truth sooner or later.

**What do you know, The Koopa Bros, or Darkshell Knights failed again! But now Red has some new plans to rob Glitzville, so we'll see how that works out for them. Next chapter we'll take a short break from fighting to see some more of Glitzville, and we'll take a look at what the Koopa Bros are up to, and maybe Spike will show up. And where was Cortez this chapter…? He's not gonna be in every single chapter, but he may appear again next chapter to wreck more havoc! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**By the way The Koopa Bros do go by the names of Blazer(Red), Jet(Black), Zap(Yellow), and Blade(Green) in the Glitz Pit. I just couldn't come up with one for Green, that was tough! Till next time.**


	9. Ch 8: Spike's Offer

**Summary: We'll start out with a quick battle with the 16****th**** ranked team, then we take a break from all the action for this chapter. While Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry explore more of Glitzville. Meanwhile The Koopa Bros will try to break into the basements, and start their task but I highly doubt they'll get it done! And Cortez still lurks out there so expect the unexpected! Plus Spike would like to meet up with Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette. Wonder why? **

**And I'm sorry if it took such a long time for me to post it! I've been so busy lately!**

**Chapter 8: Spike's Offer  
**

The crowd roared for more action in the arena of the Glitz Pit as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry endured another battle. The match was just beginning from what Jolene could be heard announcing "In this corner, the dynamo trio, please welcome Team BOMBSHELL!!!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were already up on the stage preparing for the match; Kooper doing stretches to prepare. Kooper asked "So, after this we're taking a break right?"

Parakarry replied "Yeah, you two could use a break. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible!" He waved out to the crowd to get them going and pumped up for the match.

Jolene then announced the next team "And in this corner, the Spiked Terror Triplets, THE POKEY TRIPLETS!!!"

Three Pokey's strolled onto the stage and the leader laughed maniacally "Go ahead…. Touch usssssss…It won't hurrrrrrrt…too muchhhhhh!!!"

Parakarry rolled his eyes and stared at the 3 Pokey Towers. "Greeeat…Spikes! We're gonna have to do something like attack them from a distance, or hiding in our shells Kooper." Parakarry suggested to Kooper and Bombette

Kooper agreed "I can finish them all off in a split second if you want."

"Yeah, we can't let them get a chance to attack! Those spikes are a real pain!" Bombette knew from experience from making the stupid mistake to attack one with a Body Slam in Dry Dry Ruins.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Kooper shouted in excitement.

Jolene continued to announce after the teams finished discussing a plan "Alright teams, I wanna see you finish your opponent in at least 5 turns. Alright? BRAWL!!!!!!!" And with that the match between Bombshell and the Pokey Triplets was on!

**Bombshell vs. The Pokey Triplets**

At an instant Kooper withdrew into his shell and launched himself at all 3 Pokey Towers, and knocking them down. It was a critical hit and it resulted in a 1 hit KO. Kooper then returned to his original position and as he popped out of his shell, he spun around the ground on the back of his shell like he was break dancing, and quickly stood back on his feet and raised his right arm in the air in victory.

The crowd started to cheer for Kooper after seeing him pull off a 'Stylish Move', "GO KOOPER!!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The loudest cheers could be heard from a female Koopa who also threw in some whistling.

Jolene shouted out as the Pokey Towers fell apart "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!!!!"

As the crowds cheers grew louder Bombette commented on Kooper "Wow! If anyone knows how to win over a crowd, it's gotta be you Kooper!" After a short period of time they headed out of the arena and to the locker room, along with Jolene. As they walked on out, Kooper caught a glimpse of Cortez, in his booth just gazing down at them as they left the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Locker Room Jolene walked in with the team and did the usual. Handing out their prize money, telling them their rank, and a congratulations. She told them "Congratulations on another victory and here is your prize money." She handed them 5 coins each and continued "By the way, I got a message from The Great Gonzales Jr. and he would like to meet you guys at the Watering Hole at about 6pm."

Kooper asked "The Red Yoshi? Why does he want to meet up with us?"

Parakarry asked Jolene "What time is it now?"

Jolene replied to Kooper and Parakarry "It is 5pm, and he told me he's looking forward to challenging you guys, and he'd like to meet with you since you three have been on a similar adventure to his with Mario."

King K. got off his seat on the bench and walked over to them and entered the conversation "Yo man, I'd go if I were you. G-Money Jr. can give you's three all da' help you'd eva' need." King K smiled as he stood in between Kooper and Bombette.

Bombette asked King K "Do you know where the Watering Hole is? I'd like to make sure we know where it is, so we don't have to wander the whole city looking for it."

Parakarry informed Bombette "Uh, Bombette….There's really only 5 buildings in Glitzville. I highly doubt it'll be hard to find it!"

Kooper threw in "No duh! If there are 5 buildings, it'll take only a second to spot it out!"

"You know, It really gets annoying when you over exaggerate like that!" Bombette said, smugly to Kooper.

"I'm not over exaggerating! That is the truth! You could literarily walk outside, take one look around, and say 'Oh hey! Look, there's the Watering Hole right there!'"

"That's not true! Someone could easily mistaken it for another building."

"It's so true, just ask anyone who has common sense and they'll tell you the same thing!"

Parakarry interrupted Kooper and Bombette and started to yell "Will you guys shut the hell up! Your arguing is driving me insane!" Parakarry put his arms in between them to prevent a fight, which is possible since Bombette has a short fuse…

Kooper backed away and said "Whoa, chill out Parakarry!"

King K looked up at Parakarry who floated in between Bombette and Kooper and asked "Yo, are they always like dis'"

"Not always. Normally she'll just blow up on Kooper and forget about it." Parakarry chuckled after telling King K. about her blowing up on Kooper.

Kooper suggested "You know what, why don't we get outta the locker room, and see more of Glitzville while we're at it! We got time to spare!"

"Now that's more like it!" Parakarry flew towards the door, and the three of them walked out, while King K went over to schedule a match.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Glitz Pit, the Koopa Bros were up to the usual…and whatever it was, it sure was stupid. They were in the back of the Glitz Pit like they were before their failed attempt to get their revenge on Bombette, still trying to figure out where the entrance to the basement of Glitzville was located. They leaned against the back wall of the Glitz Pit; no longer in disguise, and they ranted on and on about their current objectives. Red was talking to his bros, asking them "Alright dudes, any idea where this basement door, or whatever the hell it is, is?"

"Dude, we've searched like every inch of the place! Nothing yet!" Green replied.

Black asked "Did we really? I thought we didn't search the pond?"

"We already did! Don't you remember when we chucked Yellow in there?"

"Uh…no?" Black had a confused expression on his face, but he was completely clueless.

Yellow snapped back at Green "Hey! That wasn't funny! You know I can't swim! I could've drowned, or worse! I could've drowned AND died!!!"

Red asked Green and Black "Dudes! Did you really chuck him in that pond right there!!!" He pointed out the small lake not too far from them.

Green answered as he chuckled to himself "Yeah dude! You should've seen him! It was hysterical!!!" He started to laugh for a short period of time, but he then continued "But unfortunately he didn't find anything either."

"Aw that totally sucks! So, if it's not back here…then where is it?" Red began to pass between his bros and wondered. His feet soon got caught on a handlebar and he tripped, while screaming "WHOOOOA!!!! Ooff…" Red fell pretty hard, and landed right on a near by rock, crushing his snout and damaging it.

Black, Green, and Yellow started to laugh so loud, not a single person wouldn't be able to hear them "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"That was so radical dude! I should've gotten that on tape!" Green laughed to himself.

"It's not funny dude! Ughhh…" Red moaned as he held onto his nose, which was now dripping blood from his nostrils. He asked "Hey dudes, am I bleeding?"

Yellow replied "I don't know? It's hard to tell when your hand is covering your nose."

Red remover his hand from his nose and looked at the bloody palm and groaned in disgust "Uggghhhhh! This is so not cool!!! Someone get me some tissue or something! I can't walk around with a bloody nose! Talk about lame!" He then dipped his hand in the pond to soak it. Red wiped the blood all over his green glove he had on for some reason, which grossed out Yellow and Green.

"Aw dude! That's nasty!"

"Yeah well I got no other choice dude, so lay off me!" Red explained to Green.

As the blood washed off, Black walked over to him and asked "Dude, what happened?"

"I tripped over some stupid rock and landed on another stupid rock! Grrrr! I hate rocks!" Red growled under his breath as he said he hated rocks. Red looked at what he tripped over, and it was a black painted handlebar, and a crease could be seen around the area.

Green looked down to the area and observed the boxed in area with the handlebar. He grabbed the handlebar and pulled it up, and gasped "Huh? Can it be?"

"Can it be what?" Black asked as he looked down a newly revealed shaft with a ladder.

"Dudes! This is it!!! The entrance to the basement!!!!" Green cheered. Green pulled on the handlebar, and slid it open.

"WHOA! Dude! You're actually right! COOL!!!!" Red gave Green a high five and Black and Yellow threw their hands in too for a high five.

Yellow asked "So…it's really…the basement entrance?" He sounded a little crepped out at the thought of having to be down there in the dark.

"DUH!!!!" Red gawked at Yellow. Red then made sure his bros were ready to start their mission. He asked "So, who's ready to do this?"

"You know I am dude!" Black gave Red a thumbs up.

"Let's just get this over with!" Green responded.

"A-are you s-s-sure it's uhh….safe down there?" Yellow whimpered after he realized it would be pitched dark down there.

"Would a guy as cool as me lie to my own brother!?" Red asked Yellow, rather enthusiastically.

"Yes!"

"NO DUH!!!" Green threw in.

"Alright alright! So I've told you guys a few lies! Let's just get this started!" Red lowered himself into the dark shaft and grasped the ladder leading down. Red was followed by Black, Green, and Yellow as he climbed down lower. They kept climbing down until they reached the bottom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of Glitzville; Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry wandered the incredible floating city. Kooper and Parakarry stood at the hotdog stand while Bombette wandered off to the shop. Bombette told Kooper and Parakarry "Okay, I imagine things will get tougher down the road. So I'm gonna go to the shop to grab us some supply. Anyone have any suggestions?"

Kooper thought for a moment and replied "We're gonna need something like lightning blots or shooting stars! They're a smart choice if you want to win faster!"

"What about mushrooms! We'll definitely need those! In fact, you and Kooper could use some rest!"

"I'll see what they have, in the mean time why don't you guys go grab yourself a hotdog or something." Bombette told Kooper and Parakarry.

Kooper was gazing across the area at a Koopa that just walked into the Inn and he really didn't hear Bombette, being caught up in a moment. He shook his head when Boombette started to yank on his arm and replied "Oh, sorry Bombette…I didn't hear you."

"DIDN'T HEAR ME!!!! I'm standing right next to you! How could you not hear me!" Bombette really didn't like having to repeat things twice.

"Sorry Bombette! Geez you don't have to flip out like that! Alright, what was it that you said?" Kooper asked.

"I said, you and Parakarry stick here and grab yourself a hotdog or something. I don't know just do whatever you can to pass the time. We still got 30 minutes until we're supposed to be at the Watering Hole."

"Oh! Alright, C'mon Parakarry, hotdogs on me!" He and Parakarry wandered over to the front of the hotdog stand and ordered a hotdog for each of them. Kooper ordered a supreme hot dog and Parkarry picked up a regular one with ketchup and mustard. They sat down at a near by table and enjoyed their freshly cooked hotdogs.

Parakarry asked Kooper "So, which one was it!"

"Which what?" Kooper really didn't know what Parakarry was talking about.

"Come on Kooper! I'm 25 years old, don't think I can't tell when your obviously awestruck by some attractive Koopa!" Parakarry nudged Kooper in the elbow as a friendly gesture.

Kooper rapidly blushed as he explained "Alright, you caught me there!" He continued to explain as he finished chewing part of his hotdog "I just feel like it's déjà vu all over again, I know I've seen her somewhere, and I just keep seeing her!" Kooper then tried to change the subject "Alright, enough of that. So what do you think the Red Yoshi wants from us?"

"I heard Jolene mention something about a challenge and I think he may want to form a mutual friendship with us, after all he is also a close friend to Mario."

"Yeah, you're right about that!" Kooper finished the rest of his hotdog in one bite and he continued to chat with Parakarry while they waited on Bombette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the shop Bombette scanned the counters for what she needed. She already picked up 2-3 Super Shrooms and she grabbed a Thunder Rage. She asked the Toad who ran the place "Hey, what would you recommend for defense?"

The Toad replied as he scanned the shelves until he came across a few items and replied "Well, I'd suggest you'd buy a Repel Cape, or a Courage Shell."

"What are you talking about Courage Shells? I don't see a single one!!!" Bombette argued with the manager.

"I got them in the back. If you want I can go grab you one or two if you want."

"I'll take it! Just give me a Repel Cape, and the Courage Shell!" Bombette paid the total amount which luckily she had enough to pay the 45 coins. She paid the price, and left the shop and headed back to Kooper and Parakarry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Koopa Bros wandered the corridors of the basement, and they hadn't gone far from the entrance. There were all sorts of machinery and pipes around them and the constant sound of metal clanging occurred with every step they took on the steel flooring. Luckily there was some lighting on the ceiling. Red held a flash light as they searched and searched. Red said "So, where do you think the vault is dudes?"

Green once again reminded Red "Uhh…Dude? Do I have to remind you again! We're not here to rob, we're here to shut down it's rockets."

"I know that, but we're still robbing it dude!" Red told Green in a smug sounding tone.

Yellow started to complain "D-D-Dudes…is it just me, or d-did you just hear that!?" Yellow could hear some feint bizarre laughter in the background which really creeped him out.

"Dude, it's just the basement! It's not like it's a sewer or anything! Who'd be down here anyway." Black explained to Yellow.

"I guess you're right dude…" They continued to wander the corridors and they made a left hand turn.

Red turned around, not looking where he's going and he asked "Dudes, shouldn't we find a map or something!?"

"Why would there be a map down here!?" Black asked.

"It's like a freaking maze down here! Why the hell would they not have one!!!"

Green said to Red "Yeah, you're right about that." As they continued to walk Green observed the same noises Yellow heard and he shouted "Aahhh!!! What was that!?"

"What was what!?" Black asked

"I think Yellow's right about these creepy noises he's hearing!" Green seemed to be frightened by the demonic laughter.

Red reassured both Green and Yellow "Dudes, chill out! There's nothing to ge freaked out about!"

The voice could be heard again now whispering a haunted voice "**TuRrRrRn BaAaAaCk............**"

Black shouted "AHHHH!!! DUDES THERE IS SOMETHING DOWN HERE!!!"

"DUDE! Like there is really someone……." Red bumped into a shady figure. He screamed "WHOA!!! WHAT THE…." He and his bros jumped back a few feet.

The figure was that of a massive skull with glowing blue eyes, and a black pirate hat. Cortez asked in an intimidating voice "What do you four amigos think you're doing down here!"

Red studdered in his speech, being frightened by Cortez's intimidation and he stated "Uh…D-d-dude, we're j-j-just looking…yeah that's right, looking!" He gave a smirk to Cortez to cover up his fear.

"Wrong answer!!! Now GET THE HELL OUT!!!" He breathed a stream of blue embers towards them.

The Koopa Bros ran for their lives screaming in fear "WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

"DUDE!!! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS OUT THERE!!!!" Yellow screamed in horror.

"QUICK!!! GET BACK TO THE LADDER!!!" Red screamed as he rushed back for safety.

As they disappeared Cortez crackled "You cowards waste my time! **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Cortez then swirled in a tornado and disappeared. Cortez knew about their plot, and he's currently the only thing standing in their way if achieving their goals.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the surface Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry met near the Cheep Cheep Blimp. About 30 minutes had passed, and it was nearly 6pm, and they were supposed to be meating Spike by now. Kooper asked "Hey, aren't we supposed to be meeting that Red Yoshi right now."

"It's almost 6, so yeah! Let's go!" Bombette replied. They headed down towards the Watering Hole, which was crowded when they opened the door.

The Toadette inside greeted them "Well if it isn't Team Bombshell! I've been saving you guys a table courtesy of the Great Gonzales Jr. May you please follow me."

Kooper thanked the hostess "Wow thanks!" He then turned to Bombette and Parakarry "C'mon let's go!" They followed the hostess over to a table by the window facing the Glitz Pit by the counter.

Spike was already waiting for them and he greeted them "YO!!! What's up Team Bombshell!"

Bombette asked "You're the Great Gonzales Jr…Aw that's so cute!" She, Kooper, and Parkarry sat down at the table next to Spike.

"CUTE!!? I'm not cute! I'm awesome!"

"Okay…"

"So, you must be Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. The name's Spike!"

Kooper answered to Spike "Hey!"

Parakarry asked "So, why did you have us come down here to meet with you!?"

Spike answered "Dudes, it's so cool that you guys hung out with Gonzales and for that, I must get the chance to face you in the ring! Not that you'll ever beat me or anything!" Spike then ordered the waiter "Hey, can I get 4 Chuckola Colas, drinks are on me tonight!"

Bombette complimented Spike "Wow, that's nice! Thank you!"

As Spike continued to chat, the waiters delivered their cokes, free of charge since Spike is the champion after all, "Alright, so what rank are you?"

Kooper answered as he drank his Chuckola Cola "We just reached 16th today!"

"Whoa! You got a long ways to go dude! So, my offer to you guys is I'll help you out, give you some tips, and such. I'm just so psyched about the fact that I'd actually get to face some heroes as great as me!"

Parakarry asked "You'd really do that!?"

Spike answered as he gave them a thumbs up "Of course I would! I'd much rather let you guys have the chance of winning the 5000 coins rather than the Destructor! I freaking hate that guy!!!"

"Why?" Bombette asked.

"He's just a jackass and I can't stand his intro theme! Ugh!" Spike somehow revealed a clue to the readers about who the mysterious destructor was. "And besides, I want to see who's gotten more out of their adventure with my main man Gonzales!"

Kooper agreed "Alright! So if it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you're gonna get!" Kooper glared at Spike in a friendly way yet he was serious at the same time. They continued to chat and hang and eventually the press came around to get some news for some reason, which Kooper took the chance to show off at to be funny. Bombette was rather annoyed at the press, but she ignored it. Parakarry in fact enjoyed being interviewed and as he and Kooper had their fun, Bombette just sat back and ignored the press as she would. After a couple hours, 2 hours to be exact; Kooper, Bombette, and Parkarry headed back to the locker room to rest before their next match, which they would schedule the following day.

**And that's chapter 8, and once again I'm sorry it took so long to post. Next time we're facing Spike Storm, and The Mind Bogglers. And in the following chapter, Bandy Andy and his team get to take on Team Bombshell! Plus the Koopa Bros now have to find a way to get around Cortez's plans he has in store for them. And also, now Spike wants to help a little or give the team support so he can get his chance to take Bombshell on. And more chaos and hilarity coming on it's way! Till next chapter. **


	10. Ch 9: Fighting Up A Storm

**Summary**: _After the short break, Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry are set to fight another couple teams! It starts off with Kooper and Parakarry headed to the lobby to check out the arena's hours and they run into the Darkshell Knights and there's bound to be trouble. Then after an encounter with this Koopa, Kooper seems to like, the team will fight Spike Storm. Note: This chapter will only contain 1 fight since I don't want you to wait any longer, it's almost been a month since I last updated and I've been busy with other stuff. This is probably gonna be my longest chapter so far, even though it contains 1 battle it still has some interesting stuff._

**Chapter 9: Fighting Up A Storm.**

After a decent good nights sleep, Kooper and his team awoke early in the morning….well him and Parakarry woke up. They were both all rejuvenated and they were ready to get back in the ring as soon as possible. Kooper started off by telling Parakarry "Aw man I feel great today! So, are you ready for another exciting funfilled, action packed day Parakarry?"

Parakarry answered "You're always so full of it after you've rested up for the next day huh! We'll I'm ready for some more fights, and I really hope we have no more stupid spiked fighters! I wanna do that new attack I used to defeat those lame Dark Koopas!"

Kooper agreed as he stuffed his face full of his bagel "I hope you can, that move was a real life saver."

"Yeah, it sure was!" Parakarry said as he spread cream cheese onto his bagel.

Kooper checked the clock and he asked "Hmm, I wonder when the arena opens, cause I really wanna get back in there!" The clock indicated it was about 7:30 in the morning.

Parakarry asked Kooper "Wanna go check it out? See if it's open or not."

"Yeah sure, We got some time before Bombette's up." Kooper also mentioned "Plus I wanna go to the Watering Hole to grab an energy drink or something."

"Sounds fine by me! After all, I can't go without a nice hot cup of coffee!" Kooper and Parakarry then headed out of the locker room and into the hall. Out in the hall as they walked towards the Lobby, they caught sight of the Darkshell Knights.

The Darkshell Knights were walking back to their locker room, all exhausted from a night of partying. Blazer(Red) and Blade(Green) carried Jet(Black) on their shoulders with his arms wrapped around his their necks, for Jet could barley stand. Kooper asked as he watched the Koopas struggle to hold up their brother "Hey do you guys need any help, he doesn't look so good." Kooper could tell from that drunken look on Jet's face supposing that Jet somehow got drunk.

Parakarry then asked "Yeah, what happened to him?"

Blazer snapped at Kooper "None of your bee's wax dude!"

Blade also threw in "Yeah! Mind your own business, losers!"

Kooper then confronted them and said "Hey! Look who's calling who a loser! I wouldn't be talking after we totally whomped you yesterday!"

Blazer then argued back "Don't get all smug pal, you just caught us off guard!" Blazer, or Red was just lucky Kooper wasn't that good with memorizing thing others said a while ago. He remembered using that line before he and his Bros tried to blast Mario and his team with the Bullet Bills during their last stand.

"Nah, I think it was more like you giving it your all, and yet you still couldn't take us down!"

Blazer was about to lose his temper and flip out on Kooper and he then told Zap "Dude, take my spot, I've got a little score to settle with this loser Koopa!"

Zap(Yellow) whined rather tiredly "But duuude…I wanna get to sleep now! We've been up partying all night!" Zap let out a yawn and stretched his arms out.

"I don't give a damn if you we're knocked out on the ground! Get over here and help Blade get Jet in the locker room!" Blazer snapped back at Zap.

All of a sudden as Kooper and Blazer were about to get a fight going on in the middle of the hall, the door swung open and nailed Zap in the face, knocking him back on the ground. He screamed in pain "OWWWWW!!!" He held his banged up face and cried out in pain "OW!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Parakarry looked down at Bombette, who happened to open the door with King K standing beside her. Parakarry asked "What are you doing Bombette?"

Bombette responded as she watched Kooper and Blazer about to fight but they did halt; Blade going to help Zap get back up; and Jet trying to stand up straight, "Alright, what the hell is going on out here!"

King K asked "Yea homies, some of us are tryin' too sleep an we got's you out here in da middle of a gang war!"

Kooper shouted out at the same time as Blazer pointing at each other like kids would "He started it!!!" Kooper knew he their arguing had somehow woken up Bombette and King K, and Bombette

Parakarry explained to a furious Bombette "Me and Kooper were just headed out to check what time the arena opens, and then we were going to go to the Watering Hole when all of a sudden these douche bags show up! We try to ask what's going on and if their bro is okay, but this guy and Kooper almost got into a fight."

King K tried to keep the peace by saying "Hey c'mon K-Money, you know he ain't worth it. Sides' you already got your chance to kick his sorry turtle ass anyways!"

Knowing Kooper would probably be the one to start an actual fight, Bombette ordered Kooper "Kooper, just walk along…and YOU guys get the hell away from my friends!" She sneered at Blazer and his bros and she sounded pretty pissed at them, which frightened Zap and Blade.

Blazer growled at her and snapped his fingers and said "C'mon dudes, let's get outta here, I don't even know why we're wasting time with these lame losers anyway!" He and his bros then walked into the locker room as Bombette watched them head for the back room.

Bombette told Parakarry and Kooper "Alright, now that they're gone, I'm going to go check the roster, since I'm already up. We may as well just schedule a match already since you had to wake me up to settle your immature arguments!"

Kooper argued back "Hey! I'm not immature, he's the one who started the argument!"

"Yeah, but you continued it!" Kooper and Parakarry then walked out into the lobby. Bombette walked back in with King K. and she walked over to the interface. She pressed 'Check Roster' and looked at it She read out "You are currently ranked 16th place. Okay…So, who will we face soon." Bombette viewed the list of competitors and looked at the 15th and 14th ranked teams. She read out this time "Alright, Spike Storm and The Mind Bogglers."

King K walked over to her and gave Bombette some advice "Yo, babe you wan' some advice!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Be careful wit' Spike Storm, you'll be up agains' dis annoying Lakitu son-of-a-bitch who tries to flood da arena wit' Spinies. You'd better take out dat' damn Lakitu firs'." King K spoke with a more smooth guy like voice than his usual gangster voice.

"Wow! Thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to get Parakarry to use his strongest moves on him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main lobby Kooper and Parakarry checked with one of the guards about the arena. Kooper asked "Hey, can you tell us when the arena is open?"

The guard replied "I believe the arena opens in exactly 30 minutes sir."

Kooper thanked the guard "Thank you, we'll be off now." They then headed back to the locker room to give Bombette the news.

Parakarry asked as they walked back to the left door "Hey Kooper, do you actually think Spike will keep his word?"

Kooper was pretty confident that they would get even the slightest amount of help from the small Red Yoshi and replied "C'mon! He looks like a pretty trustworthy guy! I mean he did help Mario after all right."

"Yeah, you're right about that! Come on, let's go tell Bombette so we can go to the Watering Hole quickly. I seriously need my coffee." They walked out of the lobby and headed towards the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the locker room, Bombette waited on Kooper and Parakarry. She was chatting with King K and now Bandy Andy who walked in with a huge sack of money said "Hey homies what's up!"

King K said "Yo B-Money! Waz' up!"

"Just robbed the Inn and walked away with 100 coins! I'm on fire baby!" Bandy Andy set down his sack of money and sat down by King K.

Bombette asked "Why did you rob the inn! It just makes no sense!"

"Cause! I'm a bandit. It's what I do!"

At that moment Kooper and Parakarry walked in and Kooper announced "Hey Bombette, we still got another 30 mins. Me and Parakarry are going to go to the watering hole ok!"

"Okay, I'll hang out here and wait for you guys!" Bombette replied since she really wanted to hear Bandy Andy's story. Kooper and Parakarry then walked out of the locker room, and headed outside.

King K asked Bandy "So homes, tell us how da hell you robbed dat high security inn."

"Well, we really just walked in and robbed them. Some security guards they are!" The three of them started to laugh for a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kooper and Parakarry stood in front of the Watering Hole and they were watching the owner of the hot dog stand flip out over something stupid. Kooper said before they went in "Wow, someone seems pretty pissed!"

"No kidding!" Parakarry said to Kooper. The two Koopa friends walked in the Watering Hole and walked up to the front counter.

The bartender greeted them "Hello sirs, what may I get you?"

Parakarry asked "Can I just get a Rougeport Blend Coffee."

"I need a Koopa Crusher." Kooper asked for the high caffeine energy drink, which Parakarry somehow sensed NO good would come out of that. Parakarry knew for sure when the bartender pulled out a massive can of the energy drink.

Parakarry thought to himself '_Not any good is gonna come out of this!_' He then told Kooper "Hey, go easy on that energy drink. I hear Koopa Crushers are some of the most caffeinated drinks out there."

"Relax dude! Besides, I don't get as hyper as you think! Besides I could care less!" Kooper said as popped open the can of soda.

"Yeah you do! You ate one of those cakes before we went to Lava Lava Island, and I swear I wanted to kill myself! Even ask Bombette about that, she'd say the same thing!"

"Alright so what if……" Kooper watched as a pink shelled Koopa with blonde wavy hair entered the room.

Parakarry asked "So what if what?" He then looked at Kooper and asked as he noticed he was in shock "……..Are you alright Kooper?"

Kooper watched as the Koopa approached the counter and as his heart beat faster as she approached, he snapped out of his little moment and pulled Parakarry to the side. He said "Dude, That's her!"

"Her? This is the one you were telling me about?"

Kooper whispered "Yes! Tell me what to do, I'm at a total loss for words!"

"Just introduce yourself man, it'll be alright!" Parakarry then pushed Kooper away telling him "Go get her Kooper!"

Kooper approached the Koopa, sweating like crazy. He watched as she sat down and waited, and placed himself on the seat next to her and said "Hey…My name's……." She didn't even notice him as she grabbed a bottle of water and left, and as she walked out the door he continued "Kooooper……" He had failed at his first attempt to gain her attention and as Parakarry flew back over to him to pick up his coffee he asked "Uh….Was she ignoring me?" Kooper sighed.

"I guess she didn't see you there. I mean she did come in pretty fast and go in only a few seconds."

"I guess you're right…Ah well, I guess I'll have to try harder next time!" Kooper said as he started to chug his energy drink down like there was no tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Locker Room with Bombette; Bombette was currently scheduling a match. She noticed it was 8 by now and she approached the interface and pressed schedule a match. Jolene appeared on the screen and greeted Bombette "Hello Ms. Bombette are you ready for another exciting day of Glitz Pit action? Let's see today you're facing…Ranked 15th in the Glitz Pit…Spike Storm. Nor listen closely, I want you to avoid using items at all times okay. Now, good luck!"

Bombette said as the interface shut down "Great, no items!"

King K knew that the use of items would be their best bet if the arena did get flooded with Spinies and he said "Yo, you gonna have to use some' of yo bes' moves on dat bitch!"

"I know, Spinies seem to have the most resistance to damage than any enemy I've seen before."

King K looked around the locker room and noticed Kooper and Parakarry were still out. He asked "Yo, shouldn't K-Money and Parkarry be round' here"

"Oh yeah! Do you got a phone? I have to call up Parakarry on his cell and tell them to get their asses down here."

"Mah' cell's dead babe!"

"Well does anyone else have a phone I can borrow?"

"Not dat' I know of…Ya know wat' I'll go get dem' fo' you!"

"Really?"

"Yea' I'd do it fo' anyone as cool as you's three'"

"Well thanks!" After Bombette finished talking King K walked out of the Locker Room, but unfortunately the Security Escort arrived just as soon as he walked out into the hall.

The Escort said "Team Bombshell, would you please follow me."

Bombette replied "Uh can you wait a bit! Can't you see I'm waiting on my team."

"Where are they at the moment?"

"They're at the Watering Hole, but King K just went out to get them!"

"Alright, I'll give you a minute, but if they're not back in time….It'll mean an automatic forfeit."

Bombette sighed "Oh don't worry they'll be here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kooper and Parakarry sat down at a table in the corner chatting about really anything. Kooper was still chugging down that massive energy drink he bought, and Parakarry rolled his eyes as he watched him. Parakarry said "My god Bombette is going to kill you when you get on her nerves!"

Kooper replied, already acting hyperish "Since when have I ever gotten on anyone's nerves! Does it look like I like to annoy people!"

"Uh…you always get on her nerves! Do you ever wonder why she blows up on you?"

"She only did it that one time in Rougport, the other times were all Goombario!" At that moment, King K burst in and ran towards Kooper and Parakarry.

King K ordered them "Yo, you homies gotta get back to da Pit now!"

Parakarry asked "Why?"

"Cause, you got a match! Bombette's waitin' on you homes'"

Kooper was excited for the first match of the day and said excitedly "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go already!" The three Koopa's ran back to the Glitz Pit to meet Bombette.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Locker Room Bombette stood watching the clock, and it's been about 2 minutes already. She asked "Sir, can you wait a little more, they should be arriving very shortly!"

The guard replied "I'm not giving you any more time, either they show up now, or it's a forfeit!" The door burst open, right behind the guard, causing him to be knocked to the ground, shouting "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Kooper and Parakarry burst in, Kooper panting from the race against the clock. Kooper said as he raised his hand to the guard "We're here! Can we get this match started already!"

The guard got off the ground and brushed himself off. He replied "Alright, now that you're all here please follow me to your match." After that the group walked out of the door.

King K gave them the thumbs up and said "Good luck homies."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena had flooded with guests ready for the 1st match of the day. Jolene was ready to announce the match, and Cortez was already sucking up the souls of the two Toads that stole his box seat. Jolene announced as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry entered the arena "In this corner, the Dynamo Trio…BOMBSHELL!!!"

The crowd now held signs for the rising stars and they started cheering "BOMBSHELL! BOMBSHELL! BOMBSHELL!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked onto the stage, waving to the audience and fans. Kooper shouted out when they reached the stage "GOOD MORNING GLITZVILLE!!!" Kooper sent the crowd into a frenzy as they anxiously awaited their next battle.

Jolene continued "And in this corner, the Midnight Spike-Bombers, SPIKE STORM!!!" After she said that, two Spinies crawled onto the stage, followed by the Lakitu who floated up.

The Lakitu stared to gawk at Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "Yo, we're gonna spike-bomb you into submission, punks!"

Kooper shouted back "OH YEAH!!! C'MON!!!"

Parakarry threw in "Bring it!!!"

Jolene waited for the audience to settle down and she explained to the teams "Alright teams, in this match I want to see you avoid using items this time. Ready? BRAWL!!!!"

**Bombshell vs. Spike Storm**

The match had finally begun, and Kooper was going to start off. The Spinies had a total of 5 HP, 3 attack power, and a defense of 3 which would prove a problem for the group. The Lakitu had 12 HP, 3 attack, and no defense. Bombette told her team "Alright, Parakarry you go for the Lakitu and use some of your strongest moves on him, if we don't defeat him quickly, he'll keep throwing out spinies."

"Alright! I'll do it."

Kooper then said "Alright, I'll start the match!" Kooper then retreated to his shell and launched himself at the first Spiny taking away only 2 HP from it since it has such a high defense.

Parakarry was next, and he did the same as Kooper, but targeted the Lakitu and flung himself at him. It was a direct hit, taking away 7 of the Lakitu's HP. Parakarry cheered "Yeah! That's how it's done!"

Kooper then warned Bombette before she went to attack the 1st Spiny "Hey Bombette! Don't use a body slam on it. Go nuts and BLOW HIM UP!!!"

"Kooper, I'm not an idiot, I know there's spikes on it!" She then strolled over to the Spiny, with a lit fuse, and she exploded on contact, taking away 4 damage, resulting in a KO. "Yes! Just take out the Lakitu, and this victory is as good as ours!"

The Lakitu then threw a Spiny at Kooper, but Kooper wasn't quick enough to dodge and he took minimal damage. Kooper bragged "Ha! Barley left a scratch!"

"Uhhh Kooper…" Parakarry said to Kooper.

"What!?"

"Your cheek's bleeding!" Parakarry pointed out the scratch from the Spiny's spike.

Kooper looked at his right cheek from the corner of his eye and said "So?"

"You don't care that you're cheek's bleeding?"

"Dude! I have more important things to worry about than my cheek!" Kooper scoffed at Parakarry. At that moment, the Lakitu pulled out a Spiny Egg over his head.

The remaining Spiny curled up into a spike ball, and rolled towards Bombette, causing Bombette some damage, taking away 3 damage from her total of 40 HP.

Next Kooper followed up the Spiny's shell toss with his own shell toss at it, once again taking away 2 HP.

Bombette then blew up on the last of the Spinies resulting in another KO. As she fell back down she told Parakarry "Alright, the Spinies are down, finish off that Lakitu now Parakarry!"

Parakarry replied with confidence "I'm on it!" He then went for a Sky Dive for the Lakitu's face, but he forgot he still had the Spiny Egg.

As he got close Kooper warned him "PARAKARRY!!! THE SPINY!!!"

"The Spiny?" He turned his head towards Kooper, but before he landed the kick the Lakitu blocked it with the Spiny Egg, causing immense pain to Parakarry's foot, shouting out "YOOWCH!!!! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!!!" He flew back to his position, and he ended up taking some damage.

Bombette rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Great….Real smart Parakarry!"

After that, the Lakitu threw down the Spiny Egg, and it hatched into a new Spiny. The Lakitu then pulled out another.

Kooper sighed "Great, another one!"

"Just finish it off!"

"Alright! And Parakarry don't Sky Dive it this time!"

"Don't worry, I'll do a Shell Shot at him this time!"

Kooper then tossed himself at the Spiny, dealing 2 damage to it. He then told Bombette "Finish it off!"

Bombette replied "Screw finishing it off, I'll finish both of them off!" She then lit her fuse and walked over to them, and after she began to fume, she released a tremendous explosion. The Spiny was KO'ed, but somehow by defying the laws of Paper Mario, the Lakitu flew way up, and dodged the attack. Bombette cheered as she reformed "Oh yeah! We won!"

Parakarry pointed out the Lakitu "Uh…He's still alive."

"WHAT!!!"

The Lakitu shouted out to them "HA HA!!! You thought you could defeat me with that….OH SHI…!" Parakarry then finished the job off with a Shell Shot, hitting the Lakitu square in the face. He fell to the ground and it resulted in their official defeat.

Jolene shouted out to the audience as Spike Storm laid on the ground in a daze "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

As the crowd went wild Kooper cheered "YAHOOOO!!! WE WON!!! WE WON!!!"

Parakarry said "Oh man that was such a great win!"

"You said it!" Bombette agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team met once again in the locker room with Jolene who told them "Congratulations Team Bombshell, you are now ranked 15th place, and here is your prize money."

Jolene handed Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry 7 coins each and left the room. Kooper asked "Hey, who's next?"

Bombette replied "The Mind Bogglers. That sound sorta weird!"

"Sorta does!" Kooper said.

**Well that's Chapter 9, leaving the next chapter with The Mind Bogglers and finally we get to see Bandy Andy in action. Plus some mischief from the Koopa Bros and just remember with Cortez around anything can happen!**


	11. Ch 10: Grand Theft Glitz Pit

Summary: _**In this chapter we got another two teams to face, being The Mind Bogglers, and we finally see Bandy Andy in action as Kooper and co take on The Hand-It-Overs. Then in between those two battles The Koopa Bros search the Storage Room for a map of the basement, but they find more than they bargained for. This is probably my longest chapter so far since I did so much with it, and yes the battles will get crazier!**_

**Chapter 10: Grand Theft Glitz Pit!**

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were currently making plans for the next match, still wondering what they were up against. Parakarry said rather confusingly "The Mind Bogglers? Wasn't there a band from somewhere called the Mind Bogglers?"

Kooper replied "Not anymore, they disbanded a couple years ago. Well whatever it is, it sounds confusing anyway!"

Bombette asked Kooper "How would you know that?"

"I just happened to like them before they broke up, they used to be very popular until they broke up, you know?"

"Nope, I really didn't know that, and I could really care less about some stupid heavy metal rock group."

"They weren't heavy metal! They were alternative rock!" Kooper argued back.

Parakarry interrupted their stupid argument "Alright, we get it! I don't want to hear your stupid arguments anymore!" After he finally got Kooper and Bombette's attention he said "Well anyway…let's just go find out for ourselves what we're up against." Parakarry flew over to interface.

Bombette asked Parakarry "Wait…Are you scheduling a match now?"

"Uh yeah! Why would I be flying over here. We're not gonna know about this team till we find out for ourselves!"

"Alright, go along!" Bombette and Kooper joined Parakarry before he started.

Parakarry pressed the 'Schedule a Match' button on the interface, and Jolene greeted them and gave them the run down on the match "Hello Team Bombshell, ready for another exciting match I see. Your next opponent is…Ranked 14th in the Glitz Pit, The Mind Bogglers. Now listen closely I want to see you appeal to the crowd at least once, not good luck!"

Kooper said, regarding the command "So we have to appeal to the crowd. I can do that, sounds fair enough."

"At least she's not telling us to use a Special Move!" Parkarry told Kooper.

"Yeah! I still gotta find out what she means by that, maybe we can ask Spike! He'd know."

Bombette replied to Kooper, before Parakarry could "Yeah, you're right! Why don't we do so after the match."

"Yeah, why not!"

"Okay!"

"Alright, so it's settled! We'll go find him at the end of the match."

The door swung open with the Security Guard waiting for them, and he ordered Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "Team Bombshell, would you pleas follow me!"

Kooper said "Okay, ready guys!"

Parakarry told Kooper with excitement "Ready for anything Kooper!"

Bombette also told Kooper "You know I am!" They then followed the gurad towards the arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena was still as noisy as ever as the previous match began to end. Jolene shouted out "HAMMA BAMMA & FLARE WIN!!!"

The gang of Bros began to cheer as they watched their foes, Chomp Country fall to the ground. As Hamm Jamma, the Hammer Bro cheered and twirled his hammer he treasured so much "Yeah! Way to go bros!"

Bamma agreed "See! I told you those Softners would come in handy!"

Flare threw in "You said it bro!" They started to give each other group high fives before they walked off the stage.

Jolene announced the next match as Hamma, Bamma, & Flare walked off "Alright, time for the next match! In this corner we got, the Dynamo Trio…TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry then walked in the room, passing by Hamma Jamma who turned his attention to them as they walked up to the arena stage. On the way up Bombette told Kooper "Hey Kooper you're good at firing up the crowd right."

Kooper exclaimed "Well duh I am, they love me!"

Bombette rolled her eyes and replied "Good…Just 'appeal' to them at least once okay!"

"Got it!!!" Kooper gladly said.

As they got to their positions, and waited, Jolene announced "And in this corner, The Gray Entanglers…THE MIND BOGGLERS!!!" At that moment, a Pale Piranha, a Dark Puff, and a Pider appeared on the stage.

Bombette was grossed out by the Pider and said "Eww! What the hell is that thing!"

Parakarry replied "I don't know!"

The Pale Piranha of the team shouted out to Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "Prepare to be ensnared, mystified, and devoured!"

Kooper shouted back "Wow! That lame threat just makes me want to own you even more!"

"Bring it!!!"

Jolene explained to the teams before the match started "Alright teams I want a nice clean match and I want to see you appeal to the crowd at least once! Alright…BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Mind-Bogglers**

This team wasn't much of a threat to Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry since the Pale Piranha had only 4 HP and an attack power of 2, the Dark Puff had a measly 3 HP and 2 attack power, but the Pider had 5 HP and the same attack power as the rest of it's team. Kooper started off by aiming for the Dark Puff who was low enough to the ground for him to Shell Toss him. Kooper withdrew into his shell and shot himself at the Dark Puff, but the Dark Puff dodged the attack by rising into the air. When Kooper slid back he pouted "HOW DID THAT NOT HIT HIM!!!"

Bombette explained "Cause he rose to the air at the last second! Alright, it's my time now!" Bombette charged at the Pale Piranha and did a Body Slam on it, resulting in a 1 hit KO! Bombette cheered "Oh yeah! This is gonna be too easy!"

Parakarry was up next and he went in for a Sky Dive on the Pider. The powerful kick on the Pider resulted on another KO for Bombshell and the match was almost over. Parakarry said out loud "1 more hit and we're done!"

Kooper responded rather excitedly "YEAH!!! I can already taste this victory!"

The only remaining opponent on this team was the Dark Puff, who decided to attempt to defend it's self and charged up it's energy and electrocute it's self. As jolts of lightning circled around it was more than safe from Parakarry's Shell Dive, Bombette's Body Slam, and he was already safe from anything Kooper could do.

Parakarry was annoyed by the fact the Dark Puff retorted to electrocuting himself in an attempt to defend it's self and he said "Alright, that was just pointless!"

Kooper agreed "Yeah! He know's we're gonna take him down anyway!" Kooper took the time to do a quick dance, spinning on his shell, and bouncing into the air cheering to gain the crowd's attention. He said as the crowd began to cheer for him "Thank you very much Glitzville!!! WOO HOO!!!"

Bombette decided she couldn't do anything, and she didn't want to waste the energy to blow the Dark Puff and she told Parakarry "Hey Parakarry. Take him out with a shell shot! Alright!"

"Got it!" Parakarry then retreated to his shell to deliver the final blow to the Dark Puff, and it was a direct hit! Parakarry flew back to his position, screaming in joy "YEAH!!! WE WON!!!"

Jolene shouted out as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry celebrated "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!!"

Kooper laughed "HA HA!!! Told you we'd own you!" The other team had no response other than laying there in a dazed state. Kooper and team then walked out of the arena with Jolene, and back to the locker room while the crowd cheered for their victory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the halls of the Glitz Pit some trouble was already stirring up. The door to the storage room swung open, and some figures sneaked in the room. Inside the storage room the lights flickered on, revealing the Koopa Bros at the door. The Koopa Bros were in need of a map, and once they heard a rumor saying the storage room had 'everything' they instantly jumped at the chance. Red led his bros in telling them "Alright dudes, there's gotta be a map somewhere in here! If we're gonna find a map, it's gotta be in here!"

Green wasn't so sure about the storage room and asked Red "Dude, do you really think you can really find a map in here?"

"Uh…DUUUH!!! This is a storage room right!"

"Well yeah, but…"

Red interrupted Green "So if it's a storage room, there's gotta be a map if anything needs to be stored!"

Black asked as Green rolled his eyes at Red's stupid ideas "Why would we need a map. They gotta have a map down in the basement!"

Red explained "Wow dude! Are you really that dumb!"

"No! And if you say another word about it I'll smash your skull in!"

Green interrupted his brothers argument and said "Dudes! Just shut up and start digging through these crates!" He started to pry open the nearest crate in the cold steel room.

Yellow asked Red "Hey Red…Um…What do we do about that creepy skull dude?"

Red replied "That's sorta why I need a map! We're gonna find out where he strikes and we'll use what we know to find a different path away from that weird ass skull!"

"Dude, how are we gonna counter his attacks when we don't even know where he'll try and attack us?" Black asked.

"DUDE! I just explained the plan! We'll try and figure out a pattern too where he appears and that'll help us out a bit!"

"Whatever!"

Yellow was helping Green pry open the crates and asked "Uh…Red if I find anything cool in these crates, can I keep it?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to!"

"In that case NO!!!" Red barked at Yellow for his stupidity, and punched him in the arm for no reason.

Yellow whined "OW!!! Y-You didn't have to hit me!"

Red told Yellow "Oh suck it up Yellow! You seriously need to toughen up!"

Green for once actually agreed "Yeah dude, your probably the biggest crybaby I know!"

Black snapped back at Red and Green "HEY! It's not his fault he's a crybaby! It's your fault!"

"It's all our fault? That doesn't make any sense at all!!!" Red said to Black.

Green interrupted them and reminded them "It doesn't, but I don't know if you know, but we have work to do!"

"Oh right…" Red, Green, Black, and Yellow started to lift, pry open, and dig through the crates and they just searched and searched. They eventually started to move crates out of the way when they found nothing, until they found a huge blue switch with an exclamation point in it.

Yellow asked "Uh…what is this thing?"

Green remembered these switches and he knew they activated something and he explained "Dude! How can you not remember! We had them all over the fortress!"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

Black asked "What do you think it does?"

Red said "I don't know! We have to hit it to find out, and since I'm the leader, I'll do it!"

"Dude! Just cause you're the 'leader' doesn't mean you get to do everything!" Green barked back at Red.

"Uhhhhh……Yeah it does dude!"

Green smacked himself in the face and sighed "Oh my god! Why do I even bother!"

"That's what makes me a great leader dude! So get out of my way so I can hit this damn switch!" Red shoved Green into a few crates and Red retreated to his shell and shot himself at the blue switch. Apparently there was no reaction, and when Red got out of his shell he stood there with that WTF look on his face, asking "Uh…What the hell!?"

Green suggested "Maybe you didn't hit it hard enough?"

Red immediately got an idea and he called out Black "Hard enough hmmm….Black!! I want you to hit the switch as hard as you can! We all know you're stronger than all of us!"

Black replied rather confidently "Alright dude! Here goes nothing!" Black then withdrew into his shell, and launched himself at the switch, faster than Red did, but it still had no effect.

Red smacked himself in the forehead and said "Not like that dude! I meant use some of that raw strength dude!"

Green suggested as Black got back up "Hey, maybe our tower move could activate the switch!"

Red liked Greens idea for once and he told him "Smart thinking dude! Alright dudes! Tower Formation!" Green got down on the bottom, followed by Yellow, Black, and Red hopped on top. On Red's command they spun around at high speeds and launched themselves at the switch, and activating it. They then returned to their original position and got off of each other.

What was unusual was out of the left wall, a staircase began to unfold its self and lower its self to the Koopa Bros. When the stairs was connected to the bottom Black asked a very obvious question "Uh…Did a staircase fall from the wall, or am I seeing things?"

Yellow also said "Yeah, it doesn't make any sense! How is it even possible?"

Green explained "They did it they same way we made the walls come out in our fortress, it's not that hard to explain dudes!"

All of a sudden the handlebar on the door began to shake, which caught the Koopa Bros by surprise. Red looked at the handlebar and gasped "Ah crap!!! Someone's coming!"

Yellow panicked "Oh man! Now what do we do!"

Black suggested, remembering the staircase "Dudes! Let's just run upstairs, they won't find us up there!"

Red was amazed that Black actually came up with a good idea and said "Wow Black! That's the smartest thing I've heard come out of you all day!" Red and his bros lowered their voices and headed up the stairs and the door opened by the time Yellow made it up.

The Security Guard walked in wondering where the noises were coming from that he heard. He knows that someone is in the Storage Room, but where he thought. He said to himself as he looked around the ransacked room "Alright a couple of burglars I see! Well we'll just see about that!" He noticed the staircase had dropped and as he began to climb it he called out to the Koopa Bros "Come out, come out where ever you are! You can't hide from me!"

The Koopa Bros were ducking down behind some large boxes near the end of the room. Yellow and Green were worried that they'd actually be discovered, and Red watched the guard from a small crack in between the boxes they hid behind. Yellow whispered "Dudes! We're screwed! He's gonna find us and there's nowhere to run!"

Red warned him "Quiet! Do you want him to find us!"

"No!"

"Then shut the hell up!" Red quietly yelled at Yellow for his whining.

As he watched the guard and as he got closer, the guard said out loud "I know you're up here! I hear voices and I'm not liking it!"

Green looked around for an exit until he found a air vent in the wall. He ordered his bros as he removed it "Quick dude, in here!"

Red asked "In the air vents?"

"Yeah!"

"Well hurry up!" Red ordered as he crawled into the vent which was big enough for all four of them to fit in.

They made it down just in with no complaints and by the time the guard reached the back they were no where in sight of the entrance to the vent and they were in the clear. Red and his bros sighed "Phew! That was close!" Red said.

Black threw in "We're so lucky dudes!"

Yellow asked "So…Now what?"

The bros looked at each other with vacant expressions on their faces and Red replied "I don't know! Just wait a few minutes in here I guess?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the locker room Kooper was scheduling a match by now and he waited for Jolene's word on their next match. Jolene appeared on the screen and instructed the team "Hello Team Bombshell, are you ready for another match? Let's see, Ranked 13th in the Glitz Pit…The Hand-It-Overs. Now listen carefully I want you to win the match in 5 turns or less ok? Good Luck!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry we're all set and ready to go for this match, but luckily King K came over to inform them "Yo homies, you guys mus' be facin' B-Money's team. It'd be bes' leave yo' bes' item's behind!"

Bombette thanked King K. "Oh great! So he steals our items and not our coins?"

"Fraid' so!"

Bombette asked Kooper "Kooper, check our items to see what we can't lose!"

Kooper pulled a few items out of his shell, revealing some shrooms, thunder rages, courage shells, and more. He replied "I think it's best we leave behind the Super Shrooms cause those can come in handy in later matches."

"Alright, throw it in a locker and let's go!"

Within moments, the security escort arrived asking them "Team Bombshell would you please follow me." With no hesitation, Kooper and his team followed at an instant, but Koope quickly tossed the shrooms in a locker before they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena was still just as noisy after another match had ended and they were already pumped up for the next one. Jolene was in her usual spot announcing the match to the crowd, shouting "In this corner, the Dynamo Trio, pleas give a round of applause for, TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

As Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry headed towards, the stage the crowd started to cheer "YAAAAAAAY!!!! GO BOMBSHELL!!! WOOOOOOO!!!"

As the crowd began to quiet down Jolene announced the next team "And in this corner, give it up for the Grim Death Burglars …THE HAND-IT-OVERS!!!"

Bandy Andy and his team walked up onto the stage prepared to hopefully get away with some money or stuff. To them it wasn't really about winning this match since they knew they couldn't, but they knew they could score some great stuff off of Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. Bandy Andy was followed by his two team mates, one of which looked like him, and the other two were wearing red. They walked up on the stage and Bandy Andy greeted Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "Heh heh heh heh We're awful quick, awful agile….and just plain awful!"

Kooper told his team "Alright! This shouldn't be too hard, just don't let them get away!"

Parakarry replied "Yeah, they don't stay for long after they successfully rob someone!"

"Yeah…"

Jolene then continued to announce to the teams "Alright teams listen closely, I want to see you defeat you opponent in 5 turns or less, got that? Good…now BRAWL!!!"

**Bombshell vs. The Hand-It-Overs**

This would be an easy match if Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry act fast. Bandy Andy and the other Big Bandit had a total HP of 8 and an attack power of 3, which wouldn't do much damage to Kooper anyway. The regular red Bandits only had 5 HP and a total of 2 attack power.

Bombette ordered her two team mates "Guys, take out the weaker Bandits first. Those ones steal our coins instead of items."

Parakarry wanted to start off the match and he agreed "I'll start out this time!" He then flew over to the 2nd Bandit which was a normal Bandit and did a Sky Dive on it. The swift kick from Parakarry instantly KO'ed it leaving the Hand-It-Overs with 3 members left.

Bombette went next and decided to Body Slam the one in the back which was the other Bandit. She ran over and bounced into it, KOing the last normal bandit.

Kooper was left for Bombshell and he decided to do a Power Shell on the 2 Big Bandits, and after he did his part he reduced the Big Bandits to 4 HP. Kooper warned his team "Everyone be on your best guard! We don't know what tricks Bandy Andy has up his sleeves!"

Bandy Andy shouted out to Kooper "Oh, I got some right here baby!" He then charged at Kooper, and before he tackled him and yanked away an item from him he quickly said "Yoink!" But he didn't grab any items, he happened to hit the jackpot and he snatched Kooper's shell off just like The Fuzz did, but by jackpot I meant all the items were stashed in his and Parakarry's shell, and Kooper had a Courage Shell, a Thunder Rage, and an HP Drain on him.

Kooper was immediately embarrassed and covered himself up, not that he was nude or anything but he still did, and the crowd burst into laughter "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!"

Even Cortez could be heard laughing in the background from his box seat "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kooper was bright red in the face and he shouted out to Bandy Andy "HEY!!! My shell's not an item! Give that back!"

Jolene ordered Bandy Andy to unhand the shell "Alright, I have had it with your antics Bandy Andy! Give the shell back, Kooper is right, a shell is not an item! Big Bandits can only steal useable items according to Glitz Pit standardized rules."

Bandy Andy pouted "Alright alright! Take it!" Before he threw it back to Kooper, he took out all the items he had stashed inside his shell and tossed the Courage shell to his team mate.

After that Kooper quickly put back on his shell and said "Dude, that was not funny at all!"

"Yeah well it was to me! Heh heh heh heh!!!" Bandy laughed to himself.

Bandy Andy's last team mate took the turn to use the Courage Shell on Bandy Andy, and he somehow used the HP Drain as well, using it on Bombette, taking away 5 from her total of 40 HP, which was 39 at the time. Bombette now had 34 HP. Bandy Andy's HP was fully restored and he now had a temporary defense of 3.

Kooper then used a Shell Shot on Bandy Andy, with full force, but it wasn't as effective and he only did 2 damage leaving Bandy Andy with 6 HP. Kooper said to himself "Damn that Bandit, taking all our items!"

Parakarry told Kooper "Well at least they can't reach the rest of them! Ha ha! They can't even reach me from above!"

Bombette replied as she went to do a body slam to eliminate the other Big Bandit "You've been untouchable for the past few battles!" She then knocked into the Big Bandit finally KOing him.

Parakarry then withdrew into his shell and dashed towards Bandy Andy for a Shell Shot, leaving Bandy Andy on the final stand with only 1 HP left.

Bandy Andy huffed to the team "I'm not finished yet!" Bandy Andy then dashed into Bombette, and not only doing 3 damage, but he stole 20 coins off of her. Bandy Andy then retreated the battle to keep the money he stole from Bombette.

Bombette yelled "HEY!!!"

"HA HA!!! SEE YA SUCKERS!!!" Bandy Andy laughed as he ran out of the arena

With Bandy Andy gone and his other team mates lying all around the floor unconscious Jolene announced "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper was amazed that Bandy ditched the battle all for 20 coins and he said "Wow! I wasn't expecting that to happen!"

Parakarry and Bombette cheered and Bombette said "Who cares! We may have lost some money but we still won!"

"Yeah! You're right about that!" Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry then followed Jolene back to the Locker Room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Koopa Bros were still hiding out in the air vent at the time, and they ended up crawling further away from the way they came in. They crawled around the vents looking for another exit, possibly to the outside. Red whispered to his bros "Dudes, do you see that light over there?"

Black replied "Yeah…"

Green asked him "We probably shouldn't make our escape from there. It could lead to the locker room and we'd be discovered…"

Before Red could respond the vent began to creak. Yellow sounded worried when he said "Uh dudes….I don't like the sound of that!"

Red replied "Relax dude! It's probably…"At that moment the bottom of the vent collapsed and the Koopa Bros fell out.

As they fell down they screamed "WHOOOOOOOOAAA!!!!!!" They crashed into the ground in what apparently was Jolene's Office. Luckily she was still in the Minor League Locker Room at the time, and she had to pay a visit to the Major League Locker Room as well.

The Koopa Bros laid on the ground all confused and Black groaned "Ughhhhh…Where are we?"

Green looked around the room and noticed it was Jolene's Office and he gasped "DUDES! We're in the managers office!"

Yellow asked "How did we end up in here?"

"Wow…You must be as dumb as Black if you can't figure that one out!"

Red said to his bros "Well let's just get the hell out of here before she finds out we fell down the air vent." Unfortunately they noticed the door began to open, and Red ordered his bros "Ah damn it! Everyone hide quickly!!!" Red and Black quickly jumped behind the couch, and Green and Yellow jumped into the cabinets of a book shelf/trophy case or whatever it was.

Jolene walked in carrying her clipboard in hand and sat back down in her desk. She happened to notice the part of the air vent that fell and said to herself "Alright, I am so sick of this vent breaking all the time! First I have rumors about a crazed Pirate Skull and now this!" She then picked up the phone and dialed a repair man.

Red was watching Jolene, but his eyes were drawn to a large sheet of paper on her desk, which happened to be the map they were looking for. He quietly said to Black "Dude! There it is!"

Black whispered back "There's what?"

"The map you idiot!" Red whispered to Black.

Jolene just kept talking on the phone and now the Koopa Bros had to sneak out, but steal the map from her. It's gonna be a difficult task for the bros if they want to stay undercover.

**Well I'll leave you with a cliffhanger from here; the Koopa Bros are stuck in Jolene's office with the map and Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry are getting ever so close to the Major Leagues. They are now ranked in 13****th**** after another public humiliation for Kooper, and next time we battle the Bob-Omb Squad and there be a short intermission before the chapter after that where Team Bombshell and The KP Koopas face off. And best be warned, King K. is stronger than he was in the game, making it a much more difficult battle.**


	12. Ch 11: Busting Out

**Summary: **_In this chapter we start with the Koopa Bros who are trying to make an escape from Jolene's office and steal the map they need so bad. Meanwhile Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry have another run in with Spike(Not Lakilester), and after the match scheduling is back up and running, they go onto face their next team. And a special thanks to LordPain for helping me out with the Koopa Bros._

**Chapter 11: Busting Out**

Jolene was still inside her office, waiting for the repairman to arrive. She temporarily disabled match scheduling so she could make sure her vents are repaired, but really she just wanted to flirt with the Toad who she hired. While she began to work on some Glitz Pit stuff, The Koopa bros waited, and waited for her to exit the room. Red and Black sat behind the couch, trying to be as quiet as possible, while Green and Yellow were stuck in a cabinet together. Red peeked out from the side of the couch to see what was going on. Black whispered to Red "Hey dude, what's going on?"

Red explained "Well…I guess we're stuck in here for a while, dude!"

"Just great!" Black groaned as he crossed his arms.

"We gotta think of something fast dude! Any bright ideas….Oh wait! You don't even have any!"

"Say something like again, and I'll make sure I beat your ass right here, right now!"

"Dude, like you ever really mean……"

Jolene could hear Red's voice getting louder and she asked herself "Was I just hearing voices?" She then gave herself a ditzy explanation "Ah, I guess it's coming from the Major League Locker Room." She then turned around and started to bang on the wall yelling "HEY!!! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!!! I'M TRYING TO FINISH SOME WORK HERE!!!" In the Major League Locker Room, The Koopinator, Hamma Jamma, Shellshocker, and Rawk Hawk just stared awkwardly at the wall.

Red and Black watched as she banged on the wall yelling and this was giving Red some pretty clever ideas. He whispered to Black "Dude! I got it!"

"What do you have?"

"I just thought of the coolest idea ever! It's bound to work!"

"Tell me!"

Red watched as Jolene returned to her seat, and pulled Black back behind the couch. He explained "She needs a repair man right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We somehow break outta here, disguise ourself as Toads, and while we distract her, we can get Yellow and Green outta here, fix her stupid vent, and steal the map! It's perfect dude!"

"That sounds like a pretty sweet plan dude…Hey wait!" Black though for a moment, until he realized the only flaw in Reds plan…actually breaking out.

"What!?" Red asked, quietly

"How the hell do we break out of here?"

"Good question dude!" They thought it over for a few minutes and started to brainstorm ideas to make their plan work. Red looked around for a few moments until he found another vent, the one leading to Spike's locker room. He then realized how high up it was, and that'd get them caught by Jolene.

Meanwhile Green and Yellow just waited in the cabinet they hid in. There was enough room for both of them, but space was tight. They couldn't see anything in there and they wondered when they could get out of there. Green whispered to Yellow "Dude, do you think Red and Black have figured a way out of this yet?"

Yellow replied, sounding a little freaked out from the darkness "Uhhhh…I don't know?"

"Well they better hurry! And dude…Get off my leg!"

"Sorry Green…It's so crammed in here!" He tried to reposition himself, but he only made it worse for himself, now in a really uncomfortable position. He whined "Oh man! This is so uncomfortable!"

"Well, it's better than you being on my leg!"

"Ohhhhhhh! Can't you try moving!"

"Oh my…Just try getting more comfortable! I don't wanna have to hear you constantly complain!"

"Fine dude!" Yellow then turned and leaned himself against the wall against him and tried to get more comfortable. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than before and he sighed "…At least this is somewhat more comfortable…"

"Good, now shut up for a minute, I wanna see if I can hear what's going on."

"Um…okay dude!" Yellow tried to stay as quiet as possible for Green. Green just sat around trying to listen to Jolene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kooper and his team were back in the locker room celebrating another well earned victory. But Bombette was still annoyed after being robbed by Bandy Andy, but she'd much rather celebrate than dwell on the battle. Bombette gave the exciting news to King K. as she approached him in the locker room "King K! Get this, we actually beat Bandy Andy's team!"

"Yeah, and lost 20 coins and 4 items in the process!" Parakarry threw in.

King K. asked "Dem' bandit's straight up ditched the fight?"

"No, only Bandy Andy got away, but at least he gave us all a couple laughs!" Bombette answered, as she turned to Kooper and snickered at him.

Kooper warned Bombette "Don't even go there Bombette!!!" Kooper has suffered enough humiliation and he didn't want to look back on it or hear about it ever again.

"Yeah, he a pretty crazy fella ain't he!" King K. said as he sat down on the bench. King K remembered that Bandy Andy and his team were ranked 13th, until Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry defeated them. King K asked "Yo wait! You guys jus' beat mah homie B. Money right?"

Kooper replied "Yeah. We're now ranked 13th place!"

King K told them "Then you gonna be facin' me and mah homies soon!"

Kooper cheered "Cool! We'll finally get a real challenge!"

Parakarry reminded Kooper "Uhhh…What happened to The Darkshell Knights? They were more of a challenge than the other teams we've fought?"

"Oh yeah! But still…I'm looking for a team worth fighting!" Kooper said,

King K bragged "Den' you're gonna love mah team, bro!"

Kooper curiously asked King K "How good are you guys?"

"Like I already said! We're at da' top of the league! Don't that mean anything to ya!"

"I get your point! So, who wants to go in for another match!"

Parakarry replied "I'll go schedule one now!" Parakarry flew over to the interface and when he tried to schedule a match he received a message saying 'Match Scheduling has temporarily been disabled' Parakarry said to himself "Huh!?"

Bombette and Kooper asked as they walked over to him "What?"

Parakarry was surprised and confused at the same time. He asked "Yeah, since when does that ever happen!?"

King K. walked over and explained "Only happens every now an den'. It happens'. It'll probably go way' in an hour or so."

Kooper asked Parakarry and Bombette "So…Now what do we do?"

Bombette suggested "We could go find Spike, I still wanna ask him about some things!"

Kooper asked King K "Hey King K, Where do you think he'd be at this time of day?"

King K replied "I'm guessin' he'd be in is' room now."

"Thanks man! C'mon guys, let's go!"

"Okay!" Parakarry answered.

"Sure thing Kooper!" They walked out of the locker room and towards the left. They walked all the way to the Champ's Locker Room, being Spike's.

They walked up to the door, and Kooper knocked on the door. Kooper called out to Spike "Hello??? Anybody there?" He waited a bit, and tried knocking again.

Parakarry told Kooper "I don't think he's there right now Kooper!"

"Then where could he be!?" Kooper wondered.

"I dunno…Maybe in the lobby!" Bombette said.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can hear cheering for him, right in that direction."

"Well let's not waste time standing here! Let's go!"

Parakarry told them "You know, it could be from the arena."

Bombette reminded him "Um, what happened to 'match scheduling disabled'?"

"I see…" Parakarry sighed. They then walked back towards the locker room, and too the main lobby. When they reached the main lobby, the main lobby was filled with all sorts of crazed fans, reporters, and security guards. Just as Bombette thought Spike was surrounded by his many fans and reporters.

Bombette bragged "See! I told you boys!" She noticed a bunch of fans begging for autographs. Bombette asked "But, How are we supposed to get through all of this."

Kooper thought up a quick idea and he said "There's more than one way to get through a crowd. Quick Bombette, light your fuse!"

"Light my fuse!!?" Bombette shouted. "I could injure several innocent people!"

Parakarry asked "Yeah Kooper, that sound a little too extreme?"

Kooper pouted "Alright, alright! You're right!" He then paced back and forth for a few minutes and he said with enthusiasm "I got it!!!"

Bombette sarcastically asked "Ohh, let's see what brilliant idea you have now!"

Kooper reassured Bombette "Don't worry, It's good! Parakarry, pick us up and fly us in closer!"

Parakarry told Kooper "Um…Ok, but I'll have to do it 1 at a time."

"Works for me!" With that, Parakarry grabbed onto Kooper's arms and flapped his wings as hard as he could, cause Kooper was weighing him down.

As Parakarry got as close as the ceiling he told Kooper "Damn Kooper! Why are you so heavy!!!"

Kooper replied "It's not me, the weight is all in my shell." Parakarry quickly lowered Kooper in the middle of the crowd, and he went back for Bombette.

Kooper looked around until he saw Spike signing autographs at a table near the entrance to the arena. Spike saw him and called out to him "Yo Kooper!"

Kooper walked over, pushing his way through the crowd. He greeted him as he watched Parakarry lower himself and Bombette down "Hey Spike! What's up champ!"

Bombette called out "Hey there Spike, I've been looking for you!"

Parakarry lowered himself to the ground, huffing and puffing from carrying both Kooper and Bombette to the location. He called out to them as he limped over to them. Feeling exhausted he told Kooper and Bombette "Never…Ever again…Am I lifting you two!"

Kooper joked "Oh c'mon dude! You dragged Mario around the whole adventure, and you say you can't handle a Koopa Troopa or a Bob-Omb! Man you gotta start exercising!" Kooper chuckled to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Jolene's office, Red and Black continued brainstorming their escape. Red quietly whispered to Black "Dude, I got it!"

Black asked him as he stretched out his legs "What?"

"I create a distraction and while that bitch Jolene is distracted, we make a run for it, and escape!"

"What if it doesn't work, she seems like a very smart lady!"

Red stared blankly at Black and reminded him "Um…dude! She yells at the walls, she seems more like a total ditz!"

"Hey wait…I got it!"

"Is it a good idea, cause normally your ideas are worse than Yellow or Greens!"

Black explained as he shook his head "No, it's a good one dude! We just sneak on out while she's looking at her computer, and if she see's us, we use that new disappearing technique we learned!"

"You mean the veil?"

"Yeah…Whatever it was called!"

"Well at least it's nothing lame! C'mon dude! Let's do this thing!" Red ordered Black The two of them crawled across the room, as quick as the could.

When Jolene heard noises she asked herself "Hmm…Did I just hear…footsteps?" Red and Black instantly knew what to do, and like any other ninja, they folded their hands together, raising their index finger, and suddenly vanished from sight. Jolene looked around her office, noticing nothing and told herself "I guess it was just the wind or something!"

As she turned back to her computer, Red and Black chuckled to themselves. Red even said "Told ya she was a ditz, dude!" They then reappeared in the location they were, about near her desk, and the door wasn't far from their reach. They continued to crawl towards the door, until they reached the other side of the office, Jolene checked the office again for them they once again turned invincible, with perfect timing.

Jolene said to herself "Am I going crazy or something!? It's gotta be all in my head! There's no doubt about it." She went back to work and started clicking away at her keyboard.

While Jolene continued to work, Red and Black reappeared and made their way for the door. They made it just in time and opened the door without Jolene noticing. Red and Black cheered "YEAH!!!"

Red then started to remind Black about the rest of the plan "Ok, now that we're out, here's what's left."

Black asked "Do we get the map?"

"Yeah, but we now gotta get back in using our toad disguises, distract Jolene long enough for Green and Yellow to break out…" Red could hear foot steps approaching them and he huffed "Shh! Someone's coming!!!"

Red and Black snuck behind a huge crated in front of a ladder and watched. Black asked "Who's coming?"

Red watched as a Toad came into view carrying a tool box. He said "I think that's the repairman! Quick dude, I got a plan!"

"We knock him out!" Black said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah dude, knock him out!" Red ordered his bro with a troublesome smirk on his face. They waited and when the Toad reached them to grab the ladder, Red and Black suddenly popped out and nailed him in the face.

The Toad yelped "YOW!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" He then received a punch to the chest from Black, knocking him on the ground.

Red told Black "Quick, grab his toolbox, get him behind these crates, and do the Toad transformation!" They quickly grabbed onto the Toad and dragged him behind the crates. They then did their mimic technique and in a poof of smoke Red and Black transformed into red and black Toads. They grabbed the ladder and tool box and Red asked "Alright, you know the drill dude!"

"We get in there, fix the vent, distract her, and get Green and Yellow outta there! It's all too easy dude!"

"Good! Now let's go!" They then proceded back into Jolene's office. Red asked Jolene who was glad they arrived and he asked "Hello, Ms. Jolene, what seems to be the problem?"

Jolene walked over to theme from her desk and she explained "Well, about an hour ago that vent broke open, and it broke off from the ceiling."

Red and Black looked up from the ceiling. Red noticed they had actually broke it from the ceiling and he said "Oh, yeah! It's certainly broken."

Jolene was still looking to flirt with the man she hired, and she was thinking it was Red, but the man she was looking for was outside her office, knocked out behind a few crates. She asked Red "Why don't you get your assistant to do the job! I've been dying to talk with you!"

Red thought this was the perfect distraction. Jolene wanted someone to talk to really and he replied "Um sure! Anything for you!" He smiled and winked at her to make her think he wanted her as much as the repairman he and Black knocked out. Red then ordered Black "Yo, fix the vent! I have to chat with Ms. Jolene here."

Black asked "Why the hell does it have to be me!"

"Cause!" Red then whispered in his year "Do this and we can get Green and Yellow outta here! I got a plan!"

"I'll think of a way! Just hurry up!" Black set the ladder below the broken vent, and pulled a few screws and a screw driver from the tool box. While he picked up the panel they crashed through, Red was starting a conversation with Jolene, trying to gain posession of the map.

Red asked Jolene "Hmm, nice map here! What's this a map of!?"

Jolene explained to Red "It's a map of Glitzville's basement. You see, we have a problem going on here with a mysterious floating skull haunting the corridors and scaring off my employees. They all said the same thing about a skull breathing embers at them, yelling at them to leave the area."

"Floating skull huh?"

Jolene nodded in response and answered "Uh huh! A big floating skull!"

"Sounds like trouble!" Red told Jolene.

Black was currently repairing the vent, but he purposely dropped the screwdriver, making sure it went close to the trophy case Green and Yellow were stuck in. He said, faking a frustrated tone "Damn it! Dropped my screwdriver! Can you get that for me dude!" He asked Red.

Red turned to him and said "Get it yourself dude!" Red winked at him as a signal to complete the first part of the plan.

"Whatever!" Black walked over to the trophy case, bend over to pick up his screwdriver, but while Red had Jolene distracted, he opened it up to find Green and Yellow still waiting, now half asleep. He whispered "Dudes, it's me! I'm busting you outta here!"

Green whispered back, looking at Red and Jolene "Dude, what's taking you so long!"

"I don't know…Just get the hell outta here dude, use that invisibility trick we learned if she looks over here.

"Alright dude! Just make sure Red gets the map!"

"He's already on it!" As Black grabbed the screwdriver, Green and Yellow crawled out of the cabinets they hid in, and crawled their way to the door. Black stood beside them to block Jolene's view of them. He signaled that they were making their way out to Red, which caused Red to stand in front of the desk, resting his arms on it.

Red told Jolene "So, tell me! What are you doing later tonight." Red was thinking to himself _'Hehehe! That fricken Toad repairman's gonna love this!'_

Jolene replied "Not much, other than a few matches or two, I'm free."

"Good, Cause I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me at that hotel's restaurant they have."

"Sure! I'd love to!" Jolene jumped for joy when she heard this, but she didn't know it was Red so she'd have to waste her time trying to convince the real repairman what happened.

While he was talking to Jolene, Black had just finished fixing the vent and he shouted out to Jolene "Hey lady! Your vent's all good to go!"

Jolene looked up and noticed it was tight and secure and she thanked them "Well that's a splendid job! I must simply pay you guys!"

Black and Red smiled and said at the same time "It was nothing!" As Jolene had her back turned, Red grabbed onto the map, folded it up and put it into his pocket. Luckily there was a map of Glitzville's surface.

While she had her back turned, Green and Yellow were at the door, watching her. Green told Yellow "C'mon dude! Shake a leg!"

Yellow replied "I will dude! Just chill out." They walked out, but unfortunately Jolene approached Red and Black to pay them, noticing Green and Yellow leaving.

Jolene shouted "HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY OFFICE!!!"

Green shouted "RUN DUDE!!!" They dashed out of the room, and down the hall.

Red apologized as he accepted his payment of 20 coins "Don't worry ma'am, we'll catch them in no time!"

"Yeah! Those punks are toast!" Black said it in a more serious sounding tone.

Jolene told them "Good! You better hurry though!" She then walked over to the telephone and went on the announcements "Security, be on the look out for a couple of Koopa Troopas. One had a green shell, and another had a yellow shell. And the interface match scheduling is back up and running."

Red and Black ran after Green and Yellow, noticing they ran into the bathrooms. They hid their Dark Koopa gear in the bathrooms, and they knew they were going to get back into disguise. Red and Black also turned back into their normal selves before they walked in. Red asked Green "Did I tell you guys you could leave at any time!"

Green snapped back as he threw off his bandana and replace his green shoes with purple shoes, "Dude! It wasn't our fault she turned towards you guys when we were leaving!"

Yellow restated what Green said "Yeah dude! It wasn't our fault!"

Red stared at both of them and after a few seconds he said "Whatever! Just everybody, get back into disguise and let's ditch this popsicle stand!"

Green asked "Wait, did you get the map dude!?"

"Uh huh! Check it out dude!" He unfolded the map, and showed it to them. They then gave each other a quick high five and cheered that they were getting ever 1 step closer to completing their mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the lobby; Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry heard the announcement about matches. While they were listening to that announcement, Spike was explaining to them about these orders Jolene gives them every match. He told them "Alright, you wanna know about special moves?"

Bombette told him "Yes, and please hurry, we wanna get our match scheduled before anyone else does."

"Okay, Well I'll make it quick! Just use the powers of the Star Spirits. Gonzales told me about your guys adventure before. Just use those powers, if the Crystal Star powers worked, then you should be fine!"

Bombette thanked him "Hey thanks!"

Kooper also thanked him "Thanks man!" He then noticed the same Koopa he's been seeing around Glitzville. He whispered to Parakarry "Dude, there she is…again!"

Parakarry looked at the pink shelled Koopa getting an autograph from Spike and he said "Just go talk to her Kooper!"

Kooper told Parakarry "Oh, alright!" He walked over to Spike's table and introduced himself to the Koopa, who was talking to Spike "Hey, I'm Kooper!" Kooper watched as she left the area when she was finished with Spike. Kooper sighed "Oh maaaan! Will she ever notice me…" He then asked Spike "Hey Spike, who was that Koopa."

Spike replied "Oh, her? I don't know! Some girl I guess!"

"Okay! Well, we'll see you around!" They hurried back to the locker room, but the crowd blocked their way. Kooper walked back over to Spike and asked "Hey, can you do us a favor."

"You wanna get through the crowd huh! I'll get you through!" He then whistled very loudly and shouted "HEY EVERYBODY!!! STEP ASIDE, WE GOT SOME HEROES TRYING TO GET THROUGH!!!" At that moment, everybody made a hole in the crowd so Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry could get through. They waved goodbye as they left the lobby to get back to the locker room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Locker Room; Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette rushed into the locker room, with Kooper immediately running to the interface. King K was confused as well as everyone else. King K. asked "Yo, what's got you guys in a hurry?"

Kooper explained "We're scheduling a match as soon as possible!"

"Okay…You don't gotta be rushin' in homes!"

Kooper pressed the schedule a match button, and Jolene immediately popped up on the screen and gave them instructions about their next match "Sorry for the inconvenience, well let's see. Up next for you guys is…Ranked 12th in the Glitz Pit, Bob-Omb Squad. Now listen closely, I wanna see you win the match before taking at most, 10 damage. Okay? Good luck!"

The screen turned off, and Bombette started to chuckle to her self. Kooper and Parakarry asked "What's so funny?"

Bombette explained "You'll see, there's a trick about defeating Bob-Ombs and if you fight explosion with explosion…well you'll see!"

Kooper asked "See what?"

"I said, you'll see!!! I wasn't gonna tell you, you're gonna have to find out for yourself Kooper!"

"Oh…" Kooper groaned.

Within seconds the Security Escort arrived, opening the door and asking "Team Bombshell will you please follow me!" Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry immediately left the locker room to head to the arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another match was about to begin, and Jolene already had the crowd going. She announced in the center of the stage "And in this corner, the Dynamo Trio, Give it up for Team BOMBSHELL!!!"

The crowd cheered in excitement as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked up onto the stage "GO BOMBSHELL!!!!!!"

Kooper was still wondering what was gonna happen. He waved to the crowd to get their attention. Parakarry and Bombette did the same.

Jolene then continued "And in this corner, The Big Bomb Boomers…BOB-OMB SQUAD!!!"

4 Bob-Ombs walked up onto the stage and as the crowd cheered for them, their leader Master Crash called out to Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "Yo Bombshell! I got some advice for you! GIVE UP!!! BOMB! BOMB!"

Kooper called out "Yeah right!!!"

Bombette also threw in "Just you wait and see!"

Jolene continued to announce "Alright team, I want a nice clean match, and I want to see you win the match before taking at most, 10 damage…Alright…BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. Bob-Omb Squad.**

Bombette immediately told Kooper and Parakarry with a smirk in her face "Alright boys, watch and learn!"

Parakarry said "I'm watching!"

"And waiting…" Kooper threw in.

Bombette immediately lit her fuse, and strolled on over to the 4 Bob-Ombs. She then began to smoke and after a few seconds, she released a tremendous explosion, which caused the other Bob-Ombs to release another tremendous explosion, creating one massive fiery explosion.

As Bombette fell to the ground and back with Kooper and Parakarry, Jolene shouted "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper and Parakarry stood there gazing at the smoke left from the explosion. Kooper was shocked beyond belief and he said to Bombette sounding amazed "That…was…AWESOME!!!"

Parakarry asked "H-How does that happen?"

Bombette replied with a smile on her face "It's just something us Bob-Ombs do if there's an explosion around us!" She chuckled to herself. Jolene then escorted them back to the locker room. The team was excited about their next match, cause it only meant 1 thing…The Major League is not far away.

**Well I'm so glad I could get this one up. Sorry if it took about a month, I've been having some serious writers block. Well next time Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry go head to head with the KP Koopas, and turst me it's gonna be more exciting than some of the matches you've seen so far. We're one chapter away from the Major League, and the start of the 2****nd**** half of the story, so keep an eye out for the next chapter: Koopa's In Da Crib!  
**


	13. Ch 12: Koopas In Da' Crib

**Summary: **In this episode Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry reach the final teams standing in their way of the Major League: The KP Koopas, and The Armored Harriers. Now they face King K and his homies, but a shocking discovery found out by Kooper leads to uprising in the locker room. Then they face the seemingly invincible Armored Harriers.

**Chapter 12: Koopas In Da' Crib**

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry met back in the locker room for yet another post-match meeting with Jolene. Jolene congratulated them "Congratulations Team Bombshell, you're now ranked 12th in the Glitz Pit, and here is your prize money!" Jolene handed each of them 10 coins for their victory.

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry took the money and stored it away. They were excited at the moment, getting so close to the Major Leagues. As soon as Jolene left King K immediately approached them. He told them "Yo, you ready fo' da' KP Koopas!"

Bombette replied with confidence "You know we are! We're ready for anything! Right boys?"

Parakarry replied as he gave Bombette the thumbs up "I sure am!"

Kooper asked "Hey, can we put the match on hold for a couple minutes?"

"Why?" Bombette and Parakarry asked.

"Cause I seriously gotta take a leak! Anyone know where the bathrooms are?" Kooper said as he started to cross his legs.

King K told him "Its right by da' Major League locker room bro. Hurry up, Me an mah homies are illin' to fight!"

Kooper thanked King K "Thank's man! I'll be back in a jiff!" He walked out the door and headed towards the bathrooms.

Parakarry remembered Jolene's announcement about the Green and Yellow Koopas and he asked King K "Hey King K, She wouldn't happen to be looking for you would she?"

"Hahahaha very funny dawg! Sides' she got notin' agains' me! She'd neva' go agains' me like dat!" King K. chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kooper was in the bathroom, finishing up in there. Kooper took the time to just look at himself in the mirror once he was done taking a piss and he started talking to himself "Man I look great today!"

He started to quickly wash his hands and as he did he thought to himself _"I'd better hurry! They're waiting on me, and I got a match to settle! Hehehe!" _He picked up a small towel nearby but something wasn't right. He took a look at the small yellow cloth and he said "Huh? What's this?" He looked at it and noticed some eye holes, and it was tied in the back he also noticed a label on the inside in black saying 'Yellow'. Kooper gasped "Wh-What!? Yellow? Then that means….." He thought back to Jolene's announcement about a Green and Yellow Koopa. He then gasped "THE KOOPA BROS!!!" He dashed out of the bathroom, carrying Yellow's bandana in hand and back to the locker room as fast as he could.

Once he burst back into the locker room Bombette and Parakarry were clueless about why he ran in so quickly and Bombette asked "Do you always have to rush in?"

Kooper explained "Well not really, but I have some BIG NEWS!!!"

Bombette and Parakarry asked "What?"

"Take a look at this!" He handed them the bandana and waited.

Bombette and Parakarry took a close look at the bandana, noticing that it was indeed Yellow's bandana. Bombette's reaction was similar to Kooper's when he first found it and she shockingly said "What the hell!? This is one of the Koopa Bros bandanas!"

Parakarry added on "Yellow's to be exact!"

Kooper was trying to figure out why they'd be at Glitzville. He knows he hasn't seen them anywhere and if they're not in Glitzville to spectate some matches, then they must be up to no good. Then it hit Kooper. The only thing he could think of was King K. Kooper started to jump to crazy assumptions saying "Hey wait a second……King K!"

King K looked at Kooper awkwardly and he said "Yeah, what up!?"

"Man! Why couldn't I have seen it before! King K. is Yellow!!!"

"What the hell you saying K-Money! I'm dis' Yellow guy!?"

"That's crazy, but it sorta makes sense…" Parakarry said as if he was agreeing with Kooper

Bombette knew who Yellow really was and she knew it wasn't King K so she told Kooper "It sounds quite logical with all the connections, I mean the bandana, the announcemet, and King K does have a similar appearance…BUT trust me, there is no way in hell King K could possibly be Yellow!"

Kooper came back, saying "Oh yeah! What makes you so sure!"

"HELLO!!! I'm the one who worked with the Koopa Bros unfortunately, and if there's anything I've learned about Yellow, it'd have to be he's nothing but a childish goofball, and King K's the complete opposite!"

King K threw in his input as well "Yeah homie! You can't go assumin' I'm dis guy like dis'! Use some common sense like Bombette here!"

Kooper wasn't affected by anything they said and he told them "I am using common sense! And Bombette you must be blind if you can't see the truth!"

Parakarry watched as things started to heat up between Kooper and Bombette, along with King K. He tried to break up their argument before Bombette could say anything "Watch it Kooper! Don't piss her off!"

Kooper turned back on Parakarry and asked rudely "Hey! Who's side are you on dude!"

"I'm not any of your sides anymore! And you're acting crazy Kooper, this isn't like you!" Parakarry then thought back to earlier in the day when Kooper chugged down an entire Koopa Crusher and he sighed to himself "Ugghhhh…I knew I shouldn't have let him buy that stupid drink!"

Bombette groaned in annoyance "Oh my god! Don't tell me you let Kooper order one of those high caffeine energy drinks!"

"Uhhhhh…Yes…"

Bombette didn't say anything to Parakarry but glared angrily at him. She then turned to Kooper and told him "You're so gonna get it Kooper!"

Kooper wasn't afraid of the cold look on Bombettes face and he said "Oh yeah! Bring it!" Bombette jumped onto Kooper and lit her fuse. Kooper shouted out as he struggled to get himself back on his feet "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Neither is this!" Bombette said before she was about to explode.

King K then quickly reacted and pulled out of his shell what appeared to be an Uzi and shot it up in the air. The sound of the flying bullets sent fear into everybody in the locker room. Kooper and Bombette immediately jumped and started screaming in fear. Parakarry just covered his ears and closed his eyes. King K said as he lowered the weapon "A'ight' You two are drivin' me crazy! Now let's quit with the bullshit and save da' fightin' for the arena!"

Kooper shoved Bombette off of him and he said "Not until I know the truth!"

King K explained to Kooper, just to get him to shut up "You want da' truth! I've been here fighting in dis' arena for da' past 10 years! How could I eva' have da' time to hang with some mediocre Ninja Turtle Wanabes! Now can we get this match started!"

Parakarry insisted on starting the match as soon as possible and he said "You know what! I'm gonna go schedule it now!"

"That's how ya' put it homie!" King K gave Parakarry a thumbs up. He then turned to Bombette and Kooper and started to lecture them "Yo, you can't be fightin' like dis'! You guys are a team, not friggen enemies! Now I wanna see you get over this damn argument, pull yourselves together, and may the better team win!"

Kooper turned to Bombette, and Bombette turned to Kooper. Kooper shook his head quickly and apologized to both of them, it was now noticeable the effects of the Koopa Crusher were wearing off "Okay…Sorry about the whole misunderstanding. I guess I kinda got a little carried away there…"

Bombette added "You think!?"

"Okay, I went overboard! I'm sorry…But still…The Koopa Bros are here, and they've gotta be up to no good!"

"We'll figure that out later! We have a match to get to Kooper!" She watched as Kooper got off of the back of his shell with some help from Parakarry.

The door opened and the security escort walked in asking "Team Bombshell will you please follow me!"

Parakarry, Kooper, and Bopmbette looked at King K. Kooper told King K "Good luck man!"

King K told them as they walked out of the door "Good luck homies…you'll need it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the arena the crowd roared for more action, yes a fight to the finish with Team Bombshell and The KP Koopas. Jolene was ready to announce the match and she waited for both teams to walk up onto the stage. As Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked onto the stage she announced "And in this corner, The Dynamo Trio…Please give a warm round of applause for TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!!!!"

"And in this corner, The Shell Machines of Doom, that's right…THE KP KOOPAS!!!"

King K and his team, consisting of another KP Koopa and a KP Paratroopa were all set for the match. King K said before the match began "The KP Koopas finally face Bombshell! Yo Bombshell! Meet mah homies! You better be ready fo' us!"

Kooper immediately responded "I was born ready!"

Bombette threw in "Best of luck to both of us!"

Parakarry shouted out "LET'S GO!!!"

Jolene announced to the two teams "Alright I wanna see a nice clean match, and I wanna see you take damage from your opponent at least 5 times…Ready? BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The KP Koopas**

King K and his team were definatly stronger since their last encounter with Mario. King K and his homies had quadrupled their HP from 4 to 16, doubled their defense to 2, and increased their attack power to 5-6. It was exactly the match Kooper was waiting for.

Kooper immediately started out with a Shell Toss at King K himself. But King K was well aware that Kooper would open up the match with a Shell Toss so he quickly reacted by using the Super Guard, avoiding damage and dealing 1 to Kooper, leaving him with 29 HP. King K chuckled "Heh heh! You're gonna have to do better than dat' if you gonna beat us!"

Kooper muttered to himself "Damn it!" He walked back to his position.

Bombette told Kooper "I got this!" She then told Parakarry "Parakarry, try and mix it up a little!"

"Got it!" Parakarry knew it was time to once again show off the Air Throw. The same move he used on The Darkshell Knights.

Bombette immediately charged towards the KP Koopas with a lit fuse, ready to bomb them. King K warned his homies "Yo, watch out! She gonna blow!"

Bombette thought to herself _'Not exactally!' _When she got close to King K, she stopped and prepared to exploded, but unexpectedly she launched herself at King K, giving him no time to avoid the attack, taking away 3 from his total 16 HP.

He said to himself "Didn' see dat' coming!"

Parakarry was up next and he focused on the 2nd KP Koopa. He dashed at him, picked him up from the ground and rose towards the ceiling. The KP Koopa demanded "Yo! You wanna cap in yo ass! Put me down now!"

Parakarry answered "Okay! He then did a flip and let go with perfect timing, launching the Koopa at King K. As The Koopa knocked into his team mate, both King K and the Koopa took on 5 damage each.

King K got off the ground and he said "Now we show ya' how it's done!" He then launched himself at both Kooper and Bombette with incredible speed. He knocked right into them, doing 5 damage to Bombette and 3 to Kooper. Kooper now had a total of 26 HP and Bombette had 30 HP.

The 2nd Koopa turned his attention to Bombette and he launched himself at her. Bombette was lucky and she jumped out of the way at the last second. The Koopa then walked back to King K.

The KP Paratroopa withdrew into his shell and prepared for a Shell Shot. He was aimed at Kooper, and he launched himself at him. Parakarry then shouted at Kooper "KOOPER NOW!!!"

Kooper then used King K's trick, and punched the KP Paratroopa in the shell, doing 1 damage and causing him to stop the attack. Kooper cheered "Yeah! Now THAT'S how it's done!" He watched as the Paratroopa flew back. He then launched himself at the 2nd KP Koopa, luckily making contact and taking away 3 damage to his 11 HP, leaving him equal with King K at 8 HP.

Bombette then lit her fuse, only this time she was actually gonna blow them up. She charged at them and she released a explosion big enough, catching all 3 of them in the blast, doing 4 damage to each of them. Bombette asked King K as she got back to her position "Is that all you got!"

King K replied "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Parakarry target the KP Paratroopa this time and went for a Sky Dive on him. He flew up into the air and dived down to kick him straight in the face. He made direct contact and took away 3 of the KP Paratroopa's 12 remaining HP.

King K wasn't about ready to quit and he began to spin around in his shell. He didn't launch himself though, he increased his attack power by 5 this time. If he made direct contact with anyone he'd do at least 10 damage to the target.

Kooper gasped "Uh oh! That…can't be good!"

His team mate then pulled out a Courage Shell and boosted King K's defense by 3. King K was completely immune to most attacks now.

The KP Paratroopa targeted Parakarry this time, and did another Shell Shot. Parakarry quickly reacted and did the Super Guard, taking away 1 HP from him, leaving him with 8 HP.

Kooper had no clue what to do about King K. He asked "Oh great! There's nothing we can do about King K now…"

Parakarry told him "Those things'll last for a while. It'd be best if we focused on the other two."

"Alright!" Kooper then withdrew into his shell, and launched himself at the 2nd KP Koopa. Unfortunatly the KP Koopa was ready for Kooper, and he did the Super Guard on Kooper this time leaving him with 25 HP.

Bombette tried to bomb them again. She knew it wouldn't do anything to King K, but she still could eliminate the other two. She exploded on contact and did 4 damage to the KP Koopa and KP Paratroopa, KOing the 2nd KP Koopa, and leaving the KP Paratroopa with 4 HP. King K somehow took 1 damage from the blast leaving him with 3 HP.

Parakarry took the chance to try and KO the KP Paratroopa, and when he did a Sky Dive on him, he only did 3 damage, leaving him with 1 HP.

King K wasn't exactally ready to unleash his most powerful attack. His remaining team mate used a Power Boost Jar on King K, increasing his attack power by 2. King K finally launched himself at Kooper and Bombette. He made a direct hit on Kooper and Bombette, reducing them to 15 and 18 HP.

Kooper shouted out in pain "YOWWWCH!!! What the hell was that!"

King K chuckled "Like I said, you ain't seen nothing yet!" King K was still immune to all attacks, but his team mate wasn't.

Kooper and Bombette really couldn't do nothing. All Bombette could do was try the Bomb attack again. But first, Parakarry took the chance to KO the Paratroopa supplying King K with these upgrades.

Bombette tried the bomb attack again, only doing 1 damage to King K with the explosion.

King K huffed "Ha…Is that all you got! I ain't done yet!" He then powered himself up again, this time he was ready for anything.

The next turn, Bombette tried the bomb again, and after another explosion, King K was down to 1 HP. Bombette cheered "We almost got him guys!"

Kooper threw in "Just watch out! He's gonna do that attack again!"

"Jump out of the way when you get the chance!"

"Alright!"

King K did as they said, and launched himself at them with tremendous speed. Bombette was lucky to get out of the way, but Kooper took the full assault from King K leaving him with a mere 5 HP. Kooper was now growing weary and exhausted from all the damage he's taken.

Parakarry told Kooper "Hey Kooper, take this!" Parakarry threw Kooper a Super Shroom, and Kooper healed 10 HP, giving him just enough for the next battle.

"Thanks Parakarry, I needed that!" Kooper said as he ate up the Super Shroom.

The effects of the Courage Shell wore off for King K and he was definatly screwed now. Bombette told Kooper "Great! The courage shells outta power, finish him off Kooper!"

"I'm right on it!" Kooper prepared to launch himself at King K, who was looking exhausted by now.

King K told Kooper before Kooper delivered the final blow, "Yo K-Money…You did good mah' man!"

"Hey, you sure gave me one heck of a battle!" Kooper said before he launched himself at King K, resulting in the winning KO.

Jolene shouted out "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper cheered "YAHOO!!!"

"We did it!!!" Bombette and Parakarry cheered. Bombette watched as King K fell to the ground with his team mates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the locker room, Jolene told the team "Congratulations Team Bombshell, you're now ranked at 11th place, and here is your prize money!" She then handed them 12 coins each. She then continued "Keep up the good work, you're just 1 battle away from the Major League. Now, good bye!" Jolene walked out of the locker room.

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were excited about the major leagues and they wouldn't let anything get in their way. King K was actually back up and around the locker room and he approached them telling them "Hey, you did great out there!"

Kooper told King K "You weren't bad yourself dude!"

Parakarry threw in "I never seen such power in 1 move! That was a smart strategy there!"

"Yeah, it gets the job done!" King K then warned them "But next match, you're gonna need all the luck you can get, The Armored Harriers are sure gonna give you homies a run

for your money!"

Bombette asked "Armored Harriers?"

"Yeah dat's right, da' Armored Harriers!"

"Well don't just stand there, go schedule a match Parakarry or Kooper!" Bombette ordered them.

"I'm on it!" Kooper said as he walked over to the terminal by the lockers. He approached the terminal and he waited for Jolene.

Jolene greeted them on the screen "Hello team Bombshell, your next match is against…ranked 10th in the Glitz Pit…The Armored Harriers! Now I wanna see you use at least 1 special move…Okay? Now good luck!"

Parakarry asked "So, she's back to the whole special move thing huh!?"

"Yep! We'll just use Star Storm or Chill Out on them if what Spike told us is correct!"

"I think we should use Chill Out cause you and Bombette can really only take a few more hits."

Bombette asked "Wait…What does Chill Out do again?"

"It lowers an opponents attack power by like half I think. I don't know, Mario rarely used it!" Kooper answered her question.

The door swung open, knocking Parakarry in the back of the shell causing him to fall to the ground. He shouted "OW!!! What was that for!"

The security guard looked down at Parakarry and he said "Whoops! Sorry bout' that. Anyway Team Bombshell, would you please follow me to your next match."

Kooper told Bombette and Parakarry "Well, here goes nothing!" They followed the guard out and they headed towards their next match.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena was in an uproar this time. Bombshell fans anticipated this moment since it meant if they won, they'd be going straight to the major leagues. Jolene announced the main event for today "In this corner, give it up for the underdogs, The Dynamo Trio…TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

The crowd was throwing out more and more cheers as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked onto the stage. "YOU GO BOMBSHELL!!!"

"YOU'RE THE BOMB!!!"

"KICK ASS!!!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

They finally approached the stage and Kooper was happy to hear the cheers and he said "Man, these guys are sure psyched to watch us win!"

Bombette said to Kooper "They sure are!"

Jolene approached them before the match began and asked "So, how does it feel to know you're 1 victory away from the Major Leagues?"

Bombette and Parakarry forced Kooper to speak for them and Kooper said "It feels awesome! We're all pumped for this match, and we won't let ANYTHING get in our way!"

"Well you better hope you're lucky! Cause here they come! The Iron Adonis Twins…Give it up for THE ARMORED HARRIERS!!!"

The twin Iron Clefts walked in, sending a reaction of shock and fear among the crowd. The Bombshell fans knew this would be a tough match, knowing the Armored Harriers were nearly invincible. The crowd sent out their reactions "OOOH!!! The Armored Harriers!"

"Are those spikes sharp!?"

"Look at those iron bods!"

They approached the stage and they were immediately confronted by Jolene. She asked "What do you guys think of Team Bombshell?"

The older one, who wore red shoes answered "We ain't afraid of no shrimpy Koopas, Bob-Ombs, or no Paratroopas! We're invincible!!!"

"Okay…Now Let's get this show on the road!!! I wanna see a nice clean match, and I wanna see at least 1 special move…Okay? BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Armored Harriers**

It was finally time Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry made their way into the major leagues. But they had to defeat the seemingly invincible Armored Harriers to get there. The Armored Harriers had 6 HP and an attack power of 4, along with a seemingly unlimited defense.

Kooper started of the match by telling his team "This is it! Give it your all and let's finally make it to the major league!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

Kooper started by using a Shell Toss on the 1st Iron Cleft, but surprisingly to him it did no damage. The Iron Cleft laughed "YAR HARHARHAR! You are weak!"

"Grrrrrrr…" Kooper growled under his breath.

Bombettetold Kooper "Don't worry about it! We'll get them!" She then lit her fuse and tried to blast them. When she made her way over them she released a huge explosion, but it still did nothing to them. She got back to Kooper and Parakarry and she said "Alright, that was useless…"

Parakarry thought of a theory. If they can't damage them, then maybe they can damage each other. He then said "I got it! If we can't damage them, then maybe they can damage each other!"

"Smart thinking!" Kooper said.

"But how do we get them to do that!?" Bombette questioned.

"Easy!" Parakarry flew over to them and tried to pick up the older one. He grabbed on and began to furiously flap his wings to attempt to rise him into the air. But unfortunately no matter how hard Parakarry tried, he was too heavy for him. He flew back and he said "Aw damn it! They're too heavy for me!"

"So now what…" Kooper said as he waited for the Armored Harriers attack.

The older Iron Cleft charged at Kooper, but Kooper only took half damage, leaving him with 13 HP.

The 2nd charged at him again, and made a direct hit on Kooper, leaving him with 11 HP.

Kooper then decided to use the special move. He started praying to the stars _"Muskular, we need you!" _And within seconds, Muskular; the light blue star spirit with the sailor hat started to work his powers and within seconds he had decreased the Armored Harriers attack power to 1.

Bombette still didn't know what to do. But out of nowhere she heard a loud whistle, and before she knew it a POW Block was tossed to her. She asked herself as she looked into the audience "Hey wait…" She looked around until she saw a grinning Spike raising his thumps up at her. She called out "Spike!?"

Spike called out to Bombette "That's right baby!" He knew they must've had another weakness and he knew since they were Clefts they must have the same weakness as other clefts.

When Bombette used the POW Block, the Armored Harriers were flipped onto their backs. The team cheered "YEAH!!!"

Parakarry said as he withdrew into his shell "Why didn't I think of that! All Clefts have a weak point on their undersides!" He then launched himself at the 1st Iron Cleft, resulting in a shocking KO.

The crow cheered "GO BOMBSHEL!L!!"

The remaining Armored Harrier couldn't do anything but squirm. Kooper was up and he only had 1 idea of how he wanted to finish this match off. He withdrew into his shell and spun around rapidly. His shell caught on fire and he launched himself at the remaining cleft, resulting on the winning KO!

Jolene shouted "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry started to celebrate and as the crowd cheered they couldn't help but be happier. Kooper shouted "WE"RE GOING TO THE MAJOR LEAGUES! WOOOOOO!!!!"

"We did it!!!" Parakarry cheered happily.

"I told you we'd win Kooper, didn't I!" Bombette told Kooper.

"You sure did!"

Jolene then took the time to ask the team "Congratulations Team Bombshell, now would you kindly follow me to my office."

"Um…okay!" They followed her out of the arena.

The Armored Harriers sat there and groaned in pain "Does this mean we have to go back to the Minor League?"

"Uh huh…"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry followed Jolene back to her office, receiving a round of applause for their victory. They had finally made it to the Major Leagues, but what challenges await them?

**So there you go! Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry have finally made it into the Major League! Next time we move into the 2****nd**** half of the story which is full of surprises! We take a break from the fights to check out the Major League locker room and celebrate! And it's about time I revealed who this Koopa, Kooper has a crush on is! And Cortez still has some tricks in store, so watch out! And a note about the Armored Harriers, I really think that doesn't work but I had to get them down somehow!  
**

**Next time: Chapter 13- The Major League's Welcome**


	14. Ch 13: The Major Leagues Welcome

**Summary: **It's finally time we made it! In this chapter we move onto the Major Leagues and as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry move on, the challenges ahead of them only get tougher. While they celebrate, fortunately there's more randomness from The Koopa Bros! But unfortunately for the Koopa Bros, Cortez is STILL onto them so viewers beware the dreaded pirate king's return from his 4 chapter absence. And also it looks like love is in the air when Kooper gets a message from an anonymous person.

Also this marks the start of the 2nd half. In this 2nd half the fights will get more intense, including 3-4 epic fights. There are many surprises and such, and now the Koopa Bros move onto phase 1 of their plan.

**Chapter 13: The Major League's Welcome.**

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry had just defeated The Armored Harriers and they were on their way to Jolene's office. Things couldn't get any better for them. They followed Jolene into her office since she needed to have a discussion about the Major League with them. Jolene sat down at her desk and she started out "Congratulations Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry! You are now officially Major League competitors and I would like to take the time to congratulate you three."

Bombette cheered "Yay! Does this mean we finally get to get out of that crummy locker room!"

"Of course it does!"

"That's great! That place is such a dump!" Bombette smiled as she finished.

Jolene continued "Well before we move onto your new locker room, I have a few things I'd like to say."

Kooper curiously asked "What kind of things!?"

"Well first off, I'd like to give you guys this as a congratulations gift." Jolene handed each of them 30 coins.

"Whoa cool!" Kooper said in a gleeful way.

Parakarry announced "And thanks to Jolene I finally have my life savings back!" He counted up 100 coins, the previous amount of money he had in his life savings, before he converted it all into Piantas.

Jolene asked "What!?"

Bombette told her "It's a long, and pathetic story!"

"Well…anyway, before I take you to your new locker room I would like to warn you…The teams ahead of you aren't like the Minor Leaguers. You'll have to give it everything you got, think of some new strategy, and most importantly; never let your guard down! Your fans are counting on you…Good luck!"

Bombette, Kooper, and Parakarry all asked "Is that it!?"

"Yes, Now if you will kindly follow me to your new locker room." Jolene got up from her desk and headed towards the door. She opened the door and walked out, with Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry following behind. They walked out into the hall and turned the corner. They approached the Major League Locker Room and before they walked in Jolene said "Welcome to your new locker room!" She opened the door and they walked in. The Major League Locker Room was much nicer than the Minor League's seeing as it had new red and white tiling, new sturdy red couches, a few cozy beds, and new shining lockers.

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were amazed at the high standards if the locker room and Bombette said "Wow! This is so much more better than the minor league locker room!"

Kooper answered to her "Yeah! I know!" Kooper looked around to see The Koopinator; the Dark Kooptrol, Shellshocker; the Shady Koopa, Hamma Jamma; the Hammer Bro, and the big bad Rawk Hawk himself all looking towards them..

Jolene said before she left "You may continue to fight, or you may do as you please. Goodbye!" Jolene left the locker room and closed the door.

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry stood in the locker room for a few seconds before saying anything else. Kooper whispered to Parakarry "Gee, so much for the welcoming party!"

"Is it just me, or do these fighters seem very hostile!?" Parakarry whispered back.

"Maybe!"

Bombette burst out for attention "HELLO!!! Are you boys like gonna ignore us the whole time?" There was no answer for a few seconds until they were approached by the Hammer Bro, Hamma Jamma.

Hamma Jamma asked "Hey! You guys must be friends of The Great Gonzales!"

Rawk Hawk finally squawked out "They're friends of THAT lousy punk Gonzales!" He then turned to Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry and said "Listen up! You got a lot of nerve coming up to Glitzville to fight! Make one wrong move, and you might just FEEL THE RAAAAAWK!!!!"

Kooper asked, dissing his catchphrase "Feel the rawk!? That's gotta be the dumbest catch phrase I've ever heard!"

"Dissing my catch phrase huh! You wanna get RAWKED Punk!!!" He glared down at Kooper.

"Bring it on asshole!" Kooper balled his hands up into fists and got into a fighting stance.

Parakarry immediately put himself in between Rawk Hawk and Kooper and he tried to keep the peace by telling them "Okay now, let's not get physical here!"

Bombette told Kooper "Yeah Kooper, save it for the ring!"

Parakarry asked Kooper as Rawk Hawk backed off "Do you seriously have to start a fight like this? That's the 3rd time you've done that today!"

Kooper told Parakarry as a comeback "Hey! I have a great sense of pride in myself okay!" He crossed his arms and sat down on the couch before he finished speaking.

Hamma Jamma asked "So are you guys gonna introduce yourselves or what!?"

Shellshocker aslso asked "Yeah! C'mon!"

Kooper started off "Well for starters, I'm Kooper."

"I'm Bombette!"

"And I'm Parakarry."

Hamma Jamma was pleased with the intros and he said "Cool! I'm Hamma Jamma!" He pointed to Shellshocker and The Koopinator and said "That's Shellshocker and The Koopinator." He continued as he pointed out Rawk Hawk "And I believe you've already met Rawk Hawk."

Rawk Hawk just grunted at Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "Hmph! You just watch yourself, Especially YOU, punk!" He pointed to Kooper.

Kooper muttered "Yeah whatever!" He then told everyone "Well I guess that wraps up intros and everything, now if you excuse us we got some partying to do!"

"Oh yeah!" Parakarry shouted out before they headed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the back of the Glitz Pit The Koopa Bros were preparing for their mission down in the basement. The last time they went down there, earlier in the day; they were chased out by Cortez, and he's not about to give up. Red, Green, Black, and Yellow sat around the map studying the floor plans to find out how they're gonna get to the engine room. Green had placed an 'X' near the 1st intersection from the entrance to indicate the first attack of Cortez and he started out by telling his bros "Okay, this is where we first found that creepy skull guy, which I've done some research on, and I found out it's the dreaded pirate king Cortez who's been stalking us."

Yellow chattered "C-C-C-Cortez!?" Yellow somehow got a spare bandana despite the fact that his original is in Kooper's posession.

Black randomly said "Wait…That skull dude's a pirate!? He's just a floating skull!!! How can he be a pirate!?"

"Yes Cortez, and yes he's a pirate. He's said to possess many powers and it is said that he is known for being a merciless pirate king who haunts Keahaul Key and will take out any ship with his army of lost souls."

Red really could care less about the history behind Cortez and threw out an insult at Green "Wow! Just telling us that you did research on this guy only makes you more of a nerd than you already are, dude!"

"Dude! Cut it out! You gotta learn something about the enemy if you wanna get somewhere! I've told you that several times dude!"

"Yeah well, you're still a nerd!"

Green rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath "My god you're so ignorant!" He put the serious look back on his face and continued "Well, anyway here's the plan dudes."

"I'm listening…" Red stared at Green, thinking he only had something stupid in mind and he thought he'd eventually regret letting Green take control of this mission.

Yellow asked "What's the plan dude!?"

"I said I was gonna tell you…" He rolled his eyes and continued "Okay, we first of all wanna avoid the spot where we found Cortez first. We wanna take this path here, and luckily it's got a few detour paths we can take in case we run into Cortez again." He pulled out a pen and drew a path through the maze they call a basement.

Red blurted out "Oh nice! You keep a pen in your shell! You may as well throw on a pocket protector on your shell you nerd!"

Green snapped back at Red "Dude! Just cause you're not planning this mission as of now, doesn't mean you constantly gotta insult me! And dude, I'm not a nerd, I've been carrying this pen around for this planning part of the mission! At least I can plan a mission better than you can!"

"Oh yeah! Who's brilliant idea made the Pizza Palace raid almost a complete success, until you had to screw things up!" Red argued back.

"Dude, I already told you! That failure was yours and Black's fault! I did my part of the mission, and you had to leave the counter which got all of us caught!"

"Don't make me laugh, you screw almost every mission up!"

"No I don't!""Yeah you do!"Yellow and Black just sat there and watched them continue to argue. Yellow eventually fell asleep against the back of a rock nearby, while Black just watched. Black looked at Yellow and asked "Dude, are you sleeping?"

Yellow told him, without opening his eyes "I wanna get some rest dude!" Black stared at him weirdly and Yellow replied "What……I'm very tired!"

"Whatever dude, just be up in time before we start!" Black couldn't stand the arguing after a while and he finally got up and spoke out his mind "Okay, both of you shut the hell up RIGHT NOW!!! You're arguing is driving me crazy and I'm so goddamn sick and tired of letting stupid things get in the way of an important mission! Now are you gonna quit your arguing and finish giving us the run down, or do I have to bust some skulls in!" Black looked pretty pissed at this point and he hopped he had gotten through to Red and Green.

Green understood what Black was saying and he said "Dude, It's not my fault Red has to be such a jackass!"

"Oh, I'm the jackass!" Red said in response.

"DUUUUH!!!"

Black got back in and yelled at them "Dudes! Shut up already!!!"

Green and Red were now getting Black very angry. They both said at the same time "Alright, alright!"

Green said "Chill out dude!" Red didn't speak again and just pouted, muttering under his breath. Green continued "Okay…Now we have several other routes if needed, but I do have a plan in case Cortez does show up. We just…Wait a second! Why is Yellow sleeping!?"

Black looked at his snoozing brother and said "I don't know. He said he was tired…or maybe you put him to sleep!"

"Haha real funny dude! But seriously, wake him up!" Green sarcastically laughed.

"Haha! Dude, I'm just kidding!" He then started to nudge Yellow in the elbow to try and get his attention. He told him "Dude, get up! We're trying to start a mission dude!" Black didn't notice any other reaction other than Yellow yawning He nudged a second time saying "C'mon dude! Wake the hell up!"

"Is he waking up!" Green asked.

"Uhhhh nope!" Black thought for a minute and he thought of the perfect way to get Yellow up. He said "Watch this dudes!" He took off one of his black boots

Green snickered "Aw dude! Is he doing what I think he's doing!"

Red started to laugh as well "Heh heh! This should be good!"

Black got down near Yellow and shoved his boot against his nostrils. Black was known for having the worst stench in his boots…and socks and the stench was deadly enough to kill plant life. Black started to chuckle to himself "Heh heh heh! Yellow's gonna love this!"

Yellow woke suddenly to the horrendous stench of Blacks boot and he shrieked "UGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! BLACK!!!!" He knocked the boot away and started coughing and gagging from the stench. He felt nauseated from the stench and he seriously needed something to clear out the stench.

As Yellow ran around, dunking his head in the water to try and help a bit, Black, Green, and Red all started to laugh hysterically "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"**BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH!!! BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!!!!" **A random laugh came from the roof. Everything fell silent…

Red, Black, and Green looked up on the roof, Yellow was now vomiting from the rude awakening. Red asked the person "Uh…What are you doing?"

The fat man in black, wearing a red cape, yellow goggles, and a purple hat, and purple pants replied "What…A guy can't stand up here and laugh at something funny!?" Lord Crump had finally made a random cameo!

"NO! Especially when it's THAT annoying of a laugh! Where did you even come from!" Red rudely asked.

"I dunno! I was in Poshley Heights a few minutes ago, then I was teleported here, and I saw that Black Koopa shove his boot into that Yellow Koopa, puking his guts out over there!"

Red yelled "GET OUT!!!"

"Okay! **BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH HUH!!!" **Lord Crump just vanished and he returned to Poshley Heights and as he vanished his laughter faded out.

Green watched as Lord Crump vanished and he said "Okaaaaaaay…That was weird!"

"Ditto!" Red and Black agreed.

Yellow came back, wiping vomit from his mouth and groaning in disgust "Auuuugh! Why did you do that Black!"

Black replied, laughing nervously while putting his hand behind his head "Uh huh huh huh! Sorry dude, couldn't resist!"

Green told Black "Okay, now that that's over…" He then turned his attention to all 3 of his bros and continued "Now about Cortez, we use the Veil if we detect any signs of mini tornados in the area. Cortez summons his self from tornados and it's pretty obvious if he's around cause he'll always try to send fear into his victims before he attacks. Now who's ready!?"

"You know I am dude!" Black said confidently.

"I guess so…" Yellow replied, still feeling awful from Blacks prank.

Red interrupted "Hey wait! What about robbing the vault!"

Green explained "Dude, I don't think we're gonna be able to, since to get to the vault, we'd have to get through Cortez."

Red examined the map and he noticed it wasn't far from Cortez's first appearance. He said "Dude! It's like not even that far away from the red x, we can so make it dude!"

Yellow realized it wasn't that far away from it either and he said "Maybe we can after all! Maybe he's searching for us elsewhere…You never know!"

"Alright! Alright! We'll rob the stupid vault! Let's just watch as Red's BRILLIANT plan fails! While my plan succeeds!" He opened the hatch to the basement and they all climbed in. Black being the last one, closing the hatch on his way down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in front of The Glitz Pit, Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked out it's doors and out into the open of Glitzville. Things were quiet until a bunch of people in Glitzville shouted as confetti flew out from the side of the stairs "SURPRISE!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were shocked and just gasped "HUH!?"

Kooper asked "What's this supposed to be about?"

A voice called out "I'll tell ya!" Out of the crowd walked out Spike and with a smirk on his face he said "I've been planning this for a while since you've beaten Bandy Andy's team! That's right, a surprise party baby!"

Parakarry asked "For us!?"

"Uh huh! It's for you alright! Consider it a congratulations on making it to the Major Leagues party!"

"Really!?" Bombette asked.

"Yep! You deserve this! Now get down here and LET'S PARTY!!!" Spike cheered as Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry joined in on the fun. The center of Glitzville had been turned into a massive dance floor, complete with a light up floor, lights, and speakers. By the shop and hot dog stand there were several tables and chairs, along with a massive buffet. Glitzville was pretty crowded at the time, and it was even crowded in the hotel since it's rooms were booked. Even the Watering Hole was crowded. Spike sure did a good job at planning it.

Kooper joined in on the dance floor with Bombette and Parakarry. They met with Spike and Kooper said "Wow, you did a killer job planning this Spike!"

"What can I say!" Spike chuckled to himself.

Bombette thanked him "Well I love it!"

Parakarry said in excitement "Well let's not just stand here! Let's party!" Parakarry flew over to the buffet, while Kooper started to dance, with Bombette watching and cheering him on. Kooper was actually doing quite well seeing as several fans crowded around him to watch him break dance.

Bombette cheered "GO KOOPER!!!"

Parakarry flew over with a plate. He asked Bombette once he found her "Hey, what's going on!?"

Bombette replied "Stay here! Kooper's showing off his moves and he's actually a pretty good break dancer!"

Parakarry watched as Kooper spun on his shell and he replied after seeing him pull off some other crazy moves "Wow! You're right!"

After a few more minutes Kooper had wrapped up his breask dancing thanking everyone as he waved out to the crowd "Thanks a lot, you've been an awesome crowd!" Kooper walked over to Bombette and Parakarry while everyone resumed dancing. Once Kooper got over to Bombette and Parakarry he asked "So…What do you gotta say about that!"

Bombette was amazed at how good Kooper is and she asked "Where did you learn those kind of moves! They were amazing!"

Kooper replied "Meh, one of my friends who was a Fire Bro taught me when I was like 10 years old."

"Wow, what kind of other hidden talents do you have!"

"I'll tell you later!" He looked at Parakarry and asked "Hey where did you get all of that delicious food!"

Parakarry replied "There's a buffet over by the Hotdog Stand."

"Cool! I'll meet you back here!" Kooper ran off to the buffet quickly to grab any kind of food he loved, as much as possible. He quickly ran back to find Bombette and Parakarry had left as well. He asked himself "Huh!? They told me to meet them back here! Well I did!"

Spike walked over and asked "Enjoying yourself Kooper!"

Kooper replied "Yeah! This party is awesome! And where did you even get such a killer buffet!"

"I have connections!" Spike replied. He then remembered he had a message to deliver to Kooper and he told him "Hey wait! Kooper, go to the Watering Hole. I got a message from a fan saying they want you to meet them there soon. They're probably waiting for you now."

"Really! Well I'm not gonna just stand here and let them wait!" He walked over to the Watering Hole, leaving Spike behind. A tornado swirled in right in front of him, causing Kooper to jump back shouting "WAH!"

Cortez appeared from the tornado, shouting his usual laughter "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Did you miss me Kooper!?"

Koopers fear of Cortez instantly turned into anger and rudely asked "What do you want you creep!"

Cortez laughed "You have no idea foolish mortal! I'm here to say congratulations and enjoy it while you can amigo!"

"So why do you have to make such a creepy entrance to congratulate me!?"

"Because readers love it when I swirl in and laugh 'BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' Well some, amigo!"

"Readers!?"

"Ignore it for now, I just wanted to say amigo, enjoy the victories while you can! Your winning streak is about to come to an inevitable end!"

"What!?"

"Heed my warning Kooper, not that I really care about you or your team, but I love to screw around with you three amigos! Now I'll be off to the basements for my nightly haunting! BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cortez swirled out in the tornado leaving Kooper with a open walkway to the Watering Hole.

Kooper was sorta freaked out by Cortez's unexplained appearance and he said "Okaaaaaaay, now THAT was freaky!" Kooper walked into the Watering Hole, wondering where this anonymous person Spike told him to meet was. He looked around and wondered to himself "Hmm, wonder who could be waiting for me!"

A peppy sounding voice called out from the crowd of people "Hey Kooper!"

Kooper looked around thinking _"I know that voice! But where is it coming from!"_

"I'm over here!"

"Over where!?"

The voice called out again "Right behind you, you silly Koopa!"

Kooper turned around, but what he saw was completely shocked him. He came face to face with a pink shelled Koopa Troopa with dirty blonde wavy, flowing hair. She wore white sleeves and shorts underneath her shell, and she wore a pendant around her neck and she smiled warmly at the sight of Kooper.

She approached him and asked "Aw c'mon, you don't remember me!?"

Kooper though for a moment and curiously said "K-Koral!?" He was starting to sweat and his heart pounded in his chest quickly. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was dreaming or something, but it was reality.

She giggled "Hehehehe! That's right!"

Kooper came to the sudden realization and bounced back to reality and he jumped for joy saying "Koral! It's you!!!" They ran and leapt into each others arms for a hug, Kooper remembered Koral from his childhood days as one of his closest friends and he always remembered having a small crush on her.

Koral happily said "Oh my god! I can't believe we've finally found each other again!"

Kooper replied "I know! It's been like 7 years!" He let go of Koral and they smiled at each other and shared a quick laugh of joy.

Koral asked Kooper "So, what are you waiting for! Let's go get a table!"

"Okay! We have SO much to catch up on!" Kooper and Koral walked up to the podium to grab a table. Kooper couldn't be happier

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the basements, Red and his bros searched the basement. Red had instructed his bros "Okay dudes, I'm taking over this mission now! Now remember what Green said and don't act like a bunch of crybabies when Cortez DOES show up…That means you Yellow!"

Yellow said "What!? It's not my fault he scares me!"

"Well stop being such a crybaby Yellow!" Red told Yellow. He continued "Well anyway, since Green's the one who came up with the whole plan he's holding the map, and…well I guess that's about it dudes!"

Black asked "Wait, what are we doing first!"

Red explained "Okay, we're gonna go try and rob the vault first, THEN we're gonna head over to the engine room/"

Green reminded Red "No we're not! I said we're gonna disable the generators first, THEN rob the vault. If it'll get you to shut up, we're gonna use a time bomb on the thing and we'll add extra time so we can rob the vault."

"Hmph! Whatever dude! Let's just go!" They walked forward for a bit just looking for their next path. They had to make a turn on their first right, which was a few feet in front of the intersection where they first found Cortez.

Green looked around and he said "There it is! Turn right dudes!" They turned to the right and continued down that path. There were a few doors down this path and a couple branching paths but nothing much.

They immediately heard the moaning voice of Cortez moaning "OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!! TuUuUrRrRn BaAaAcK!!!:

Green listened and he said "That's him! Everyone be careful!"

"Dude! We can get through this pirate dude!" Black said, showing no signs of fear.

The voice scared Yellow enough to hide in his shell. Red turned around and asked "Dude! What the hell!"

Yellow told Red from the inside of his shell "Dude! That voice is too creepy! You know I scare easily!"

"That's cause you're the biggest crybaby I ever known! Now go!" He kicked Yellow's shell forward, which freaked Yellow out a bit.

Yellow screamed "WHAAAAA!!!!" He ended up being sucked into the tornado of Cortez and it flung him into a nearby door.

Cortez appeared in front of Yellow asking in a sinister voice "What do you think you're doing down here amigo! I thought I told you to stay away from this place!"

"Um…um…T-T-Trying not to wet myself now!" Yellow chattered in fear as Cortez faced him.

Back with Red, Black, and Green, Red was shocked that Cortez had already found them and he said "Damn it! He's got Yellow."

Black asked "Shouldn't we try and save him!"

Green replied "And get ourselves toasted! Are you crazy Black!"

"I'd rather take the risk than leave him there! He's probably scared outta his mind now!"

Red replied "Whatever dude, go save the crybaby and meet us in here!" Red opened the nearest room and he and Green ran inside, just to be safe.

Black approached Cortez from behind and threw a Koopa star at him quickly. It hit Cortez and he turned around yelling "WHO DID THAT! Who dares defy me!"

Black quickly ran over to Yellow, who was shivering like crazy and he said "Dude, quickly! Let's get the hell outta here!"

"Dude! Hurry!!!" Yellow pleaded.

Black grabbed Yellow by the arm and he quickly ran off. Cortez instantly turned back asking "Huh!? Where did that foolish Koopa go!" Cortez turned around and quickly blew a stream of embers at Yellow and Black, catching their tails on fire. He shouted "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Nice try mortals! I'm not easily fooled by your foolish tricks!"

Yellow and Black ran into the room Red told Black to meet them in, running in circles trying to put the fire out. Green said "What did I tell you dude!"

Black managed to put out the blue fire and he replied "Hey! At least I saved Yellow from further tormenting!"

Yellow thanked Black "Yeah, thanks dude! I guess it makes up for the boot!"

"Yeah, you're right about that dude! Heh heh!" Black chuckled to himself.

Green asked "Now what…" They all looked at each other, looking all clueless.

Red replied "I guess we just wait it out. Green mark down where Cortez tried to attack Yellow."

"I'm right on it dude!" Green replied as he took out the map and drew a red 'X' right at the place Yellow was attacked. They had to be more careful if they wanted to get this mission done without being killed by a merciless pirate king, and that meant no more careless pranks by Red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kooper and Koral sat down at a random table in the Watering Hole, sharing a plate of chicken wings and laughing while they remembered their eventful childhood. Kooper laughed "Ahahahaha! Remember when we did that prank on Kent C. Koopa, in revenge for robbing us of 50 coins!"

Koral threw in "Yeah! That was hysterical! Remember how we used the Sleepy Sheep, stole his glasses and drew all over his face!"

"HA! I remember that! Those were some good times!"

"Yeah, also you can't forget that you also drew a sign on his shell that said 'I like men' AHAHAHAHAHA!!! That beats everything!" Koral reminded Kooper.

Kooper and Koral laughed together as Kooper grabbed a chicken wing. Kooper asked Koral "You know what! There is something else!"

"What!?"

"Remember when me, Koover, and Red snuck into Yellow's bedroom and blasted him with our water guns while he was sleeping! Now that was hilarious!"

"I remember that! He was always such a crybaby! Easy to prank, and it was always funny to see how he reacted!"

"Hahahaha! We we're so crazy back then!"

Koral chuckled "You were always the life of the party! Speaking of Red and Yellow, what ever happened with them. It bothers me that some of our closest friends ended up on Bowser's side!"

Kooper explained "Oh yeah! About 6 years after you left, they got bored of the village, and ended up traveling to that fortress the Bob-Ombs had. They took it over, and from what I heard from my friend Bombette, they ended up being corrupted by Bowser and Kammy Koopa and they somehow shifted from good to bad."

"Well, I hope they learned their lesson after you guys kicked their asses! I heard you like took them all out in 1 hit!"

"Yeah, but they did return in Bowser's castle, looking for a fight again!"

"And let me guess, you guys showed them who's boss!"

"Nope! They were knocked outta the way by this EXTREMELY annoying baby Koopa who was stalking us the whole adventure. Mario was pretty pissed when we had to fight him a 6th time. And I thought he was dead!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! In the end, Bowser killed him!" Kooper remembered Yellow's bandana and he said "Hey wait a second! Did you hear that the Koopa Bros are actually in Glitzville right now!"

"Really!? They always liked Glitz Pit battles, well Black."

"I'm pretty sure they're not here fighting, and I'm pretty sure they're up to no good! I mean I've never seen them at one of our matches, or around Glitzville anywhere!"

"Wow...that's wierd! Well anyway, what about Kolorado? Are you still a huge fan!?"

"Yeah, but I have been thinking lately if he's really the best role model for me! I mean back on Lava Lava Island, I remember constant remarks from either Link, Kirby, Goombario, Sonic and Samus that he wasn't the right role model for me and he did seem to be acting like a total idiot, caring more about the treasure than his life. In the end I decided I couldn't just crumple up my dreams and throw them away."

Koral asked "Didn't you go on an expedition with him a few weeks ago!?"

"Yeah! It was really cool, but it was so exhausting for me."

"Wow! I'm glad you're finally getting to live your dreams!"

"Thanks! So, tell me what you've been up to lately!"

"Really not much, but I have been working part time as a life guard at a beach in Rougeport."

"Wow that's cool!"

"Yeah! I know!" Koral replied. As she and Kooper continued to chat Bombette walked in.

Bombette approached Kooper and she said "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Kooper was glad to see her and he said "Oh you have! By the way, I'd like you to meet Koral. She's an old friend of mine and we've been here for the past hour chatting and catching up!"

Koral looked at Bombette and greeted her "It's nice to meet you!"

Bombette told Kooper why she was there "Well anyway, you gotta come help me out! Parakarry ended up having too much Tasty Tonics and now he's making a complete and utter idiot of himself!"

"HAHA!!! I gotta see this!"

As Kooper got up from his chair and followed Bombette he said to Koral, happily "Koral, it was so nice to see you again! I wish I could stay longer, but I guess I gotta go get my friend under control."

Koral replied "I'm glad we could see each other again! What do you say we meet tomorrow for lunch!"

"That sounds great!"

"I'll see you then!" Koral smiled

Kooper followed Bombette outside and he couldn't help but smile back at Koral. It was the happiest he's in a long time and he wanted to take make the most out of it. Tomorrow was the dawn of a new day for Kooper, a few fights and most importantly lunch with Koral. He finally had found out who this Koopa he's had a crush on and he couldn't be happier, but more challenges lay down the road and Kooper wondered what Cortez meant by inevitable defeat.

**So there you go people, one of my favorite chapters so far, besides Chapter 5! LOL! I still laugh at Cortez's antics from that chapter and I loved doing his parts this time too! It was especially fun writing out the Koopa Bros part in the 1****st**** half of the chapter, including the incredibly random Lord Crump cameo! BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH!!! LOL!!! That laugh is so funny! And if you must know there is definatly a similar story that happened to me, that happened to Kooper and Koral. But beware, knowing Cortez…….his message is probably true!!! *GASP!!!* By the way if you haven't noticed, Kooper made a direct reference to Paper Mario X, the BEST damn adaptation of Paper Mario ever! Seriously if you haven't already checked it out, do it now!!!**

**Next time we start another new day, and another new day means MORE MATCHES!!! Next time we face The Masked Mercenaries and you'll get a riot out of who they are! Then we go back to the Koopa Bros who continue their mission but they've been apparently down in that room all night.**

**Next time- Chapter 14: The Fury of The Martial Arts. But it'll take longer since I'm gonna conclude Bowser's Kingdom(Season 1) and move onto the 2nd episode for Adventures of The Koopa Bros.  
**


	15. Ch 14: The Fury of The Martial Arts

**Summary: **The dawn of a new day always brings new challenges and this time it's in the form of some crazy martial arts experts…Or are they!? Well Kooper and Co. face The Masked Mercenaries this time, and while they do that The Koopa Bros continue their mission they started the previous night, but Cortez like always is out there to take advantage of them. It's not great like the last chapter, but the best chapter isn't that far away, and I appologize for not having a lot of Koopa Bros material here, I just really wanted to have at least one update for August.

**Chapter 14: The Fury of The Martial Arts**

Kooper woke up rather late this morning and by this hour Parakarry and Bombette had been up for a few hours. Kooper was normally an early riser, but not in this case. Kooper walked out of the bedroom area and approached Bombette and Parakarry who were sitting on the couch talking. Bombette looked over to Kooper and greeted him "Oh, morning sleepy head!"

Kooper asked as he yawned "Yaaaawn…What time is it!?"

"It's like 10:30, I thought you would've been up 4 hours ago!"

"I just can't stop thinking about last night! I never felt like this my whole life!"

Parakarry asked "What happened?"

Bombette threw in "Besides you getting drunk! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed at Parakarry.

"Hey! Who asked you, I wasn't drunk…I was just buzzed that's all!"

Bombette sarcastically said "You could say that! If you consider dancing like a fool in your boxers buzzed, or trying to pick up every girl you see buzzed."

Kooper joked "Or puking all over Rawk Hawk buzzed, then yeah! You were definatly buzzed!"

"Okay! I get it!!! Can we just change the subject! Now what happened to Kooper!?"

Kooper replied as he jumped in between Parakarry and Bombette "Remember that Koopa I kept seeing? You know the one with the…."

Parakarry interrupted Kooper and said "The one you have a crush on!?"

"Uh yeah! That one…" Kooper blushed from hearing what Parakarry said since it was obviously true. He continued "Well Spike told me to meet someone at the Watering Hole last night and I finally got the chance to meet her!"

Parakarry asked curiously "What happened?"

"Well I realized she was one of my closest childhood friends from 7 years ago. We had dinner together and we tried to catch up, but unfortunately YOU had to get drunk and I had to help Bombette get you under control!"

"Heh heh heh, sorry Kooper!" Parakarry nervously chuckled.

"Well that's okay I guess…" Kooper continued as he returned to an energetic mood "Well anyway, I'm meeting her again for lunch today!"

"That's wonderful Kooper!" Bombette applauded Kooper..

"Way to go Kooper!" Parakarry congratulated.

Kooper replied "Thanks guys! Well anyway anyone wanna check what teams we're up against next?"

Parakarry had previously checked the roster before Kooper had woken up. He told Kooper "Well I checked it earlier and the next 4 teams are The Masked Mercenaries, The Shellshockers, The Magikoopa Masters, and The Destructor."

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Parakarry and Bombette asked "What?"

Kooper explained one of his crazy thoughts to them "The Masked Mercenaries! They gotta be The Koopa Bros!"

Bombette thought about it for a moment and replied "Maybe, the 'masked' part does make it understandable."

"If they are the Koopa Bros it looks like we're up for an EASY victory!"

"You got that right!"

Parakarry had never faced them before but he did remember hearing how weak they are and he said "If they're as weak as you say they are then I predict we'll beat em' in less than 30 seconds!"

Kooper laughed "HAHAHA!!! Koopa Bros ownage for the win!"

Bombette got up and said "Well let's not just sit around! Let's go show those assholes what fighting is all about!"

"I should eat breakfast first, but owning the Koopa Bros is something I'd never give up the chance for!" Kooper walked over to the interface telling Bombette and Parakarry "I'll schedule the match now! Ohhhh! This is gonna be fun!!!" Kooper sounded excited for this match but was it really The Koopa Bros they'd be facing? Who knows?

Jolene appeared on the screen to greet them "Good morning team Bombshell! Are you ready for another exciting day in the Glitz Pit. Well today you'll be facing…Ranked 9th in the Glitz Pit, The Masked Mercenaries. Now listen closely, I wanna see you defeat your opponent in no more than 10 turns. Okay? Good luck!"

Kooper chuckled "Heh heh! This should be a cinch!"

Bombette remembered the boss fight with the Koopa Bro on her adventure with Mario and everyone else. She remembered once they got the Koopa Bros out of the Trojan Bowser it only took 1 ½ turns to defeat them and she said to Kooper and Parakarry "I bet we'll beat em' in less than 2 turns!"

Parakarry agreed "Yeah, you're probably right!"

The door swung open and Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette turned their attention to the door. The Security Guard stood there telling them "Team Bombshell will you please follow me to your next match."

Kooper was excited to own the Koopa Bros again and he told Bombette and Parakarry "Let's go show those wanabe Ninja Turtles how badly they suck!"

"I'll show those losers!" Bombette added.

"Let's get em'!" Parakarry cheered. They walked out of the Major League locker room and headed towards the arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the basement of Glitzville the Koopa Bros were just waking up realizing they slept through the night, hiding in the abandoned room they hid in the previous night when Cortez attacked Yellow and Black. Red wondered how they managed to sleep through the night despite the fact they had a mission, which was more important than sleep. He slowly got up from the bench he laid on groaning "Guuuuh…What time is it?" He looked around for a clock and eventually he found a clock indicating it was 10:35. He shot up from the bench shouting "10:35!!! We slept through the night? DUDES! WAKE UP!!!"

Black, Green, and Yellow immediately woke up in sudden confusion. Green asked "Wuh-What's going on dude?"

"Yeah?" Black wondered as well.

Red explained "We slept through the night, THAT'S what's going on dudes!" He opened the door and noticed Cortez was nowhere in sight. He told his bros "Sweet! That stupid Cortez is nowhere to be found! Let's get going dudes!"

Green corrected him "Uh Red…Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not watching. He's a spirit remember!?"

Black asked "Wait…Does that mean he could be in this room right now?"

"For once you're actually right dude. He could be right behind us and we wouldn't even know it…Unless he was to do as he usually does."

Red ordered his bros as he stood by the door waiting "Dudes, Can we just continue the mission already!"

Yellow asked "Shouldn't we go get some breakfast first? I'm starving!!!"

Black said as he pulled out a random bag of chips and he said "Here catch dude!" He tossed it to Yellow and watched him catch it.

Yellow thanked him "Thanks dude!"

"No prob! Anyone else want anything?"

"What I want is to get this mission going dude!" Red waited for Black. After some arguing and planning the Koopa Bros finally walked out of the room acting all cautious. Red told his bros "Careful dudes!"

Green threw in "You never know when he's gonna show up and spook us!"

Yellow whimpered "I-I hope not now!" They walked down the hall and looked at the intersection before the left bend in the hall, where Cortez attacked Yellow.

Green looked down the path to the left that had a small set of stairs leading downwards, instructing "This way dudes!" They walked down the few steps and continued forward. They took awhile walking straight forward and after the next right turn until they heard the moaning voice of Cortez.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoO TuUuRn BaAaAcK fOoOlIsH KoOoOpA BrOoOs!!!"

Red shouted "DAMN YOU CORTEZ!!!"

Green watched as the mini tornado began to form and he said "QUICK US THE VEIL NOW!!!" They disappeared, just as Cortez was appearing.

Cortez crackled as his theme began to play "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He continued "This has gotta be the feeblest attempt yet amigos!" He breathed the embers in their direction causing the Koopa Bros to reveal themselves as they jumped backwards.

Yellow and Green shouted out "RUUUN!!!!" They ran away fearing for their life.

Cortez laughed "BWAH HAHAHAHA…Huh?" He looked down at Red and Black who stood his ground, waiting.

Green asked from a distance "DUDE!!! What the hell are you doing!"

Yellow shouted out "ARE YOU CRAZY DUDE!!!"

Black said, directed towards Cortez and Yellow, with a very stern voice "I'm through running away! If we're gonna do this mission, I've realized we're gonna have to fight through YOU to prove we're not failures!"

Cortez took Blacks statement as a challenge and challenged it "Well if it is a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get compadre!" Cortez breathed embers to divide the space between him and Black to intimidate him.

Yellow ran down to join Black and he said "I-I k-know this is crazy…b-but I'll stand by you bro!"

"Thanks dude! let's kick ass!"

Red ordered Green "Get back here dude! It's about time we got some action!"

Cortez laughed "BWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!! It's on foolish mortals!!!" He then grew a massive spine and 4 arms came out from the bones holding a dagger, a hook, a sword, and a curved blade. At the bottom laid a massive bone pile and his boss battle music started up. It was a foolish mistake to challenge Cortez, but the Koopa Bros had no choice if they wanted to continue the mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena was once again crowded as usual and the fans anticipated the first Major League match for Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. Jolene stood in the middle of the stage announcing as usual "And making their Major League debut…the Dynamo Trio, give it up for TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked up to their position, waving to the fans and feeling pumped up to get a chance to own the Koopa Bros…that's at least what they thought. Kooper noticed Koral out in the corwd waving. He waved back looking down at the pink shelled Koopa. He watched as she shoved her way through the crowd to tell him "Hey Kooper! Good luck winning your match!"

Kooper smiled as he told her "No need to wish us luck! We got the easiest match ever, against the Koopa Bros!"

"So they are competing! Well go show them who's boss!"

"Oh I will!"

Parakarry asked as Kooper walked back to his team "Hey, was that her?"

"Uh huh! She wanted to wish me luck first! Now let's own those wimps!" Kooper was more than ready to own the Koopa Bros.

Jolene continued to announce for the next team "And in this corner, the Soldiers of Fortune…give it up for THE MASKED MERCENARIES!!!"

On the other side of the stage a white poof of smoke formed and emerged two Karate Guys in Karate uniforms, green hoods, and a Shy Guy mask. The first one introduced themselves "Oh, don't worry Glitzville. The Karate Duo Numbah 1 is here! We have Hattori Hanzo's Steel!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were shocked and Kooper gasped "KARATE DUO 1? Not the Koopa Bros!"

"That's right! We are Karate Duo Numbah 1!!!" He spoke in his stereotypical Asian voice.

The 2nd one repeated "Numbah 1!!!"

Parakarry stupidly asked, in the same fashion Lemmy did one they were first introduced to the web "Wait…How can you be 1 if you're a duo?"

"Cause we are da' numbah 1!!!"

"Numbah 1!!!"

"Numbah 1 beat all!!!"

Parakarry asked again "Wait…What?" Before he could finish Bombette blew up near him, catching him in the explosion causing him to scream "YEOOOOWCH!!!!" He fell to the ground and asked "What was that for!!!"

Bombette told him "Just stop asking questions! Can't you see we want to start the fight!" She looked at Kooper who was getting a bit impatient and Jolene was getting annoyed.

"Okay!" Parakarry rose back into the air and waited for the match to begin.

Jolene sighed and continued "Now that that's over, I wanna see you defeat your opponent in no more than 10 turns…Ready? BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Masked Mercinaries.**

The Karate Duo 1 was a tricky duo, having 30 HP each and a variety of abilities from weapon combat to hand-to-hand combat. They have an attack power of 6, but if they pull out their Lucky Candy their attack power can rise up to 10 and it even boosts their defense from 0 to 2. This legendary duo means business!

Kooper decided to start off the match with a Power Shell and he said "Watch and learn!" He withdrew into his shell and launched himself at the crazy duo.

Both of them jumped into the air and the first one laughed "BAH HAHAHAHA!!! You miss!!!" However Kooper did a u-turn and knocked into the from behind, taking away 5 damage from each.

Bombette then charged at them to do a Body Slam, but the first Karate Guy was quick enough to Super Guard her and took away 1 Hp from Bombette's total 35 HP. She grumbled "I hate that trick!"

Parakarry said "Don't worry, I'll be sure to hit them good!" He withdrew into his shell for a Shell Shot. He flung himself at the first one, but with perfect timing he super guarded Parakarry. Parakarry cried out "AW COME ON!!!"

The first of the duo said "Now…You taste our fury!" Both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared by Kooper. They started screaming before they attacked "GYAAAAAAAH!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Kooper sighed "Uhhhh…Any day now!" Kooper watched as they stood there screaming and posing karate moves. All of a sudden they disappeared again and Kooper asked "Huh? What the hell just happened?"

Bombette said "I have no clue, but these guys are crazy!"

From nowhere they revealed themselves as they sliced Kooper with their Hattori Hanzo's and took away 8 damage total from Kooper's 30 HP. Kooper yelped "YEEEOW!!! THAT HURT!!!" He noticed that they actually left a pretty deep cut in his arm and it was already bleeding. Kooper winced from the painful attack, but he responded back with a Shell Toss on the first leaving him with only 20 HP.

Bombette said before she attacked "Let's see them dodge this!" She ignited her fuse and strolled over to them. She then released a massive explosion upon both of them, leaving the first with 14 HP, but the 2nd Karate Guy disappeared and reappeared to dodge the attack. Bombette groaned "Aw come on! They can still dodge THAT!!!"

Parakarry reassured her "Don't worry, they won't black us again after this!" Parakarry launched himself at the 2nd Karate Guy and upon impact he took away 7 HP. "HA! Beat that!"

The first of the Duo was left with 14 HP and the 2nd was left with 18 HP. They started to chatter among themselves "Do you think it's about time!?"

"Yes! Let's us show these foolish competitors what REAL strength is!" The 1st one then said to Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "It's time we step tings' up a notch! It's time for a little…" Both of them then shouted "LUCKY CANDY!!!"

Kooper raised an eyebrow and said "Lucky…Candy?"

Parakarry watched as they got extremely muscular and grew in size. He said "This…Does not look good!"

Karate Duo 1 was now a deadly force, being able to deal up to 20 damage if they attack at the same time. This time they disappeared and there was no telling what they would do.

Bombette told both Kooper and Parakarry "Be on your guard! They're doing that attack again!"

Kooper tried to stay on guard and just waited for the attack and he said "Please don't let them attack me!" He could still feel the pain in his right arm and he held his hand around the cut.

All of a sudden they dived down on Parakarry and kicked him. Parakarry fell to the ground screaming "YOOOOOOOOOW!!!" The attack did a total of 18 damage leaving Parakarry with only 12 HP.

Bombette and Kooper were shocked at how strong the attack was and Bombette asked "Parakarry! Are you okay!"

Parakarry recovered from the attack telling her "Yeah…I'm fine…AGH!!!!" He tried to fly up in the air, but the attack was so strong it injured his wings for a short period of time. Parakarry then corrected himself "No I am not okay…I guess that attack injured my wings temporarily…"

Kooper told Parakarry "Just do what I do if you can't fly anymore!" Kooper then launched himself at the first Karate Guy, but he was super guarded.

Bombette was next and she decided "I guess it's about time I used my most powerful attack!" She lit her fuse this time for a Mega Bomb. She walked over to the Karate Duo and smoke began to emit from her body. She suddenly caught them off guard and exploded on them taking away 6 HP from each. The first was left with 8 HP and the 2nd was left with 12 HP.

Parakarry couldn't do much so he pulled out a HP Drain and used it on the 1st of the Karate Duo. It drained away 5 HP from him and gave Parakarry 5 back.

The 1st Karate Guy groaned "Aggghhh. I am almost defeated…" He told the 2nd "If I happen to lose this battle, you must defend my honor!"

"With pleasure!" He then waited for his partner in crime to attack.

The 1st Karate Guy then disappeared and quickly attacked Bombette, leaving her with 24 HP.

Bombette shouted "YOW!!! Where the hell do these guys get such strength!!!"

Kooper replied awaiting the other Karate Guys attack "It's the Lucky Candy!"

The 2nd Karate Guy charged at Kooper and dived at him to kick him straight into Bombette, taking away 8 from Kooper's current total of 21 HP. Bombette lost about 5 from the force of Kooper being knocked into her. Kooper got up off the ground and said "It's about time I ended this!" He then began to spin around rapidly and his shell caught fire and he launched himself at both of them. They weren't quick enough to dodge it and Kooper managed to KO the first Karate Guy and take away 4 from the 2nd.

The first one groaned "I…Have been…defeated…" He collapsed on the ground and his team mate growled under his breath. He himself had about 8 HP left.

Kooper mumbled "Auuugh…All this blood loss is really making me feel light headed!" His arm still bleed and he occasionally used his neckerchief to stop it.

Bombette told him "Don't worry Kooper! We've almost got him!"

Bombette charged at the remaining Karate Guy and Body Slammed him just in time. She took away 3 HP from him leaving him with 5 HP.

Parakarry sighed "I guess there's really nothing I can do…"

Kooper reminded Parakarry that he's just a Koopa with wing "Uhhh Parakarry…You're a Koopa! Just…Use your shell!" Kooper shouted out "Can someone get me a doctor! I'm not doing that well!"

Jolene told Kooper "After the match!"

"GOOD!!!" He continued to hold onto his arm.

Parakarry then said "Here goes nothing…" He withdrew into his shell and launched himself at the last Karate Guy taking away only 3 HP as well apart from the usual 5 for a Shell Toss. Parakarry cheered "Yeah! Still got it in me!"

The 2nd Karate Guy was left with about 2 HP and he only had one more turn. He decided to target Parkarry and he said with a Takeo Masaki like voice "YOU WILL DIIIIIIE!!!" he then disappeared and without expecting it he dive bombed Parakarry, being the first person to EVER KO a member of Team Bombshell.

Parakarry groaned "Uggghhhhhhh…Finish him for me…" He collapsed on the ground which shocked Bombette and Kooper.

Kooper and Bombette shouted out "PARAKARRY!!!"

Kooper muttered "You did NOT just KO my friend!" Kooper launched himself at the Karate Guy for the final KO.

Jolene shouted "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper sighed in reilef "Finally!!!" He felt exhausted from this match and he immediately seeked help from the meds to do something about his arm.

On Koopers way down Koral called out to him "Hey Kooper!"

Kooper waved "Hey Koral! What did you think!"

"I thought you did wonderful! But you should go see a doctor about that huge cut! It's still bleeding!"

Kooper sighed "Yeah…I know, I better hurry before I faint!"

Koral told Kooper "There's actually some meds carrying your friend on a stretcher, follow them for some help! I'd help you if I had more training in first aid, but sorry!"

"I'll be off then! See ya at lunch!" Kooper said as he waved goodbye.

"I'll see you then!" Koral smiled at Kooper.

Kooper followed Bombette, Parakarry, and Jolene out of the arena but he couldn't help but notice how much tougher the other competitors were getting. He wondered if every fight was gonna be like this.

**WOW!!! Parakarry was KOed for the first time! That's a shocker but it's not what Cortez was talking about last chapter. Next time after some recovering Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry go up against the Shellshockers and Magikoopa Masters. After Kooper finally gets to meet up with Koral again, and the Koopa Bros try to take a stand to Cortez, getting a taste of his true strength. Once again, sorry if there wasn't much stuff for the Koopa Bros in this chapter, but I was stuck on their part. But hey, at least they're gonna get some action next time. **

**And on a more important note, we're 1 chapter away from my favorite chapter so far!  
**

**Next time: Chapter 15- Shadiness and Magic  
**


	16. Ch 15: Shadiness and Magic

**Summary:** After a tough battle with Karate Duo 1, Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry quickly recover from the fight and take on The Shellshockers and The Magikoopa Masters. Then Kooper will finally be able to meet up with Koral again for lunch with some help from Parakarry. But the real highlight is the battle between The Koopa Bros and Cortez! Will the actually do something right for a change? And I'm happy to say I'm almost at 50 reviews and I thank all my readers! 1 review away!

Seriously this was the quickest chapter yet! Finished in only 2 days and with a record update of 2 chapters in 3 days!**  
**

**Chapter 15: Shadiness and Magic**

The battle with Karate Duo Number 1 proved to be rather difficult for Kooper and co. Parakarry was KOed near the end, and Kooper was left with a sliced arm. Bombette was lucky she didn't feel their fury, but she did wonder however if every team was gonna be this hard. Bombette was currently speaking to Jolene.

Jolene told her "Congratulations Team Bombshell you have moved up to 9th place and here is your prize money." She handed Bombette 33 coins, 11 for each team member. She said "And Ms. Bombette…"

Bombette asked "Yes?"

"Please let the doctor know if Parakarry has any trouble flying. He should be fine, but he may need some time to recover. It shouldn't be long!"

"Oh good! I'm just glad he's fine!"

"Well I'll see you later!" Jolene walked out of the room and Bombette just waited. While she was waiting she was approached by Shellshock, the Shady Koopa.

The blue shelled Koopa asked "Hey baby, where's your team?"

Bombette replied "Oh, they're in the infirmary for now. Parakarry was KOed, and Kooper's arm was injured from the Karate Duo."

Shellshock notified her "Well you're facing us next, I scheduled a match and they said I had to face you."

"WHAT! The rest of my team is in the infirmary!"

Shellshock reassured Bombette "Don't worry baby! I'm sure they'll have enough time to make it back!"

"Oh they better!" Bombette looked at the clock and waited for Kooper and Parakarry. The door swung open and Bombette looked only to find the Security Guard take Shellshock and his team to their match. She waited and grumbled "Ughhh! Where are they!" She waited until the door swung open again, this time Kooper walked in. Kooper now had his arm wrapped in bandages and he carried a delicious looking cake in his hand.

Bombette said "There you are Kooper! Shellshock just notified me that we're supposed to be facing him right now!"

Kooper asked "Right now! I don't wanna fight this second! I'm not even finished with this delicious cake!"

Bombette curiously asked "Where did you get that cake?"

"Oh! The doctor gave it to me for free! He said it'd get rid of that lightheaded feeling I had." Kooper took another bite out of the frosted cake, but he realized he was supposed to deliver a message to Bombette. He said "Oh, I almost forgot! The doctor said Parakarry needed a bit of rest and they said he'd need a few more minutes before he's ready to get back up in the air."

"So does that mean he's out for this fight?"

"Uh huh…" Kooper was interrupted by the door opening. The security guard walked in to pick up Kooper and Bombette.

He said "Team Bombshell could you please follow me."

Bombette asked before she left "Is it okay if our other team mate can't be here. He's in the infirmary right now recovering."

"Yes it's an exception to the Ms Jolene's rules. Follow me." They walked out onto the arena and as they headed on out Kooper shoved the whole cake in his mouth. Would it be that difficult of a match with out Parakarry?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shellshockers had already made their way onto the stage as Jolene announced "And in this corner the Turtles of Hurtle…Give it up for the Shellshockers!!!"

The crowd cheered as Shellshock waved and he said "YO GLITZVILLE! WHAT'S UP!!!"

They cheered "WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Jolene then continued to announce "And in this corner, They Dynamo Trio…Give it up for TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

Kooper and Bombette walked up on the stage alone which confused everyone, wondering where Parakarry was. Some of the crowd began to chatter "Where's Parakarry?"

"Is he still recovering?"

Kooper said looking at Shellshock and his team. He told Bombette "We'll have to finish this battle pretty quickly."

"Yeah. I really wish he could fight with us now."

"Yeah, me too!" Kooper finished speaking.

Jolene notified the teams "Alright I wanna see you appeal to the crowd at least once? Ready…BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Shellshockers.**

Shellshock's team wasn't that big of a deal seeing as they only have 8 HP each, 1 defense, and an attack power of 3. But if they're flipped on their backs their attack power raises to 6 since they can attack from their backs. Kooper decided to start off the match using a Power Shell on Shellshock and his other Koopa team mate, but it had no effect on the Shady Paratroopa. Kooper took away 4 HP from both Koopas.

Bombette told Kooper "Better watch out!"

"Why?" Kooper asked. He watched as Bombette winked at the crowd and lit her fuse. She created a big explosion, causing Kooper to roll out of the way in his shell. He screamed "AAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL BOMBETTE!!!"

The crowd roared for Bombette as she fell back down to the stage. Bombette told Kooper as he came back out of his shell "I told you to watch out!"

"Well you gave me quite the scare that's for sure!"

Shellshock said before he attacked "Don't think I'm going easy on you baby! You're up for a world class shellshocking!" He withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Kooper, but Kooper was quick enough to Super Guard him.

Kooper laughed "HAHA!!! You call that a shellshocking!" As Kooper laughed another Koopa launched itself at Kooper, Kooper just dodging it and he gasped "Whoa! That was lucky!"

The Shady Paratroopa target Bombette and flew straight into her, taking away 3 HP from the 19 HP she had from the battle with Karate Duo Number 1. Bombette said with a menacing voice "Alright, it's time to end this!" She lit her fuse and headed her way towards the Shellshockers. She started to fume and within seconds she blew up all three of them taking away 7 HP from all 3 of them, KOing both Shady Koopas. She cheered "Big explosion…Big success!"

The Shady Paratroopa fell to the ground, giving Kooper the perfect chance to finish the match. He said before he delivered the final blow "I got this!" He launched himself at the lone Paratroopa, now on the ground, resulting in an instant KO.

Jolene shouted "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper laughed "HA! You got owned!!!"

Bombette agreed "You're right about that!" They headed back to the locker room with Jolene receiving applauses from the crowd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the basement halls things were really heating up. The Koopa Bros ended up challenging Cortez and it was one BIG mistake. Cortez stood in the center of the hall with a long skeletal chain coming from the ground supporting his skull and 4 arms which held a hook, a sword, a blade, and a dagger. He laughed "BWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! You'll wish you had never challenged me by the time I'm through with you amigos!"

Red snapped back "Oh yeah! Bring it on, freak bag!" He then ordered his bros "Alright! Tower Formation dudes!" He waited as Green, Yellow, and Black stacked themselves on their shells and Red jumped up on top of Black and gave the command "Yeah boys! Let's show this asshole the power of teamwork!" They withdrew in their shells and launched themselves at Cortez.

Cortez cackled "Is that the best you got amigos?" He leaned to the left, dodging the spinning tower and turned around, looking at them.

Red and his bros shifted their weight to stop the move and they turned back around to attack Cortez again. He ordered them to attack again, but Cortez was prepared. When they came close enough to Cortez, Cortez swiped at them with his sword, throwing them off and sending them flying backwards.

The Koopa Bros screamed "WHOOOOOAAAA!!!!"

Cortez gave a menacing look at the flying Koopa Bros and he watched as Red and Green landed on their backs. He said "You really thought I'd let you mess with my story did you! THINK AGAIN!!!" He slashed his sword towards Red, but Red was quick enough to roll out of the way on the back of his shell. Cortez then tried Green who struggled to get off his back. Cortez told Green "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! To Davie Jones Locker with you!!!" He was about to stab Green straight in the chest with his dagger and Black rolled in and deflected the attack with his shell. Cortez gasped "WHAT!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Black snarled back "Like I'll ever let you kill my bro, you 4 armed freak!"

Green thanked Black as he helped him up "Hey thanks dude! I thought I was a goner!"

"No prob bro!" Black then jumped out of the way dodging another attack from Cortez. He joined sides with Yellow and they tried to throw koopa shell stars at Cortez's skull. Cortez pulled out his sword and deflected each start thrown at him. He said "You fools think a few little ninja stars will bring me to the ground!"

Red said from behind Cortez "Uh huh dude!" He chucked a few at the back of his skull and he made a direct hit.

Cortez roared "WHO DID THAT!!!"

"Look behind you, freak!" Cortez did as Red said and came face to face with the arrogant turtle and Red said "That's right dude! The coolest of the cool! Me!"

"YOU! I'll show you!" He started to breathe embers at Red, and Red rolled out of the way to dodge them, throwing a couple stars at him occasionally, only to be deflected. He ran around to the back of Cortez with his bros still dodging the blue embers.

Yellow joked "Things are really starting to heat up huh dudes!"

"You said it bro!" Black agreed. He rolled out of the way and around Cortez and latched onto his dagger.

Cortez asked "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" He started to shake Black off of his dagger but it gave Red the time to call out the tower formation again. The 3 Koopas launched themselves at Cortez, finally making a direct hit. Cortez yelled "ARRRRGH!!!!" He flung Black off towards the end of the hall causing him to hit the wall and fall to the ground.

Yellow screamed "BLAAACK!!!" He tried to run over to him to help him up but Cortez used the hook to latch onto Yellow by the neck. He pointed his dagger at him and he laughed "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You make me laugh foolish Koopa!"

Yellow whined "HEY! Let go of me!!!"

"I'm not easily fooled by childish attempts for mercy! And don't even try getting all teary eyed, that just makes things worse!"

Yellow started to scream "HEEEEELP!!!"

Red heard his cry for help and he told Green "Dude, you go get Black while I rescue the crybaby."

"I'm on it dude!" Green ran back towards the end of the hall to help Black out.

Cortez saw him however and lunged at him with this blade and he said "Oh no you don't!"

Green yelped "WAAAAH!!!" He just missed the edge of the blade that was about to impale his neck and he dashed for Black, but Cortez breathed embers towards him causing Green to run faster.

While Cortez was distracted, Red jumped onto the wall and dived for Yellow, knocking him out of Cortez's hook. Yellow gasped "R-R-Red? You saved ME?"

Red explained as he helped Yellow off the ground "Dude, you're annoying as hell with all your bitchin' and whining, and your childish antics are annoying, but you're my bro and I'm not about to let this freak bag get the best of you dude!" Red gave him the thumbs up.

Yellow thanked him "Thanks dude…HEY WAIT A SECOND!!! I'm not annoying!"

"Dude, just shut up! Let's show this freakbag what we're made of!" He said as he launched himself at the pile of bones on the ground to make Cotrez unstable. Yellow did the same.

Cortez groaned "GYAAAAAH!" He turned his attention back to Red and Yellow. He yelled "ENOUGH OF THIS!!! It's time I showed you my real strength!" Before he lunged at Red and Yellow with his hook and sword he charged up his strength and started to glow. He lunged at Red and Yellow, and Red and Yellow just jumped over it. The then lunged with his blade and dagger, hitting Red with the blade and knocking him backwards. Yellow tried to launch himself at Cortez's bone pile, but Cortez breathed embers at Yellow, getting him caught in the blaze.

Yellow screamed "OWWWWWWWWW!!! IT BURNS!!!" He started to run around in circles as Cortez cackled.

Red was lucky and managed to survive the powerful blow and he pulled out a fire extinguisher and he said "Don't worry dude! I got your back!" He started to spray Yellow and he managed to extinguish the fire quickly.

Green managed to reach Black before Cortez could attack again and he helped him up asking "Dude, are you okay!"

Black groaned "Guuuuh…That hit really got me hard dude!"

"Dude, let's just get back in the fight!"

"Okay!" Black and Green started to charge up their strength and they launched themselves at Cortez. Cortez however used the power of his sword to knock them out of the fight. He managed to KO both Black and Green at the same time.

Cortez laughed "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AWAY WITH YOU!!!!" He then used his powers to lift them off the ground using tornadoes and he launched them at Red and Yellow. He launched Black and Yellow and Green at Red.

Yellow shouted out to Red "LOOK OUT DUDE!!!" Yellow was hit on contact with Black's body and he screamed "AAAAAGGHHH!!!!" He was hit and KOed by Cortez's surprise attack.

Red however dodged the attack and he looked at his bros, all out cold. He said "You think you can get away with defeating MY bros! Think again freakbag!"

Cortez cackled "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I told you it was a big mistake challenging me, and it's not time I finished it off amigo!" He then charged himself again and breathed a wall of embers. He said "Let's see you get through this!"

Red jumped high in the air and leapt over the wall of fire and threw a couple of stars at Cortez. Cortez deflected them and swiped his blade at Red, but Red moved out of the way in mid air. He then tried to strike Cortez from the head with a dive kick. Cortez however moved out of the way and when Red struck the cold metal floor he swung his sword at Red and launched him into his bros. He laughed "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Red flew into his bros and he cried groaned "Uggghhhhhh…You'll pay for this freak bag!" He collapsed on the ground from the powerful blow.

Cortez said, directed towards them "I told ya it you'd regret challenging me!" He then used his powers to teleport the Koopa Bros away from the basement and back to the surface of Glitzville. He said "My work here is done!" He then swirled back into the tornado and vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Major League Locker Room, Kooper and Bombette spoke with Jolene for the after-match usual speech. Jolene told them "Congratulations Kooper and Bombette, here is your prize money!" She handed them 12 coins each and gave an extra set for Parakarry. She continued "You are now ranked 8th place in the Glitz Pit and keep up the good work!" She walked out of the room and left Kooper and Bombette.

Kooper chuckled to himself as he put his coins away "Heh heh! That fight was a piece of cake!"

Bombette agreed "You can say that again!" The door suddenly swung open with this time Parkarry walking in. Bombette greeted him "Oh Parakarry! You're back!"

Parakarry said "Yeah, And I'm feeling great!"

Bombette said "Well that's good!"

Kooper asked "What did they say?"

Parakarry replied "They told me that my wings should be fine, but I shouldn't use them for extended periods of time for a few hours."

"Oh well at least you're okay dude!"

Rawk Hawk somehow got into the conversation and he roared "YOU!!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUKED ALL OVER ME LAST NIGHT!!!"

Parakarry tried to explain "Oh that…I guess you're still mad at me huh!"

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY screws up my image in public! Not even a goofy looking Paratroopa with a pilots helmet!" All of a sudden Rawk Hawk was knocked on the Ground by Kooper to defend Parakarry. Kooper returned to his original position and Rawk Hawk yelled "HEY! WHO DID THAT!!!"

Kooper pointed to The Koopinator saying "It was him!"

Rawk Hawk turned to the Dark Kooptrol and he said "Koopinator! You've been messing with me for too long! I should RAWK you right now!"

Koopinator smugly replied "Hmph! I never touched you! I've been standing here the whole time!"

"Not good enough!" Rawk Hawk dived into The Koopinator and starting to kick his ass so bad, it caused Kooper, Parakarry, Bombette, Shellshock, and Hamma Jamma to burst into laughter.

Kooper told Parakarry "C'mon! Let's go schedule a match before he finds out I really hit him!"

"Good call!" Parakarry said. He approached the interface to schedule a match. Jolene appeared on the screen. She explained "Hello Team Bombshell, ready for another match? This time you'll be facing…Ranked 7th in the Glitz Pit, The Magikoopa Masters. Now listen closely! I wanna see you use a special move at least once! Good luck!"

Kooper groaned "Awww c'mon! I freaking hate Magikoopas!!!"

Bombette said "They're a real pain aren't they!"

"Yeah!" Parakarry agreed.

The door swung open and the Security Guard said "Team Bombshell, will you please follow me to your next match." They walked out of the door and left the fight scene, Rawk Hawk still owning The Koopinator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolene was already announcing the match in the arena. She said "And in this corner, the Dynamo Trio, give it up for TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked up the stage ready for the match, but Kooper immediately thought of a quick way to defeat them. He said "Hey guys, she said we have to use a special move right?"

Parakarry replied "Yeah?"

"Well let's just use Star Storm to COMPELTELY own these fools!"

"That's a great idea Kooper!" Bombette applauded.

Jolene continued "And in this corner…The Underworld Servants, THE MAGIKOOPA MASTERS!!!"

A White Magikoopa, a Red Magikoopa, and a Green Magikoopa flying on a broom stick showed up. The White Magikoopa said to Kooper and Co. "You fools! You shall fear our dark magic…"

Kooper joked "You wish!"

Jolene then continued "Alright team, I want a see you use a special move at least once…Ready? BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Magikoopa Masters**

The Magikoopa Masters weren't much of a threat with only 7 HP, 4 attack power, BUT their magic can get really annoying with abilities such as making copies, healing the team, and making a team mate invincible.

Kooper said before he started "Okay, we'll start it off normally to get the crowd pumped up, and then Parakarry…You use Star Storm."

Parakarry replied "Okay!"

Kooper started out with a Shell Toss on the first Magikoopa and took away 5 HP.

Bombette went in for the KO with a Body Slam and took away the rest of the White Magikoopa's HP.

Parakarry did as Kooper said and called forth Skoolar and watched as the purplish star spirit wearing glasses and a mustache summoned dozens of stars, causing an instant KO for the remaining Magikoopas.

Jolene announced "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper shouted out "OWNED!!!" They walked off the stage to head back to the locker room.

On their way out Koral got Kooper's attention and she said "Hey Kooper, go to the Glitzville Hotel when you're done and meet me at their restaurant."

"Okay! I'll be there!" Kooper waved goodbye and headed back to the locker room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting with Jolene in the Lokcer and laughing at the scolding Jolene gave Rawk Hawk for fightin The Koopinator outside the arena, Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry headed outside. Kooper was somewhat nervous and he wondered if Koral felt the same way about him. Kooper asked Parakarry "Hey dude…"

Parakarry replied "Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and keep a watch on me and Koral. I want some help since I've never really been on an actual date before."

Parakarry told Kooper "Relax Kooper! If you ever need me and Bombette will be a few tables away. I'll make sure of it!"

"Great!" Kooper said before he walked into the hotel.

Parakarry and Bombette waited outside for a few minutes and Bombette told Kooper "Good luck!!!"

Kooper walked in the hotel and asked the door man "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the restaurant is around here?"

"Oh yes, right through the doors by the pool, walk outside by the pool, and turn left and you should find it."

"Thanks!" Kooper did as he said and walked into the restaurant, with a Glitz Pit theme to it. He said to himself "Wow! This is cool!"

Koral called out to him "Hey Kooper, I'm over here!" Kooper walked over to the table by a large TV and he sat down.

Kooper watched as Bombette and Parakarry walked in and he greeted her "Hey Koral!"

Koral told Kooper "Just so you know I already ordered us a supreme pizza. You do love supreme right?"

"Uh…Yeah! How can you forget that! We always used to have pizza at my house on Friday nights!" Kooper remembered.

"Oh yeah!" She then told Kooper "By the way I never told you this, but I think you're an outstanding fighter! You've really shown a lot of these teams what you're made of! You remind me of my boyfriend!"

Kooper gulped "B-B-B-Boyfriend?"

Koral laughed "Hehehehehe! Just kidding!"

Kooper sighed in relief "Phew! I thought you were serious for a moment!" Kooper took a sip out of the cola that was placed by him. Kooper asked "So…How long have you been attending our matches?"

Koral replied "I started watching when you were up against the Pokey Triplets. When I heard you were fighting in Glitzville I just had to see it! I knew you'd do well!"

"Seriously?" Kooper asked.

"Yeah! I knew if you could help Mario defeat the dreaded Koopa King Bowser, then I was sure you'd manage to own in the Glitz Pit!" Koral then asked "So, how's your arm?"

Kooper looked at his bandaged up arm and replied "It's better, they did say however it'd take time before it fully heals though…"

"Well that's good!"

After a while of chatting and waiting, Kooper asked, noticing he was starting to get all sweaty "Hey is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

Koral giggled "Hehehehehehe! You're so funny!"

Kooper sighed "I wasn't trying to make a pick up attempt!"

"Well the way you said it sure mad it sound like it!" Koral laughed to herself.

Kooper said "Aw whatever! Wait here, I'm going to the restroom for a sec!"

"Don't be too long!"

"Okay!" He signaled Parakarry and he followed him. They met inside the restroom and Kooper said as he drenched his face in water "Dude, Something's not right! I'm like running out of ideas on what to do!"

Parakarry told him "You want some tips huh! Here's one for starters…Try talking about her instead of yourself! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed at Kooper.

"Okay, so I get a little carried away when it comes to me! Got anything else!"

"Well, don't make her think you're trying to make a pick up attempt, and don't try to hard to impress her. It's always best if you leave that impression of being that guy who likes to take it easy."

"Alright! Thanks Parakarry!"

Parakrry patted him on the shell and said "No prob Kooper! Now get back out there and have some fun!" They walked out and Kooper headed back to Koral, noticing the pizza was already there.

Kooper said "The pizza's already here?"

Koral replied "Yeah! They were pretty quick! This is after all the Gourmet Pizza Parlor franchise! I heard it's owned by Gourmet Guy!"

Kooper started to laugh "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GOURMET GUY OWNS IT!!!"

"Yeah, why's that so funny!"

"Haven't you heard! We met Gourmet guy in Shy Guys Toy Box and we had to feed him a cake to get him to move, and you wouldn't believe what happened!"

"What happened?" Koral asked as she cut up the pizza and got herself and Kooper a slice, handing it to him.

"I'll show you!" Kooper pulled out a cell phone and showed her the video of Gourmet Guy's spaz attack over a slice of cake.

They watched the video as it played "Oh…Ohhh, mmmmm…OHHHH!!!! DEEELICIOUUUUUUS!!! THIS IS LIP SMACKING GOOD!!!"

They both laughed as Gourmet Guy ran all around the screen, also dropping Samus in the process "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Koral said "Now that's funny!" She noticed in the video Gourmet Guy dropped Samus and she asked "Hey, is this how you got Samus Aran on your team?"

Kooper asked "How did you know she was on the team?"

"I saw her walking with you guys when you left the Flower Gardens. I also noticed you walking out with Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Yeah! Sonic's such an awesome guy! Me and Sushie were like his two favorite partners…well not favorite but close!" Kooper took a bit out of his pizza and then it hit him. The letter he got before they traveled to Shiver City was obviously written by Koral. He said "Hey wait! You're the one who wrote that letter aren't you!!!"

Koral told Kooper "Yeah! I saw you and I was hoping you'd figure it out sometime."

"Then what were you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom? I thought you live in Rougeport now?"

"I do…But I was thinking of moving back to Koopa Village, or somewhere close by!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all I've missed you so much!"

Kooper's spirits rose greatly and he said "You mean it?"

"Yeah of course! After all, we were like the best of friends and it's been like 7 years!"

"Wow! That's awesome!"

Parakarry and Bombette watched as they continued to chat. Parakarry said "Heh heh heh! Looks like Kooper's doing a great job with his date huh!"

Bombette replied watching as Kooper and Koral started to laugh "Yeah! I gotta say though. The do look like they're perfect for each other!"

"You're right about that!" Parakarry watched as they continued to chat and enjoy the pizza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Kooper walked out, still chatting with Koral. Koral told him "Hey, I had a lot of fun Kooper! I'm glad we could meet again!"

Kooper replied "Aw, it was nothing!"

Parakarry and Bombette were standing in front to of the Glitz Pit and Parakarry called out to Kooper "HEY KOOPER!!! GET OVER HERE!!! WE'RE GONNA GET OUR NEXT MATCH STARTED!!!"

Kooper looked at Parakarry and Bombette and he said "Well, that's my team calling! I'd better get going!" He started to walk away and he said "Aw screw it!" He then started to give Koral a kiss on the lips, but after sudden realization of what he was doing he stopped and he said "Oh damn it! I'm sorry about that! I never meant…"Koral interrupted him "Aw it's okay! Besides…I wanted you to do that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Koral pulled Kooper back in and they started to make out in public.

Parakarry chuckled, watching Kooper "Heh heh heh! That's our Kooper!"

Bombette agreed "Yep! Such a lucky Koopa!"

When Kooper and Koral were finished Koral told him "Just a warning, your next opponent, The Destructor is one mean killing machine! You'll need all the luck you can get, trust me… I know!"

Kooper couldn't help but laugh "HAHAHAHAHAH! Don't worry, by the time we're though with him, he'll become The DESTRUCTED!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Hehehehehe! Good one!" Koral wished him luck and watched as Kooper rejoined his team. She headed to the arena getting a seat for the next match.

Kooper wondered if this would be an easy match, or a match almost as challenging at the match with Karate Duo Number 1. But he just couldn't keep his mind off of how much of a success his date with Koral was. But he had more important things to focus on if he was to surviving The Destructors Wrath…

**Well Kooper and Co are finally ranked at 7****th**** place after owning the Shellshockers and The Magikoopa Masters, Kooper made out great with his date(Along with another _Paper Mario X_ ****ref!), and the Koopa Bros have failed yet again! **

**Next time it's time for ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!!! Team Bombshell squares off against The Destructor and it'll be an EPIC fight worth writing! Finally it's time for my favorite chapter so far!!! **

**Next time: Chapter 16- The Destructor's Wrath**


	17. Ch 16: The Destructors Wrath

**Summary: **It's finally time! We've seen many of the Koopa Bros and Cotrez's antics, we've seen Kooper and co. own several teams, we've seen Kooper get a girlfriend, we've seen the Koopa Bros take on Cotrez, and we've seen Karate Duo Number 1's cameo! But it's finally time Kooper and Co take on The Destructor!!! It's the most epic fight yet and this fight has gotta be one of my favorites yet! Right up there with The Koopa Bros vs. Cortez, and Bombshell vs. The Masked Mercenaries(Karate Duo Number 1)

And I'd like to thank my readers cause I finally got my 50th review!! And as reward to Drrockz, Karate Duo Number 1 shall make a comeback! Anyone who knew who The Destructor will also get a reward! So enjoy my favorite chapter yet! And with a 4 day update period, 3 chapters in 10 days, Not bad!

**Chapter 16: The Destructors Wrath**

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry met back in the locker room; ready to set up their next match. Kooper had just finally managed to start a relationship with Koral and he was as bright as can be now. He was talking to Parakarry at the moment and Parakarry asked "So…How'd it go?"

Kooper replied with a big smile on his face "It was great! Thanks to your tips, we're officially dating now!"

Parakarry applauded Kooper "Wow! That's excellent buddy! I kinda could tell that happened after we saw you two making out in front of the hotel."

"You saw that?" Kooper wondered.

"Yeah!" Parakarry nudged Kooper with his elbow and he continued "You really did awesome!"

"Wow thanks Parakarry!"

Bombette also congratulated Kooper "I seriously can't believe how much luck you've had recently!"

Kooper replied, rubbing the back of his head "Yeah! I'm one lucky Koopa alright!" He then approached the interface and he said "It's about time The Destructor becomes The Destructed!"

Parakarry chuckled "Heh heh! Good one Kooper!"

"Koral said the same thing about that one!" He press schedule a match and Jolene appeared on the screen.

Jolene explained "Hello Team Bombshell are you ready for yet another match? Well lets see your next opponent…Ranked 6th place in the Glitz Pit, The Destructor! Now I wanna see you take pull of at least 5 stylish moves. Okay…Good luck!" The screen shut off and Kooper was however a bit over-confident for this fight.

Kooper chuckled "Heh heh! This should be easy!"

Parakarry was worried on the other hand and he said "I don't know, Spike told me he looks pretty tough!"

"Yeah, but look at us! Aren't you forgetting we've taken down Bowser! If we can bring him to his knees begging for mercy, then I'm sure we can defeat The Destructor!"

The door swung open and the Security Guard asked "Team Bombshell will you please follow me!" They followed the guard out the door and they walked towards the arena. Kooper wondered if this was the fight Cortez was talking about, thinking of what Koral told him but he was confident they could defeat The Destructor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena was in an uproar for the match against The Destructor. Jolene announced "And in this corner, The Dynamo Trio…TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

The crowd cheered "GO BOMBSHELL!!!"

Koral and Spike were also cheering for Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. Koral shouted out "Show him what you got Kooper!"

Spike shouted out "SHOW THIS ASSHOLE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry waved to their fans, Kooper headed towards Koral to speak to her. Kooper told her, sorta acting cocky "Ready to see us destroy this Destructor!"

Koral said "I seriously hope you beat him!"

"We'll beat him! I'm sure of it!" Kooper, once again acting over-confident.

Kooper rejoined his team before Bombette asked "Ready for action Kooper!"

"You know it!" Kooper said in cocky sounding voice.

Jolene then continued "And in this corner, The Atomic Bomb of Awesomeness…THE DESTRUCTOR!!!" The Destructor did not show up however. She said "Huh? Where is he?"

The crowd began to wonder "Is he even ready for the match?"

"Where is he?"

A random Lakitu in the audience shouted out "THERE HE IS!!!" He watched as he saw something falling from the sky.

Jolene then continued "Here he comes! THE DESTRUCTOR!!!" The speakers suddenly went on and a polka like theme played on it, consisting of tubas, accordions, and drums. If you've played Mario Strikers Charged, you know what's coming up!!!

The Destructor plummeted from the sky, singing to his theme with a very slight German accent "EEE YA DA YA DA DA** DA **DA DA **DA **DA!" He landed on the arena floor shocking many people in the audience as they looked at The Destructor as he posed a stance, ready to fight and he looked like he meant business.

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry suddenly gasped "WARIO!!!!"

The overweight plumber and micro-game tycoon; wearing his biker jacket and helmet from his Wario Ware series, laughed "Oh yeah! It's-a me! WARIO!!! WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Parakarry cried out "NOT WARIO!!!"

Kooper was shocked beyond belief. He gasped "The Destructor is WARIO!!! AW CRAP!!!" Kooper knew of Wario's raw strength.

Koral called out from the audience "Don't give up hope Kooper! You can do it!"

Kooper took Koral's words into mind and he was pleased to hear them. He remained confident that they could defeat him with some support from Koral. Wario however laughed "You want to challenge me! BAH! You couldn't even beat me if you had Mario by your side!"

Kooper scoffed at Wario "I don't need to hear that from you! I don't care how tough you are! If Mario can beat you alone, then so can WE!"

Bombette barked "We're not afraid of you, Wario!"

Parakarry said in a meek voice "I am…"

Bombette told Parakarry "Don't let him know that!"

Wario laughed "Then fight me!"

Kooper challenged "It's on, Wario!"

Jolene explained to the teams "Alright, I wanna see a nice clean match…That means you Wario!"

Wario mumbled "Yeah yeah! Can we just get this on already!"

Jolene sighed "Ughhh…Well anyway, I wanna see you pull off a stylish move at least 5 times…Ready? BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Destructor(Wario)**

Wario was DEFINATLY a force to reckon with. With a whomping 60 HP, an attack power of 7, and since his fat and muscle protect him he has a defense of 2. Wario is one highly unpredictable foe with various moves from punching, ground pounding, and farting. Once he boosts his attack power by 5 it's best to hide from The Destruction! Ironically for this battle, a Wario Ware Medley played on the speakers.

Parakarry chattered in fear of Wario "K-Kooper…A-Are you s-s-sure we can take him!?"

Kooper replied back "Don't worry! We can take this fat ass!"

Wario snapped back "Hey! Watch it punk! You may just regret it!" Wario waited for Kooper's attack and as Kooper launched himself at Wario, Wario jumped in the air and shouted "BUTT SMASH!!!" He avoided the attack and did 1 damage to Kooper. Kooper now had 29 HP. Wario laughed "YAHOO!!!"

Kooper walked back to his position while Bombette tried to do a Body Slam on Wario, but Wario knocked Bombette away using a Super Guard. Bombette complained "Is this guy gonna super guard us every time!?"

Kooper replied "I hope not!"

Parakarry withdrew into his shell and tried to Shell Shot Wario, but Wario like usual super guarded the attack. Parakarry was left with 29 HP.

Wario laughed "WAH HAHAHAHA!!! Beat this!!" Wario charged up his energy and raised his attack power to 12.

Parakarry asked "What is he doing?"

"Charging up for a super strong attack I guess…" Kooper answered. Kooper tried to use Shell Toss on Wario, but Wario still wasn't gonna let them attack and Super Guarded Kooper…AGAIN!!! Kooper now had 28 HP. Kooper grumbled "Argh! Will he stop super guarding us!!!"

Bombette tried something different this time and said "He shouldn't be able to dodge this…hopefully!" She charged at him with a lit fuse and as Wario prepared to super guard her Body Slam, she exploded on contact, taking away 4 HP from Wario, leaving him with 54 HP. Bombette cheered "It's about time we did some damage!"

"You said it!" Parkarry withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Wario, but Wario was quick enough to super guard…yet again! Parakarry flew back to his original position now with 28 HP

Before Wario could attack, Spike however acted quickly. He watched, knowing Wario was about to use his most deadly attack and he mumbled to himself "Damn it! He's gonna use the Atomic Waft…" He paused for a moment realizing the crowd's actions can affect the battle as well. He grinned "Not if I can help it! Heh heh heh!" He quickly laid an egg and chucked it at Wario, causing Wario to shrink in size.

Wario gasped "WHAAAA?" He was now mini and his attack power decreased by half. He ignored his status.

Kooper noticed Wario was now mini and Spike grinning at them from the audience and he said "Looks like Spike's at it again!"

Bombette cheered "YAY! That means he shouldn't be so powerful for a while!"

Wario said "Meh, I'll just destroy you anyway!" He ran over to them in a weird way, like he does in Super Smash Bros Brawl, and he jumped into the air before attacking. Wario then released a massive atomic fart that exploded, catching all 3 members in the explosion, dealing 6 to Bombette, 5 to Parakarry, and 4 to Kooper. Wario laughed "WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! I always loved that move!"

Kooper groaned in disgust "UGGGGGGHHHH!!!! THAT'S NASTY!!!" The wretched smell made Kooper nauseous and dizzy and his vision was beginning to blur.

Bombette tried to plug her nose, if she had one and said "What kind of sick fool farts on others for an attack!" Bombette wasn't affected as much as Kooper and Parakarry were, Parakarry also gaining the dizzying effect of the Atomic Waft.

Wario laughed "I'll tell ya' who! The Great Wario! WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kooper tried to attack Wario, but his blurred vision really distracted him. He said "Ughhhh…Since when were there two Warios?" He pick one of the targets he saw and launched himself at Wario, but he missed.

Wario cackled "Hey you wimpy Koopa! I'm over here! WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kooper growled under his breath "Grrrr…I'll show you who's a wimp!"

Bombette told Kooper and Parakarry "How about I try this!" She pulled out a HP Drain and used it on Wario. As Wario was drained of 5 HP, Bombette regained 5 HP, now having 33 HP. Wario was down to 49 HP.

Parakarry was under the same conditions Kooper was and when he tried to attack using Sky Dive, he missed once again.

Wario laughed "WAH HA!!! Now it's my time!" He ran over to them, jumped in the air and bounced onto Bombette, taking away 2 damage, but he then Ground Pounded her, taking away another 4 since he was still mini. He then pulled out a foam finger and raised his hand in the air with the foam finger cheering "YAHOO!!!"

The Destructor section of the crowd cheered "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!"'

Bombette had lost 6 HP and she was down to 27 HP. She told Kooper and Parakarry "I think you may want to put a little more focus into your attack this time…"

"O-Okay…" Kooper said, still feeling dizzy but it was starting to ware off. He tried to figure out which of the two Wario's he saw was him, but they began to come more clear and he finally attacked and he struck Wario with full force, dealing only 3 damage to Wario, leaving him with 46 HP. Kooper cheered as he spun around on his back for the stylish move "FINALLY I get a strike on him!"

Bombette said "Let's just keep it up and we'll have him down in no time!" She went in again for another Body Slam, but Wario was prepared for her unlike Kooper and he super guarded him, dealing 1 HP of damage. She said "But, we might need to catch him off guard…" She now had 26 HP

Parakarry replied "That's right!" He then withdrew into his shell and targeted Wario, the dizziness took effect and Parakarry missed his target. Parakarry currently had 23 HP.

Wario did something rather strange this turn, he charged up his energy, but then flexed his muscles for some reason. Now he could attack twice in 1 turn, kinda like Macho Grubba did. Since he now was back to normal, he charged his attack by 5.

Kooper was now back to normal and he no longer wobbled about, and he could see clearly. He wondered "Uhhhh…What just happened…"

Parakarry replied "Other than showing off his muscle…I have no clue."

Spike moved in closer towards them, jumped and grabbed the stage and he whispered, hanging from the wooden boards "Yo guys, he's gonna attack twice now! He's using the same strategy the ex-manager Grubba used against me and Mario!"

Kooper looked down at the spunky red Yoshi and he replied "Aw just great! He can deal more damage!"

"I'm afraid so!"

"Well that's not good…" Parakarry worried.

They returned to the battle where Kooper tried to use his Shell Toss on Wario, but once again Wario super guarded Kooper. Kooper now had 23 HP.

Bombette then lit her fuse and tried to take advantage of Wario once again. She blew up beside Wario, dealing another 4 damage, leaving him with 42 HP. She then winked at the crowd for her stylish move.

Parakarry then tried to Sky Dive him, but Parakarry was super guarded once again, leaving him with 22 HP.

Wario then grinned "Now it's time to taste The Destruction!" He then ran over to Bombette and pulled his fist back. He then punched upwards, and at the right angle he punched Bombette so high into the air she knocked into Parakarry, dealing 7 damage to Parakarry and taking away 12 from Bombette. Wario then laughed at the audience for a stylish move "WAH HA HA HA HA!!!"

Bombette, now having only 14 HP groaned "Ohhhhh…what was that…"

Parakarry replied "I have no idea, but this is why this guy scares me!" Parkarry had only 15 HP.

Kooper tried to help Bombette and Parakarry up and he told them in a supportive way "C'mon guys! We can't let this jerk push us around like this! We can beat him!"

Parakarry wasn't to enthusiastic about this fight now and he said "But look at him! He's got a lot of raw power, he's got a lot of HP, he's got a decent amount of defense, and he can attack twice now!"

Kooper said "Did we ever let anything get in our way of victory before!"

"No…"

"Well don't give up! I juts know we can do this!"

Bombette replied "Seriously Kooper, nobody is more motivational that you are!"

Kooper thanked her and waited for Wario's next move. Wario pulled out a Thunder Rage and used it. A storm rumbled in the arena, and Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were all struck with lightning. Kooper was left with 18 HP, Bombette had 9 HP, and Parakarry was down to 10. Kooper shook off the zap from the thunder bolt and said "Okay…I didn't expect that to happen…" Kooper withdrew into his shell, but before he did, Spike called out.

Spike said "Yo Kooper! Catch this!" He threw out a Softener to use against Wario.

Kooper said "Man! You seriously want us to win this!" He chucked the object at Wario, and it caused Wario's defense to drop to zero.

Bombette then tried to use her bomb on Wario this time. She lit her fuse and strolled over to Wario, slowly. She began to fume and burn up, and she suddenly burst in a massive explosion, dealing 7 HP to Wario, leaving the overweight tycoon with 35 HP. Bombette then did her stylish move again and she said "Now that's how you deal damage to this morbidly obese jerk!"

Kooper cheered "Way to go Bombette!!"

Parakarry took out a Super Shroom and he said "Here, take this Bombette! You could use it!" He gave it to Bombette and she ate the thing, recovering 10 HP.

Bombette thanked Parakarry "Thanks Parakarry! I was running low on HP!" She now had 19 HP.

Wario chuckled "You think a little shroom is gonna help you! Think again Bomb-Gal!" He then charged up his energy for his first turn. Next he decided to finally attack. He ran over to them and jumped into the air…and ripped a massive Atomic Waft and caught all 3 of them in the explosion, feeling the full force of the deadly attack, Kooper losing 10 HP, Bombette losing 12 HP, and Parakarry losing 11 HP.

Bombette groaned "Auuuugh….Why does this guy have the power to have an atomic fart…" She was getting low on HP and she now had 7 HP.

Kooper coughed "UGGGHHHHH!! COUGH COUGH…" HE was once again nauseated by the atomic waft and he began to whine "Oh god… I-I think I'm gonna throw up!" He clenched his stomach and started to stumble. He was actually poisoned by the toxic gas.

Bombette said "Well don't do it here!"

Kooper said "Someone get me a Tasty Tonic fast!"

Parakarry said out loud, groaning in pain "Me too…COUGH COUUGH"

Wario began to laugh "What's the matter! You can't handle the stench of victory! WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kooper said "I fricken COUUGH COUGH hate this guy!"

Spike couldn't stand to see them like this and he pulled out two Tasty Tonics. He called up "Did anyone order 2 glasses of victory!!!" Spike glared at Wario and handed Kooper and Parakarry the drinks to cure the poison quickly.

Kooper and Parakarry thanked Spike for the Tasty Tonics. Parakarry said "Gee, we're sure lucky to have you on the side lines!"

Spike said "I'm just glad there's no rule against throwing items at the teams! I'm not about to let Wario defeat you guys!"

Kooper told Spike "We appreciate the help dude!" They got back into the battle and Kooper withdrew into his shell and he begun to spin around rapidly. His shell burst into flames and he darted towards Wario with incredible speed. Wario wasn't quick enough to dodge the flaming shell and he took 6 damage, leaving him with 29 HP. Kooper then did his stylish move to please the crowd.

Koral shouted out "GO KOOPER!!! WOOOOOO!!!"

Kooper looked down at his cheering girlfriend and gave her a thumbs up. Bombette said "We're more than halfway finished with this guy! Let's give him everything we got!" She then tried the Body Slam again, but Wario super guarded her, leaving her with 6 HP.

Parakarry sighed "Not again…" He then tried to use Shell Shot on Wario, but as predicted, Wario knocked away the incoming teal Paratroopa shell. Parakarry was left with 9 HP.

Wario lost the effect of the Softener and he wasn't as vulnerable any more, but he did however lose his ability to attack twice in one turn. Wario grinned "It's about time I end this fight! Heh heh heh heh!!!" He charged up his energy and flexed his muscles again. He regained his ability to attack twice, and this time, he ran over to Bombette and bounced on her dealing 4 damage, Bombette however quickly reacted and super guarded the Ground Pound.

Bombette only had 2 HP left. She huffed "Guys…There's not much I can do…I can buy you some time however! Just wait and see!"

Kooper asked Parakarry "Do we have any Super Shrooms left?"

Parakarry rummaged through his pockets and his shell, he found nothing. He sighed "No…"

Kooper said "Then I guess we'll have to strike with full force!" Kooper charged up his power and raised his attack power by 4. He then launched himself at Wario knew this was coming and he super guarded once again, leaving Kooper with 7 HP.

Wario laughed "HA HA!!! You're weaker than I though you pathetic Koopa!"

Kooper was really getting tired of the constant insults Wario had and he said "Hey, I'm not the one constantly insulting you! You're the pathetic one!" Wario did not answer but he muttered threats under his breath.

Bombette lit her fuse, but stayed in place and waited. She said "I just know he's gonna attack me next…After I explode from the hit, you guys should be able to finish him off…"

Kooper knew it was best if Bombette basically sacrificed herself and he sighed "Okay…We'll finish it for you!"

Parakarry tried to Sky Dive Wario, but as expected he was super guarded, now with only 8 HP.

Wario was ready for his grand finally. He charged up his energy and he then ran over to Bombette. He pulled back for a punch, but when he went to punch Bombette, she exploded as said and she dealt 6 damage to Wario, leaving him with 23 HP.

Bombette groaned "Finish him…." She collapsed onto the ground and she had been KOed by Wario.

Wario cheered "Oh yeah! Wario time!" He was ready for Kooper and Parakarry's final stand.

Parakarry gulped "…This is it…"

Kooper replied, hiving his moral lowered by Bombette's KO, "We won't give up…"

Wario started to go back to the insults "I told you couldn't defeat me, and here you are at your final stand! You may as well quit while you can!! Nobody can beat The Great Wario! WAH HAHAHAHA!!!"

Kooper tried to use Shell Toss on Wario, but Wario super guarded again. Kooper only had 6 HP left.

Parakarry tried to see if he had any useful items to use against Wario and he pulled out a courage shell and gave it to Kooper. He said "Kooper…you have more energy, take it and finish him off…"

Kooper wanted Parakarry to use it and he told him "No…You use it buddy! You need it more than I do."

Parakarry replied "Very well…" He used the courage shell to boost his defense by 2.

Wario charged up his energy for his first turn. He laughed "And now…You see why they call me THE DESTRUCTOR!!! WAH HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!" He ran over to Kooper and Parakarry and decided to take them both out in one more shot.

As he did, Koral called out "Kooper!!!" She threw a Super Shroom for Kooper, and Spike did the same for Parakarry. Kooper managed to catch it and eat it in time for Wario's attack. Parakarry however accidentally dropped it from the intensity of the situation.

Wario then pulled back for a punch and punched Kooper right in the stomach. He blasted him right into Parakarry, and Kooper ended up knocking into Parakarry causing another KO for Wario. Kooper was all alone and on the ground, with only 6 HP. He groaned "Auuugh…That did not go so well with my gut…"

Spike, Koral, and King K. managed to group up and cheer for Kooper. Their cheering gave Kooper the strength to continue the fight. Koral cheered "Don't give up Kooper!!!"

Spike said "Show this idiot what you're made of!"

King K. said, making his return from a 4 chapter absence "Neva' give up K-Money! Show dis' sucka' what being a Koopa is all bout'"

Kooper got back up off the ground and he growled under his breath at Wario. Wario however began to laugh "WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! You just don't give up loser! I always knew you were weak! Just seeing you the way you are makes me wanna laugh till I have a heart attack! WAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kooper growled "I'm not weak…I'm better than you will ever be!" Kooper then ignited his shell on fire and launched himself at Wario, Wario however super guarded the attack and sent Kooper sliding back to his position.

Wario laughed "It's about time someone showed you what defeat was all about loser! WAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He then charged his energy up and ran over to Kooper. He used the Atomic Waft on Kooper, causing Kooper to be sent flying into the air and on his way down, he heard a crack in his arm. As Kooper whimpered on the ground from what appeared to be a now broken arm Wario then said "What's the matter, does the baby need his bottle! WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Somehow he was still farting and flying in the air, and he Ground Pounded onto Kooper, and punched him in the face for some serious overkill.

Kooper moaned in pain "Guuuuh…I-It can't be…You'll regret…this…Guuh…" He collapsed on the ground, resulting in the winning KO for Wario.

Jolene announced, feeling sorrow to announce it "THE DESTRUCTOR WINS!!!"

Wario's theme began to play again as he cheered, running towards the crowd "WAAAAARIO!!!! YEAH HA HA!!!" He dived into the crowd for some crowd surfing.

Koral, Spike, and King K. got up on the stage to check on Kooper cause he took some serious damage from the last move, 25 to be exact. Koral asked, concerned about Kooper "Kooper…Kooper are you okay?"

Spike glared at Wario who was now on top of a awning above the door, dancing and saying "I'm bad! I'm bad! Yeah! HA HA!!!" He threw his arms up in victory as his theme continued to play in a different variation.

Spike pointed at Wario, gave him a menacing look, and slit his finger across his neck. He got down near Kooper and said "Can someone get some help!"

Jolene dropped the mic and went to get some help.

Cortez started to laugh from his box seats "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA The prophecy has been fulfilled! But just to make things a little more dramatic…" He somehow made Kooper stop breathing using his author powers, causing an uproar.

Koral, Spike, and King K. got down on the ground. Koral checked to see if Kooper was okay and she noticed he wasn't breathing and she panicked "SOMEONE HELP!!! HE'S NOT BREATHING!!!"

King K. asked "Does he have a pulse?"

Koral checked Kooper's wrist feeling no pulse and she muttered "I-I can't tell...Someone get the defibrillators in case! We gotta get him to the hospital NOW!!!"

Wario's fans started to turn their attention to the situation with Kooper and Wario wasn't pleased. He said out loud "Hey! What do you people think you're looking at! Look at me! Not the pathetic little weakling!" People began to boo at Wario and it turned every Bombshell fan against him.

King K. said "Don' die us K-Money! We got your back!" As the meds arrived he and Spike helped Kooper onto the stretcher, and a couple more arrived to get Parakarry and Bombette some help.

Spike was furious now and he called out, as Koral and King K followed the meds. "ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK THE DESTRUCTOR IS SO AWESOME…YOU'RE-ALL-IDIOTS!" He then said, directed towards Wario "YOU SUCK WARIO!!!" He stormed out of the room and followed the meds, hoping Kooper was okay. It surely had been one dramatic defeat that struck all Bombshell fans after Wario's overkill move. Was Kooper gonan be okay?

**Shocked much? The Destructor was definatley Wario the whole time(Whoever got it right gets a reward like Drrockz), and he has officially fulfilled Cortez's prophecy, with a REAL dick move. With Bombshell defeated by Wario, how will they ever defeat The Destructor once they get back in the ring. **

**Next time, Kooper is hospitalized and we'll see what happens in the hospital. (Don't worry, he's not gonna die!) Meanwhile the Koopa Bros wake up from the after math from their battle with Cortez in the previous chapter and they'll try to regroup from that failure. But what happens when Kooper is released and the team finds a little surprise waiting for them, and all I'll say about it is GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! (You know what's coming! And I've said it before, well it's time!)**

**Next time- Chapter 17: The Epicness Arrives!**


	18. Ch 17: The Epicness Arrives

Summary: **After a shocking defeat, Kooper was hospitalized from the overkill The Destructor; otherwise known as Wario, used against him to claim victory. While Kooper's friends and his team mates try and figure out where they went wrong and stay with Kooper, The Koopa Bros get back to their mission, still wondering how they were defeated. Fortunately for Kooper and co, help is on the way! **

**Note, don't be alarmed if it's not as good as the past few chapters have been near the end, and I'm still impressed by the fact I've had 4 updates this month. But unfortunately…Things are gonna slow down since school is starting back up, plus I'm gonna work on some other fics now while I continue OG&G.**

**Chapter 17: The Epicness Arrives**

"A very shocking story in the world of sports today. Team Bombshell was finally defeated by the Destructor, or owner and C.E.O. of Wario Ware Inc, Wario as everyone knows him. To make things worse, Wario pulled a series of brutal moves on team member Kooper, age 15 from Koopa Village, causing the enthusiastic Koopa to be hospitalized. We're here at the Rougport Hospital now trying to get some new information on the rising stars status." The news team walked through the halls of the massive hospital trying to find where they held Kooper. It had been a couple hours since they transported Kooper, and they had news vans parked all around the hospital. They finally found it at the end of the hall, but unfortunately for them Spike was guarding the room.

Spike said to himself "You have gotta be kidding me!" He began to lay some eggs and he grabbed one and waited as they approached him.

The news caster who appeared to be a male Toad said "We're gonna try and find out some news now, but it appears as if Champion; The Great Gonzales Jr, is acting as a body guard." She asked "May we please get in here, it's about our latest story."

Spike refused to let them in and he told them "Pfffft, get out of here! Give the guy some privacy and scurry on back to your crummy news van!"

"But Mr. Gonzales, this is important and the fans…" Another news reporter asked, who was a female Koopa obviously from a different station. There had to be at least 4 stations waiting.

Spike interrupted them and chucked a couple eggs into the crowd and said "I said GET LOST!!!" As the crowd started to run away from the infuriated red Yoshi he said to himself "Haven't you ever heard of a little privacy! Sheeesh!"

Spike sat back on a chair he placed out in the hall and left the remaining eggs beside him. The door beside him swung open and Bombette walked out. She told Spike "Spike, get in here! Koopers finally waking up!"

"Good! But I gotta stay out here…"

Bombette interrupted Spike before he could finish "Don't worry! You can just check back every now and then."

"Okay, I'll come in!" Spike and Bombette walked back into the hospital room which had a couple TV's, 2 beds, a couple chairs, a couch, and some medical equipment. Kooper laid on the bed closest to the window, unfortunately for him they had to perform some X-Rays and they had to remove his shell, which now laid beside the bed. Parakarry and Koral stayed close by Kooper while King K sat back in the couch watching some Glitz Pit news.

Kooper had a cast around his arm now and an IV in it, plus not to mention the heart rate monitor he was hooked up to. He groaned as he woke up "Ughhhhhh…"

Koral cried out "You're okay!!!" She went over to hug him and Kooper didn't know what was going on.

Kooper groaned "K-Koral…Good to see you're here!" He wrapped his arm around Koral. His vision was slightly blurred but he regained his sight quickly and finally noticed he was in the hospital. He said "Guuuh…What happened?"

Bombette approached Kooper and said "I don't know much…ask either your girlfriend, Spike, or King K."

Kooper asked "They…They came with us!?"

King K finally got up off the couch and he said "Yeah homie!"

Spike approached Kooper and he told him "If you wanna know, Wario ended up pulling a REAL dick move and right after he did that nasty Atomic Waft, he started to beat you showing no mercy."

Parakarry told Kooper "They're doing a whole story on it right now. Watch and see for yourself!"

Spike told them "Luckily I was able to drive them news reporters outta here!"

Kooper thanked Spike and turned his attention to the TV screen, watching the clip of Wario beating him harshly and he said "Wow…talk about overkill!"

Koral told Kooper as she tried to comfort her new-found boyfriend "Fortunately for you, your fans are going against that jerk and they're protesting right at the Glitz Pit as we speak!"

Kooper said "That's cool!"

Spike looked out the door again and he noticed someone coming he let Kooper know "Hey Kooper, the docs coming!"

Kooper wondered "Ughhhh…here we go!" He feared he would have to sit out a couple fights.

The doctor entered the room greeting him "Hello Kooper, I'm Doctor Dempsey and it seems that you've taken a hefty amount of damage from that last fight." Note…this is not Tank Dempsey, this is a Boo.

Parakarry asked "What happened?"

Kooper wondered "I kinda can already tell I broke my arm…"

Koral asked "Is he gonna be okay?" Koral got up and out of Kooper's arm.

Dr. Dempsey continued "Well, he'll be okay but he will take some time to recover. You're actually lucky to be alive! If it wasn't for your hard shell, he could've killed you."

Kooper just noticed he didn't have his shell on and he asked "Hey wait! Where's my shell!"

Dr. Dempsey explained "Don't worry, it's beside the bed. First of all, judging from these X-Rays we took, you've actually gotten a few broken ribs and your stomach was actually bruised a bit."

Kooper felt his chest for some reason to see if he really had broken a few ribs and he noticed the sharp pain he felt when he reached the lower region of his rib cage. He winced "Aaagh…It feels like my chest is on fire!"

Koral wondered "Aren't you a little young to be having heart burn!?"

The doctor explained "No, that's just normal for broken ribs."

Bombette wondered "You must've gotten those from the ground pound." She observed the clip of Wario beating Kooper once again.

The doctor continued "Also might I note the slight concussion he gave you. Now tell me if there's anything wrong…besides the pain in your chest, and the broken arm."

Kooper did feel a sharp pain in his forehead and he replied "Well…I kinda have a headache, plus I do feel a bit nauseous."

"That's just normal signs of a concussion. Well from the looks of it, it'll be a while before your arm is fully healed, but your ribs should be fine in a couple days with the help of some special Shroom Shakes."

Kooper asked "But I'll still be able to fight…right?"

Doctor Dempsey explained, while Parakarry and Bombette listened closely "I'm sorry, but not in your condition! You're gonna have to sit out a few fights if you want the healing process to be faster."

Kooper groaned in a very annoyed tone "AWWW!! C'MON!!! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!"

Parakarry asked "If Kooper's out how can we ever defeat The Destructor!"

Bombette asked as well "What are we gonna do without Kooper!"

The doctor turned to Bombette and Parakarry and he said "Well…You'll have to figure that out yourself!" He continued, now talking to Kooper who was fiddling around with the bed adjustment switch attached to the bed "Now Kooper listen up…"

Kooper said "I'm listening."

"Well I want you to stay in bed, get some rest tonight; not to mention it will clear up the concussion, and take it easy. You should be able to head back to Glitzville by tomorrow morning."

Kooper groaned "Great…Just great!" Kooper looked at the IV, which burned his arm and the heart rate monitor and he asked "Could you at least get these things off of me!"

The doctor said as he walked out of the room, placing a folder in the box hanging from the wall "Oh sorry, the IV's gotta stay connected until 7pm, then the nurse will come and take it out. The heart rate monitor isn't needed anymore though."

Kooper sighed in relief "Good……Although it'd be better if they could get this thing outta my arm now!" He grabbed the whatever it is attached to his chest and ripped them off, which hurt almost as bad as yanking a band-aid off and he yelped "YEOOOOW!!!" He gritted his teeth and shook it off as the machine began to continually beep an annoying high pitched tone. The doctor turned it off before he left. Kooper sighed as the doctor left "How are we ever gonna get past Wario now…"

Parakarry said "It just had to be Wario! Why couldn't it have been someone less powerful!"

Bombette wondered "I just wish there was another way to defeat him!"

Spike offered "I'd love to help, but I can't…I can only help from the sidelines like I've been doing the whole time."

King K said basically the same thing, but in his own gangster dialect "Yeah dawg, you can' jus' jump up on da' ring and tag along!"

Kooper said "Well there's gotta be something we can do…"

Parakarry threw in "You know what I wanna do?"

"What?"

"Go get some dinner. I'm so hungry I could eat a entire shroom steak! Who's with me?"

Bombette replied "I know I am!"

Spike and King K answered "We'll go!"

Kooper said "What about me! I'm supposed to be staying in bed, you can't just leave me here all alone!"

Koral said to Kooper "I'll stay here to keep you company!" She turned to Parakarry, Bombette, Spike, and King K and told them "Just go on without me and bring us back something!"

Bombette answered back "Okay!" They walked out of the room to leave Kooper and Koral alone.

Koral moved herself onto the bed beside Kooper. She started a conversation with Kooper saying "My god Kooper! This reminds me of the last few times you've been in the hospital! How are you feeling?"

Kooper replied as he grabbed the TV remote "Yeah, I'm fine I guess…I guess being adventurous and daring does have it's ups and downs after all though…"

"Remember the time we went camping with my friend Korina, Koover, Black, and Yellow?"

Kooper went through his memories and remembered their camping trip from the time he was 8 years old. He said "Oh yeah! That camping trip!"

"Yeah, I remember we were playing truth or dare in the night and Black dared you to moon the family of Toads walking by on the bottom of the lower trail by our camping site."

Kooper continued, chuckling to himself "Yeah! Right as soon as the father saw me baring my ass to them and taunting them he tried to climb up the steep slope and come after me!" Kooper continued after he tried to remember some more "Oh yeah, then as I was getting my shell back on some freaking tree snagged my underpants and I had to waste time getting them unhooked."

Koral laughed "Hehehehe I remember how you were almost caught and you had to dive in the bush when you had your underwear back and your shell back on."

Kooper continued the story "I would've been safe if I wasn't laughing so hard! If only I wasn't laughing so hard, I would've never been hit with that bat, or I would've never stumbled and fell down the hill."

"That was pretty scary seeing you get injured that badly…not to mention all the blood…ugh!"

Kooper noticed his girlfriend shiver and told her "Let's just forget about it and watch some TV."

"Yeah, let's just stop talking about the time you've been injured!" She turned her attention to the TV screen as Kooper began to flip through the channels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Glitzville, the Koopa Bros had woken up by now and they took their conversations to the Watering Hole seeing as they were all so starving. They quickly snuck back into the Glitz Pit to get into their disguises, but with a little change first. This time they just wore the sunglasses and wristbands, only Black put on the Dark Koopa shell. Red and Green looked like a regular Koopa soldier in Bowser's army, while Black looked like a normal Dark Koopa, and Yellow looked like a KP Koopa. The sat in the far corner to kinda isolate their conversation. Earlier in the day they challenged Cortez, but the dreaded pirate king proved too powerful for the gang of misfit Koopas. Black, Green, and Yellow were kinda bummed that they couldn't defeat him and Red was angered by the fact that he's just too strong for them. Green opened up the conversation saying "I-I can't believe he actually beat us!"

Yellow sighed "How are we ever supposed to get past that creepy skull dude…uhhhh what's his name again."

Green reminded him "Cortez…"

"Oh yeah! I kinda forgot for a sec."

Red tried to come up with some new ideas but he wondered if there was a way to defeat Cortez. He said to his bros quietly "Dudes, we're pretty much screwed unless we can get rid of him!"

Black agreed "That guy has become nothing but a threat to the mission and he's a freak of nature! How can we even at least get to the room with the controls and things."

"I have no clue dude! We gotta come up with something!"

Green threw in "If we don't…we're pretty much dead meat!"

Yellow whined "I'm too young to be dead meat! I'm only 15 and I'm not gonna be killed by a bunch of Hammer Bros!"

Green corrected him "Actually Don Koopa said if we failed he'd send a Hammer Bro, a Boomerang Bro, a Fire Bro, a Sledge Bro, and a Sumo Bro to kill us."

Yellow continued on with his whining "That's even worse!!!"

Red was now getting annoyed with Yellows whining and he warned him "Dude will you ever shut the hell up! Can't you see we get it, I don't want to hear your constant bellyaching! Do I seriously have to knock some sense into you!"

Black advised Red in a stern voice "Dude! Stop being so harsh on him!"

"Why should I! I've been harsh on him almost the whole…"

Red was interrupted by the waiter who carried a large plate of nachos and a large plate of wings and he said "Here is the large plates of wings and nachos you ordered sir." He placed it in front of them, Black immediately hogging the nachos to himself, taking a huge amount for his plate, along with about 20 wings from their plate of 60 wings.

Green told Black "Hey dude! Easy on the nachos! We want some too!"

Black said as he started to shove the cheesy nachos into his maw "What…I'm starving!"

Yellow said "Leave some for us!!!"

"Don't worry bro, there's plenty left!" He watched as Red, Green, and Yellow began to pile up their plates.

Red continued what he was saying earlier "Well, as I was saying…I've been harsh on Yellow almost the whole mission and you're JUST giving me blasts for it! You are such a moron Black! I mean what the hell were you trying to do in that fight! You got knocked out within the first 10 minutes!"

Black growled "Watch it Red…" He hated it when Red called him a moron and he balled his fists up.

Yellow tried to calm Black down "Dude, chill out! Aren't you forgetting we're in public?"

Black tried to remain calm and just glared at Red as he bit down on his wings and said "You're just lucky we're in public! Or I'd punch you so hard…"

Red ignored Black and he began to give a speech to his bros "Okay, we gotta figure out what we're gonna do about this Cortez guy! He's too strong for us, and he can clearly see us while we're invincible. What the hell are we gonna do now?"

Black suggested "Maybe we can…uhhhh…use a sleepy sheep on him?"

Green informed Black "Dude, incase you haven't heard, Cortez isn't affected by any mere items."

"He isn't…Aw man!" Black sighed.

Yellow had a perfect idea this time and he said joyfully "I have an idea!"

Red groaned "Uhhhhh...Whatever can it be! It better be good!"

"No it's good dude! Why don't we just fight fire, with fire!"

Black asked "Fire with fire?"

"Uh huh! We first get some shell items that make you take less damage, and whatever those things are…uhhhh…pack-a-punches?"

Black asked "Pack-a-punch? Does it make vodka?"

Green said as he rolled his eyes "Uhhhh dude…You know when you try to use that line it just sounds plain out stupid…and besides it's…" Green then talked with a Russian accent "Pack-a-punch…oh my god, I think it makes VODKA!!!"

Yellow laughed "Ahahahahahaha! I love that line dude!!!"

Black told Green "Dude…Just shut up! We get it, we all know the line and I can say it if I want!"

Yellow continued "Well anyway, we buy those items and use them against the pirate skull guy!" He then asked Green "Hey wait…what was his name again?"

Green sighed in annoyance "Ughhhhh…for the last time, it's CORTEZ!!!" He continued to eat his wings and nachos.

Red told Yellow "Wow dude…That's the first time this whole mission I heard you come up with a pretty awesome idea!"

Yellow ended up getting his hopes high and he said "So we're gonna try my idea!!?"

Red said "For once, I think it'll actually work!"

Black congratulated Yellow by patting him on the back, saying "Dude, it's bound to work!"

Yellow thanked his bros "Thanks dudes! I was hoping you'd like it!" They continued to enjoy their dinner and they hopped Yellow was right for once and they hopped his plan would work. The decided they'd try it out tomorrow, but for now it was time they rested up for the continuation of the mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the news was at it again on their big story on Bombshells defeat. The news reporter said as she stood in front of the hospital awaiting Kooper's release "I'm here today at the Rougeport Hospital where I have received information that Kooper shall be released today. Doctors informed us that he was left with a broken arm, a slight concussion, a few broken ribs, and some bruising on his internal organs. Before the team leaves let's take a look at what fans have to say." She then approached a female Goomba wearing an helmet with a light on top and a tie and a blonde ponytail and asked "Miss, what are your opinions on The Destructors actions in the Glitz Pit."

The Goomba said "I think it's pathetic that he had the courage to actually try and send someone to the hospital. I feel bad for the poor Koopa, he didn't deserve such a beating even if he and his friends are competing!"

"And what is your name?"

"HELLO!!! I'm not some average Goomba on the side of the street! It's me, Goombella!" The sassy Goomba told the reporters.

"Oh, almost forgot…And you…tell us your opinions." She turned her attention to a Koopa Troopa wearing a red shell, a black track suit with 2 red stripes and 2 white stripes and a puma logo. He also wore a red, white, and black hat.

The Koopa replied "I always thought Wario was awesome, but seeing him destroy Kooper like that just made me realize how horrible he was!"

"And tell us your name and you're free to go."

"They call me Koopsta J. Gaines…" He replied, sounding a bit mysterious.

The news reporter continued "Well thank you, we very much appreciate…" Koopsta then somehow teleported and vanished into thin air, shocking many people around. The news reporter gasped "WHOA!!! Did he just…"

The camera man replied "Yeah, he just teleported away."

"Okaaaay…That was weird…anyway…Hey wait, It's them!" She watched as Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Spike, King K, and Koral; holding Koopers hand, emerged from the doors, Spike in front.

Spike noticed all the reporters about to home in on them and he said "Oh great! Here we go again!"

Kooper asked "What…Oh those guys!" The reporters began to crowd around them asking all kinds of questions. Kooper asked "Uh Spike…"

Spike said "I'm already on it!" He began to lay some eggs and he called out to the news reporters "YO! News guys! Remember me!" He received a few gasps and he continued "Give the guy some space! Or do I have to make some like yesterday!"

They replied "No, no, no that'll be good!"

"Good! If you have any questions, I'm only letting one of you ask it!" They walked through the crowd of reporters, until they were stopped by a random Yoshi reporter.

He asked "Excuse me, I'm from TBNN asking your thoughts on your defeat and what you're gonna do to defeat The Destructor?"

Kooper asked Bombette and Parakarry "I have enough time for one question right?"

"Yeah, go ahead!"

Kooper replied "Well…I'm kinda upset as well as angry that he actually defeated us, but I'm just too annoyed by the fact that I can't fight for now!"

"And how do you plan on defeating The Destructor!"

Kooper's mind went blank and he couldn't think of a way so he replied "Um…We're kinda stuck on that part…"

Koral told Kooper "Don't worry Kooper! I'm sure you'll find a way!"

"Yeah…I'll get my revenge someday!" Kooper just wondered when it'd be his time. After some more chatting they finally left the hospital area. They headed back toward the blimp to Glitzville and on the way they were stopped by a voice from near by.

"I heard you talking about how you're gonna defeat The Destructor…And I think I may have a solution to your problem."

Bombette asked "Wait…Who said that?"

Parakarry looked around and said "I don't know!?"

The voice called out again "Behind you!" The gang turned around to come face to face with the mysterious teleporting red shelled Koopa.

Kooper asked "Who are you?"

"The name's Koopsta J. Gaines, I overhead you talking and I think I can help you out!"

King K asked "Koopsta J. Gaines? Why da' hell does dat' sound familiar?"

"It doesn't matter!"

Parakarry asked "Are you gonna like join us or something?"

"No! I have more important things to do…HOWEVER…You should find the answer to all you're troubles in the Major League Locker Room."

Kooper asked "Huh? In the major league locker room?"

Koopsta replied "You'll find out…For now, I must go!" He then teleported away in the same way he did earlier, shocking everyone in sight.

Kooper gasped in amazement "WHOA COOL!!!"

Spike said "I didn't know Koopas could teleport! Oh how I'd LOVE to do that!"

Bombette said "Let's just get back to Glitzville and find out what that Koopa was talking about!"

"Yeah, smart thinking!" Kooper said. They boarded the blimp and made their way back to Glitzville.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry made their way back to the locker room, but before they left Koral, Spike, and King K, Kooper wanted to speak to them "Hey guys, Thank's for coming with us to the hospital!"

Spike said "It was nothing man! I bet you'd do the same for me!"

"Yeah!"

Koral kissed Kooper on the cheek, causing him to blush and she said "I'm glad I could be there for you!"

"Awww…Thanks!" Kooper gave her a nice big hug as thanks.

King K also threw in "Was nothin' K-Money!"

Bombette called out for Kooper "Hey Kooper, are you coming or what!"

Kooper turned back "Oh, sorry! I just had to thank everyone!" They all walked their separate ways, King K to his locker room, Spike to his locker room, Koral back to the hotel, and Kooper back to his locker room. On their way they noticed Shellshock and Hamma Jamma shivering and panicking outside the door. Kooper asked "What's got you guys spooked?"

Shellshocked replied "D-D-Don't g-go in there! T-There's some Boo out to kill us all!!!"

Hamma Jamma stuttered "Y-Yeah…T-T-They'll kill us all!!!"

Bombette guffawed at them "Oh come on! Don't be a bunch of cry babies!"

Kooper opened the door and walked in. he said "You see! Nothing…" Kooper then jumped out of the room in sudden horror and jokingly said "OH MY GOD!! !WHAT WAS THAT…." he watched as they were frightened by his actions and laughed "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I got you good!" He and his team walked in the dark room.

Bombette asked Parakarry "Hey Parakarry, can you see the light switch?"

Parakarry looked around trying to grab onto the wall, moving his hand across it and he finally found it. He turned it on saying "There it is!"

Kooper looked around noticing nothing but a clean locker room and he said "Hey wait a second! That Koopa lied!!!"

Parakarry also observed nothing and he replied "You're right!" All of a sudden Parakarry could hear some whispers and he asked "Hey do you hear that?"

Kooper listened closely and he replied "Hey wait! Yeah, I hear it!"

Bombette wondered "What is it?" She listened to, but what she heard was rather feint and familiar.

They could hear a feint laughter "Eee hee hee hee!"

Kooper said "Wait…Was that a boo laugh?"

"I think!"

"Eee hee hee hee!!!"

Kooper was getting a little spooked now and he said "Okay…this is getting a little weird!"

Bombette agreed "I'm with you on that one!"

Kooper turned back and he said "Okay, I think I'm gonna get outta here now!"

But when he opened the door to tell Hamma Jamma and Shellshock the room was haunted, a boo appeared and screamed "GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Kooper fell backwards on the ground shouting out as he backed up "AAAAAAHHH!!!"

Bombette laughed "Hahahaha! And you said you weren't afraid!"

The boo finally appeared, laughing with a fan to her face "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" The boo revealed herself as a pale green female Boo wearing 2 red bows.

All three of them shouted out "BOW!?"

Lady Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! That's right!"

All of a sudden the lockers burst open, revealing Goombario, Watt, and Lakilester who all shouted out "SURPRISE!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were shocked beyond belief. Kooper asked "Bow? Goombario? Watt? Lakilester? What are you all doing here?"

Parakarry asked "Wait…Where's Sushie."

Lady Bow answered their questions "Allow me to explain everything! I was watching the news and I found a rather shocking story about your loss against that brute Wario, and Kooper being hospitalized. I actually felt sorry for you for once, so I decided I'd come over, gather up all our closest friends, and come on over to give you a helping hand! Besides…what's a team without my beauty and excellence!"

Goombario, the blue hatted Goomba snapped "What are you talking about! You dragged me here! I didn't want to go when Bombette asked me, what made you think I'd want to go if you asked me!"

"Oh hush up Goombario!"

Lakilester the Lakitu with green hair and red sunglasses told them "Yeah! We weren't gonna leave you hanging here with no hope of defeating that loser!"

Watt, the electric Lil' Sparky giggled "Hehehehehe! You can count on me!"

Bombette asked "Wait, you're here to help us?"

Kooper asked "Hey wait! How can we defeat Wario with just you're help? He'd destroy you!" Kooper then mumbled to himself "Not to mention Goombario would just screw things up!"

Goombario shouted "Hey! I heard that!"

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! Aren't you forgetting my powers!"

Parakarry said "Hey that's right! You can hide us from his powerful attacks!"

Kooper threw in "Hey wait! She can so own Wario with that fan of hers!"

Watt threw in "Umm…You can't forget I can paralyze him."

"Oh yeah!"

Lakilester informed them "And I can stall time for you guys by throwing out Spinies onto the arena!"

Goombario threw in "I'm not helping!"

Kooper barked at Goombario "You better help!"

"No I'm not! I don't even want to be here!"

Parakarry got in between them and he said "Hey! Can't you guys ever stop arguing!"

"Nope!"

"Never!!!" Goombario shouted.

Bow ignored them and she asked "So…What's it gonna be? You let us help you out…or you can just sit around moping over your defeat!"

Bombette agreed "Okay! You're in! I was gonna ask you anyway."

Parakarry asked once again "Hey wait…Where's Sushie!"

"Sushie is too busy babysitting now and she told me, that you're all a bunch of fools for trying to compete and risk your lives! She wasn't too happy when she saw what happened to Kooper!"

Kooper agreed as well "Cool! So now we're almost unbeatable with all of us!"

"GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!! It's time we showed Wario what being destroyed really means!" She began to hold up her fan as she laughed. Kooper was glad Bow, Watt, and Lakilester agreed to help them, and he still wondered who that mysterious teleporting Koopa was. Can the new and improved Bombshell finally take on Wario and win?

**Well the other partners are finally here! It's gonna be hard working with all 7 of them now, especially Goombario, Watt, and Lakilester seeing as this is the first time I'm using them ever. I'm not too happy with the dialog at the end cause it's not great compared to the rest, but at least Lady Bow's finally in and I had fun with the beginning and the Koopa Bros part**_**(Note, Incase you were wondering, most of the event that were mentioned by Kooper from his childhood are based off of mine and my cousins crazy childhood. He's also been pitching in some ideas so give him a round of applause. **_**Bow, Lakilester, and Watt are gonna be aiding them form now on, Goombario won't cause he's useless…he'll just do what he's only good for, tattling. Plus not to mention the Koopa Bros may have a new plan thanks to Yellow.**

**Note, Koopsta J. Gaines is the Koopa Troopa version of my most notable fan character Justin Gaines, who you will finally meet in my upcoming Code Lyoko fic. He won't appear again since he's just a homage to my character meant for a one time appearance.**

**Next time, by request of Drrockz the gang will go against KARATE DUO NUMBAH 1 again, and Kooper is not liking the fact that he can't do anything but sit back and watch. Then The Koopa Bros continue their mission, hoping they can get past Cortez and his author powers. Plus maybe…just maybe we'll enter the rematch with Wario.**

**Next Time: Chapter 18- The New and Improved Bombshell **


	19. Ch 18: The New and Improved Bombshell

**Summary: **With Bow, Watt, and Lakilester now helping out Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry(Goombario refuses to help); they are finally ready to take on The Destructor again. But before they do that they have to go through once again…KARATE DUO NUMBAH 1!!! While they fight off the crazy Asian stereotypical Karate Guys again, The Koopa Bros continue their mission, hoping Yellow's plan will work, trying to steal the items they need this chapter.

**And a congratulations to Child at Hear Forever for finishing Paper Mario X!**

**Chapter 18: The New and Improved Bombshell**

Kooper was shocked beyond belief from what just happened. Lady Bow happened to see the news and after seeing how badly he was beaten by Wario, she gathered almost all their friends from their adventure and decided to join the trio in the Glitz Pit. They were in the middle of the conversation and Parakarry was about ready to schedule a match. Lady Bow was chatting to Kooper and Bombette asking "So, tell me. How well have you fared so far in the Glitz Pit. I know you must be good if you're at 7th place, but I wanna know anyway."

Kooper said "We were doing great…" He paused for a moment and sighed "Until Wario came along!" He did seem a bit down, or was it just the fact that he had to sit out the next few matches.

Lakilester asked "What in gods name would Wario be doing here competing man! Doesn't he make enough money running that Wario Ware thing he's got going?"

Bombette wondered the same thing, "I have no clue!

Watt asked "Wait…um…exactly what is Wario Ware!?"

Goombario explained "It's a mediocre video gaming company run by Wario himself, known for it's infamous games like Wario Ware Inc: Mega Party Games, Wario Ware Touched, and Wario Ware Smooth Moves."

"Ohhhhh! I see!"

Kooper argued "I hate him so much, but his games are so fun! And they're NOT infamous OR mediocre!"

"Yeah they are! They suck!!!" Goombario argued back.

"No they don't!"

"Yeah they do!!!"

"Shut the hell up already Goombario!!!"

"No you shut up!!!"

Parakarry interrupted them "Can both of you quit it with the arguing!!! Seriously!"

Kooper told Parakarry, just looking for another argument to start "What can you expect Parakarry! It's Goombario! He starts everything!"

"I wouldn't be talking Kooper!" Parakarry reminded Kooper.

"Yeah! You started about 3 to 4 arguments yesterday!" Bombette added.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!! I have great pride in myself and I must defend that pride I have....and regain it." Kooper pouted. He sigehd to himself "I fricken hate that Wario!"

Lady Bow flew over to Kooper and told him "Don't waste your energy on him, after all…It IS just Goombario! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" She started to laugh holding her fan to her face like always.

Watt and Lakilester laughed "Just like old times! Hahahahaha!"

"Only Link isn't here to push around Goombario!" Kooper threw in.

Bombette sighed "I miss Link!"

"I wonder if we'll ever see him, Kirby, Sonic, or Samus again?" Parakarry wondered.

Lady Bow recalled a chat with Kirby and said "I do remember talking to Kirby yesterday. He heard about what happened and you're probably not gonna like what he said Kooper…"

"Was it anything bad?"

"Yeeeah…He said something like 'only a spaz like Kooper would lose to Wario'"

Kooper growled "You should've smacked him hard Bow! How many times to I have to tell him! I'm not a spaz!"

Bombette said "I bet he's still mad about the time we we're in the Shiver Region and how you could keep Bow warm better than he could!"

"Yeah maybe…"

Lady Bow began to fan herself as she said "You do realize Kirby isn't mad about that anymore? He actually misses most of you all...except for Goombario!" Goombario was glad he didn't miss him.

"Oh, he isn't! Well that's cool. He kinda made me think he hated me after that, but I guess it's all good!" Kooper sighed.

"Well now that we're all done with this idle chit chat, why don't one of you go over and arrange a fight! I'd like to take my chances in the ring!"

Parakarry agreed "I'll go get a match set up now!" Parakarry walked over to the interface and activated the screen. He touched the schedule a match button and Jolene appeared on the screen.

"Hello Team Bombshell, I see you're all back up and running! Let's see you're next opponent is…Ranked 8th in the Glitz Pit, The Masked Mercenaries Now I wanna see you use no items this match. Is that clear? Good luck!"

Parakarry groaned "AWWWW! Not Karate Duo Number 1 again!!!"

Lady Bow asked "Did you already face them?"

Kooper explained "Yes! They're these stereotypical Asian karate guys who scream before they attack. They sliced my arm open and KO'ed Parakarry the last time we faced them."

"Ew! I don't even want to see that…" She continued "Well they shouldn't be a challenge! They might just end up overwhelmed by my beauty!"

Bombette told her team "Okay, since Kooper's gonna have to sit out a few fights…" She turned her attention to Kooper and told him "Sorry Kooper!"

Kooper sighed "I wish I could…"

"Well continuing where I left off, since Kooper can't fight for now one of you are gonna have to fill in for him."

Lakilester said "Nah! I'm good!"

Watt replied "I don't wanna fight….Umm…Is that okay?"

While Goombario ignored Bombette, Lady Bow agreed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! I guess it's time I made my Glitz Pit debut!"

"Okay!" Parakarry said while he waited for the security escort.

The door opened and the security guard greeted the team, asking "Team Bombshell would you please…Hey wait a second." he noticed Lady Bow, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario looking at him and he asked "What are you doing here? I don't see a visitor pass!"

Lady Bow explained "We're on the team!"

"Very well! Please follow me!" They all followed the security escort.

Kooper said to Bombette and Parakarry "Well I guess I'll just watch from the sidelines with Koral and Spike…"

Bombette said "That's a good idea!"

Kooper, along with Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario headed out separate from Bombette, Parakarry, and Lady Bow. Lakilester asked Kooper before they left "Hey wait, who's Koral?"

Kooper replied "She's my girlfriend!"

"Oh sweet, man!"

As they headed outside they closed the door and Goombario got stuck behind and slammed into the door. Goombario said "Hey wait!!! Don't leave me here!!!" He began to bang his head on the door to get their attention before they made it to the arena, but Kooper ignored him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Koopa Bros stood in front of the shop getting ready to continue their mission. The previous night in the Watering Hole, Yellow came up with an idea to possibly get past Cortez. They needed some Courage Shells and Power Boosters. They stood beside the shop and Red gave them speech on their mission "This is it! From now on, no goofing around, no distractions, no more complaints, and nothing but focus! We've accomplished nothing so far and it's all because of Cortez and his trickery!"

Green asked "I'm pretty sure finding the basement and map counts dude!"

"Besides that! We've gotten nowhere so far!" Red shrugged as he paced back and forth. Red continued "Now here's the plan! Since last night so many people have mistaken Yellow for that gangster Koopa, who ever he is…"

Green told him "His name's King K."

"Yeah! King K…Now since Yellow looks like him with those sunglasses and spiked wristbands, he's gonna go in and distract the Toad running the store!"

Yellow asked, rather nervously "C-Can't we just buy the items instead of making things a little complicated?"

Red snapped back "NO! Besides, it's cooler when we turn something as simple as that into a robbery mission!" He gave Yellow the thumbs up to look cooler.

Black told Yellow "Besides dude! You're the best distracter of all of us!"

Green threw in "Plus we're also low on coins dude! We have no choice!"

Yellow sighed "Well you are right about that, but I just think it'd be so much easier to just buy the items we need…"

"C'mon dude! You'll do great!" Black patted Yellow on the back of the shell to encourage him.

"Yeah…I guess you're right dude! I'll do it!!!" Yellow's mood suddenly changed from a unsure mood to a positive mood .

Red threw in his input "That's the spirit dude!" He then continued "Okay, while Yellow distracts the Toad running the joint, we'll sneak in the back and take whatever the hell we need. So are we all set!?"

Black was the first to jump at the chance "YEAH DUDE!!!"

Green replied "I'm ready!

"I guess so!" Yellow said.

Red then finalized his plans "Okay! Let's get in there and actually do something right for a change!!!" Red, Black, and Green headed for the back while Yellow stood in front of the door.

Yellow gulped "Well…Here goes nothing!" he walked in the shop and took a good look around. He gave himself a little pep talk in his mind before he approached the Toad running the shop _'I'm the best distracter of the team! I can't screw this up! I gotta be brave and well…act as King K would! I can do this…' _He approached the cashier and said, changing his voice to sound more smooth and gangster "Yo what up!!!"

The Toad was fooled by Yellow's appearance and said "Oh, King K! It's great to see you! I heard about you're support against The Destructor's actions against Kooper!"

Yellow asked "What?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten!" The Toad laughed. "Must've been partying all night haven't you!" He wondered if 'King K' had been drunk earlier.

Yellow replied, quickly coming up with an excuse "Uhhh…Oh yeah! I kinda did, I woke up wit' da' biggest hangover I could imagine!" Yellow wondered '_The Destructor?'_

"I can understand that! Your fans appreciate your support for Bombshell and they've been the talk of Glitzville for a while now."

He remembered "Oh yeah! Now I rememba' Dat' Destructor fool defeated them…" Yellow continued to stall time and chat with the Toad. He thought '_Who is The Destructor…That sounds very familiar!'_

Meanwhile in the store room of the shop, Red, Black, and Green rummaged through the inventory. Red dug through the chest looking for the Courage Shells while Green and Black searched the shelves. Red asked "Find anything yet dudes?"

Black looked as he jumped up to see what was higher up "Uh no, All I see is a bunch of bat thingys and flags."

Green informed Black "They're HP Drains, and Swaps."

"Ohhhhh…But where are the courage shells we need?"

"And the Power Boosters!" Green reminded Black.

"Oh yeah!" Black continued to scan the shelves to find the items they were looking for. Black then reached the end of the shelves and continued to browse the end.

Red wondered after a few more minutes. "Is it that hard to find one damn item!!!" He kicked a box so hard he actually hurt himself and he grabbed onto his foot and he snarled "Owwwwww! Dam that hurt!!!" He sat down on the now open box to keep off his foot for a few seconds.

Green and Black burst into laughter "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Black chuckled "Huh huh huh! You just got owned by a box dude!" He continued to laugh as Red growled under his breath at him.

"Shut up Black!" Before Red got back on his feet he balled up his fist and gave Black a very strong punch to the crotch.

Black grunted as he fell to his knees, grabbing onto his groin shouting as he grew red in the face from the pain and gritted his teeth "YOOOOOOWCH!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!!"

Red grinned at he sight of his brother on the ground and he said "How do YOU like getting owned dude!" As Black recovered and got back on his feet muttering threats, Red noticed the box had opened and he was happy to find out they found the Power Boosters. He looked at the jars and he said "Hey dudes! I found the power boosters!!!"

"You did dude!" Green cheered as he grabbed some jars.

"Well that's one thing out of the way! Now we just gotta find the Courage Shells and get back to the basement."

Green told Red "And I bet Cortez is down there waiting for us…"

"You're probably right dude…for once!!!" Red replied with a smug sounding tone. He then heard the sound of the knob on the door turning. He whispered "Aw crap! Someone's coming!!!"

Black was surprised and he shouted for some strange reason "DUCK AND COVER!!!!"

Green rolled his eyes and quickly hid behind some boxes. Red hid behind a couch, while Black just turned invisible. The door opened and Yellow walked in asking "Uhh…Dudes?" He walked in and asked "Are you here?" He looked around for Red, Black, and Green.

Red signaled his bros to stay hidden since he wanted to try and scare Yellow. He whispered "Shhhhh..."

Green gave him a thumbs up while Black shook his head in disagreement. Black whispered to Red "No dude!"

"Uh huh!"

Yellow approached the couch looking for them and he said "Are you guys here?"

Red shot up from behind the couch screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Yellow screamed "WAAAAAAAAAAAH-WHOOOOOA!!!!" He fell on the back of his shell and as Red, Green, and Black finally revealed themselves.

Red and Green laughed "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Black rolled his eyes and he told Yellow "Here dude, I'll help you up!" He grabbed Yellow by the arms and pulled him back up to a stance.

"Thanks Black!"

Red and Green came to a stop for their laughing and Red asked "Ahahaha...Aw dude! You just got owned!!!" Red continued after he was finished laughing "Dude, what are you doing back here?"

Yellow replied "I just came to let you know I got the courage shells and power booster jar things!"

Green told Yellow "We already got the power boosters!" He showed him the crate full of them.

Yellow was surprised and said "OH! So i guess we get more than we need!"

"Yeah dude!"

Red then ordered his bros "Alright! Mission accomplished! Now let's get back to the basement!"

Black threw in "And finally take out that freak, Cortez!" He had a menacing grin on his face and he quickly chuckled to himself.

"Yeah dude! Let's just hope Yellow knows what he's doing!" Green replied.

Yellow said "Don't worry dudes! I'm sure it'll be awesome!"

"It better be!!!" Red said. They walked out of the storage room, surprisingly without being detected. With this part going well, they we're more hopeful of their trial in the basement this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about time Lady Bow made her Glitz Pit debut with Bombshell and the crowd was all wondering about Bombshells new additions to the team. Kooper, Lakilester, and Watt all sat next to each other before the match began, Kooper obviously not too excited about sitting out. Kooper groaned "Auuugh…This sucks! I have to sit out while they get to have all the fun…." He sighed after.

Lakilester reminded Kooper "Hey man, cheer up! You'll be back in the ring in no time!"

"Yeah Kooper!!!"

Kooper jumped up from his seat screaming "AAAGH!!! What the…" He turned around to find Koral behind him. He sighed in relief "Oh, It's just you! You kinda scared me for a sec!"

Watt giggled "Hehehehehe! That was kinda funny!"

"Yeah…" Kooper then told Koral to sit next to him to also keep him company. "Well at least you're here…along with my friends." He introduced them "This is Lakilester and Watt!"

Lakilester greeted her "Nice to meet ya! I hear you're Kooper's babe!"

Koral giggled "Hehehehehe! I'm his girlfriend alright!" She rested her arm around Kooper's shoulder while Kooper did the same to her with a smile on his face.

Watt said "Girlfriend? Uhhh…. I Don't really wanna hear about all the mushy love stuff…so please don't do things like make out okay?"

Kooper replied "It's okay Watt!"

"Yeah, don't worry about us!"

Jolene suddenly got up on the stage to announce the match, starting with Bombshell. "Are you all excited for another exciting match? Making a return from after their shocking defeat….The Dynamic Trio, TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

Bombette, Parakarry, and Lady Bow approached the stage, reciving shocked reactions to Bow's participation in the fight. "BOW'S HERE!!!"

"Lady Bow…fighting in Glitzville? This should be good!"

"GO BOMBSHELL!!!! Kooper, Koral, Lakilester, and Watt applauded.

Up on the stage Bombette told Parakarry and Bow "Alright, let's finish these crazy Asian Stereotypes off again!"

Lady Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! They won't get the chance to defeat us!"

"You said it Bow!" Parakarry threw in.

Jolene continued "And in this corner…The Soldiers of Fortune, THE MASKED MERCINARIES!!!!"

Karate Duo Numer 1 poofed in like they did in the first match, greeting them "Oh! Don't worry, the Karate Duo Numbah 1 is here…Hey waaaait! You're the guys who defeated us."

"Only they now have such a beautiful Boo on there team now!" The other Karate Guy noticed.

Lady Bow fanned herself saying in a flirty mood "Oh thank you! You're too kind…But I still gotta unleash my wrath upon you!"

"Even with pretty lady boo, you shall not defeat us again!"

Jolene continued "Alright teams, I wanna see a nice clean match, and I wanna see no use of items this match. Okay…BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Masked Mercenaries(Karate Duo Number 1)**

The crazy duo was the same as the last match, having 30 HP like the last, and an attack power of 6. They can still use their Lucky Candy to increase their attack power to 10, and boost their defense power by 2.

Lady Bow on the other hand, making her debut only had about 25 HP, but her abilities and moves make up for her low HP with Smack, Outta Sight, Spook, and her most deadly attack of all…Fan Smack!!!

Bombette said before she started "I think I'll start this off!" She decided to simply use a Body Slam on an unsuspecting Karate Duo. She managed to strike at the right time, and she dealt 5 damage to the first Karate Guy.

Parakarry then used Sky Dive on the second one and the Karate Guy wasn't quick enough to dodge, but he did guard and only received 4 damage.

Lady Bow cheered "My turn!!!" She floated over to the first one and got ready to smack him.

Kooper suddenly called out "USE FAN SMACK BOW!!!"

"Fan Smack!? Okay!" She pulled out her fan and laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!"

The Karate Guy asked in that stereotypical Asian voice "What? What's so funny?"

"This!" She began to OWN him as she smacked her fan across his face 5 times, sending him into a spinning frenzy, taking away 10 damage from her most deadly attack.

"OW! That hurt lady! You should know better than to smack The Karate Duo Numbah 1!!!" He was down to 15 HP within 1 turn. He decided to go after Lady Bow and focused his energy. He then unleashed a powerful beam of energy from his hand at Lady Bow. Bow watched as the beam if yellow light headed her way and turned invisible at the last second. The beam exploded in midair.

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! I'm afraid you'll have to try better than that!"

Parakarry cheered "Way to use your powers Bow!"

"Thanks!"

The second Karate Guy then disappeared and after a few seconds, he slashed his Hattori hanzo at Parakarry, dealing 6 damage to him.

Paraakrry groaned "GAAAH! I was hoping he wouldn't do that!"

Bombette said "At least they haven't used the Lucky Candy yet!"

"That's true!"

From the sidelines Kooper warned them "Hey guys!"

Bombette, and Parakarry approached Kooper while Lady Bow smacked the hell out of the first Karate Guy, dealing 6 damage leaving him with 4. Parakarry asked "What is it?"

Kooper told him "You've got the first one on the ropes now! I just know for SURE his buddy is gonna pull out that Lucky Candy next time!"

Lakilester asked "What's Lucky Candy?"

"Some crazy Chinese candy bar that gives them incredible strength...you'll know it when you see it!"

"Ohhh!"

"Well, let's finish the match off!" Bombette said as she got back into the fight. Bombette decided to use Bomb on both of them, catching both of them in the explosion, KOing the 1st Karate Guy and leaving the 2nd with 20 HP.

The Karate Guy wailed "NOOOOOOO! I can't lose!!!"

Bombette cheered "We almost got them!"

Parakarry agreed "You said it!" He withdrew into his shell and launched himself at the remaining Karate Guy taking away 7 HP.

The 2nd Karate Guy told them "You do well, but we are better! It's time for a little...." He then pulled out a candy bar and screamed "LUCKY CANDY!!!"

Lady Bow asked as she raised an eyebrow "Lucky Candy?"

Kooper called out from the sideline "It gives him extra strength! Watch out!!!"

Parakarry groaned in annoyance "Ughhh...Not this again!"

The Karate Guy ate the candy bar and absorbed it's powers, becoming muscular like the last time. His attack power had rose to 10, and he now had 2 defense. But for some strange reason the other one also gained powers and rose back to his feet.

The whole team, including Kooper, Lakilester, Watt, and Koral gasped "WHAAAAT?"

The first Karate Guy said "I'm back!"

Bombette asked "Um...How in the world did that happen?"

They explained "Lucky Candy give you super powers!"

"Lucky Candy make you strong like warrior!"

"Maybe bring back the dead?"

Parakarry said "He wasn't dead."

"It still bring him back! Now let's get back to business!!!" They both turned disappeared in a poof of smoke.

From the sidelines Lakilester asked Kooper "What's going on?"

Kooper responded as he kept a close watch on Bombette, Parakarry, and Bow "They're gonna do a super strong attack on one of them."

Koral wondered "I wonder who though..."

All of a sudden they appeared in two spots, and attacked both Bow and Bombette with their hattori hanzos.

Lady Bow was directly hit and took 10 hp from her total 25, and Bombette also took the same amount of damage.

Parakarry sighed "Phew! I'm glad it wasn't me!"

Lady Bow said "It's time I returned the favor!" She flew over to the first one and pulled out her fan. She laughed before she smacked him, and suddenly whacked him with the fan 5 times with no damage taken. Bow gasped "WHAT!? How did that not hurt them!"

The Karate Guy replied "Lucky Candy give us super powers and defense!"

Lady Bow disappeared and reappeared next to Parakarry. Bombette took her turn to use an explosive move on the crazy duo, but this time the deadly Mega Bomb! She lit her fuse and approached them. She suddenly began to fume and she erupted in a massive explosion, dealing 6 to both of them, leaving the first with 4 HP and the 2nd with 1 HP.

Parakarry told Bow and Bombette "Finally I get to finish of a match!!!" He withdrew into his shell and he began to fly around the stage at massive speeds, knocking into both of them causing the winning KO.

Jolene shouted out as the Karate Duo fell to the ground "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!!"

Lady Bow laughed as Kooper, Watt, and Lakilester got up on stage to celebrate "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! We sure did show them!"

Kooper said "Now THAT'S what's gonna help us defeat The Destructor!"

Parakarry was glad this match was over, this time without being KOed and he said "Know those psycho Karate Guys know how I felt when they KOed me!"

"You're right about that!" Kooper agreed. With their recent Victory, Kooper and Co were finally ready to once again take on Wario. Kooper was more positive they could defeat him this time with Bow, but he was still bummed out that he couldn't be the one fighting...or could he?

**That's if for Chapter 18! Are you glad you finally got to see Lady Bow in action? I sure was glad she got to own the duo! Well I think I think their parts were better than last chapter, but I know I could've done better for the Koopa Bros, but who can forget the memorable punch in the crotch gag!**

**Next Time, Team Bombshell finally gets their rematch with...THE DESTRUCTOR!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! WARIO'S BACK!!! *cues Wario's random strikers theme* While the epic match goes on, The Koopa Bros deal once again with Cortez, but this time they're ready for him!**

**Next: Chapter 19- A Destructive Rematch**


	20. Ch 19: A Destructive Rematch

**Summary: **After being defeated by The Destructor and making a comeback, Kooper and Co are finally ready to take him on again and take out the brute once and for all. But Kooper, despite his injuries will not go without a rematch. Meanwhile The Koopa Bros continue their mission in the basement, after successfully collecting the items they needed to help back them up while under attack by Cotrez. So cue the random polka theme, and enjoy another epic battle!!! This isn't my favorite chapter as a result from writers block on some parts, but I definitely love the fight with The Destructor!

This chapter is notable for being the longest yet!

**Chapter 19: A Destructive Rematch**

After the match with Karate Duo Number 1, the team met back in the locker room to speak with Jolene. As soon as they walked in they noticed Goombario looking angry and Bombette asked before they spoke with Jolene "Have you been here the whole time!?"

Goombario pouted "YES!!! You guys left me behind......Lakilester and Kooper!!!" He said directed towards Lakilester and Kooper.

Lakilester said "Don't look at me! I wasn't the last one out the door man!" He looked around, noticing Kooper wasn't with them and asked "Hey wait...Where is Kooper?"

Parakarry said "He's probably out with his girlfriend"

"Oh!" Lakilester replied back.

While they chatted amongst their selves Bombette and Bow were talking to Jolene. Jolene told them "Congratulations, and a fine debut Ms. Bow"

Bow replied "Why thank you!" She pulled out her fan and began to fan herself while she listened.

"You are now ranked back at 7th place, and if I'm correct you should be facing The Destructor once again next time."

Bombette replied "I just hope we're ready!"

Jolene agreed "Yes, it hurt me to see him destroy Kooper like that yesterday. Very shocking and low indeed!"

Parakarry joined in on the conversation, leaving Goombario, Lakilester, and Watt to themselves "If we're facing Wario next, we're gonna need all the supply and rest we can get!"

Bombette agreed "Yeah, good thinking Parakarry!"

Jolene continued "So here is your prize money, and I'll be leaving you to prepare for your next match." Jolene handed them 15 coins each and she left the room.

When Jolene closed the door, Parakarry asked "So, how much coins do we have?"

Bombette guessed "I have no clue, but I'd say at least 200. I'm not so sure though."

Lakilester said with amazement "WHOA! You guys are loaded with cash!"

"Yeah, that's what makes this tournament so worth it!" Bombette announced.

Watt asked "Um…Shouldn't we be going out to get supply for the match?"

"Oh yeah!" Bombette remembered. She continued "Alright, let's head on out, maybe we'll find Kooper while we're out."

Parakarry wondered "Maybe he's back with Koral at her hotel room for some quality time! If you know what I mean!" Parakarry winked with a stupid grin on his face.

Bombette told Bow "Bow…Smack him please!"

"With pleasure!" She smacked Parakarry upside the head for his comment.

Parakarry shouted as he rubbed the back of his head "YOW! What was that for!"

Bombette explained "For being such a perv Parakarry! Besides, Kooper said before he likes to take things easy with relationships." She rolled her eyes at Parakarry.

"No he didn't!"

"Well that's what I heard!" She headed for the door and asked "Are you guys coming?"

Bow answered "C'mon, no more stalling! Off we go!" She floated and became transparent so she could fly through the wall. Parakarry opended the door for Bombette, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario. They walked out and headed for the outside of the Glitz Pit.

Bombette told everyone as they made their way down the steps in front of the Glitz Pit "Okay, we're gonna split up! While me, Bow, and Watt go shopping I'm sending you three to look for Kooper." She said directed towards Parakarry, Lakilester, and Goombario.

Goombario complained "Why do I have to go looking for him!"

Parakarry argued "Yeah! Take him with you!!!"

"No way! He's going with you!"

Goombario asked "Don't I get a say in this? Cause I wanna go home!"

Lady Bow smacked Goombario, saying "There is no way in hell I'm letting you leave!"

"I thought you hated me!?"

"Yes, but we need you to help support the team! No run along with Parakarry and Lakilester!"

Goombario sulked as he followed Parakarry and Lakilester "Whatever!"

As they walked away, Lady Bow asked "So, where is the shop?"

Bombette told her "You see the building next to the hot dog stand…that's where we're going!"

"Oh, well let's get a move on!" She floated towards the shop followed by Bombette and Watt. In the shop they purchased a few Super Shrooms, a couple Power Punch jars, some Courage Shells, and some Repel Capes.

Back with Parakarry, Lakilester, and Goombario; they started to wander Glitzville in search of Kooper. Parakarry looked around the crowded city asking himself "Hmmm…Now if I was Kooper, where would I be?"

Lakilester a blue shelled Koopa in the crowd walking by and he said "Hey wait man! Is that Kooper over there?"

Parakarry observed the Koopa and said "I don't know."

"It's not him! It's a Shady Koopa! Geez, can't you tell from the skin and how it's not wearing a red neckerchief or wrist bands!?" Goombario informed them.

Parakarry flew up higher to see if he could spot him and he said "Great, he's not in this crowd!" He flew back down to the ground. He then spotted Koral and he told Lakilester and Goombario "Hey, that's Koral over there! Maybe she'll know!"

Lakilester agreed "She should!"

They walked over to Koral and Parakarry called out to get her attention "Hey Koral!!!"

Koral turned around and gasped "Huh!? Oh, it's you Parakarry!"

Parakarry asked "Have you seen Kooper, we haven't seen him since the match ended."

"Kooper's just at the Watering Hole. He said he had some plans of his own and I'm a bit worried after hearing him say 'vengeance shall be mine Wario!'"

Lakliester wondered "What, now he's gone from somewhat upset to pissed off?"

"I have no clue, I tried to talk to him, but he didn't really understand the risks he's willing to take. You go talk to him!"

"Well thanks for telling us that! I'll go talk some sense into him!" Parakarry flew towards the Watering Hole, but he noticed Lakilester and Goombario weren't following him and he asked "Are you guys coming or not?"

"What…Oh right, We'll help you out!" Lakilester agreed.

"I'm right behind you." Goombario added.

Parakarry flew in and when he opened the door he began to look for Kooper. He noticed Kooper sitting at the counter drinking from a large glass. He called out "Kooper! what's going on with you?"

Kooper turned his head around and set the glass down. He asked "Parakarry? What are you doing here?" He spun his bar stool around to face Parakarry.

Parakarry asked "I'm here to find you! And if I'm hearing correctly, are you planning on fighting Wario?"

Kooper replied "That's why I've been sitting here drinking these power shroom shakes, I'm gonna need all the extra strength if we're gonna defeat him!" He had about 4 glasses near by and it just showed how desperate he was to defeat Wario.

Parakarry groaned "You gotta be kidding me!"

Lakilester asked "Hey wait man! Weren't you just wearing a cast around your arm?" He noticed the cast around Kooper's right arm was missing, but the white bandage from the sword slice was still there.

Kooper answered to both of them "Yeeeaaah…but I had to take it off." Kooper then moved his arm, but he couldn't do much with it before the pain kicked in causing him to cringe from the jolt of pain.

Goombario notified Kooper "You do realize your arm won't heal any faster if you don't wear the cast right?"

"Yeah, but I can't fight with the stupid cast on!" Kooper got up as he finished the last shake, and he told Parakarry, Lakilester, and Goombario "Okay, someone go get the girls while I go take a leak, we got a match to settle!"

As Kooper walked away, Parakarry, Lakilester, and Goombario got into a huddle and Lakilester asked "Is it just me, or is he acting very strange now?"

Goombario replied "He's always been acting strange, especially being a fan of that idiot Kolorado!"

Parakarry defended Kooper "Shut the hell up Goombario! Kooper's never been strange and we all know it!" He continued "Well anyway, I think revenge may play a small part."

Lakilester suggested "Hey man, why don't you talk to him! You always seemed like the voice of reason, man!"

"Oh, alright! After all, Kooper has been looking at me for advice lately!" He walked towards the bathroom door and conviently Kooper just walked out by the time he reached him. He asked "Hey Kooper, we need to talk!"

Kooper asked "Yeah what is it Parakarry?"

"You're acting crazy right now! You we're sent to the hospital yesterday from the result of the match with Wario and you want to face him again, despite your injuries and I bet in your mind, you KNOW he'll just cream you again! You need to snap out of it buddy!"

Kooper sighed, seeing how Parakarry didn't understand from his point of view "Dude, you don't get it do you!?"

"There's nothing to get! You can't fight anyway!"

Kooper replied "If you were me, or been in the same position as me you would understand! Wario got me sent to the hospital from his overkill! He humiliated me, destroyed me, and crushed my hopes!" Kooper continued "I know I shouldn't be fighting, but that voice inside just tells me I gotta do it!"

Parakarry slapped himself in the face and sighed "Kooper…We can't let you do this! I know it sucks having to sit out, but you're gonna have to deal with it!"

"Listen, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Koral. I'm not doing this because I want to fight that badly, I'm not just taking the risk for the team, I'm doing this for myself! No matter what you say, I'm not backing down! And if there's one thing I learned from Sonic, it's never give up!"

After a while of thinking, Parakarry agreed "I see what you're saying now, but I still can't let you fight."

"I'm sorry dude! I gotta do this, it's for the best!"

As much as Parakarry hated to agree, he just had to. "Okay…if that's how you feel, then just go ahead." He and Kooper headed back towards Lakilester and Goombario. Parakarry told everyone "Come on, let's just go find the girls and finish what we started yesterday."

Kooper told Parakarry as they left "Hold up a sec!" He tossed the bartender a few coins for a tip and left with Parakarry, Lakilester, and Goombario. As he walked out he asked "Hey, where are the girls anyway?"

Parakarry answered, flying forwards "They should be buying some supply for the match." He traveled across the massive floating city and approached the building. He told everyone "Wait here, I gotta have a chat with Bombette about something."

Lakilester asked "About what?"

"It doesn't matter!" He walked in and immediately spotted Bombette, Bow, and Watt.

Bombette asked as she saw Parakarry walk in "Hey Parakarry, did you find Kooper?"

Parakarry answered "Yeah…about that. We found him in the Watering Hole and he now has plans to fight in our next match."

"WHAT!? Has he gone crazy! He knows he's not in the right condition to fight, and Wario will probably just end up destroying him again!"

Bow wondered "Hmmm, I wonder why he's so willing to fight."

Parakarry explained "Just don't argue with him about it, nothing anybody says can change how he feels about fighting this match. I guess we'll just have to let him have his way this time…"

"I don't care! He's not fighting!"

Lady Bow interrupted the conversation saying "Maybe it is for the best Bombette! After all, he probably has a good reason to fight after all!"

"Whatever! Let's just check out and get the match started." Bombette said as she ran their items up to the counter. She was annoyed that Kooper had to force his way into the fight, but she hoped he knew what he was doing. When they were all finished preparing they headed back to the locker room to schedule the match with Wario. It was gonna be one brutal match!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the basement of Glitzville, the Koopa Bros searched the maze of a basement, searching for the control room they were looking for. They had a few Courage Shells and Power Punches in case Cortez showed up and they were hoping he wouldn't show up instantly. They walked along the paths with Green carrying the map. Green said as they approached the spot where they challenged Cortez "Alright dudes, I'm pretty sure we have no choice but to go down here! Let's just hope Cortez doesn't show up…" He sounded worried this time.

Black threatened "He better not! Cause this time, he's in for a world of hurt if he tries to mess with us this time! Right dudes!"

"You got that right dude!" Red agreed.

Yellow wasn't listening, but when Black looked at him he suddenly answered "Oh…You were asking me too."

Green reminded him "Of course he was talking to you if he said 'right dude**s**'"

"Oh! I…I just wasn't paying attention. Let's move on dudes!"

Green rolled his eyes at Yellow and he said "Let's just get this over with." He looked at the map and Red, Black, and Green crowded around him. He told them "Okay, from what this map reads we're gonna have to go straight and turn left, then go 3 doors down…"

Black cheered "3 Doors Down! WOOOOOO!!!"

Green covered his hands over Black's mouth to shut him up and he hushed him "Shhhhh! Do you want Cortez to find us!"

"No, but you said…"

"I know what I said idiot, and I wasn't talking about the band at all! Now let me continue!" He got the map back up and he continued to read it "Okay, we wanna take a right on the nearest path from the 3rd door, and after that we want to keep walking forward until we reach the door to the cold storage, then take a right and we should find it down that hall. Did anyone get that?"

Red replied "I got it dude! Now let's shake a leg dudes! We got some generators to shut down!"

"YEAH!!!" All four of them cheered at the same time. They continued down the hall where they faced Cortez the previous day. They passed a few doors and various pipes on the way and it wasn't long until they reached the fork in the path. Once they turned left they immediately heard that menacing voice.

"You dare continue your mischief down here!?"

Green muttered "It's him…"

Red notified his bros "Look alive dudes! We're not gonna let him get in our way anymore!"

Black said as he waited for Cortez to appear, while they continued walking forward "I know I'm ready for this dudes!"

Yellow all of a sudden felt that chill go up his spine and he said "I just hope this works out!"

Cortez suddenly swirled in from the tornado and cackled "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You thought after I slaughtered you yesterday that I wouldn't return! You truly are the most idiotic Koopas known to the world!"

Red snapped back "HEY! Take that back! We're too cool to be idiots!"

"Unless you're Black…" Green muttered to himself.

Unfortunately for Green, Black heard him and shouted "HEY!!!"

"I wasn't talking to you dude!" Green told Black.

Cortez then told them "You got nerve, foolish Koopas! I give you that, BUT you aren't making it any further!" Cortez summoned his weapons and arms. He pointed them at the Koopa Bros and laughed.

Red activated his Courage Shell and Power Punch and he said "Let's do this dudes!"

Black, Green, and Yellow did the same as Red and Black said "It's about time we settled this!"

"YEAH DUDES!!!" Red shouted. He began with starting their Tower Formation. He ordered his bros, but Green was a little worried about fighting.

Green told Red "Dude, I got a better plan. If Cortez can't attack us if we're in one of these rooms, why don't we just run for it?"

"No way dude! That's the losers way out!"

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with!" Green got ready for Yellow, Black, and Red to jump onto his shell.

Red ordered his bros "LET'S DO THIS THING!!!" They withdrew into their shells and began to spin around rapidly. They launched themselves at Cortez.

Cortez snarled "Here you go again with the tower!" He moved to the right to dodge the Koopa Bros attack.

Red ordered his bros "STOOOP!!!" They popped out of their shells to notice Cortez dodged their attack, but he was coming at them.

Black told them "Dudes, I think I got a plan!"

Red wondered "It better be good!"

Green muttered to himself "Knowing Black, it probably isn't!"

"Yeah well screw off Green! Why don't we try and get rid of the weapons!"

Yellow asked "And get killed!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY DUDE!!! HE'LL STAB US BEFORE WE CAN GRAB THEM!"

"Dude, chill out! You three can distract him while I try and get the weapons away from him!"

Yellow replied "So that's what you were trying to do the last time! I get it!"

"Whatever dudes! Let's just get this thing started!" Red jumped out of the way when Cortez slashed his sword at him. Yellow, Green, and Black rolled out of the way. Red rolled to the back of Cortez and jumped on his hook and bounced high in the air to launch a few stars at Cortez's head.

Cortez gasped "WHAT THE!! YOU!!!!" As Red fell bounced towards the wall, Yellow and Green began to use their shell toss on Cortez's bone pile. As he shook from the impact of Green and Yellow, Black latched onto his blade.

Cortez growled "What in the hell do you think you're doing foolish Koopa!" He started to shake the sword around to get Black off, but he was hit Red managed to quickly get Green and Yellow into their Spinning Tower and they collided into Cortez, causing him to fall over and drop the weapon. Cortez screamed "GAAAAAAH!!!!"

Black grabbed the weapon and said "Alright! It's go time!"

Red shouted as he ran over to Black "Yo Black! Try using it against him!"

"YEAH DUDE!!!" Since Black was strong enough to wield the massive sword he swiped at Cortez, but Cortez deflected his attack.

As they began to clash their swords together, and as Red ordered Green and Yellow "Alright, someone try and eliminate another weapon while he's distracted!"

Green said "You can do that dude!" He dodged Cortez's hook that swiped at him.

Red then jumped onto the wall, but Cortez turned his head around while still going at Black with the blade. Cortez breathed a stream of embers in Red's direction and Red jumped to the other side, and into Cortez's head saying before he kicked the dreaded Pirate King in the skull "Eat it freak bag!" Red landed on the ground and flashed his thumbs up pose.

Cortez then began to breath embers towards Yellow and Green, and they rolled out of the way, throwing ninja stars after.

Black was doing well with the sword and he continued to swipe at Cortez and eventually he knocked the blade out and Cortez yelled "NOOOOO!!! MY BLADE!!!"

Black retrieved the blade and he called over Red "Red, over here!"

Red said "I'm on it dude!" He dodged Cortez's dagger and jumped over it. While he did that Green and Yellow continued their assault.

Green told yellow "Man dude, your plan sure is helping us out!"

"Heh heh! Thanks Green!" Yellow thanked him happily. He then slammed himself into Cortez's bone pile, causing Cortez to fall over after a few more hits from Green.

Cortez roared "ARGGGGGH!!!!"

While he was collapsing, Red jumped towards his dagger and snatched it from him, and threw it to Yellow saying "DUDE! CATCH IT!!!"

Yellow quickly reacted and grabbed the dagger by the handle and he said "I got it dude!"

Green said "All that's left is the hook!"

Cortez then began to breathe embers at them, causing Red and Black to roll out of the way and Green and Yellow to jump high in the air. Yellow tried to swipe the dagger at Cortez, but Cortez swiped at him with the hook, knocking away Yellow. Yellow screamed "WHOOOOOOAA!!!" He landed on the ground with a thud, but fortunately he wasn't harmed much.

Red shouted "YELLOW! LOOK OUT!!!"

"Huh!?" Yellow saw a stream of embers directed towards him and he launched himself at Cortez to avoid the attack. Corte knocked Yellow away again.

Red muttered "This ends now!" He then attacked Cortez with the blade and knocked away the hook.

Cortez roared "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY WEAPONS!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Cortez somehow began to crumble to the ground, leaving a massive pile of bones left over.

Red gasped "W-We did it…WE DID IT DUDES!!!! YAHOOOO!!!"

Black said "All thanks to mine and Yellow's brilliant plans!" He pulled Yellow in to give him a noogie saying "You rock dude!"

Yellow cringed "Okay! Okay! I know, can you stop doing that dude! It hurts!"

"Whoops! Sorry dude!" he let go of Yellow and gave him a high five.

Green said "I gotta hand it to you guys, that was a smart plan!"

"And now we finish this mission with no more interference from that freak!" Red smirked. He then gave all of his bros a high five showing how glad he was they defeated Cortez. They continued to walk forward and they turned left.

Cortez's skull's eyes lit back up and he began to rise into the air. He wasn't finished yet. He still had one last plan to prevent them from completing this mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time for the rematch with The Destructor. Kooper was definitely gonna take his chances against The Destructor and though he was nervous about the match, he kept his mind focused on defeating The Destructor. As he, Bow, and Parakarry walked up on the stage. They had a plan for this match and hopefully it would work. Jolene announced before they arrived on the stage "And in this corner, the Dynamic Trio, TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

The crowd cheered "WOOOOOOOO!!!"

"BRING THE DESTRUCTION TO THE DESTRUCTOR!!!"

"SHOW COURAGE, SHOW STRENGTH, SHOW PRIDE…BUT SHOW **NO MERCY!!!**"

Kooper gulped as he waited "Gulp…Here goes nothing!"

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! I'll make sure we win!"

As Bombette, Lakilester, Spike, Goombario, Koral, King K, and Watt waited for the match to begin, Bombette called them over "Hey! Over here!"

Kooper, Bow, and Parakarry walked over and Kooper asked "What's up?"

"Before the match we all wanted the chance to wish you good luck.!"

Koral got up to give Kooper a kiss on the cheek and she said "Best of luck Kooper! I know you can do it this time!"

Kooper blushed and he chuckled "Uh heh heh heh…Thanks, I needed that!"

King K told the team "Yo, don' let dat' son of'a bitch get to ya homies!"

Spike threw in "Remember his strategy and use it against him! Don't let him trounce you again! GO KOOPER! GO PARAKARRY! GO BOW!!!" He jumped up to cheer as Jolene was getting ready to cue The Destructors intro.

"Show him what you got team!" Lakilester said.

"Never give up!" Watt added.

Goombario simply said "Um…Woooo!?" He acted as if he didn't care since he showed no interest in being at Glitzville.

Kooper, Parakarry, and Bow thanked their friends and it was finally time. Jolene announced the arrival "Now that they're ready…In this corner, the Atomic Bomb of Awesomeness…give it up for…" She sighed before saying "THE DESTRUCTOR!!!"

Wario's theme kicked in again and the audience, Kooper, Parakarry, and Bow watched as he plummeted. On his way down like always he sang his theme "EEE YA DA YA DA DA **DA **DA DA **DA **DA…OOFFF!!!" He belly flopped into the stage, and landed face down on the stage. Most of the audience began to laugh. He got up and started to ramble "What's so funny! Nobody laughs at The Great Wario!"

Spike shouted out, before Wario could say a word "YOU SUCK WARIO!!!" He flipped him off to get his attention.

Wario snarled at Spike and then he turned his attention back to Kooper, Parakarry, and Lady Bow. He mocked them "Well well well! If it isn't the little weakling Koopa and his weakling buddies! And who's you're new friend!?"

Lady Bow answered "Your worst nightmare you creep!"

Kooper told Wario "We're not gonna lose this time Wario! You just watch and weep!"

"Don't make me laugh! Even a Boo can't help you!" Wario chuckled.

Lady Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! You don't know the half of it!"

Jolene told the teams "Okay, I want a nice clean match, and I'm not gonna say it again! No more overkill after your opponent is already KOed!!! I wanna see you use a special move at least once…okay? BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. The Destructor(Wario)**

Wario was still just as deadly before, still having a total of 60 HP, a whomping attack power of 7, and a decent defense of 2. Just like the last time he can increase the number of times he can attack in a turn, increase his power, and he still has his variety of moves. But all that was gonna become useless thanks to Bow.

Kooper asked Parakarry and Bow "Are you guys ready?"

Bow said "Oh you know I am! GWAH HEE HAHA!!!" She started to laugh as she held up her fan.

Parakarry replied, sounding worried "I hope luck is on our side today that's for sure!"

Kooper said before he attacked "Well, here goes nothing!" He withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Wario, but he purposely missed to throw him off guard.

Wario wondered "What the hell does he think he's doing? He completely missed me!" He turned around to see Kooper had turned around and he was about to collide with Wario. Wario gasped "WAAAH!?" He managed to guard in time, only taking 2 HP of damage from his 60 total.

Kooper cheered as he finally got back to his spot, spinning on his shell backwards getting back up "ALRIGHT!!! That's what I'm talking about!"

Wario grumbled "Lucky shot, loser!"

Lady Bow then floated up to him saying "It's about time I showed you the true meaning of fear! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" She then pulled out her fan and started to smack him silly with it, but because of his defense the attack did not affect him. Lady Bow gasped "WHAT!? How did my most deadly attack not affect him!?"

Wario laughed "WAH HAHAHA!!! I'm just that strong!"

Parakarry then tried to use Air Raid on Wario. He began to fly around the stage rapidly, but Wario paid close attention to where he was and jumped out of the way. After about 6 times across the stage Parakarry finally struck with full force, dealing 5 damage to Wario.

Wario growled "Grrrr you won't get far Bombshell!" Wario then ran over to Kooper, targeting him first he winded back his fist and punched Kooper upwards, dealing 5 damage to Kooper, leaving him with 25 HP, and Parakarry just managed to dodge Kooper, avoiding damage.

Kooper got back off the ground and he told Parakarry and Bow "I got a plan, but it's gonna take a while before I can get it into effect." He launched himself at Wario, but Wario super guarded with perfect timing, leaving Kooper with 24 HP.

Bow told Parakarry "Parakarry, would you please pull put a Softener! I need to smack some sense into this idiot!"

"Sure thing!" Parakarry used his turn to use a softener on Wario, decreasing his defense to 0.

Bow thanked him "Thanks Parakarry!" She floated over to Wario and laughed "GWAH HEE HAHA!!!"

Wario gasped "WAAAH!?" All of a sudden he was struck across the face about 5 times with Bow's fan, dealing a whomping 10 of damage! Wario was down to 38 hp. He said "Now it's time I got serious!" He then flexed his muscles and he increased his the amount of times he can attack in a turn. He then ran over to the team and jumped towards Bow. He bounced on her, dealing 3, and he finally did a ground pound on her, dealing another 7; leaving Bow with 15 HP.

Bow shouted "OW! What in the world was that!?"

Kooper wondered "I wonder if he knows about her powers?" He then said "Let's see if the Dizzy Shell will work on him?" He then began to spin around rapidly in his shell and he suddenly launched himself at Wario, but Wario jumped out of the way.

Parakarry said "I should attack next, I just know he's gonna use a super powerful attack next so Bow should use Outta Sight on us."

"Smart thinking!"

Parakarry withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Wario, but Wario somehow managed to super guard despite the fact Parakarry flew at him so fast. Parakarry now had 29 HP.

Bow said "It's my turn now!" She floated in between Kooper and Parakarry and grabbed onto them. They suddenly vanished.

Wario wondered "Wah? Where'd ya go? AH well, I think the old waft will find them!?" He took his 1st turn to charge up by 5, and he then dashed over to them in a weird way and leapt into the air and released a massive Atomic Waft, engulfing Kooper, Bow, and Parakarry in the toxic gas, but they took no damage from the attack.

Bow then reappeared, using up her turn. Kooper tried to use a shell toss on Wario, but Wario quickly super guarded again, leaving Kooper with 23 HP.

Parakarry launched himself at Wario and directly struck, dealing 7 HP of damage. Wario now had 31 HP.

Wario grumbled "You're not getting away with that that easy, loser!" He then ran towards Kooper to try a Mega Punch.

Kooper shouted "BOW!!!" Bow flew over to Kooper to use Outta Sight quickly, but Wario saw this coming so he leapt into the air and attacked an unguarded Parakarry, dealing 2 from the bounce and 6 from the ground pound.

Parakarry yelped "YOWCH!!! Didn't see that coming!" He was down to 21 HP.

For Wario's second turn he charged up his attack power. Kooper asked Parakarry before he attacked "Hey Parakarry, use that Air Throw on me!"

"But, that'll just do damage to yourself as well!"

"JUST DO IT DUDE!!!" Kooper got his request fulfilled as Parakarry lifted him into the air, proving rather tiresome for him.

Parakarry said "I hope you know what you're doing…" He launched Kooper at Wario, but as Kooper plummeted to the ground, he ignited his shell and burst into flames.

Wario shouted "WHAT THE HELL?" He was hit directly by Kooper's flaming shell dealing a total of 10 damage. Wario was down to 21 HP and things were looking great.

Parakarry gasped in amazement "That…was…incredible!"

Kooper cheered "We almost got him!!!"

Wario growled "Grrrrr. You won't win that easily!" Wario, after charging up his energy again, now having 17 HP worth of damage to deal, ran over to them and jumped into the air and exploded with an Atomic Waft, and the blast sent him flying into the air. He dealt about 16 to Parakarry and 15 to Kooper, Parakarry down to 5 HP and Kooper down to 8 HP.

Bow screamed "KOOPER!! PARAKARRY!!!" Bow turned invisible at the last second and the Repel Cape helped.

Kooper groaned "Auuuugh…That was the worst one yet."

Parakarry was poisoned by the deadly waft, but Parakarry had an idea. Parakarry groaned "Awwww he just had to do that!"

Wario laughed "Now that's what I call the stench of victory! WAH HA HA HA!!!"

Parakarry clenched his stomach and he told Kooper "Kooper, use Refresh before I get sick! We have to anyway…and now's the time!"

Kooper replied "Smart thinking!" Kooper called upon Eldestar to use his powers to heal Parakarry, raising him up to 10 HP.

"Thanks Kooper…hey wait…how come it didn't effect you!"

Kooper pulled out from the inside of his shell and showed him a Feeling Fine badge and he said "Does this look familiar?"

"The Feeling Fine badge? H-How did you get that!?"

"Some mysterious woman at the Watering Hole gave it to me…It kinda looked like Jolene to be honest!" Jolene winked at Kooper, letting Kooper know it was definitely her.

Bombette called out from the audience "GREAT WORK TEAM!!!"

"KICK HIS ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!!!" Spike shouted out.

Koral cheered "GO KOOPER!!!"

Parakarry was glad to know they were close to winning and he cheered "We can do this! We can do it!!!"

Kooper was glad they were winning and he replied "Yeah! Let's finish off strong!" Kooper threw his fist in the air, but quickly grabbed onto it realizing it was his broken arm. He cringed "Agh! I shouldn't have done that!" He quickly shook it off and pulled out a Super Shroom and he said "I need this!" He quickly ate it, recovering 10 HP and he left Bow to attack.

Bow noticed the softener had worn off and she said "Ah great! That softener wore off!" She then asked "Do we have anymore, Parakarry?"

"Just one!"

"GREAT!" She used it on Wario, leaving Wario defenseless.

Parakarry said before he attacked "Hey Kooper, let's do that flaming shell throw again!"

"Okay!" Parakarry picked Kooper off the ground and flew up as high as he could. He then chucked Kooper at Wario and Kooper ignited his shell and slammed into Wario, dealing another 10 HP, leaving Wario with 11 HP.

Wario snickered "It's not over yet losers!" He suddenly pulled out a Sleepy Sheep and held it high in the air, saying "OH YEAH! WARIO TIME!!!!"

Bow asked "My god!? What is that?"

Parakarry removed his goggles for a second to get a more clear view and he said "I think its…OH CRAP! IT'S A SLEEPY SHEEP!"

"Does he really think that's gonna work on ME!!?" All of a sudden a bunch of sheep ran into the area and Bow gasped "WHAT THE HELL!?" She and Parakarry became victims of the Sleepy Sheep and had dozed off for a couple turns.

Kooper quickly reacted and hid in his shell. Once the sheep cleared out Wario laughed "WAH HAHAHAHA!!! Huh?" He looked at Bow, Parakarry, and Kooper and noticed Kooper get back out of his shell. He growled "YOU!!!"

Kooper chuckled "You thought you could get me that easily you fool! HA! If they're out, I'll single handedly defeat you myself!" Kooper had about 18 HP left and he had big hopes for winning.

In the crowd, Bombette, Koral, Lakilester, Watt, Spike, King K, and Goombario chatted amongst themselves. Koral said "You can do it Kooper!"

Lakilester replied "I know he'll pull through this time!"

"Yeah, he just has to figure out a way to avoid being deflected." Bombette answered.

King K called out "Hang tight Kooper! You can do it homie!"

Watt cheered "Go Kooper! Show that bad man what you're made of!"

"Go Kooper!" Goombario cheered.

"KICK HIS ASS IN, WOOOOOO!!!" Spike shouted out.

Kooper knew he needed a confidence booster like that, but Wario interrupted the moment by saying "It's just down to you and me now you pathetic Koopa! BAH! Like you stand a chance."

Kooper clenched his fists and he said "Think again Wario!" He then withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Wario. Wario was able to deflect the attack dealing 1 HP of damage to Kooper.

Wario laughed "WAH HAHAHA!!! Are you so sure you can defeat The Great Wario…cause you're luck just ran out!" He flexed his muscles to regain his 2 times in 1 turn attack. He then ran over to Kooper and bounced on top of him, dealing 1 HP of damage, but Kooper quickly reacted and knocked him away, dealing 1 HP to Wario, leaving 10.

Kooper muttered "Now's the time…" He withdrew into his shell and began to spin rapidly for a long time.

Koral asked "Um….What is he doing."

"I have no clue man!" Lakilester wondered.

Spike noticed his shell was beginning to glow with a gold glimmer. He said "Oh baby! He's doing the Shell Slam!!!"

Kooper then launched himself at Wario with an incredible force, causing Wario to shout out "WAAAAH!?" He was directly hit by the powerful Shell Slam, dealing 10 damage. Wario grunted "Grrrr….H-How can I lose…to a weak…little Koopa….Guuuuh…." Wario collapse on the ground.

As Kooper popped back out of his shell, shocked at the sight he gasped "D-Did I do that…?"

Jolene shouted out "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!! BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

She turned the speakers on with a theme Kooper picked out, and you can kinda see why as it played _"It doesn't matter, now what happens. I will never give up the fight. Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!"_

Kooper cheered "I DID IT!!!!"

Koral, Bombette, Spike, King K, Goombario, Watt, and Lakilester screamed for joy and jumped up on the stage, awaking Bow and Parakarry. The began to throw Kooper in the air, well, Parakarry, Bow, Lakilester, Koral, Spike, and King K.

"YOU DID IT KOOPER!!!!" Parakarry shouted for joy.

"YOU DA' MAN K-MONEY!!!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Kooper cheered as they continued to toss him in the air. "WOOOOOO!!!" Kooper then told them "Oh great! I think I'm gonna get sick! Stop throwing me already!!!" As they caught Kooper and laughed, and started to celebrate. Kooper was truly proud of himself, and they said he shouldn't fight! Well if it wasn't for him, they would've never won the match. All was well for Bombshell!

**So there you go! Kooper single handedly took down Wario with a powerful Shell Slam! But more importantly, the future of Glitzville is now at stake. The Koopa Bros finally found the Engine Room and they're ready to complete their mission. **

**Next Time, Kooper an co rest up and celebrate a bit before facing the next team. Then The Koopa Bros make the final push to their objective. But why isn't Cortez done for yet…that's cause the dead never die! So we'll see what final tricks he has in store for them.**

**Next Time- Chapter 20: Mission Accomplished…O RLY? (I hope to get it up on my birthday which is in less than 2 weeks, the next chapter or The Adventures of The Koopa Bros episode 3. Hopefully…)**


	21. Ch 20: Mission Accomplished, Or Not

**Summary: **Last time Kooper single handedly defeat Wario with a Shell Slam and it's time for some celebration. They still got a not so epic fight planned for this chapter but that's not till the end. Most importantly the Koopa Bros finally make their way into the engine room where they put the finishing touches of their plan into effect. But what about Cortez???

I'm sorry if it took so long to get this chapter up and it's been more than a month since my last update for this story, but hey at least I update my stories at least once or twice a month. I'll make sure I finish the next one this month and I wanna get the 2nd most epic chapter up around Christmas time, or sooner(Yes it'll take place during Christmas) On a more important note it's been officially one year since I started the idea for Of Glitz and Glory. It started as a fourm post and blog on Gamespot and after a few praises, I decided after Chapter 5 I'd fix everything up (Including redoing Chapters 3-5) and I uploaded it here in January. So three cheers for Of Glitz and Glory's 1 year anniversary!

**Chapter 20: Mission Accomplished….Or not?**

It was a very proud day for Bombshell after their recent victory. Despite his injuries, Kooper decided to fight alongside Bow and Parakarry to defeat The Destructor and Kooper managed to single handedly take Wario out once and for all. They decided to do some celebrating at the Pizza Joint, Kooper and Koral met at the previous day. There was a lot of commotion going on around them and they were too busy celebrating to notice. Kooper was the center of attention and he often bragged about how they would've never have won if it wasn't for him…even if it was true.

Kooper said "Man it feels so great to have beaten Wario! I can't believe I managed to pull it off!" Kooper was truly proud of himself and he couldn't help but brag a bit.

Bombette agreed "If it wasn't for that Shell Slam and avoiding the Sleepy Sheep you guys would've lost!"

Parakarry threw in "You really saved our shells back there!"

Bow scoffed "Ahem! What about me!"

"Oh! I meant, saved me and you…" Parakarry chuckled nervously after receiving a death glare from Bow.

Goombario told Kooper "As much as I hate to say it…You were actually pretty good out there!"

Kooper corrected him "Don't you mean AWESOME!!!"

"No, I meant pretty good! Don't shove words down my mouth!"

Koral settled it before an argument could get started "Well I thought you were awesome Kooper!" She kissed Kooper on the cheek.

Kooper replied as he took a drink of his soda and a bite of his pizza "Thanks Koral!"

Spike raised his glass and he announced "Three cheers for Kooper!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Spike, Koral, King K, Bow, Watt, Lakilester, Goombario, all chanted "Hip hip! HOORAY!!!"

They raised their arms in the air and continued "Hip hip! HOORAY!!!"

"Hip hip! HOORAY!!!"

Kooper thanked everyone "Thanks everyone! I couldn't have done it without your support as well!"

Parakarry asked Kooper "Hey Kooper…Just out of curiosity did you really think all the Shroom Shakes would give you all that extra strength you thought you would get?"

Kooper replied "To tell you the truth, I really did for a second seeing as how the doctor told me they'd help me heal and regain my strength, but I really just needed some time to myself. Even I need some alone time!"

Bombette threw in "It must've taken a bit of time to think your decision of fighting over."

"Yeah I guess you can say that!"

King K. told Kooper as he looked at the TV screen "Yo K-Money, Dey' doin' a whole story on you and yo' team!"

Kooper, Bombette, Bow, and Parakarry said at the same time "Really?"

Spike said "Check it out!"

Everyone at the table turned their attention away from their pizza and each other and to the nearest TV screen to them. The reporter on the TV was reporting from the front of the Glitz Pit "In today's Glitz Pit news, rising team, Bombshell has finally overcome their biggest challenge yet when team member Kooper, single handedly took out The Destructor who we remember early yesterday shockingly got Kooper sent to the hospital."

They played the clip of Kooper's Shell Slam he used on Wario and Kooper was still shocked he managed to pull of a Shell Slam and he said "I still can't believe I did a Shell Slam!"

Spike threw in "Hey, if Koops can do it then there should be no way you couldn't do it!"

They continued to watch the Glitz Pit News "Bombshell used a combination of some powerful combos pulled off by Parakarry and Kooper, the use of Bow's abilities, and a few items to counter his strength, to defeat The Destructor. The team can't be found at the moment, but we'll be sure to find them in the mean time."

Koral giggled "Hehehe! Looks like someone's looking for you Kooper!"

Lakilester said as he grabbed another slice of pizza "Man you've been all over the news for the past couple days! You're so lucky man!"

Kooper thanked him and said "Yeah, I am!"

Parakarry said as he got up "I feel like we should actually go for an interview this time!"

Spike asked "Want me to guard you from the fan girls and those jackass paparazzi losers?"

Kooper told Spike "I'll let you know if we need you!" Kooper got up and he said "Let's just go out and see how chaotic it is out there!" Kooper walked to the door and opened it, and much to his surprise the reporters and paparazzi had flooded the area and they immediately flipped out from his presence. Kooper shouted "WHOOOOA!!!" He ran back inside as they began to run after him which freaked him out. He slammed the door shut and held it shut with his back…or shell against the door and he definatley looked freaked out.

Spike said "Are you sure you don't need my help!" He laid an egg and began to toss it in his hands.

Kooper replied, still freaked out "There…are…WAY TOO MANY OF THEM OUT THERE!!!"

Bombette, Koral, and Watt began to giggle while Bow loudly laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!"

Parakarry wondered "Now how are we gonna deal with that!" He looked out the window and noticed they were now pressed against the window blabbering on. Parakarry ignored them and rolled his eyes. He asked Bow "Hey Bow, could you do all of us a favor!"

Bow replied with a grin on her face "Now how can I refuse a favor like that!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of the window. She roared "GWAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Most of them got freaked out and ran away, screaming in fear. About half of them stayed, but it was definitely less chaotic.

Bow laughed in delight "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! That scared away most of them!"

Kooper looked out the window and noticed about 6 crews remained. He said "Heh! This doesn't look so bad now!" He asked Parakarry, Bow, and Bombette "Hey, do you three wanna go out there with me?"

Parakarry answered "Sure!"

Bombette agreed "I'm with you on that one!" She walked out and she was followed by Bow, Kooper, and Parakarry.

Meanwhile while they walked out, Spike told everyone "Hey check out the tube and see what happens!"

Koral wondered "I seriously wonder what they're gonna ask them?"

Goombario threw in "They're probably just gonna talk about the battle and how it felt to win it. It's too obvious!"

Watt agreed "Yeah, you're actually right for once!"

"HEY! I'm always right!"

"Pffft! Yeah right!" Lakilester quietly said to himself. He looked at the TV and it showed a news reporter from Rougeport approaching Kooper, Parakarry, Bombette, and Bow.

Everyone watched as the reporter on the TV approached them, asking them various questions about the battle, Kooper often telling how great it felt to defeat him and all that. Bow and Parakarry talked about their abilities and the new combo move Parakarry and Kooper came up with.

"So tell us what you have to say about your recent victory over Wario?"

Kooper responded "I gotta say it sure feels great!"

Parakarry threw in "Especially after that Shell Slam you pulled off!"

"Yeah, you can't forget that!"

Another reporter asked Bow "Ms. Bow…"

Bow corrected him "Ahem! It's LADY Bow!"

"Oh, my bad! Lady Bow, do you feel you really helped the team with your powers?"

Kooper replied for Bow "Are you kidding, if it wasn't for…"

Bow interrupted him by smacking him in the face and said "Um excuse me Kooper!" She then turned back to the camera, after Kooper muttered to himself and said "Yes, my Outta Sight powers have definitely helped out Kooper and Parakarry in the battle!"

A reporter asked Parakarry and Kooper "So tell us about that new move."

Kooper explained "Well since Wario would often guard us that's when I came up with the idea, using a combo of my Flame Shell and Parakarry's Air Toss."

Parakarry added "It sure worked out as well as you thought Kooper!" They continued to go on with the interviews and continue the story on Bombshells defeat over The Destructor. After they were finally done they went back in for a little more celebrating and then they finally went back to the locker room.

* * *

Back in the basements of Glitzville, The Koopa Bros were continuing their search for the engine room, but this time they had nothing to worry about seeing as they defeated Cortez…or did they? Red triumphantly walked down the halls and followed Green's directions. Red asked Green "So let me get this straight dude, we wanna keep going forward, then we wanna take a right?"

Green added on "Yeah, but we wanna walk to the end of that hall after we take a right."

Red replied back as he continued to walk forward "Cool!"

Black said as he looked behind "I can't believe how far we've come dudes!"

Yellow said "It's all thanks to our super cool plan!" Yellow and Black did a quick high-five.

They stopped to talk for a bit, seeing as they had nothing to worry about. Red asked "But you know what bugs me dudes?"

Green, Black, and Yellow all asked "What?"

Red replied as he scratched his head "Isn't he like some kind of spirit?"

Green answered "Yeah, but I read that once he is finally defeaten he will return to his pirate ship, the Black Skull. He normally will leave those who have defeaten him alone."

Black asked "Wait…Can the dead ever die?"

Red made a quick comment "Of course they do dumbass! Haven't you payed attention to Nazi Zombies! The dead can always die again!"

Yellow told Black "Yeah dude! And we totally trounced him! Just like we do to the zombies!"

Green sighed and shook his head. He explained "Actually you're all wrong. The dead don't die! Sure zombies can die again cause they're well…zombies, but spirits…."

"BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cortez's voice crackled through out the hall.

Green gasped "What the hell?"

"No…It can't be!" Yellow quivered, fearing he wasn't truly dead.

Cortez's voice appeared from behind them and he began to talk "You are very foolish amigos, for I am not dead! My spirit lives on and there's not a thing you can do about it!"

The Koopa Bros turned around and jumped at the site of the floating skull of Cortez "WAAAAH!!" They shouted.

Red asked "How the hell are you not dead! We completely mopped the floor with you!"

Black added "Yeah you psycho!"

Cortez told them "Your stupidity amazes me, and even after I explained how I am still here! You thought I was gone, and you thought you could finish your mission off! You thought wrong amigos! Now…FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SPIRIT FORM!!!" He breathed a stream of embers at the Koopa Bros, causing them to run off.

Yellow yelped in fear as Cortez began to chase them "Aaaahhhh!! Why can't he leave us alone already!" He jumped out of the way for a fireball Cortez spit at him.

Green said "I was afraid something like this would happen!" Green looked back and saw Cortez blast another fireball, Green ducked under it and it left a big flame in the middle of the hallway.

Red told his bros "Watch out for the fire!" He spun around in his shell to dodge the fire in the middle of the hallway, and his bros did the same as him.

Cortez continued to bombard them with fireballs and he cackled "You can run, but there's no escape from my wrath! BWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Black turned around quickly, running backwards and he chucked a few ninja stars at Cortez, but he quickly dodged the ninja stars and responded back with another fire ball. Black jumped out of the way, knocking into Green and he said "Whoa! Watch it dude!"

Green said "You're the one that knocked into me!"

"It's not my fault!" Black said as he dodged another.

Red reminded his bros "Uh dudes…Isn't that the path we're supposed to take!?"

Green looked to the right and he said "Aw crap! Turn back dudes and take a right!" They quickly slid underneath Cortez, dodging a few more fireballs and turned right. Green sighed "Phew! That was close!"

Cortez growled "Oh no you don't!!!" He breathed a huge stream of embers to block their path to the engine room. Cortez told them "Try and get through that!"

Red said "C'mon dudes! We're almost there and we're not gonna let THAT get in our way!"

Black told everyone "Jump over it!" He dodged another fireball Cortez launched at him.

"For once…that's some smart thinking!" Red agreed. They dashed towards the fire wall and leapt into the air and jumped over the flames.

Cortez shouted "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" While Red was still in the air, he launched another fireball at Red, directly impacting the arrogant Koopa. "YES!" Cortez cheered

Red screamed as he fell to the ground "AGGHHHHH!" He fell to the ground with a thud.

Black, Green, and Yellow screamed…actually caring for once "REEEEEEDDDD!!!!" They ran back for their bro who laid on the ground, out cold.

Cortez approached Black, Green, and Yellow who all kneeled down by Red. They looked up at Cortez, angered and fearing him. Cortez crackled "BWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! It's all over for you amigos!"

Green muttered "Think again!"

Black got up and said "Hurt my bro will you!" He launched himself at Cotrez through the flames and smashed him in the skull.

Cortez shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!"

Black cheered, realizing he found a way to permanently get rid of Cortez "Yeah! That's it!"

Green said "Fight fire with fire! Great thinking dude!" He launched himself at Cortez , but Cortez moved out of the way. Green muttered "Damn it! Yellow and Black try it again!"

Yellow agreed "Alright I got it!" Yellow tried to launch himself through the flames, but he missed.

Cortez laughed "BWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! You can not touch me!" All of a sudden he was struck with a flaming shell. He shouted out "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Green told Yellow "Now's our chance!" They both struck Cortez again, and finally managed to take him out.

Cortez shouted out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He suddenly had swirled away in the tornado and shrunk as he did so.

All three of them cheered "YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Black began to dance while singing "Uh huh! We did it! We're numbah one! Uh huh!"

Green told Black "Dude shut the hell up!"

"What? We just defeated that freak and you're telling me to shut up!" Black argued back.

Yellow asked "As much as I want to celebrate, what about Red?" He looked at Red who was still unconscious.

Green said "Let's just drag him into the engine room. C'mon!" Together they dragged Red into the door at the end of the hall. Though Red was left unconscious, they finally had made it.

* * *

Back in the Major League Locker Room, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario discussed their plans for the next battle. Bombette said as she sat on the bench "Now that we're done celebrating and all that, we should have time for a couple more battles today."

Kooper wondered "I wonder what's next?"

Lakilester asked Kooper "Hey man, are you gonna be fighting in the next match?"

Kooper replied, after a little bit of thinking "Uhhh…Nah! Now that I finally finished off Wario and feel a whole lot better I think I'll finally take a break and let you guys fight the rest of today's battles."

Bombette said "That's not the Kooper I know!"

"I know normally you'd expect me to jump right into it, but I think I'm gonna take a short days rest. I mean I finally defeated Wario and like I said, that's all I really wanted."

Parakarry flew over to Kooper and told him "Smart thinking Kooper! You really should take a little time off so you can heal faster."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that!" Kooper replied.

Lakilester offered "Hey I'll take Kooper's place this time!"

Bombette replied "Good! I haven't seen you battle in a while." She then asked Parakarry "Are you gonna continue?"

Parakarry replied "Yeah, but I think I'll let Watt or Kooper take over next match."

Watt giggled "Hehehe! I guess you're saving me for when you need me!"

Bombette walked over to the interface and clicked the 'Schedule a Match' button once again. Jolene appeared and informed them "Well hello Ms. Bombette, ready for another match? Well let's see, you're next opponent is…ranked 5th in the Glitz Pit, Craw Daddy. Now listen up I wanna see you use no items in the match. Okay…Good luck!"

As Bombette walked back to Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario; Kooper asked "Who are you facing?"

Bombette answered "Some guy called Craw Daddy! Doesn't sound too tough!"

Lakilester agreed "Yeah you got that right! Those Craw things ain't that tough!"

Kooper said, walking out the door "Well I guess we better go grab our seats!"

Bow agreed "I'm coming with you!" She was followed by Watt and Goombario.

Bombette, Parakarry, and Lakilester continued to wait. Eventually the door swung open and the Security Guard asked "Team Bombshell will you please follow me to your match?"

Bombette told Parakarry and Lakilester "Let's get going!" They all walked out of the Locker Room and towards the arena.

* * *

The gang sat in the arena, near the front waiting for the match to begin. Koral, Spike, and King K watched as they headed towards them and Koral asked Kooper "So you're sitting out this match?"

Kooper sat down next to her and responded "Yeah, besides all I really wanted was to defeat Wario. I'll go back in a couple more matches."

Spike asked "So that Lakilester guys fighting in your place?"

"Yeah, he's fighting alright."

Bow remembered how he had a load of HP and she said "Well I'm sure he'll do great, and I gotta say his endurance and HP are pretty good!"

Jolene began to announce on the stage "Welcome back for another exciting match! In this corner, the Dynamic Trio…Team Bombshell!!!"

The crowd cheered as Bombette, Parakarry, and Lakilester made their way onto the stage. Bombette said as the cheering continued "Well this shouldn't be to hard!"

Parakarry agreed "Yeah, let's just get this fight over with and get one step closer to finally reaching Spike!"

Lakilester threw in "Let's get ready to RUUUUMBLE!!!" Ironically that music began to play, causing Lakilester to say "Okay…That was strange!" The music continued to play for some reason.

Jolene continued to announce as Kooper and the others threw out their shout-outs "And in this corner, the Dark Gatekeeper….Craw Daddy!!!"

The strange Dark Craw walked up onto the stage, carrying his spear in hand and ready to fight. He snarled "Foolish mortals…I shall drag you through the gates to the Netherworld!"

Bombette gagged at the freak and said "Ugh! What a freak!"

Parakarry agreed "Uh huh! He's a freak alright!"

Jolene said as she got them set up for the match "Alright teams I want a nice clean match, and I don't wanna see you use any items okay? BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. Craw Daddy**

The Craw Daddy wasn't much of a threat like Lakilester said. He has about 20 HP and an attack power of 6. But he has no defense, unless he uses his spear to counter attacks.

Lakilester was notable for his high HP, having a total of 50 HP and some handy moves, from his Spiny Flip, Spinny Surge, Cloud 9, and Hurricane ability. But his attacks were easy to guard.

Bombette said before she started "I really wanna blow this guy to bits so, here it goes!" She lit her fuse and made her way for the Dark Craw. She exploded and he was caught up in a explosion worth 7 HP worth of damage.

Parakarry then used Sky Dive on Craw Daddy, saying "There's a clear shot!" He went to kick him in the face, but Craw Daddy was quick and used his spear to attack Parakarry at the last second, dealing some damage to Parakarry. Parakarry yelped "YEOOOW!!!"

Lakilester said "I got this man!" He then pulled out a Spiny Egg and chucked it at Craw Daddy, but Craw Daddy knocked it away and launched it back at Lakilester. Lakilester said "Oh no you don't!" He caught it and chucked it back again and it just kept going on for a couple minutes.

Parakarry sighed "How much longer is this gonna go on?"

"I have no clue?" Bombette replied.

Kooper and the others were frantically watching where the Spiny egg went and Kooper shouted out to Lakilester "Nail him good Lakilester!"

Lakilester shouted back to Kooper once he chucked it back saying "I already told you my name…AGH!!" He was finally struck with Spiny and yelled at Kooper "AW DAMN IT KOOPER!"

Koper wondered "What! All I said was 'Nail him good Lakilester!'"

"And how many times do I have to say my names Spike!"

Spike shouted from the crowd "Hey! That's my name! You stay Lakilester and I stay Spike!"

Lakilester growled. Craw Daddy had finally made his move and he threw his spear at Bombette. Bombette managed to deflect the spear. For Craw Daddy…unless he guarded the next few attacks he was basically finished.

Bombette said "Let's just finish him off already! We can do it in one turn!" She tried to use Body Slam on him this time, dealing 5 damage to him from the full force strike. Craw Daddy now had about 8 HP.

Parakarry said "I'll finish him off!" He then used Shell Shot at him and with the right aim, he hit him right in the chest dealing 7 HP worth of damage.

Lakilester said, thinking Craw Daddy would just knock the Spiny egg away again "If he can knock away 1 let's see him knock away several!" He then chucked a few Spiny eggs at Craw Daddy. Craw Daddy was forced to dodge several eggs, but he was finally struck and he was KOed by Lakilester.

Jolene shouted "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Bombette congratulated Lakilester "Wow! Way to pull through Lakilester."

Lakilester replied "It's Spike! Not Lakilester for the last time…but thanks!" He then got into an argument with Spike about him not being allowed to call himself Spike, because the author only allows 1 Spike and that's Spike the Yoshi.

Kooper wondered "I think I'll go back in tomorrow!" There was a bit more conversation between the team and friends and they all headed out of the arena after. The day was nearing the end and it had been one eventful day for Kooper and co.

* * *

The following morning in the engine room, the Koopa Bros were finishing up their plans. Red had finally awoken from being knocked out from Cortez's powerful fire ball he used on Red, but he was still good to go. Red explained to his bros as he held a time bomb in his hands "Alright dudes! After all our efforts we've finally made it!"

Black cheered as he threw his arms up in the air "Yeah dude! We rock out loud!"

Yellow wondered "So now what are we gonna do now that we're ready to blow this joint?"

Red explained "Well to start off we're gonna go rob that vault and now we don't have to worry about that freak Cortez!"

Green suggested as he took the bomb away "I think we should add extra time to the bomb so we have time to do it and get the hell outta here before we get screwed over!"

Red took the bomb back and he snapped "Hey! Only I can hold the bomb!" He glared at Green who muttered threats to himself. Red continued "Well that's where you're wrong. Before this place's end approaches we're gonna go kick some ass! Aren't you forgetting we have a score to settle!"

Black immediately knew what he was talking about and he snarled "Bombette!!!"

"Yeah! Bombette and her loser friends! So that's why we're gonna add extra hours!"

"Dude! I just said that!" Green told Red.

"Who cares dude!" He then ordered Green "Alright, set the bomb for 7 hours so we have enough time to get enough cash, kick their asses, and still get the hell off of this place before it plummets to the ground!"

Yellow wondered "What if it lands on some other city or creates a tidal wave?"

"Dude, who cares! Anyway it's not gonna hit any city what-so-ever."

"Okay dude! Let's just get this set up and go find that vault!" Yellow gladly responded.

"Now you're talking my language!" He ordered Green "Set the bomb right here dude and set it for 7 hours!" He pointed out the massive machine and it's control panel.

Green agreed "Alright dude!" He began to place a few charges on the machine operating the rockets and he then set the bomb for 7 hours and hooked it up to the control panel.

Red chuckled "Bah ha ha ha!!! These fools won't know what hit them!" After a moment of semi-evil laughter he said "Alright! Let's go dudes!" He and his bros shared a high five and they finally walked out of the room. The Koopa Bros have finally did it. All they needed to do was rob the vault and they could return to Don Koopa and have their lives spared, but Kooper and co still have no idea that there is a bomb, but it's only a matter of time before another epic battle begins!

**And Chapter 20 is finally finished! I liked this chapter mainly because the Koopa Bros finally got everything all set. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned.**

**Next time, Kooper and co go up against the next two teams, Chomp Country and Hamma, Bamma, and Flare. Meanwhile The Koopa Bros do just as they said, rob the vault and wait as the time runs down on the countdown.**

**Next time: Chapter 21- Getting Closer**


	22. Ch 21: Getting Closer to The Inevitable

**Summary: **In this next chapter we got a lot going on. Kooper and co have 2 matches today and they're going against Chomp Country and Hamma, Bamma, and Flare. Plus Watt's Glitz Pit debut is gonna finally happen, and Kooper will finally get back in the ring. Meanwhile The Koopa Bros have finally planted the bomb and there's about 7 hours till total destruction, but what happens when they discover the vaults being already robbed.

**Chapter 21- Getting Closer To The Inevitable  
**

The next morning the team was anticipating their many battles for today. They had recently defeated Craw Daddy the following night and they were now ranked 5th place. Still unaware of the danger that awaits the city was just as upbeat as usual.

Kooper had awoken early the next morning to meet with Koral for some breakfast. He stretched and took a deep breath as he walked out of the doors of the Glitz Pit and he said "Wheeew! I gotta feeling todays gonna be a great day!" He walked to the hotel, receiving many greetings from fans.

"Kooper! You're so awesome!" A young Koopa told Kooper.

Another Goomba told him "You and your team rock!"

Kooper looked around; thanking his fans, and said to himself "Man this tournament has really earned me some popularity!" After a few more comments he finally arrived at the hotel entrance and he walked in. Kooper saw Koral waiting for him on the couch and she ran up to him.

She greeted him "Hey morning Kooper!" She hugged him as usual.

Kooper returned the hug and replied "Morning Koral!"

Koral let go of Kooper and she told him "You sound pretty upbeat today! What's got you in such a good mood."

Kooper replied "I have no clue, but I just have a feeling today's gonna be great!" Kooper just didn't know why, but he was still unaware of the ticking time bomb.

Koral took Kooper through a hall leading to the breakfast area telling him "Well let's go get some breakfast!" They walked past the check in/out desk and the lounge in the lobby and walked towards the middle door in the hall. They walked in and there were several tables a couple TVs, and a breakfast buffet like any other hotel.

Kooper looked around and found a plate to grab his breakfast. He loaded it up with donuts, a bagel, some fruit, cereal, some sausage, and even a waffle. He grabbed a fresh glass of orange juice to top it all off as well and headed to the closest table to the TV. He sat down and said "Boy I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Koral soon came back with much less than Kooper, having only a bagel, a cinnamon bun, an apple, and some tea. She said looking at Kooper's plate "Are you seriously gonna eat all of that! You must be starving! Ha ha!"

Kooper replied "It's a buffet! I always get a ridiculously large amount of food from a buffet."

Koral joked "And I bet it all comes back to you when you gain all that weight!"

Kooper said as he poured syrup all over his waffle and dug in "Nah! I could eat all this stuff right here, and barely put on a pound!"

"Wow, I never knew that about you!" She told Kooper as she spread the cream cheese around her bagel. She then asked "So, what are the big plans for today? I see you're getting closer and closer to the championship!"

Kooper said as he continued to stuff his face full of everything he got "We plan on finishing these last five battles before Spike by the end of today! I seriously can't believe we're that close to taking him on!"

"Me either! He's probably just as excited as you and your team are!"

"You got that right." Kooper continued to eat and he eventually started watching TV. He turned back to her and said "We're actually planning on taking on the first of the five teams right after breakfast."

Koral asked "What are they doing now?"

"They're eating breakfast back at the Glitz Pit. I actually gotta meet them back in about an hour."

Koral said as she finished up her breakfast "Cool! I'll meet you there for the match, I just gotta go check something in my room before."

"Okay!" Kooper replied, only halfway finished. He then asked Koral "Hey Koral…"

"Yes Kooper?"

"Do you think I should get back in the ring today? I mean I'm not fully healed and all but I wanna be there the last few matches."

Koral told Kooper "Maybe you should today. I'm sure the rest of your injuries shouldn't be any more trouble…even if they were, but other than your arm you should be able to. After seeing how well you fared against Wario yesterday I think you should."

Kooper thanked her as he continued to enjoy his meal "Thanks Koral! I was hoping you would tell me that!" He said "I'm gonna finish up this and then let's just sit around and chat for the next hour. I still got a load of time left!"

"Alright, sounds good!" They continued to chat and watch TV for the next hour and chat. Eventually Kooper and Koral got up and left and headed back to the Glitz Pit.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Lakilester, and Watt discussed what they were doing for their next battle…Goombario ignored them. Parakarry was checking out the teams and he came back telling everyone "It looks like we're up against Chomp Country next. So that means we're up against Chain Chomps."

Bombette suggested "That'll be a perfect chance for Watt!"

Watt agreed "Hehehe! Their defense means nothing to me!" She floated over towards Bombette.

Bow asked "By the way, what time did you tell Kooper to be back by?"

"He was supposed to be back five minutes ago!" Bombette said, looking at the clock and sounding slightly annoyed.

Lakilester told Bombette as they waited for Kooper "Hey time flies by when you're with your girl and you often forget. Believe me, I know!"

Kooper walked in the locker room and greeted them "Hey, you guys ready for the next match!?"

Bombette asked, sounding kinda annoyed "Where were you! We've told you to be here exactly by 10 o'clock, it's 10:05 right now!"

Kooper explained "Hey! I was just spending time with Koral and it's only 5 fricken minutes! Chill out!"

Parakarry agreed "It's not that big of a deal Bombette!"

Bombette replied "Oh whatever! Someone go schedule the match now that he's here!"

Kooper said as he walked over to the interface "I'll do it since I'm the closest." He clicked the schedule a match button and waited for Jolene's instructions.

Jolene greeted Kooper "Good morning Kooper, are you and your team ready for another day filled full of action? Good! Today you'll be facing…Ranked 4th in the Glitz Pit, Chomp Country. Now I wanna see you appeal to the crowd at least once okay. Good luck!" The monitor shut off and Kooper rejoined his team.

Kooper said "Well it looks like we're facing…"

Bombette interrupted Kooper "We already know, they're Chain Chomps."

"Oh, never mind what I had to say then!" Kooper answered, sitting down and waiting to hear who was gonna be battling. Kooper then asked "So who's gonna be going up against them?"

Parakarry said "We've decided Bombette and Watt are the two main candidates, and I'm not so sure if I wanna battle them."

Goombario voted "I say not Kooper or Bow!"

Bow rudely told Goombario "Nobody asked you!"

Kooper threw in "Yeah! You're not the boss of who fights and who doesn't. In fact I thought you didn't want to be here!"

Goombario said, getting a menacing glare from Bow "I'm…Just supporting the team, I'll stay to support you guys and that's it!"

Lakilester said "I'll go fight again!"

Bombette thanked Lakilester "Thanks for offering, now we just gotta wait for the security guard to escort us to the match!"

The door swung open suddenly and the security escort asked "Team Bombshell will you please follow me!?" Bombette, Watt, and Lakilester followed the security guard out of the locker room while Kooper, Bow, Parakarry, and Goombario headed for the arena to grab seats.

* * *

The arena was filled with noise once again and Bombshell fans cheered on as another match began. Jolene announced as Bombette, Lakilester, and Watt made their way onto the stage "And in this corner, the Dynamic Trio…BOMBSHELL!!!"

The fans cheered "YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!"

Kooper cheered from the seats after claiming his seat next to Koral "Show them what you're made of!"

Bombette asked Lakilester and Watt "So are you ready!?"

Watt replied "Um..I guess so! Let's get em'!"

Lakilester said, waving to the fans "Let's rock!"

Jolene continued "And in this corner, the Red Ore Fear Orbs…CHOMP COUNTRY!!!" Just then 2 Red Chain Chomps jumped up onto the ring and began to loudly bark.

Lakilester complained "Man someone get them to shut up already!"

Bombette replied "Then let's do it!"

Jolene explained to the teams "Alright teams I want a nice clean match and I want to see you appeal to the crowd at least once…Alright. BRAWL!!!"

**Team Bombshell vs. Chomp Country**

Red Chomps can be very tough if you don't have the right moves. Their attack and HP don't really mean much; being an attack power of 5 and 6 HP; but with a defense of 3 they can be annoying.

Watt on the other hand can be very helpful to the team. She has about 30 HP and an attack power of 5. She is most useful for her ability to penetrate enemy defense and paralyze them.

Bombette started out, after saying "This is exactally what we needed you for Watt!"

Watt giggled "Hehehe! I know!"

Bombette first bombed the first one, but only did about 2 damage. The Red Chomp now had 4 HP.

Watt said "Now it's my time to shine!" She floated over to the first Red Chomp and gathered up some electrical energy. She then shocked the Red Chomp, finishing him off.

Lakilester told Watt "Now that's how you take out a Chain Chomp!" He then chucked a Spiny egg at the remaining Red Chomp, but only did 2 damage to it.

Kooper watched as the battle continued and he said "This'll be over before you know it!"

Parakarry agreed "Yeah! Watt's a Chain Chomps worst nightmare!"

Kooper chuckled "Hahahaha! You got that right!"

The Red Chomp back on the ring attacked Bombette with a quick dash at her, taking away 5 HP from Bombette. Bombette told Watt "Watt, do me a favor and end this!"

Watt agreed "Okay! I'd love to be the one to end it!" She floated over to the Red Chomp and shocked him, making the final KO.

Jolene shouted "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Bombette, Lakilester, and Watt cheered "YEEEEEEAH!!!"

Watt said "That was fun!"

"Way to go Watt!" Lakilester congratulated.

Back in the audience, Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, and Goombario got up. Kooper told Koral "Koral I've decided I'm gonna go in for the next match!"

Koral said as she got up "Great! I'll be rooting for you!" She gave Kooper a kiss on the cheek before he left with everyone else.

* * *

**Time Bomb Countdown- 5 hours, 40 minutes.**

Back in the basement halls, the Koopa Bros were discussing their escape plans for when the bomb goes off. They were also discussing their plans for robbing the vault.

Red started off by pulling the map out of Greens arms and he told his bros "Dudes, now that the bomb is set and Cortez is finally history we can FINALLY rob the vault!"

Black and Yellow cheered "YAAAAAAY!!!" They proceded to give each other a high five.

"That's the spirit dudes!" Red said as he unfolded the map.

Green asked "Just one question dude…"

"What could possibly be more important than robbing a vault with over 1000000 coins!"

"How the hell are we gonna escape Glitzville with the money!" Green said, kind of annoyed by the fact they never figured out an escape plan before.

Red said smoothly "Relaaax dude! We'll just phone the mafia losers to pick us up before the bomb blows up or we'll take the blimp after we kicked Bombette and her loser friends asses!"

Green then remembered "It better work dude…Hey wait! Who said you were in charge of the map, that's my job dude!" He took the map out of Red's hands, but Red latched onto the map. Green and Red began tugging at the map, Green snarled "Give it back Red!"

"Dude, I'm the leader I can do whatever I want!"

Yellow tried to break it up "Uh dudes…Can't we just forget it and go rob the vault!?"

Black agreed "Yeah dudes!"

Green finally snagged it away and began to mutter insults to Green. Green read the map and gave them directions to the vault "Alright, now that that's done with…The vault is near the main entrance, just keep going straight from the ladder and take a left hand turn at the end of the hall and you should find the vault door."

Black replied "Sounds simple enough!"

Red threw in "So simple, even a moron like you could understand!"

Black balled his fists up and said "You wanna get your ass kicked Red! I told you several times to never call me a moron!"

Yellow tried to calm down Black "Dude chill out!" He got in between them and said "Don't you guys want to rob the vault!?"

Black agreed "Yellow's right! We gotta rob that thing as soon as possible!"

"No duh dumbass!" Red added, receiving a glare from Black. They exited the hall and proceded to make their way back to the entrance.

They finally reached the hall that led to the exit and Green said "Take that hall and turn left and we'll hit jackpot!"

Red said "I think we heard you the first time!" They continued to walk down that hall and they eventually turned left. Red noticed the big metal door with the lock on it and he said in joy "There it is dudes! We've finally struck the mother load!"

Green observed the locked door and he said "Now all we gotta do is figure out how to get this door open."

Black suggested "Maybe it's already unlocked!?"

"Don't be so stupid Black! They're not that stupid to leave…" Suddenly the door opened with Yellow standing by it.

Yellow told them "Um dudes…I think it's open…" He scratched his head wondering why. They walked in, but much to their surprise the vault was already in the process of being robbed.

All four of them gasped at the same time "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The robber turned around as he dropped a sack of money in the vault. He was a green Bandit and he said "Well what do you know! If it isn't the Koopa Bros themselves! I thought you guys would show up!"

Red watched as 2 other Bandits began to fill coins up in the sacks they held. The Koopa Bros walked into the room and Red said "Wait a second! You're that Bandy Andy guy!"

Black wondered "The same one from the Glizt Pit?"

"No duh!"

Bandy Andy cackled "Hehehehe! I knew you losers would come down here after I revealed to the whole locker room that this vault existed! Besides, I knew you were the Dark Shell Knights the whole time!"

The Koopa Bros were shocked and Red said "What? How could you see through our disguises! Those disguises were totally perfect!"

"I have my ways!" Bandy winked. He continued "Now I suggest you get the hell out of here, we we're robbing this vault first so scram off!"

Red approached Bandy and argued "There is NO way I am backing down! We went through too much to leave now because you told us to!"

Black added "Yeah, who put you in charge!"

"Nobody, it's just my vault to rob!" Bandy replied, filling up another sack of money.

Red and Black were about ready to beat Bandy Andy and his Bandits to nothing, but Green suggested "Why don't we just split the coins instead of arguing who gets it! We're just wasting valuable time here!"

Yellow threw in "Green's right dudes!" He winked at Red and Black.

Black threw in "They're right dude!"

"I know that idiot!" Red told Black.

Bandy made them a deal "Tell ya what! If you can defeat me and my gang then we'll leave and forget the whole thing! If you lose, we get all the money!"

Red said "It's on! Black, Green, Yellow! Let's kick some Bandit ass!"

Bandy Andy and his Bandits lined up against the Kooper Bro, ready to fight. Bandy said before they fight "Ready on 5...4...3...2..."

Before Bandy Andy could say 1 a loud gunshot went off, possibly from a Magnum. Everyone gasped as they turned their backs to the entrance to find the culprit of the gunshot. It was revealed to be Wario and he chuckled "WAH HAHAHAHA!!! You losers thought you could rob a vault without me!"

"WARIO!?" Bandy Andy gasped.

Yellow wondered "Wario!? What are you doing here?"

"Wah!? Yellow? What the hell are you doing down here trying to rob my vault to rob!?"

Red wondered "Yellow, you know this guy!?"

Yellow explained "Of course I know Wario! I play for his team in the Strikers League!"

Wario threw in "Yeah and surprisingly this little wuss is pretty useful to my team!"

Bandy Andy got everyone back on topic "Okay can we get back to the fight!"

Wario was pleased to know there was gonna be a fight between them and he said "A fight huh! You can't have a great one without The Great Wario! Besides, I want in on whatever's going on here cause I want MY gold!"

Red snapped back at Wario "YOUR GOLD!"

"Yeah MY GOLD!!!" He said as he scratched himself and then got into a fighting stance "So what are we doing here? Fighting for the money!?"

Green wondered "How did you know that fat ass!"

"I overheard the whole thing! Now let's dance!" Wario replied. He counted down as The Koopa Bros and Bandy Andy with his team got ready, all circled around each other. They were prepared to fight.

Red said as he balled up his fists "Ready…"

Bandy Andy threw in "Set…"

Wario shouted "FIGHT!!!" At that moment all three groups dived into each other. Wario went after Bandy Andy, doing a Ground Pound on him, jumping on him, but only to be knocked away as Red tackled him to the ground.

Red said "You're not getting in my way fat ass!" He and Wario got into a massive fist fight that moment.

Black and Yellow teamed up against the two Bandits helping Bandy Andy, while Green went after bandy Andy and Wario. Black told Yellow "Dude you take the red one and I got the green one!"

"Got it dude!" Yellow shell slammed into the red bandit. The bandit got up and fought back.

Black jumped into the air and struck the other bandit with his foot. Black was then tackled by Bandy Andy, only to receive some assistance from Red once they had Black in a dog pile.

Red threw a couple ninja stars at Bandy and his Bandit, making a direct hit.

Bandy complained "HEY! We never said you could use weapons!"

Red threw in "And you never said we couldn't either so HA!" He continued to chuck the stars at them.

Black in the mean time assisted Green with Wario and he said "I'll help ya out dude!" He slammed into Wario, with Green slamming Wario into the wall.

Wario grinned "Heh heh heh! Your moves are useless!" He then punched Green and Black hard in the stomach and sent them flying back into Yellow and the red Bandit.

Yellow was in the middle of a fist fight and he was surprisingly doing well, until Black and Green landed on him and the bandit. Yellow groaned "Guuuhh…Will you dudes get off of me!"

Black apologized as he got up "Uhh…Sorry dude!"

Green wondered as he watched Red still going at it with Bandy Andy "Hey dude…Why won't you help us take out Wario, he's clearly the most powerful here!"

Yellow explained as he slammed himself into the bandit "Are you kidding dudes! Wario's like a beast, and if I went against him, he'd kick me off the team! We're so close to the championship duuude!!!"

Green and Black sighed "You gotta be kidding me!"

Green ordered Yellow "Then go help out Red!" Red was now dealing with Bandy Andy and a Bandit.

Black and Green began to attack Wario again, but Wario kept pushing them around. Meanwhile Yellow shell slammed the Bandit that was about to attack Red. He told Red "Need some help dude!"

"You read my mind dude!" Red shoved Bandy Andy away and Bandy tried to ram into Yellow.

The Bandit Yellow was previously dealing with dived onto Wario, and Black and Green did the same, pinning him down. Wario finally shook them off, sending the bandit colliding with Bandy Andy and his other team mate, while Green and Black were sent flying against the wall.

Green told Black "I got another plan, you and Red go after Wario and me and Yellow go after Bandy!"

"Sounds like a plan dude!" Black was now fending off a Bandit that got up after being thrown by Wario. He then shell slammed him away. Black called out Red, who was still fighting Bandy Andy "Yo Red, give me some help with fatso over here!"

Wario laughed "WAH HAHAHAHA!!! You think the Red one can help now! You're no match for The Great Wario!"

As Red ran over to help Black he was tackled by Bandy, who asked "Where do you think you're going!"

"To kick more ass! Now get off of me dude!" He punched Bandy Andy in the face and all of a sudden, Green came up from behind and drove his elbow into Bandy's back. Red thanked Green "Thanks dude! Now finish the rest off!" He watched as Bandy Andy laid there.

Green and Yellow each took a Bandit for theirselves and they keept fighting. Wario was eventually confronted by Red and Black. Wario laughed "WAH HAHAHA!!! You really think you can defeat me and claim MY riches! It's about time you found out why they call me The Destructor!"

Red and Black said "What?"

Wario finally said, even as Bandy Andy was getting back up "Here I go!" He suddenly jumped into the air and released a massive Atomic Waft upon the whole vault. Wario laughed as the gas filled the room decreasing visibility "WAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Everyone began to groan and gag at the horrible stench. Red shouted "AW WHAT THE HELL!!!" He covered his nose and the gas made him dizzy.

Yellow groaned "Auuuugh…Not his Gas Mask!" He remembered various occasions where Wario used it in a soccer game. Yellow began to gag.

Bandy Andy shouted "AUGH! WARIO!!!" He coughed as the gas continued to wander the area.

Black and Green coughed as the gas finally began to vanish. Once the gas was finally gone Black asked "Guuuuh…What happened…" He felt dizzy like everyone else.

Bandy said "I hate that Wario!" He suddenly looked behind him and noticed all the money was gone and he gasped "THAT FAT ASS TOOK ALL THE MONEY!!!"

Everyone began to frantically look around and Red asked "Where'd that fat ass go!" He looked around for any sign of Wario.

Black said "He like completely disappeared!"

Green told Black "I'm sure he's not too far, after all he's too fat to make an escape that quickly!" He then shouted as the gas in front of the exit cleared "THERE HE IS!!!"

Wario looked back, carrying a 2 huge sacs of money over his back and he gasped "WAH !? Uh oh!" He began to run away, but since Wario was fat he wasn't so fast.

Red and Bandy ordered "AFTER HIM!!!" The Koopa Bros and Bandy Andy/team ran after Wario. Eventually they tackled him and began to beat the hell out of him "HEY! GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!!!"

They ran back in the vault as Wario laid there unconscious. Red asked Bandy Andy "Now that we've got the money what do we do?"

Bandy Suggested "Well seeing as you did help get it back, I suggest we split it!"

"How about 60, 40!"

Bandy responded back "What about 70 for me and 30 for you!"

Red argued back "No way dude! There is no way you're getting more than us!"

Green sighed as he looked around and watched Red and Bandy Andy argue over who gets more. He looked at Black and Yellow and asked "Man can they just settle this! We've still got 5 hours and 20 minutes left!"

Black said "What? How much time is left?"

Yellow said "I think Green said 5 hours and 20 minutes Black!"

Green sighed "Ughhh…Don't you guys ever pay attention." He then interrupted Red and Bandy Andy and said "Hey numbskulls! Why don't you just make it easier and split the damn coins 50, 50! Sheeesh!"

Bandy looked at Green who was kind of annoyed and he said "Hmm…That seems fair enough!"

Red said "Whatever dude! Let's take it and get the hell out of here!" They then took a sac each and finally made their way out of the vault. They locked it on the way out as they parted their ways.

Yellow asked Red "So Red, now that we have the money what do we do?"

Black threw in "Yeah…What do we do?"

Red explained the last piece of the plan as they all huddled in the hallway "Okay, really soon the arena is gonna close up for a little bit. Green, I want you to install a trap door on the arena floor where the other team will stand."

Green replied "Got it dude!"

Red continued, telling Yellow "Yellow, I want you to sneak up into the audio room and set steal the audio remote. I then want you to put this CD in." Red handed Yellow a CD.

Yellow asked "I can do that, but what's on the CD dude?"

Red punched Yellow in the arm and said "Our fricken theme you idiot! You should've known this CD has our theme on it a long time ago dude!"

Yellow held his arm and cringed from the pain. He said as he sniveled a bit "O-Okay…You don't gotta hit me though!"

Red rolled his eyes as he received death glares from Black. He then told Black "Black, I want you to help me guard Green and Yellow!"

"I'm way ahead of ya dude!" Black gave Red a thumbs up.

Red continued "Once we're done everything will be set in motion for the moment we've been waiting for…REVENGE!!!" He and his bros began to laugh as they headed back to the surface of Glitzville. The inevitable was coming, but Kooper and co were still unaware that The Koopa Bros were planning this.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Kooper and co were already planning their next match. They were now ranked at 4th place and they had 4 more teams to go to get to Spike. They we're discussing their gameplan and Bombette said "Okay that was an easy match we had."

Kooper replied in response to Bombette "They didn't stand a chance!"

Parakarry checked the interface and he said as he looked at the roster "Well it looks like we're up against that Hammer Bro and his team next."

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! I am so fighting him! He is so easy to scare!" She remembered scaring him once she arrived and she instantly knew he was an easy target.

Kooper added "And I'm going back too!"

Lakilester asked "I thought you were taking a short break due to your injuries?"

"I know my arm isn't in the best condition, but I just want to get back in the ring so bad! Besides, I did fine against Wario didn't I?"

Bombette agreed "Yeah, but I still think you should take it easy for a bit."

Parakarry said "Don't worry Bombette! Kooper's pretty much back up and kicking!"

"You got that right!" Kooper agreed.

The door burst open and Hamma Jamma himself walked in. He greeted them "Yo Bombshell! I hear me and my bros are your next opponent!"

Kooper said "Cool! I hope you guys are a challenge unlike some of the other teams we've faced."

Hamma Jamma asked "Yeah well do me a favor…If you guys are like slaughtering me and my brothers Bamma and Flare…please knock my father down on his shell."

Goombario asked "Isn't your father one of the lesser known Business Bros?"

Kooper, Bow, Watt and Lakilester raised an eyebrow and asked "Business Bro?"

"Yeah, a Business Bro…He deals with business across Rougeport and all that other nonsense. Well just please do it, I just don't want him to see me doing bad and I wanna live up to my grandfathers reputation. If you need to know, he's wearing a black shell and helmet. Plus he wears a suit and tie."

Bombette agreed "We'll do it!"

Kooper threw in "Just get ready for the match! Cause are so gonna rock you and your bros!"

"Best of luck to the both of our teams!" Hamma Jamma left the room and headed to find his brothers.

Kooper walked over to the interface and selected 'schedule a match' Jolene appeared on the screen and told him "Hello Kooper, looking for another fight I see! Let's see your next opponent is…Ranked 3rd in the Glitz Pit, Hamma, Bamma, and Flare. Now listen closely I wanna see you take damage from you opponent at least 5 times got it? Good luck!" The screen shut off.

Kooper said "Alright, besides me who else is fighting!"

Bow immediately jumped at the chance to say "I sure am! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" She wanted to scare Hamma Jamma so bad.

Bombette said "I think I'll sit this one out this time."

Parakarry said, after Lakilester and Watt said they didn't want to "I guess I'm fighting this match!"

"Good! Now all we gotta do is sit here and wait for the security guard!" Kooper said as he sat down on the bench.

The door swung open after a few minutes and the security guard asked "Team Bombshell will you pleas follow me!" Kooper, Bow, and Parakarry followed the security guard to the arena with Bombette, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario following behind.

* * *

Everything for the match was all set up and Kooper, Parakarry, and Bow stood on the arena waiting. Jolene announced "In this corner, the Dynamic Trio…TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!"

Fans began to cheer "GO BOMBSHELL!!!"

"YOU GUYS ROCK!!!"

Bombette cheered "GO KOOPER! GO PARAKARRY! GO BOW!" She and everyone else were sitting in the audience waiting for the match to begin.

King K shouted out "Show dem' bros whatcha' got!"

Kooper was pumped up for this match as usual and he said "This'll be a good macth! I just know it!"

Bow agreed "I can't wait to scare the hell outta that Hammer Bro! GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!!" She disappeared for a few seconds and waited for Hamma to show up.

Jolene then announced "And in the corner, the Big Bad Brute Bros! Hamma, Bamma, and Flare!!!"

Hamma Jamma, Bamma, and Flare jumped up onto the stage, ready to fight with their weapons in hand. Hamma Jamma said "Hey Team Bombshell! Ready for my grandpappy's hammer! It's gonna strike you down!"

Kooper challenged, getting into a fighting stance "Bring it on Hamma!"

Bow suddenly reappeared in front of Hamma Jamma and screamed in his face "GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Hamma Jamma fell backward screaming "AAHHH!! NOT YOU!!!" He got back up as Bow reappeared beside Kooper and Parakarry.

Jolene said as Bow started to laugh "Okay teams, I want a nice clean match and I wanna see you take damage from your opponent at least 5 times…Ready? BRAWL!!!"

**Bombshell vs. Hamma, Bamma, and Flare**

Hamma, Bamma, and Flare were a tough opponent. Having 12 HP each, and an attack power of 5 they could be tough. Along with that they had a defense of 1. But Bamma's boomerang has an attack power of 3 itself and it will hit from behind once coming back to him. Once they get desperate they will attack the team numerous times.

Kooper started out by withdrawing into his shell and launching himself at Hamma, dealing 4 damage to him. Kooper said "Yeah that's how you do it!" He was lucky he wasn't super guarded.

Bow said in joy "Now it's time I smacked them good!" She floated over to Hamma and pulled her arm back. She then began to smack him, but Hamma hid in his shell to avoid damage. She gasped "How did that not hurt him!"

Hamma chuckled "Heh heh heh! My shell protects me from your smacks!"

Parakarry told Bow "I think you're gonna have to try some other tatics other than smacking them this time Bow." Parakarry decided to target Bamma and he flew over to him and gave him a kick in the face, but Bamma guarded and only took 3 damage, now having 9 HP.

Hamma said as he grasped his hammer in his hand "Get ready for this bad boy!" He chucked his hammer at Kooper and it struck him in the face, taking away 3 HP from Kooper's 30 HP.

Kooper shouted in pain "YOWCH!!! That really hurt dude!" He held onto his nose and after awhile let go.

Bamma then chucked his boomerang at the whole team and aimed upwards a bit, causing him to miss Kooper.

Kooper ducked under the fast moving boomerang gasping "WHOA!!!"

The boomerang struck Parakarry and Bow, leaving Parakarry with 28 HP, and Bow with 22 HP. Parakarry thought he wasn't gonna get hit again and he said "Well that really didn't…" However on the boomerangs return it struck all three of them, taking away another 2 from Parakarry, 3 from Bow, and 1 from Kooper.

Kooper said "I didn't see that coming!"

Flare then spit out a slow moving fire ball at Kooper, but Kooper managed to dodge it.

Kooper then said "I think I'm gonna use this!" He pulled out a Thunder Bolt and used it on Flare, dealing 5 HP of damage to the Fire Bro, leaving him with 7 HP.

Bow then came up with a new idea "Maybe this'll work on him!" She then disappeared and remained out of sight for a few seconds. She reappeared behind Hamma and screamed "GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" She scared him so much he freaked out and it saused him to lose 4 HP after he fell over. Hamma now had 4 HP and now he meaned business.

Parakarry then went into his shell and flew at Flare, taking away 6 HP from his 7 HP.

Hamma said as he prepared for his final stand "Now I'm serious!" He began to throw hammers all over the place, possibly about 6 hammers. About 2 struck Kooper, taking away 2 HP, 1 hit Parakarry taking away 2 HP, and the rest hit Bow taking away 9 HP, leaving Bow with 12 HP.

Meanwhile in the crowd Bombette suggested to someone "I think someone may wanna knock his father out now! Hamma is about to lose!"

Spike replied, remembering he told him the same thing when he and Mario faced him in the Glitz Pit on their quest for the Crystal Stars "I'll do it!" He then scurried through the audience and chucked an egg at Hamma Jamma's father, knocking him on the ground covered in egg. Spike said "There! Mission accomplished!"

Back up on the stage, Kooper, Bow, and Parakarry were had been attacked by Bamma's boomerang and an assault of fire balls from Flare. Bamma's boomerang managed to strike Kooper and Parakarry but Bow managed to use outta sight on the return.

Flare's assault of fire balls took away about 4 HP from Kooper, 3 HP from Parakarry, and none to Bow. Kooper had about 20 HP, Parakarry had about 21 HP, and Bow had 7 HP left.

Kooper said "I think it's time we finished this!"

Bow agreed "I gotta heal up first!" She took out a super shroom and recovered 10 HP.

Kooper then withdrew into his shell saying "Time to heat things up!" He began to spin rapidly in his shell and once his shell ignited he launched himself at the 3 Bros and managed to take away 6 from each, KOing Hamma and Flare, and leaving Bamma with 6 HP.

Parakarry prepared to finish Bamma off, but before he told Kooper and Bow "Well this was an easy win!" He then launched himself at Bamma, making the final KO.

Jolene shouted as the audience cheered for Kooper, Bow, and Parakarry "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper cheered "WE DID IT!!!"

Bow laughed as the team walked off the arena stage "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!!! That was fun!" She didn't do much but it was always worth it to scare someone. The team made their way back to the locker room.

Kooper was stopped by Koral on his way out. She told him "You did pretty good out ther Kooper!"

Kooper thanked her as he gave her a hug "Thanks Koral! To think we're now only 2 matches away!" Kooper and Koral continued to chat for a bit, but Kooper was so excited knowing he and his team were so closes. But they're just getting closer to the inevitable.

**Time Bomb Countdown- 4 hours, 55 minutes.**

**Now that was a fun chapter! I just had to bring Wario back into the story for one last chapter, and that part was actually my fav in the chapter! I really liked how this one turned out!**

**Next time…The inevitable happens! In this Christmas themed chapter, after some Christmas celebration, Kooper and co run into some serious trouble in the ring as the Koopa Bros FINALLY reveal themselves to the public. While the time bomb ticks away they finally battle in a battle more epic than the battle with Wario.**

**Next time- Chapter 22: Here Come The Koopa Bros!!**


	23. Ch 22: Here Come The Koopa Bros!

**Summary: **The moment I've been waiting for is FINALLY HERE!!! It's about time we had a very epic battle with the one and the only, the coolest of the cool, THE KOOPA BROS!! First after some Christmas celebration and setting up the Koopa Bros plot, the Koopa Bros finally confront Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry in the ring ready for their revenge! As they battle, they still gotta worry as the time bomb ticks away.

And on a special note, Merry Christmas to all my fans and everyone else! Enjoy one of my favorite chapters! And a special thanks to ChildAtHeartForever for a little help in the beginning.

**Chapter 22- Here Come The Koopa Bros!!**

**Time Bomb Countdown- 4 hours, 30 minutes**

It's the most wonderful time of the year as most people would say. Glitzville finally managed to get a little Christmas cheer for itself. The city was decorated in a Christmas theme now, Christmas lights everywhere, wreaths hung up, snow covering the ground and roofs, and Christmas trees everywhere!

Kooper and co were having their own Christmas celebration at the Watering Hole. They sat at a table by the Christmas tree and they were having a fun time exchanging gifts, singing carols, and goofing around. Kooper and a few others even had Santa hats on. They were chatting about Christmas in Glitzville after exchanging gifts. Kooper started "Well I never knew how great Chritsmas parties at Glitzville were!"

King K said as he unwrapped a gift from Spike "Dey' always fun K-Money!" He pulled out a gold chain with a huge K on it and he said "Yo thanks champ! Dis' thing rules!"

Spike said as he grinned "I always thought you were missing some bling man!"

Kooper grabbed a present from the bag they had and he said "Who's this one for, and it's for Parakarry, from Bombette." He handed the package to Parakarry.

As Parakarry opened his present, Koral got up and pulled Kooper aside. Koral pulled Kooper to sit by the fire place and she said as she handed him a gift "Merry Christmas Kooper! I wanted to give you this one separate from the others."

Kooper looked at the package and thanked Koral "Thank's Koral! I also got you a gift." He pulled out a gift from his shell. Kooper told Koral before opening his present "Well go ahead open it!"

Koral opened the package and revealed a book. She asked "Aw that's so thoughtful…but what is it?" She opened it and it turned out to be a photo album Kooper put together, showing all the good times they had as kids. She gasped "Kooper…I-I can't believe you went through the trouble of putting this together!" She looked through, seeing a few pictures of her and Kooper together basically having typical fun children enjoy, and some of the earliest signs of their love.

Kooper blushed and said "I knew you'd like it! I got my mom to find all these and deliver them here so I could make it for you!"

Koral thanked Kooper by giving him a kiss on the cheek telling him "You're so sweet Kooper!"

Kooper replied "Aw Koral!" He hugged her and after he opened up his own present and pulled out a camera/camcorder and he gasped "Koral…This is awesome!!!"

Koral smiled, telling Kooper "I knew you were starting to go on expeditions with Kolorado and I knew you liked taking photos and such so I thought I'd get you one for the expeditions!"

Kooper was amazed and he asked "How much coins did this cost you! It must've cost a fortune!"

"It only costed 50 coins! And I'm like loaded now so I thought I'd buy you it!"

Kooper smiled and thanked her once again. They sat in front of the fire place for a few more minutes until Parakarry got their attention.

Parakarry called Kooper over "Hey Kooper, we got some greeting cards to all of us here! They're from Mario and everyone else!"

Kooper got up, after giving Koral a kiss and he said "Aw cool! They didn't forget about us!" He looked at the greeting card from everyone.

Spike remembered them and said "Good old Gonzales and friends!" He looked at the cards with everyone else.

Parakarry said "I'll read it out loud! To all our friends! Greetings from Vancouver's 2010 Winter Games, it's-a' me Mario! We're all having so much fun competing. Well just me, Sonic, Peach, and Amy. The rest of the gang has been watching on the side lines. I'm very interested that Bombette has organized participating in the Glitz Pit and I hear you're close to challenging my good friend Spike. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

Bow noticed "There's also a note from Kirby!" She read it "Bow, I got you this gift for Christmas and I hope you like it, love Kirby!" Bow sighed "Awww! Isn't that sweet!"

Parakarry looked at the end and read "Signed, Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Samus, Sonic, and Amy. Have a very merry Christmas!"

Kooper said "Well that was pretty awesome of them all!"

Goombario threw in "At least they didn't leave a message saying 'hit Goombario for me!'"

Bow pulled out a package from the bag and opened it up. She pulled out a red and green fan decorated with snowflake patterns and she gasped for joy "This…This is lovely!" She began to fan herself with it, and then she told Kooper "Hey Kooper, get a picture of me!"

Kooper replied "Alright! He pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of Bow laughing with her fan. He then showed her the picture.

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! I love this photo!"

Lakilester looked at it and said "That's a pretty good picture! The quality rocks man!"

Kooper then looked in the package they delivered and he said "Hey look, there's more!" He pulled out

The radio was playing Christmas music as usual and eventually Jingle Bell Rock came on. Parakarry said "Oh man I love this one!" He then started to sing "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!"

Kooper joined in "Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring."

Goombario then criticized "Aw come on! That was horrible Kooper!"

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you sing any better!" He then made up an excuse "It's not my fault I'm coming down with a cold or something!"

Goombario scoffed "Whatever!" He then continued, singing much better "Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun."

Parakarry, Kooper, Goombario, and Lakilester continued "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time."

Spike and King K then joined in once King K was finished with some eggnog "Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square. In the frosty air!"

Bombette, Bow, Watt, and Koral sang the next part in harmony "What a bright time, it's the right time. To rock the night away."

"Jingle bell time is a swell time. To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!" They all sang. Everyone continued to sing "Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock. Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet."

The guys the sang "That's the jingle bell!"

The ladies continued "That's the jingle bell!"

They all finished "That's the jingle bell rock!!!" They all finished with a quick laugh after throwing their glasses in the air "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Bombette said "Well that was fun!"

Kooper said "Yeah! Well let's just continue to enjoy this delicious feast and get back and get ready for the next match!"

Parakarry agreed "Yeah! I can't wait to take on this next guy!" They continued to chat and celebrate. They surely were having a blast, but still unaware of the time bomb that's just waiting to blow.

* * *

**Time Bomb Countdown- 2 hours, 45 minutes.**

While the arena was empty and dark, The Koopa Bros snuck in to carry out their plans for their revenge match with Kooper and co. They kept the lights off and in the area, but left the Christmas lights on cause they were already on.

Red sat his bros in some seats and explained their plans "Alright dudes, we got about an hour here and we gotta move fast." He looked around and continued "So we need to set up things for our revenge and like I said we only got an hour."

Yellow began to whine as he slouched down in his seat "Awww c'mon Red! Why do we gotta do this now, it's Christmas…"

Red ordered Yellow "Dude, shut the hell up!"

Yellow pleaded to Red "Why can't we ever have a normal Christmas and have fun!"

Green told Yellow "As much as I'd like to just sit back relax and enjoy the holiday, we don't have time. The time bomb is set to go off in 2 hours and 45 minutes." He looked at the countdown he had for the bomb.

Red rolled his eyes and he continued "Well to start, we gotta install a trap door in the stage where the next opponent Bombette and co will face."

Black wondered "How do we do that!?"

"Well I know Green's great with all that junk so Green, you're gonna install a trap door."

Green threw in "Well that's easy, but how the hell am I supposed to make it without any tools!"

Red looked around and he said "I guess we'll have to find some!" He then continued, looking up at the studio room "Also, continuing where we left off, Yellow I want you to set up the CD I gave you and find the remote."

Yellow agreed "Sounds easy enough…" He then sighed "But I still wish we could celebrate Christmas…"

Black reassured Yellow "Don't worry dude, once we defeat those losers we'll get the hell outta Glitzville and go party somewhere!"

Yellow replied "Alright, sounds like fun!"

Green was already up and searching and he noticed an electric saw, some hinges, some hammers, and other junk; including the remaining parts from Grubba's power draining machine. He said "Hey dudes, I think I found stuff to work with!"

Red and Black joined him and looked underneath the stage where they could see everything, out of reach. Black asked "How are we gonna get that stuff!?"

Red told Black "Wow you really don't know! It's that easy we just get one of us to crawl under and grab them!"

Green observed the small opening "Well how can we, we're all too big to get through…hang on a sec!" He finished with a smirk on his face and he looked at Yellow.

Yellow looked at them with a worried expression and asked nervously "Uhhh…Why are you…looking at me like that!?" Before he knew it Red and Green grabbed him and dragged him to the back of the stage. He began to whine "NO GUYS!!! STOP!!! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO THIS!!!"

Red ordered Yellow "Shut up dude! Just grab the tools and get up to the studio."

Black snapped at Red "Hey! You guys can't do that to Yellow!"

Green sighed "Just cut it out dude, do you wanna get this done or what!"

"Whatever dude!"

Yellow then whined "Aw c'mon why do I gotta do this! It's dark in there!" He looked into the hole where he could see the tools.

Red explained "Because you're the smallest dude!"

Yellow sighed "Ohhh you gotta be kidding me!" He then tried to get through the hole and he realized "Dudes, I'm still too big for the hole!"

Red suggested "Then take your shell off dude! Just get it done and it'll be over!"

Yellow then removed his shell and crawled into the hole. Black chuckled "Haha! Nice boxers Yellow!" He noticed he was wearing some power star boxers.

Yellow ignored Black and he searched for the power saw in the dark and noticed "Uh dudes…I can't find it!"

"Well keep looking!" Red ordered.

Yellow eventually found some tools and supply for the trap and he said "Hey dudes! I found it!" He suddenly noticed a Swooper there and he said "Uh…Guys!?"

They all replied "What!?"

Yellow demanded "GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" He was suddenly attacked by the Swooper and he began to scream as it attacked his face.

Black immediately grabbed Yellow by the legs and pulled him out and he said "What the hell was that dude!?"

Yellow replied as he gasped for air "Agh…A freaky bat…" He looked at the power tools and nails/screws he gathered and he said "Well at least I got these and I wasn't hurt too bad…" He thanked Black.

Green took the power tools and supply as Yellow put his shell back on. He said "Perfect! I'll get to work now, Red make sure you deal with any guards that happen to enter…well if they do!"

Red agreed "I'm on it dude!" He just sat in a chair and slouched back. He watched as Green began to saw the trap door in, giving him access to the power draining machine remains. He watched as Green began to saw a hole in the stage big enough for The Koopinator to fall into.

Meanwhile Yellow and Black walked up to the studio. Black said "Dude, you must be really bummed about having to work on Christmas."

Yellow said "Yeah dude! I love Christmas but it looks like we can't celebrate it this year…" He sighed; wishing he could be home and opening presents, hanging with his bros, and partying all night.

Black said "I'll never get that new dirt bike now!" He stood by the studio door and told Yellow "Just hurry up dude and hope no guards show up."

Yellow walked in and turned on the lights. He pulled out the disk and he said "This shouldn't be too hard to deal with!" He looked for the sound system and the remote. He found the sound system and he said to himself "There's the sound system!" He turned it on and placed the disk in, and then turned it off.

Black asked "Are you almost finished dude!?"

Yellow answered back "Yeah, all I gotta do is find the remote, but there's several of them!" He looked at the remotes on a desk and he finally found it and he said "I got it!" He walked out after putting it in his shell.

Black and Yellow walked downstairs again and Black asked "Hey, is Green finished yet?" It has been at least 20 minutes since they started.

Green was attaching the boards to some hinges and he was setting the activation system up. It would would be activated right before Jolene mentioned the battle was beginning and Green said "I'm almost…"

Red interrupted him "He's almost finished dudes!"

Green looked back at Red and argued "Hey! I was telling them, don't interrupt me!"

Red said "Dude, shut up and finish it up!" He waited for Green to finish the trap door. After another 20 minutes they finally finished. Red said as his bros all sat down again "Alright dudes, we're all set and ready to go!"

Green looked at the countdown and said "And it only took 40 minutes! Great going dudes!"

Yellow wondered "So…How much time is left?"

Green answered "Well about 2 hours and 5 minutes."

Red then explained the rest of the plan "Okay, now that everything's set we just gotta kick their asses and get the hell outta Glitzville before the bomb goes off!"

Black said "We should be able to make it out in time!"

Yellow said to himself "I hope…"

Red and his bros left the area secretly making sure nobody was looking, and made their way for their entrance point to wait for the arena to fill up again and for the match to begin. It was truly gonna be an epic match.

* * *

**Time Bomb Countdown: 1 hour, 50 minutes.**

Kooper and co met back in the locker room after celebrating Christmas. They were ready to start their next match and they were deciding on who should fight.

Kooper said as he looked at the roster, noticing they were going up against The Koopinator "Okay, so we're going up against The Koopinator next. Seeing as he's a Dark Kooptrol I think Watt should help us this match."

Watt kindly declined the offer "Sorry Kooper, I don't really want to fight again!"

Parakarry offered "I'd love to go in the ring again!"

Bombette wondered "Should we do the original team Kooper!?"

Kooper looked at Bow and Lakilester and asked "Is it okay with you guys!?"

Bow replied as she fanned herself "I'm fine with it!"

Lakilester replied "Nah! You guys can do it this time!"

Kooper went over to the interface again and he said "Alright! So let's get this match started!" He walked over to the interface and selected 'Schedule a Match'.

Jolene explained "Hello Kooper and co, Merry Christmas to all! You guys ready for the next match!? Well let's see…Ranked 2nd in the Glitz Pit, The Koopinator. Now listen up, I wanna see you use no healing items okay!? Good luck!"

They waited for the security guard to pick them up as another

* * *

The Koopinator vs. Bombshell…A match that will go down in Glitzville history and it's not the match itself. The arena today was actually decorated in a Christmas theme, having Christmas lights all over the place. Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry walked up to the stage after hearing Jolene announce their team "In this corner, the Dynamo Trio…Team Bombshell!!!"

The crowd began to cheer "WOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"GO BOMBSHELL!!!"

Kooper said as he waited for The Koopinator, and waved to the fans "This match shouldn't be too hard….Even if he is a Dark Kooptrol."

Bombette agreed "We can take him on, he's no Wario that's for sure!"

Kooper laughed "Hahaha! You're right about that!"

The rest of the team watched in the front row began to chat about how close they were getting. Spike said as he waited for the match to begin "Heh! They're just two matches away from me!"

King K warned everyone "Yeah, you guys betta' be warned! G-Money Jr will probably crush you!"

Bow challenged "We'll see about that!"

Spike told Bow "Just wait and see! But you guys definatley stand a chance!"

Lakilester threw in, remembering seeing him use the Crystal Star on TV once "If we can find a way around your Crystal Star's power!"

Watt said "We'll find a way!"

As the team continued to chat Jolene was announcing The Koopinator's arrival "And in this corner…The Razor Blade Brigadier, The Koopinator!"

The Dark Kooptrol entered the arena and approached the stage. He said as he glared at Kooper and his team "Team Bombshell…We meet on the field at last! Now we shall see who is stronger!"

Kooper said to The Koopinator, getting into a battle pose "Bring it on!"

Jolene explained "Now listen up. I want a nice clean match and I want to see you use Super Guard your opponent at least three times…Ready? B…..?" Before Jolene could finish the floor below the Koopinator opened up, causing The Koopinator to fall in. Jolene gasped "What in the world!?"

The audience began to wonder as well "What happened?"

"What's going on!?"

Spike said as he scanned the area "Something's not right!"

Goombario noted "Someone obviously tampered with the stage…but who!?"

All of a sudden, a laughter came from the speakers going "BAH HA HA HA HA!!!"

Koral gasped "T-That voice…I-It can't be!"

Bombette snarled "It's them…"

All of a sudden; from the ceiling, The Koopa Bros jumped down and landed on the arena. They landed side by side and flashed their signature thumbs up, chanting "Here come The Koopa Bros!!" Yellow also cued their intro theme.

Everyone in the arena gasped "THE KOOPA BROS!?"

Most of the audience began to luagh hysterically "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"IS THIS A JOKE!!!"

Kooper couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I KNEW IT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He couldn't help but know he was right, but he knew this was a joke.

Red and his bros looked at all the audience laughing, and felt stupid. Yellow sadly sighed "They're laughing at us…This is serious business and all they can do is laugh!"

Black muttered "They better shut the hell up before I bust THEIR skulls in instead of Bombette and her team's!" He crossed his arms.

Jolene demanded "What is going on here!?"

Red snapped at Jolene "Quite you crazy bitch!" He then yelled at the audience "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

The audience stopped, and Kooper was shocked.

Red said "We are the coolest of the cool and we will NOT be mocked by you losers!"

Bombette said, angry the Koopa Bros were in the arena "What do you uncouth losers think you're doing here!"

Red explained, ignoring Jolene's comments "I'll tell you what we're doing! While you and your pathetic team were winning matches we've been cooking up some serious trouble for you all, and plotting our revenge on YOU Bombette!"

Bombette glared at Red and said "Give up Red, you don't stand a chance!"

Parakarry wondered "So where have you guys been this whole time?"

Red answered "We've been here the whole time! We've been undercover as The Dark Shell Knights!"

Kooper was shocked and he said "Didn't see that coming!"

Red demanded "So we demand a fight! We came here for revenge and we're gonna get it!"

Bombette challenged "Bring it on losers!"

Jolene looked at them and said "What the heck! I'll allow this challenge!"

The teams glared at each other and prepared for a long gruling battle.

**Team Bombshell vs. The Koopa Bros**

**Time Bombs Countdown- 1 hour 30 minutes**

The Koopa Bros were stronger than ever and they were certainly a threat this time. The Koopa Bros had about 30 HP each, but Black had about 40 HP, being the strongest Koopa Bro. They now have an attack power of 5, and a defense of 2. They now have SEVERAL abilities including, invincibility, the Super Spinning Attack, throwing Koopa Shell Stars, and powering up.

Red ordered Yellow before the match began "And cue the music dude!"

"Got it!" Yellow replied as he turned on their incredibly awesome theme.

Kooper chuckled as he listened to the music "Heh heh! I hate these guys so much, but I can't help but love their awesome theme!"

Bombette reminded Kooper "Focus Kooper! We're not gonna lose to these losers!"

Red cackled "Bah ha ha ah!!! Bombette you're so gonna pay! You two, Kooper and Parakarry!" He ordered his bros "Alright dudes, tower formation!" The Koopa Bros then stacked themselves to get ready for the Super Spinning Attack, which would now do a total of 8 damage.

Kooper mocked "Pfffft! Just like last time we'll knock you down before you can get the chance to attack and we'll own you!" Kooper then shot himself at The Koopa Bros, causing them to wobble.

Green gasped as he was struck by Kooper's shell "WHOOOOA!"

Red told Green "What are you doing! We practiced balance several times and you can't keep still!"

Green replied as he tried to regain his balance "Dude, It's not my fault Kooper got stronger too!"

Bombette watched as they tried to regain balance and she said "This'll be too easy!" She then lit her fuse and walked over to them and blew up next to them, causing them to loose control and fall over…but this time they landed on their feet.

Red laughed "HA! You think we're just gonna get knocked over on our shells like last time! Don't make me laugh!"

Black threw in "We got mad skill now! You ain't gonna knock us down now!" The Koopa Bros all gave each other a high five.

Bombette informed Parakarry of Black's strength "Hey Parakarry, I think it'd be best to got after Black. He's the strongest of all of them!"

Parakarry agreed "I'm on it!" Parakarry withdrew into his shell and began to pick his target. He then launched himself into Black.

Red told Black "WATCH OUT!!!"

Black managed to guard in time, only taking 4 HP of damage, leaving him with 36 HP. The Koopa Bros were now ready to attack. Red ordered his bros "Tower Formation dudes!"

Kooper said, not impressed with them using the same strategy "Is that all you're gonna do until we completely own you!" He then launched himself at the Koopa Bros again, causing Green to stumble once again.

Bombette then said "Man they are so pathetic!" She then bombed them once again, giving time for Parakarry to attack.

Goombario then called out to them "Hey guys, I wouldn't take them for granted!"

Kooper laughed "AHAHAHA!!! Are you kidding! They're the biggest joke there is!"

Goombario then told them after doing some quick research "Well they're much stronger than the last time, HP is 30; but Black has 40 HP, they have an attack power of 5 and they have a defense power of 2."

Bombette watched as Parakarry then began to fly all around them, hitting each of them doing 5 damage to each Koopa Bro, leaving Red, Yellow, and Green with 25 HP, and Black with 31 HP. She said "They're still as weak as ever Goombario!"

Goombario continued "Yeah, but they have many more techniques this time so be warned!"

Red told his bros, preparing for their next attack "Alright dudes, we're enever gonna get anywhere if we keep doing the Super Ultra Spinning Tower attack, we gotta think of something else!"

Green said as he pulled out a Dizzy Dial "And I got just the thing!" Green activated the Dizzy Dial and it managed to work on Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. Green cheered "YEAH!!! ALRIGHT!!!"

Kooper groaned "Guuuh…How did they think of that!?"

Bombette said as she glared at Red "I…Have no clue, but we can't let it stop us!"

Black said as he gathered up some energy "Time for the ultimate power dudes!" He managed to increase his attack power by 3 for the next 2 turns.

Yellow then tossed himself at Bombette, but Bombette managed to Super Guard him leaving him with 24 HP. Yellow whined "YOWCH! That hurt!"

Red told Yellow "Aw suck it up dude!" He then ordered his bros "Alright dudes, Tower Formation!" They then formed the Koopa Bros Tower and waited.

Parakarry noticed "We better get them down fast! Black just increased his power!"

Kooper said before he withdrew into his shell "Well we gotta act now then!" He then launched himself at the tower and missed because of his screwed up vision that should return back to normal next turn.

Red began to laugh "AHAHAHAHA! DUDE YOU FAIL!!!"

Kooper muttered "You are so gonna get it!" He walked back to his spot, slightly wobbling.

Bombette then tried to bomb them but she missed as well. She wondered "Why the hell did they have to use a dizzy dial!"

Parakarry then said "Well I hope I can hit them!" He then withdrew into his shell and targeted the Koopa Bros tower. He launched himself but managed to hit the ground instead.

Red then laughed "BAH HA HA HA!!! You guys are about to get OWNED!!!" He then ordered his bros "The Koopa Bros Super Ultra Spinning Attack!" They then withdrew into their shells and began to rapidly spin around, flashing in a blinding light and they launched themselves at Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry.

Parakarry shouted out "LOOK OUT!!!" He rose higher in the air to dodge the attack, but Kooper and Bombette were hit hard. Kooper took 8 damage since he managed to guard, but Bombette took the full 11 damage.

Kooepr groaned as he got up "Agghh…That's definatley more powerful than they were a while ago!" He now had 22 HP left.

Bombette said "I wasn't expecting them to be that powerful!" She had about 24 HP now.

Kooper watched as The Koopa Bros popped back out of their shells and Red flashed his trademark attack motion. He said "We can't let them use that move that's for sure!" He then launched himself at Green, followed by Bombette blowing them up to get them on the ground.

Spike then called out 'Yo Parakarry! Use this!" He threw a POW Block at him and he caught it.

Koral said to them "Don't let them get to you!"

Parakarry said "I think it's time we give them a little POW!" He hit the POW Block, causing each Koopa Bro to be knocked onto the back of their shells.

Red was pretty angry that they managed to knock them over and he said "DAMN IT!!! You won't get away with that!"

Kooper cheered, now being back to normal after the effect of the Dizzy Dial wore off "YEAH! Let's take em' out!!!" He then withdrew into his shell and ignited it and launched himself at The Koopa Bros. The power of his Fire Shell managed to take away 5 HP from each Koopa Bro, leaving Red and Green with 20 HP, Yellow with 19 HP, and Black with 26 HP.

Bombette wondered "Alright, I think we should take out Black first cause there's no knowing what damage he can deal."

Parakarry replied "Yeah, he did increase his power awhile ago."

Bombette then pulled out a Thunder Bolt and used it on Black, dealing another 5.

Black screamed "YEEEEEOOOOOWW!!!!" He was now down to 21 HP and he said "You're gonna pay for that!"

Parakarry then went to kick Black, and he managed to deal another 3 damage to him, leaving him with 18 HP. He said "This is too easy!"

Red and his bros managed to get back on their feet and he noticed "They're targeting Black, I think it's time for operation, Lights Out!"

Yellow agreed "Alright dude!" He pulled out a switch and it managed to turn off all the lights in the room, leaving little visibility for Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. Most notably Black could barely be seen.

Everyone gasped "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Who turned out the lights!?"

All of a sudden, Black struck Bombette hard with a Shell Toss, dealing 5 HP of damage since his attack boost wore off. Bombette gasped "How did that!?" She looked around, trying to figure out who did it. She now had 19 HP.

Kooper wondered "I didn't see, but I assume they did this because Black can't be seen easily!" He was then struck by a Koopa Shell Star thrown by Red and he cringed from the pain as it struck his arm "OWWW!!! What was that!?" He pulled out the Kooap Shell Star that struck his arm and he noticed it was rapidly bleeding. He decided to tear off a large part of the bandage covering his left arm and use it to wrap up his right. He took 3 HP of damage, leaving him with 19 HP.

Green decided to boost his defense by 2, now only being able to take 1 HP of damage. He said "They can't hurt me now!"

Yellow then used some power to make Black invisible. He told Black "This'll definatley help dude!"

"Thanks Yellow!" Black thanked him.

Bombette decided "Alright, if they're gonna play dirty then I guess it's time we fought back hard!" She decided she was gonna blow them all up and she released a huge explosion on them all, but Black. She left Red with 15 HP, Green with 18 HP, and Yellow with 15 HP.

Kooper tried to pick out his target and he said "Man, why is it so hard to find Black!" He continued to pick his target and launched himself at what he thought was Black, but turned out to be Yellow. He was Super Guarded as a result from targeting Yellow, and the Super Guard left him with 18 HP.

Parakarry said "I think Black must've used a Boo Sheet." He tried to target Black with a Shell Shot, but he ended up getting Super Guarded by Yellow again. He now had 29 HP.

Yellow laughed "AHAHAHA!! You're not gonna hurt me with attacks like that!"

Red then said "Alright, let's try and super power the Super Ultra Spinning Attack!" He waited for his bros.

Green then increased his power by 3 HP, and the same with Black and Yellow. Black was now visible since his invincibility wore off. Red then ordered his bros "Alright, let's do this thing!!" If they managed to strike, the Super Ultra Spinning Tower would deal a massive 17 HP of damage.

Kooper noticed "Just great! We gotta do something about the tower as soon as possible!"

Bombette realized "With them all powering up, that could be bad news for us!"

Kooper then pulled himself into his shell and launched himself at Green, but it didn't doo much. He gasped 'How did he not stumble!!!"

Bombette replied "This'll do the trick!" She then bombed them once again, this time knocking them all on the ground again.

Parakarry noticed "Hey! There's Black!" He then withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Black, striking him hard and dealing 5 HP of damage. Black now had 13 HP.

Suddenly the lights turned back on again and Red gasped "What the hell!?"

Everyone noticed "Hey the lights are back on!"

Everything was now visible again and Kooper cheered "Yeah! We can see them again!"

Yellow was getting kinda mad at the constant assault they performed on Black and he said "You won't get away with this that easily!" He then began to chuck several Koopa Shell Stars at Parakarry and Parakarry moved to dodge them, but he was hit by a couple, dealing 2 for each because of the power boost.

Parakarry cringed after being hit and he said "Damn that hurts!" He was merely scratched bad and they didn't leave much of a mark, only dealing 6 HP worth of damage since he was hit by 3. Parakarry now had 23 HP.

Green then targeted Bombette and used a Shell Toss on her, dealing 8 HP worth of damage from the power boost. Bombette now had 11 HP.

Black then boosted his power again, now in the next turn he'd deal 11 HP worth of damage to whoever he attacked.

Red then used his turn to become invincible. He said before he became invincible "Haha! You guys are so going down!"

Out on the sidelines before the team attacked, Koral called out 'Use another POW Block on them!" She tossed Kooper the POW Block.

Kooper thanked Koral "Thanks Koral!" He then handed it to Bombette telling her "I got a plan Bombette, use this and me and Parakarry can hopefully finish off Black."

Bombette agreed "Alright!" She then activated the POW Block and managed to knock out all 4 of them on the back of their shells.

Kooper then used his turn to power up. He used a Power Punch Jar and boosted his attack power by 2. He told Parakarry "It's time we finished off that loser Black! Parakarry, use the Flaming Shell Throw!"

Parakarry said "I'm on it!" He picked up Kooper once he was in his shell and flew up high.

Meanwhile the Koopa Bros wondered as they struggled to get up "What is he doing!?"

Black realized "Oh crap! They're gonna finish me off!"

Parakarry then chucked Kooper at Black and Kooper ignited himself as he struck Black with full force, Koing Black.

Black groaned "Guuuhhh….I-I can't believe I was defeated….Guuuuh."

Yellow cried out "BLAAAAAAAAACK!!!!" They managed to get back up, and Yellow was pretty pissed. He muttered "You're gonna pay for eliminating Black!" He then told his Bros "We gotta avenge Black! Go after that Paratroopa, whatever his name is!"

Green rolled his eyes, telling Yellow "It's Parakarry!" They then targeted Parakarry and disappeared.

Kooper wondered "What are those idiots up to now!?"

Bombette replied as she looked around for The Koopa Bros "I have no clue, but it's obviously something stupid!"

All of a sudden Red, Yellow, and Green appeared in mid air and struck Parakarry with some Koopa Shell Stars, dealing 9 HP of damage. Parakarry screamed in pain "YOOOWCH!!!" He was left with 14 HP.

Kooper said "I wasn't expecting that!" He then told everyone "We gotta finish them off fast! They've already taken away half of our HP and they definatley have imporved as much as I hate to say it."

Bombette said "I'll just blow them up like always!" She lit her fuse and made her way to the 3 remaining Koopa Bros and exploded on them, dealing 5 HP of damage to each of them.

Red muttered "I seriously hate that bitch Bombette!" He was down to 10 HP.

Yellow was left with 10 HP as well and Green still had 13 HP.

Kooper was ready to finish them off and he said "It's time to end this!" He then withdrew into his shell again and began to spin rapidly. He began to glow and he suddenly launched himself at Red, Green, and Yellow.

Green shouted "LOOK OUT!!!" He was however struck by Kooper's Shell Slam and he collapsed.

Red and Yellow managed to dodged the attack. Red shouted out "DAMN IT!!! THEY CAN'T BEAT US!!!"

Yellow was worried "It's just you and me now dude…"

Green suddenly rose back up and he said "Aw sweet! I forgot I had a Life Shroom!"

Red then said "What!? Well whatever! You guys are making me look bad! Fight harder BOTH OF YOU!!!" He punched Yellow and Green in the face.

Yellow was punched in the face from Red's anger and he was knocked on the ground. He whined as he held onto his eye as he tried to get back up "Owwwww…Dude…Why did you…sniiff…have to punch me!" His eyes got all teary and he tried not to cry.

Green demanded as he held onto his snout "Yeah dude! I demand an apology! We didn't deserve to be hit!"

Red apologized, realizing how much of a jerk he was acting "Dudes…I'm sorry but we gotta finish them off!"

Parakarry noticed "Wow! Red's getting pretty aggressive!"

Bombette threw in "He always used to get mad at his bros like this and normally punch them in the face if he was really pissed off back when he was under the influence of Bowser…well he still is."

Kooper thought to himself _"Wow…Red's changed more than I thought…Well not really, he always used to beat on Yellow."_

Parakarry said "I'll just finish them off!" He then launched himself at Yellow and managed to deal 5 damage to Yellow, leaving him with 5 HP.

Red was pretty mad and he said "It's time we struck with full force!" He and Yellow both powered up, while Green increased his defense by 2. Red asked "Do we have any more Life Shrooms?"

Yellow replied "No…Green used the last one…" He still held onto his eye which throbbed in pain.

Green threw in "And I didn't even know we had any!"

Red then ordered Yellow and Green "Whatever! Let's attack all three of them with the Super Ultra Spinning Attack." They then formed the tower and Red flashed his attack command.

Kooper said as he watched them form the tower "Oh great! They're gonna do the spinning tower!"

Bombette said "Not if I can help it!" She went over to blow them up again, but for once it didn't have an effect. She gasped 'H-How did it not work this time!?"

Red muttered "Cause you suck!"

Kooper and Parakarry then tried to attack, but both of them were Super Guarded by Red, leaving Kooper with 17 HP and Parakarry now had 13 HP.

Red ordered Yellow and Green "Alright dudes! The Koopa Bros Super Ultra Spinning Attack!!!" They began to rapidly spin in their shells and after they began to emit a blinding light they launched themselves at Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry making a direct his on all of them. Kooper had 8 HP taken away; leaving him with 9 HP, Bombette had 10 HP taken away; leaving her with 1 HP, and Parakarry had 9 taken away leaving him with 4 HP.

Bombette groaned in pain "I…I can't go on much longer! We gotta stop them now!"

Red was delighted to see Bombette was about to give in and collapse and he cheered "We've almost got them! Just a little more dudes!" They stayed in tower formation.

Bombette decided "I only got one shot at this, I'm gonna have to use my most powerful attack! Mega Bomb!" She lit her fuse and fumed as she made her way to The Koopa Bros, she then exploded on contact and the blast was so powerful, it knocked them on their backs.

Kooper cheered "THAT'S IT!!! Let's finish this! He then told Parakarry "I think I'd like to finish this one off!"

Parakarry then replied "Alright! I you deserve it!" He then withdrew into his shell and began to fly all around them, dealing 7 damage to both of them resulting in the victory.

Yellow was severely affected from the attack and groaned 'N-No…Guys…Avenge me!" He collapsed.

Red and Green were left with 3 HP each, and it was all over. Red sighed "It's over…"

Kooper then ignited his shell and spun around rapidly. He launched himself at Red, Yellow, and Green. He finally managed to KO both of them. He cheered "HAHA!!! That's what

Jolene cheered as Red fell to the ground "And BOMBSHELL WINS!!! An unexpected match!" Their music began to fade out.

Everyone began to wonder what was going on, until Kooper approached Red and picked demanding "What are you losers doing here! I know you're up to know good!"

Red chuckled "Heh heh heh! I thought you'd be able to figure out all we want is revenge!"

Koral sighed "You gotta be kidding me Red"

Red then looked down in the audience and noticed her and said "Well if it isn't miss Koral Koopa herself!"

Kooper threatened Red "Back of dude! That's my girlfriend!"

"I always knew you'd end up together!" Red said, clearly to bug Kooper and expose him.

Bombette asked "Wait…You ALWAYS knew they'd end up together!? How would you know that!?"

Red explained "Can you be that ditzy! In case you didn't know, we used to live in Koopa Village together and we were all the best of friends!"

Everyone on the team gasped "FRIENDS!?"

Bombette asked, in shock "You…Were friends with…The Koopa Bros!?"

Kooper sighed as he let go of Red "That's right…me, Koral, our friends Koover and Korina were definatley friends with the Koopa Bros. Up until the time we were 13 and they left. They then betrayed us and went to Bowser's side a year and a half later."

Red snapped back "What the hell are you talking about!? You betrayed us by joining Mario!!!"

Kooper then asked "I don't care! What are you guys up to is what I want to know!!!"

Red said in clear denial "We're just here to get our…"

Yellow the shot up and told Kooper the truth "THE MAFIA FORCED US TO PLANT A BOMB IN THE ENGINE ROOM!!!"

Kooper gasped "A BOMB!?"

Red turned to Yellow and shouted "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!!" He was about to beat up Yellow pretty bad until Black got in his way.

Black said "You dare beat him up and I'll so kick your ass dude!"

Parakarry gasped "The mafia forced them!?"

Spike was outraged and he said "There is no in hell you fools are gonna blow up Glitzville!"

Kooper asked "B-But why!?"

Yellow explained to Red and Kooper as Red backed off "I'm sorry dude! I just had to blurt it out! I couldn't live with myself if I knew we killed several people on Christmas! I couldn't help it dudes! And Kooper…I never wanted to become enemies!"

The audience erupted into chaos, screaming "THERE'S A BOMB!!"

"RUN AWAY!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Spike and the others got up and Spike demanded "Where the hell is the bomb!"

Yellow answered "It's in the engine room!"

Green notified them "You better hurry, you only got 20 minutes!" He watched as people began to flood to the exit and more Cheep Cheep Blimps were called in to evacuate the city.

Kooper said, panicking "Well let's go! We gotta hurry and save Glitzville!!!!"

Bombette couldn't believe it and she said "Of all the stupid things, I never thought they'd sink this low!" She ran towards the exit with Bow, Koral, Lakilester, King K, Spike, and Parakarry.

Jolene informed them "There's an exit in the storage room, and the hatch to the basement is by the oasis are! Hurry up! The fate of Glitzville depends on you!"

Kooper ran off towards everyone else, Yellow followed and Red asked "Dude! Where the hell are you going!"

Yellow replied "I gotta help them find the bomb! It just feels like the right thing to do dudes!"

Green got up and he said "I'm going too! Only I know how to deactivate it!"

Black somehow felt he should help too and he said "Well let's get a move on! The whole thing was stupid anyway!" He followed everyone towards the basement, Red soon following.

Kooper was scared out of his mind and he said to everyone "I can't believe it's all up to us…"

Parkarry threw in "The fate of Glitzville depends on us!"

Kooper and co couldn't believe it. The Koopa Bros bomb must be found and deactivated in less that 20 minutes or it's game over! Can they find the bomb and save Glitzville?

**The most epic chapter is finally finished and I'm so glad I got it up before Christmas! As you can see the whole city now knows there's a bomb planted and the city's erupted into chaos. **

**Next Time: With only 20 minutes left, Kooper and co have to rush to find the bomb's location or it's all over! **

**Next time- Chapter 23: A Race Against Time**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (2010!!! YEAH!!!) as well, from TheYoshster!**


	24. Ch 23 A Race Against Time

Summary: **After an epic and awesome battle with the one and only, the coolest of the cool, The Koopa Bros; The Koopa Bros….well in particular Yellow revealed they had placed a time bomb in the engine room and it was about to go off. The gang now has to travel towards the bomb and deactivate it to save Glitzville. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in January and this chapter is possibly the one of the worst ones I've done in a while. Don't worry, next time we got a great battle with Rawk Hawk!**

**Chapter 23- A Race Against Time**

**Time Bomb Countdown- 20 minutes**

_Kooper then asked "I don't care! What are you guys up to is what I want to know!!!"_

_Red said in clear denial "We're just here to get our…"_

_Yellow the shot up and told Kooper the truth "THE MAFIA FORCED US TO PLANT A BOMB IN THE ENGINE ROOM!!!"_

_Kooper gasped "A BOMB!?"_

_Red turned to Yellow and shouted "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!!" He was about to beat up Yellow pretty bad until Black got in his way._

_Black said "You dare beat him up and I'll so kick your ass dude!"_

_Parakarry gasped "The mafia forced them!?"_

_Spike was outraged and he said "There is no in hell you fools are gonna blow up Glitzville!"_

_Kooper asked "B-But why!?" _

_Yellow explained to Red and Kooper as Red backed off "I'm sorry dude! I just had to blurt it out! I couldn't live with myself if I knew we killed several people on Christmas! I couldn't help it dudes! And Kooper…I never wanted to become enemies!"_

_The audience erupted into chaos, screaming "THERE'S A BOMB!!"_

"_RUN AWAY!!!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" _

_Spike and the others got up and Spike demanded "Where the hell is the bomb!"_

_Yellow answered "It's in the engine room!"_

_Green notified them "You better hurry, you only got 20 minutes!" He watched as people began to flood to the exit and more Cheep Cheep Blimps were called in to evacuate the city._

_Kooper said, panicking "Well let's go! We gotta hurry and save Glitzville!!!!"_

_Bombette couldn't believe it and she said "Of all the stupid things, I never thought they'd sink this low!" She ran towards the exit with Bow, Koral, Lakilester, King K, Spike, and Parakarry._

_Jolene informed them "There's an exit in the storage room, and the hatch to the basement is by the oasis are! Hurry up! The fate of Glitzville depends on you!"_

_Kooper ran off towards everyone else, Yellow followed and Red asked "Dude! Where the hell are you going!"_

_Yellow replied "I gotta help them find the bomb! It just feels like the right thing to do dudes!"_

_Green got up and he said "I'm going too! Only I know how to deactivate it!"_

_Black somehow felt he should help too and he said "Well let's get a move on! The whole thing was stupid anyway!" He followed everyone towards the basement, Red soon following._

_Kooper was scared out of his mind and he said to everyone "I can't believe it's all up to us…"_

_Parkarry threw in "The fate of Glitzville depends on us!"_

* * *

Everyone watched as tourists fled the arena of the Glitz Pit. The time bomb was set to go off in about 20 minutes. It was nothing but chaos as they tried to get onto the several blimps to take them out of Glitzville. Kooper and everyone else made their way towards the exit with Jolene saying "Make your way for the Storage Room exit and find the hatch to the basement out in the garden area. I'm gonna go help the tourists get onboard the blimps and settle them down!"

Spike and King K followed her as she ran and pushed her way through the crowd. Spike told everyone "We're gonna go help to! You guys just focus on deactivating that bomb!"

Kooper asked Spike "Take Koral with you!"

Koral was more concerned with helping Kooper out and she said to him "Kooper! No! I want to help you!"

Kooper explained to Koral "I'd love it if you did, but I'd rather have you be safe and sound! Do it for me Koral!"

Koral lowered her head and she then looked at Kooper, then Spike and King K. She sighed "Alright…I'll go!" She gave Kooper a quick hug and Kooper returned it and gave her a kiss.

Goombario broke up their romantic moment "Um…HELLO!!! Kooper, there's a bomb about to go off and 20 minutes and you're sitting there making out with your girlfriend!"

Parakarry threw in "Let's get a move on Kooper!"

Kooper snapped out of the romantic moment and he said "Oh…I'm coming!" He let go of Koral and he said "If I don't make it out of this, I just want you to know I love you!" He blushed a little bit from saying it.

Koral said as she left the area "I love you to Kooper, now get down there and deactivate that bomb!" She waved good-bye as she followed Jolene, Spike, and King K.

Bombette said as she ran out of the arena, followed by the Koopa Bros, Bow, Lakilester, and Watt "We gotta move fast!"

Kooper, Parakarry, and Goombario followed them. Kooper asked the Koopa Bros in annoyance as they made their way around the corner in the hall "Why the hell did you fools have to do this anyway! Did you even think about all the chaos you'd cause!"

Red replied "Dude…I could care less about the chaos we'd cause! All I care about is saving myself!"

Yellow threw in "Yeah, but now we gotta worry about the mafia's Hammer Bros!"

Green sighed "You gotta be kidding me…How many times do I have to tell you it's a Hammer Bro, a Boomerang Bro, a Fire Bro, an Ice Bro, a Sledge Bro, and a Sumo Bro!" They ran into the storage room and out the door.

Bombette said as she looked around "Well this is nice!"

Lakilester said as he looked around for the hatch "Now's not the time to admire the place!"

Yellow opened the hatch and he said "Here's the hatch to the basement!"

As everyone began to climb down the hatch, a voice interrupted them "Stop right where you are!" They were stopped by a couple of Pianta's in police uniform. One of them said "You four Koopas are under arrest for attempting a terrorist attack!"

The Koopa Bros gasped "WHAT!?"

Kooper rolled his eyes and he said "You see what you've gotten yourself into now!"

As everyone who was already climbing down the hatch climbed back up to see what was going on, Red stared up at the Pianta Officers and he told Green "Uh dude…Talk to them!"

Green looked up at the officer and explained "W-We're trying to stop the bomb right now!"

Lady Bow threw in her own reason "Besides, they're under MY control now!" She began to laugh "GWAH HEE HA HA!!!"

Bombette asked "In your control?"

"Just play along, they're the only ones who know how to deactivate it and we can't lose them to the police…even if they're a bunch of losers!" Bow whispered to Bombette.

Bombette then told the officers that looked down at them, getting impatient "Yeah, she's got them under control!" She watched as the Koopa Bros gave them a thumbs up.

The officers looked at each other and said "What the?"

One officer said "I'm not buying it! They're still coming with us!"

Bow whispered to everybody "Quick, get down there and deactivate the bomb while I deal with them!"

Kooper replied as he headed down the ladder "Okay, let's get a move one!" He realized there was only 15 minutes and he said "They just HAD to waste five minutes!"

Red said as he climbed down after Parakarry and Black "At least we're not going to jail!"

Yellow said as he climbed down "Yeah! I mean, I'm too young to go to jail!"

Bombette ordered all of the Koopa Bros "Will you all just shut up already!" They continued to climb down and get off the ladder to the bottom.

While Lakilester, and Parakarry made their way down Bow was dealing with officers and she said "Guess what officers!"

"What?" They both said.

"You're in my world now!" Bow began to laugh as she held her fan to her face "GWAH HEE HA HA!!!" She moved closer towards them and gave them a menacing look.

The officers got out their batons and one said "You can't do this to us! One wrong move and we'll have you arrested!"

Bow stopped and she said "I have diplomatic immunity by the Decree of The Boo's GWAH HEE HA HA!!!" She continued to move in closer.

The officers said "Uh oh…This will definatley not end well!" They were then tied up and dragged back to their helicopter and sent away back to Rougeport.

Bow laughed as the helicopter lifted away "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! We should be fine for now." She looked at the clock and realized there was only 12 minutes left.

* * *

The basement was unusually dark at this time and everyone in there could barely see. It was down to Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lakilester, Watt, and the Koopa Bros and they had to make some quick progress. They all stood around Green who had the map and they could barely see.

Kooper said as he tried to read the map "Um can we get some light in here?"

Watt flew in closer and she said as she made herself brighter "Is this good enough?"

Kooper thanked Watt "Yeah thanks!"

Now that they had Watt giving them more light, Green explained the location of the bomb "Alright, the bomb is currently in the engine room, as we said. To get to the engine room we have to go down this hall, take a right, then take the first left on that hallway."

Bombette asked "And how long did it take you guys to get there before?"

"Well it took about 2 days because of that pirate skull Cortez, but it should only take a couple if we make a dash for it."

Kooper gased "CORTEZ? He was following you guys to?"

Green told Kooper "Don't ask…And we don't have time to explain about Cortez. Well, continuing on…The engine room isn't far away from the hall after the first left you wanna walk 3 doors down, and I don't wanna hear anything from you Black!"

Black gave Green a confused look and asked "I didn't say anything dude!"

Green rolled his eyes and continued "Well after that you take the nearest right, and keep going till you find the cold storage. After that it should be straight down the next right."

Kooper said "Alright! Let's hurry up and move on!"

Parakarry agreed "Yeah, we can't afford to waste much more time!" They gang ran down the hall and took the first right as Green said.

Watt was leading the way with Green and Kooper. She said "It's so much easier when you have light!"

Bombette agreed "Yeah, we're lucky to have you Watt." They began to run down the hall and they finally came across the next hall Green mentioned.

Red remembered "That's the hall where we first faced Cortez, we go this way!" They ran down that hall and the Koopa Bros continued to have memories of the first battle.

Kooper noticed the end of the hall coming up and he said "Alright, so now we gotta turn left and go 3 doors down."

Green answered "Yeah dude!"

Lakilester was keeping track of time and he said "We got 10 minutes left guys, we're looking good!" They continued to run down the hall and eventually turned left after the 3rd door. As they continued to run down the hall, the Koopa Bros were picked up by a swirling vortex.

The Koopa Bros screamed "WHOOOOOA!!!"

Kooper gasped "What in the world!?"

Parakarry wondered "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" A voice came from out of nowhere.

Eveyone gasped "Who said that!?"

A mini tornado formed in-between the gang, and the Koopa Bros. Cortez appeared in the area and cackled "BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry gasped "CORTEZ!?"

"That's right amigos! Have you all missed me!?"

Kooper answered "No! Now what's going on here!?"

Lakilester added "Um…Might I add who is this guy!?"

Goombario looked at Cortez and explained "He's the dreaded pirate king Mario faced on his journeys with Link, Kirby, Samus, and Sonic. He gave them the 5th Crystal Star after they defeated him, and he helped them defend the island of Keahaul Key from Lord Crump."

Cortez said in response "You must be a very bright Goomba, Goombario!"

"What!? How do you know my name!?" Goombario wondered.

As the Koopa Bros began to rant and demand their release, Kooper told Goombario "Don't even ask, the answer will just freak you out!"

Cortez said as he looked back at the Koopa Bros and told them "Quiet foolish Koopas!"

Red shouted out "NEVER!!!"

Yellow tried to explain "We're just trying to help them deactivate the bomb!"

Kooper said "Yeah! Just let us go and deactivate it! You just wasted about 4 minutes of our time!"

Parakarry wondered "Yeah what's going on!? Are you trying to prevent us from deactivating the bomb?"

Cortez replied "Oh, you'll deactivate the bomb amigos…" He then teleported the Koopa Bros away, shocking everyone in the group.

Kooper gasped "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Bombette threw in "Yeah! They're the only ones who know how to deactivate the bomb!"

Goombario said to himself "I can deactivate it…" However nobody heard him.

Cortez explained "You don't need those foolish Koopas to do a job meant for you!"

Kooper wondered "What do you mean?"

Lakilester wondered "Yeah what gives!?"

Cortez quickly explained "I don't have much time! In case you haven't realized this is YOU'RE story. Not theirs. They're just sub-plot characters meant for some crude humor!"

Kooper asked "Here you go again with the…"

Cortez interrupted Kooper "DON'T INTERUPT THE AUTHOR!!!" Kooper was freaked out by his shouting, as well as everyone else. He continued "Now I don't want anyone questioning my powers! Now in case you've forgotten, this is your moment to save Glitzville and in case you didn't notice, maybe one of you already has the knowledge of deactivating bombs!"

Everyone looked around until Goombario said "Ahem! My time to shine!"

Everyone looked down at Goombario and Kooper said "You know how to deactivate bombs!?"

Watt said "Uhh..Really?"

Goombario replied "Yeah, I studied deactivating bombs a while ago. In case you have forgotten I'm the smart one!"

Parakarry remembered "Oh yeah!"

Cortez said "So it's agreed upon! Now get out of here! You only got 4 minutes!"

Kooper smacked himself in the forehead and said "You seriously wasted 5 of our minutes for us to realize Goombario could deactivate bombs! Whatever! We gotta move guys!"

Everyone agreed "Yeah! Let's go!"

Cortez's eyes began to glow and he formed swirling tornados around the gang. He said "Or better yet, let me help you with that."

Kooper gasped "What the!? What's going on!?"

Cortez replied "Oh you'll see…you'll see." He began to cackle "BWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He watched as the group disappeared in the tornados. He said "They should be able to deactivate it in 4 minutes and save the story!"

* * *

The gang had landed in the engine room, ready to deactivate the bomb. Kooper groaned as he got up "Guuuh…Where are we?"

Parakarry looked around and he said "Some kind of power room…No wait! This is the engine room!"

Bombette noted "Maybe Cortez wasn't so bad after all seeing as how he teleported us here to save Glitzville!"

Kooper agreed "Maybe…Well anyway let's find it and get it deactivated. We only got 4 minutes left."

Watt flew around looking for it, using her powers to find the hidden bomb and she found it by the engine's control and she said "I found it!"

Everyone gathered around the bomb and watched as it counted down from 4 minutes. Goombario noticed "Alright we only got 4 minutes so we're gonna have to work fast!"

Parakarry noticed "There's a tool box right here!"

Goombario said "Okay that's good!"

Kooper took the bomb off the thing and handed it to Goombario asking "So how do we deactivate it?"

Goombario began to observe the bomb and he said "Well first you need to unscrew the back of the bomb. Then you'll need to cut some wires and demagnetize it!"

Kooper said "Whoa! Slow down! I only asked what to do first!" He asked Parakarry "Hey Parakarry, find me a screw driver."

Parakarry replied as he dug through the tool box "I'm right on it Kooper!" He pulled it out and handed it to him.

Kooper thanked Parakarry and began to unscrew the back and he uncovered the numerous wires and mechanics. Bombette noticed "Now that looks like a complex bomb!"

Lakilester was keeping track of time and he said "Better hurry, you only got 3 minutes left!"

Kooper wondered "Okay, now what!?"

Goombario looked at the bomb and he began to inspect the wires. He said "Alright you wanna cut…"

All of a sudden from out of nowhere, Bow appeared behind Goombario and screamed "GWAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Goombario screamed and he stumbled back onto the bomb. He asked "B-Bow!? What was that for!?"

Bow replied as she laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! I just felt like dropping in for a little surprise!"

Kooper picked the bomb up after Goombario got off it and he said "Uh oh…I think that screwed the bomb up and now we only have about 1 minute left…"

Everyone gasped "WHAT!?"

The countdown continued to wind down and Kooper told Goombario "Quick! Tell me what to do!"

Goombario looked at the bomb and noticed it was slightly damaged. He said "It's not damaged badly luckily…Well just hurry up and cut the red and blue wires."

Kooper asked "Which ones!?"

Goombario looked at them and he said "I don't know! Try the one on the right, and the middle left!"

Kooper said "How do you know it's right!"

Bombette was freaking out and she said, noticing they only had 40 seconds left "Just cut the damn wires Kooper!"

Kooper jumped slightly from Bombette freaking out and he said "Alright I'll give it a try!"

Kooper hesitated as sweat dripped down his face and he cautiously cut both wires, with nothing happening. He sighed in relief "Phew! Glad that worked!"

Parakarry continued to watch the countdown and he said "20 seconds left! Hurry up!!!"

Goombario looked at the cut wires and he said "Alright, Parakarry check the tool box for a magnet, we need one to deactivate the bomb, and hurry!"

Parakarry grabbed the tool box off of a desktop and he asked Watt "A little help Watt!?"

Watt agreed "Sure thing Parakarry!" She shined her light into the tool box and helped Parakarry locate the magnet. She said "Umm…I don't think I see one!"

Bow noticed a small magnet attached to a mini fridge and she asked "Would this fridge magnet do!?"

Goombario quickly made his way over to the fridge and he replied "Yeah! That's it, grab it and give it to Kooper!"

Bow replied as she grabbed the magnet and handed it to Kooper "Just hurry up!"

Kooper quickly caught the magnet, and Goombario ordered him "Kooper hurry up and detach the red wire, attach the connected red one and the blue one to the magnet, and the other end of the red wire too that node by the energy supply to over…"

Kooper interrupted Goombario "Okay I get it sheesh!" He began to detach the wire and do as Goombario said. He had attached them to the magnet and everyone had their eyes on the countdown as it wound down to the last 10 seconds. Kooper said "C'mon please tell me this'll work!" He attached it to the node and held it there.

Everyone watched as small sparks began to go through the bomb and Goombario cheered "It's working..Huh what's this?" He noticed a small switch on the inside.

Bombette had noticed the countdown had stopped at 3 seconds and she cheered "WE DID IT!!!"

Parakarry sighed in relief "Phew! That was close!"

"Too close…" Lakilester added.

Kooper was glad to and he said "We did it! We saved Glitzville and..wait what's wrong Goombario?"

Goombario said as he flipped the switch "There was an on/off switch the whole time…"

"WHAT!?" Eveyone gasped.

"Yeah…It turns out we could've just flipped a switch to save the day…"

Kooper said "So you're telling me I wasted my time unscrewing, cutting, and magnetizing whatever, when we could've just flipped a SWITCH!?"

Everyone burst out into laughter "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Bow said "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! Those idiots were dumb enough to put an off switch! They're dumber than I thought!"

Bombette chuckled "Hehehe! I could've expected them to do something as stupid as that!"

Kooper shook his head, mocking the Koopa Bros as well, saying "Man they are just stupid as hell!"

Lakilester randomly said "At least they probably got chicken!"

Kooper ignored Lakilester's attempt to make a Leeroy Jenkins reference and he said as he grabbed the deactivated bomb "Let's just go back up to the surface and let everyone know Glitzville is saved!"

Parakarry said as he opened the door "Yeah, we have no reason to be down here anymore!" They all walked out of the room and back up to the surface.

* * *

The team made their way back into the Glitz Pit, which was now completely empty. Kooper led the group, holding the bomb in his hand. They walked out of the room, holding the bomb high up in the air to get everyone's attention. As soon as everyone noticed they had deactivated the bomb, they stopped fleeing from Glitzville and ran over to cheer for them.

Someone had said "You guys did it!"

"You saved Glitzville!"

Spike also made his way over to congratulate the group and he said "Yo! You guys saved Glitzville!"

Kooper told Spike "Yeah we did!"

Parakarry threw in "If Yellow never told us that they were forced to do it, I could only imagine this city would be torn up and underwater by now!"

"Yeah! Speaking of which, what ever happened to the Koopa Bros?"

Bombette wondered "Hopefuly they're far away right now!" As people continued to cheer for them and Jolene, King K, and Koral joined in Bombette had noticed Red standing in the crowd she sighed "You gotta be kidding me they're still here…"

Red shouted out "Yeah! And we're staying here!"

Kooper wondered "Why would you want to stay? You've already lost it all!"

Red replied "So! We're nto going back and getting killed!"

Yellow threw in "The mafia will kill us when they know we failed!"

Kooper said to them "Then you shouldn't have screwed around with the mafia! As for now, we got some celebrating to do!" Suddenly he was surprised when Koral sneaked up on him and wrapped her arms around him. He said "Whoa! Koral!"

Koral tunred Kooper around and she said "I can't believe you did it Kooper! You saved Glitzville! You are so brave!"

Kooper blushed and he said "Hey, I'm not the only one who did it Koral!" He looked back and smiled at his friends and told Koral, after giving her a quick kiss "I'm just glad this is all over!"

Meanwhile during the celebration, the Koopa Bros discussed what they were gonna do now. Black asked "So…uhhh…Now what?"

Red said "I already told you dude! We're staying here until the mafia forgets about the whole thing!"

Green told Red "Dude, you do realize they'll figure out we failed eventually and send all the Bros in…"

Yellow rubbed the back of his head and he said "I just wish we could somehow escape it all…"

Red looked back at the crowd after they made their way out of it and he said "Well we're gonna have to! Even if it means going into hiding we'll do it!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Mushroom Kingdom sewers, the Dark Koopa Mafia had already been tapping into their coversation using some securitiy cams. Don Koopa sat in front of his computer and he said "So dey' have officially failed me! Well dat' only means one thing!" He then pressed a button on a microphone and said "He Tony, I need you to get me the Hammer Bro squad, it seems them Koopa Brothers have failed to carry out the deed and they're now planning on avoiding their fate." He turned the microphone off and he said to himself "In a matter of a couple days, the Koopa Bros will be no more! The Hammer Bro Squad shall take care of those fools!"

**Well there you have it, Glitzville is saved, and The Koopa Bros now have to deal with the full wrath of the Dark Koop Mafia in the near future. I apologize for such a long wait for this chapter, and I apologize for it not being as good as the past few chapters.**

**Next time I make up for the wait for this chapter with some great battles! Because the Koopa Bros interrupted the battle with The Koopinator last chapter, Kooper and co have to go up against him. And after some random stuff, it's time to FEEL THE RAWK!!!!!**

**Next time: Chapter 24- Feel the Rawk!!!**


	25. Ch 24: Feel the RAAAAAAWK!

Summary: **In the last chapter, Kooper and co managed to save Glitzville by deactivating the bomb the Koopa Bros set. After a bit celebrating, we go for a battle with the Koopinator, and the it's time to RAWK OUT LOUD!!! That's right, the only thing standing in between Kooper and co, and Spike: the Rawk Hawk! **

**Chapter 24- Feel The RAAAAAAWK!!!**

Glitzville was in danger of the Koopa Bros actions, but thanks to Kooper and co Glitzville was saved from being blown up and plummeting into the ocean. The tourists began to flood back into Glitzville in celebration of Glitzville being saved. The crowds cheered in the main plaza for Kooper and his friends for their rescue.

"BOMBSHELL!!! BOMBSHELL!!!" The crowds cheered as they surrounded them along with their friends.

As the cheers continued, Kooper and co continued to enjoy the attention. Kooper said "Man! This feels so great!"

Bombette agreed "Yeah! They love us!" She smiled at the fans.

Parakarry waved to the fans and he said "I'm just glad we could save Glitzville! Though that whole switch thing was completely stupid!"

Kooper agreed "Yeah! What kind of idiot puts an off switch on a bomb!"

A reporter and a photographer came up to the group and asked "Can we get a photo for the Daily Shroom?"

Kooper looked at everyone and agreed "Yeah sure!"

Bow said "Could you just wait a minute?" She began to fix her make up and make everything perfect, even putting on the crystal bows she got from Kirby. She said "Alright I'm ready!"

Parakarry said "Can we get the WHOLE group in on this!" HE said directed towards Spike, King K, Jolene, and Koral.

The rest of the gang joined in for the photo, of course Kooper and Koral wrapped their arms around each other. The camera man said "Alright, one….two…three…Cheese!!!" He shot the photo for the cover story and said "Well this is a great photo for the cover story!"

Kooper asked "Cover story!? Really!"

Bombette commented "That's so cool!"

"Cool!? That's not cool, it's AWESOME!!!" Spike threw in. He grabbed some champagne bottles and began to spray them around for the celebration.

Everyone was having fun during the celebration, except for the Koopa Bros who sat down on a bench by the Watering Hole. Red growled "What the HELL Green! You put an OFF SWITCH!?"

Green looked kinda confused and he said "I don't remember putting an off switch on it!"

"Then how the hell did it get there!!" Red demanded.

"I don't know! I swear I didn't put one on it!" Green said in response.

Black was kinda getting annoyed and said "Just drop it dudes! We got far worse stuff to worry about!"

Yellow wondered "Like what…Oh, the mafia…" He sighed, realizing they are now at risk for being murdered by the mafia's Hammer Bro squad.

Green said "Oh yeah, we gotta worry about those thugs now! How are we gonna escape that without having to go into hiding our whole life?"

"Beats me dude!" Black threw in.

Yellow whined "Ohhh…I don't wanna die young by some Hammer Bros and the other bros!"

Red told everyone "Dudes, chill out! I think I may have an idea!"

Black, Green, and Yellow asked "What?" They all turned their attention to him.

Red explained "We just try and find a body guard! And I think I know just the guy!"

Green asked "Who could possibly save us from an the entire Hammer Bro clan?"

Black looked through the crowd and said "I have someone in mind…" He noticed the arrogant golden hawk in the crowd.

Red said "YOU have an idea!? AHAHAHAHA!!! Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm serious dude!" Black growled.

Yellow told Red "Dude, just stick with Black's idea! It could be our only hope! Or we could always ask Kooper and his team!"

Red immediately said in response to Yellow "There's no way in hell I'm asking for their help!" He looked over at them, somewhat angry. He said "Let's just hear what BRILLIANT idea Black has, and go hire the chump!"

Black said "Well dude, I was thinking we could hire that bad ass hawk dude!"

Green said, kinda surprised "You mean the Rawk Hawk!?"

"Yeah! Rawk Hawk! That's who I'm talking about!" He watched the Rawk Hawk as he walked back into the arena with many others.

* * *

After a while of partying Kooper and co went back inside the Glitz Pit. They returned to the locker room, and Kooper hoped they would be able to get a match started. He asked as he stood by the interface "Is anyone ready for our next match? Now that everythings back to normal we should be able to start our next match soon."

Bombette said "When we do go up for our next match I'm sure we'll have to face The Koopinator."

Lakilester said, remembering what happened earlier "Yeah, we can't forget the Koopa Bros ruined that match!"

"I'm surprised they managed to plan that out so well!" Bombette added.

Parakarry wondered who would fight in this round. He knew Dark Kooptrols had a decent amount of defense and he said "Well I don't think Bow would do a lot of damage."

Bow gave Parakarry a dirty look and said "What?"

"I-I mean, you know his armor is much stronger than your fan is!"

Bow replied "Hmph! Whatever Parakarry!"

Parakarry turned away from Bow and he asked to the group "So if she's not doing the next match, the who is?"

Kooper said "I'd like to go for this match, and most likely I'll be doing the rest of them. After The Koopinator all that's left is Rawk Hawk and finally Spike."

Watt said "Umm maybe it'd be smart if I fought this time."

Bombette reminded Watt "The Koopinator should have a lot of defense so yeah it'd be smart if you helped." She then said "I think I'll actually sit out this battle."

Parakarry asked Lakilester "What about you? Do you wanna go Lakikester?"

"Don't call me Lakilester!!! How many times do I have to say it, call me Spike!"

Kooper said "I thought Spike told you to stop calling yourself Spike cause it's stealing his name?"

"I don't care! There can be more than one Spike in the world!" Lakilester replied. He then told Parakarry "And no, I don't think I'm gonna this round."

Parakarry said "Alright, so it's settled! Me, Kooper, and Watt vs. The Koopinator!" He flied over towards Kooper and told him "Why don't you schedule the match now?"

Kooper agreed "Yeah sure!" He turned around to face the terminal and selected 'Schedule a Match'.

Jolene explained "Okay, because the Koopa Bros interrupted your last match, you'll be facing The Koopinator. We've managed to help him out of the trap door and he's already waiting. In this match I wanna see you use no items alright? Good luck!"

Kooper said "This shouldn't be too hard!"

Parakarry agreed "Yeah, Watt will be pretty useful for this fight!"

Watt smiled and said as she moved closer to Kooper and Parakarry "Hehe! Thanks!"

Bombette said as Bow opened the door, and she was followed out of the room by Lakilester and Goombario "Well we should get going! Good luck!" She walked out of the room, with Bow being the last one out and closing the door.

Kooper waited for the security escort to arrive. He said as he waited "So is everyone ready for the next match?"

Parakarry replied "Yeah I am! It should be easy cause most likely he won't be able to attack me or Watt."

Watt said "That just makes things a whole lot easier!"

Kooper agreed "Yeah, but I can still get hit."

The door suddenly opened and the security guard asked "Team Bombshell would you please follow me to your next match." Kooper, Parakarry, and Watt then followed him out of the locker room and to the arena.

* * *

The arena was already set for the next match, and the trap door had been removed and the stage had been repaired. The crowd was already pumped up for the match, since Jolene had already announced The Koopinator's entrance. Jolene announced "In this corner, we got your Dynamic Trio, TEAM BOMBSHELL!!!!"

Everyone began to cheer as Kooper, Parakarry, and Watt, and a discussion broke out between the rest of the team and their friends. Bombette said "Well this battle should be easy!"

Lakilester agreed "Yeah, and we got no interuptions this time."

Spike said, remembering what happened earlier "Yeah, I got a bone to pick with those lame Koopas who tried to blow up the Glitz Pit!"

"I know they're lame Spike!" Bombette added.

Goombario mocked "They should seriously be called the lamest of the lame!" He received a good amount of laughs from the group.

Koral threw in "Well they weren't always lame!"

"And I still can't believe you and Kooper were once friends with them."

"It's kinda hard to believe now, but we were definatley friends with them!" Koral replied.

King K said "Just forget about it all of ya, the match's about to begin!"

Back up on the stage, Kooper, Parakarry, and Watt prepared for the match. Kooper said, before the match started "Saying it once again, this shouldn't be too hard!"

The Koopinator said to the team "You! Finally I get a piece of you, and this time with no interruptions! We shall see who is truly stronger!"

Kooper chuckled "Heh heh! We all know that is us!"

Watt threw in "He won't even be able to hit me from there! Hehehehe!"

Jolene said before the match started, and that usual battle music from TTYD kicked in "Alright now that everything with the Koopa Bros is out of the way, we can finally get this match started for real! Remember, no using items ok! BRAWL!!!"

**Bombshell vs. The Koopinator**

The Koopinator would be considered somewhat of a threat if wasn't for Parakarry and Watt. He has a total of 25 HP, an attack power of 5, and a defense of 2. Plus he can charge his attack up by 5.

Kooper looked at the dark red eyes of his opponent and said "Okay, now that I think about it, this guy kinda creeps me out! Oh well, let's get this started!" He withdrew into his shell and launched himself at The Koopinator, taking away 3 damage and leaving him with 22 HP.

Parakarry agreed with Kooper "Now that you mention it, you're right." He flew into the air, and dived into The Koopinator, but The Koopinator did a front flip so his spikes struck Parakarry, taking away 1 HP as Parakarry yelped "YOWCH!"

Kooper chuckled "Hahaha! Maybe you should've used your shell!"

Watt said as she charged her energy up "I don't think I'll have that same problem!" She floated over to The Koopinator and shocked him, dealing the full 5 damage, leaving him with 17 HP.

The Koopinator said "Now it's my turn!" He targeted Kooper and rammed into him with a Shell Shot. He took away 3 HP from Kooper's 30 total.

Kooper shook the hit off quickly and said "That wasn't too bad!" He said "Let's try and take him out with a Flame Shell!" He withdrew into his shell and once it ignited, he launched himself at The Koopinator in a fiery dash, taking away 5 HP, leaving The Koopinator with 12 HP.

Parakarry said before he withdrew into his shell "I'll get him this time!" Parakarry then launched himself at The Koopinator and managed to strike him, taking away 5 HP, leaving him with 7 HP.

Watt cheered "Yay! We're almost done!" She charged her energy up and shocked him again, leaving him with 2 HP.

The Koopinator growled "Grrrrrr! There's not much I can do now…" He withdrew into his shell and charged up his power, increasing his attack power by 5.

Kooper said, laughing a little from the useless resistance "Hahaha! He's so going down!" He withdrew into his shell, and launched himself at the Koopinator, getting the KO. He cheered "Uh huh! That's the way you do it!"

Jolene shouted "BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Everyone began to cheer for them, Parakarry saying in response to their victory "That was pretty quick!"

Kooper threw in "Yeah, let's go back and schedule the next match, I think we're finally taking on the Rawk Hawk."

Watt asked "Rawk Hawk?"

"He's this huge golden hawk dude who thinks he's better than everyone else. We should be going up against him next!" They walked off the stage and headed back to the locker room after rejoining the rest of the team.

* * *

Out and about Glitzville, the Koopa Bros were making some plans. They had to figure out something cause now that they failed to blow up the Glitz Pit, they gotta deal with the mafia's death sentence. The only option they had now was to hire a body guard, and Black had suggested they recruited the Rawk Hawk himself.

The Koopa Bros stood against the Watering Hole, waiting for the Rawk Hawk. Red wondered "Okay, when is this dude ever gonna show up?"

Green looked at a flyer he had found up in Glitzville the previous day and he said "Well according to this flyer, it says he should be signing autographs around 12pm."

"And any of you losers have any clue what tie it is?" Red asked.

Yellow looked at the clock in the plaza and said "Um…11:55am." He pointed to the clock in the plaza, which was close to the shop.

"Whatever! He better be here soon." Red leaned against the wall, waiting for the Rawk Hawk's arrival.

They stood there waiting and Green noticed people beginning to walk in the Watering Hole and he said "That must be the fans."

"No duh!" Red said to Green in a rude tone.

Green rolled his eyes and said quietly to himself "Idiot!"

They sat there waiting for the next couple minutes, until Black noticed the Rawk Hawk walking towards the Watering Hole, surrounded by his fans. He said "Hey dudes, there he is!"

They all looked around the corner and noticed the Rawk Hawk walking into the Watering Hole, surrounded by his fans. He bragged as he walked through the crowd of fans "Make way, the Rawk is in the house!" He walked in thinking _'Finally I can get my crowds back to myself. Ever since that pathetic Bombshell team showed up the fans have been ignoring me!'_

Red smirked "Heh heh! There's the Rawk Hawk!"

Yellow watched as the fans continued to pour in and said "How are we gonna get in dudes? The place is being crammed with his fans."

Black suggested "Let's go dudes! We gotta get his auto…Err I mean uhh…His service as a body guard…"

Green said "What?"

"Let's just go already!" He quickly said, walking ahead of them, until Red stopped him.

"Not so fast dude!" Red told Black as he grabbed him from the back of the shell, where the head opening was.

"What?"

"We need to figure out how we're gonna get through that crowd first." Green told Black.

Red looked at his bros and said "We'll just push our way through them all!"

Yellow wondered "Wouldn't that be kinda hard cause he has so many fans?"

Green agreed "Yeah! Yellow may be right, and in case you've forgotten we're the most hated Koopas in all of Glitzville now!"

Yellow suggested "We could always wait for things to settle down…"

Red immediately disagreed in a rude tone "What kind of stupid idea was that dude! Wait for things to settle down!"

Yellow sighed and said "I was trying to help you come up with an idea dude…"

Green suggested "Why don't we just sneak in through the back and lure him to us, then hold him against his will until he agrees to help!"

Black agreed "Yeah! That'll be awesome!"

Red thought about Greens idea and said "Whatever dude! But I swear if we get our asses kicked by that bird, I am so kicking your ass Green!"

"Dude just shut up and let's go already!" Green shrugged at Red as he walked to the back and towards the back entrance. He was soon followed by Black, Yellow, and finally Red. He opened the door and said, noticing the kitchen was almost empty and said "Wow, where are all the chefs?"

Red replied "I'm wondering the same thing dude!" They walked through the kitchen and up to the front where there was a small window that made the main area of the Watering Hole visible and they could see the Rawk Hawk sitting at a table signing autographs and showing off to the fans.

Yellow observed how many people were crowded around and said "Wow, he sure does have a lot of fans."

Black said "He's got millions of fans dude!"

Red wondered "How would an idiot like you know that?"

"I watch his battles all the time dude…AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!" Black was about ready to punch Red in the arm until Green stopped him.

"Dude let's just figure out a way to lure him over here!" Green said to both Red and Black.

Yellow said as he watched him continue to sign autographs "We could always…Uhhhhh…Oh man, I can't think of anything! He just looks too distracted by his fans dudes."

Red said as he pulled out a few ninja stars "I have an idea!"

Yellow raised his hand in sudden excitement and said "I wanna chuck them at him!"

Red smacked himself in the face and asked "You gotta be kidding me dude! Just take them and don't miss!" He handed Yellow a couple ninja stars.

Black thought to himself as Yellow carefully aimed _'Oh no! He's gonna strike the Rawk Hawk himself! I can't let him do that!' _He decided to "accidentally" bump into Yellow, causing Yellow to lose focus and misfire.

Someone shouted "YOWCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Yellow told Black "Hey! You made me lose my concentration!"

Black replied "Sorry dude!"

Red told Black "Yeah dude, don't get in the way!"

Yellow took aim again and said "I'll get him for sure this time!" He threw the star but he didn't even need Black to bump into him and he missed, receiving more angry and confused yelling from the fans.

Red said to Yellow, getting annoyed now "You know what, screw this! You can't even hit your target!" He punched Yellow in the arm and grabbed the last ninja cringed from the punch and whined "Why'd you hit me dude…"

Black also snapped back "Yeah dude! Don't hit Yellow, he didn't do anything wrong to deserve that!"

Green told everyone "You gotta be fricken kidding me! Shut up all of you and just throw the damn star already!"

Red took his aim at the standing Hawk and chucked it directly at him, but at the last second the Rawk Hawk sat down and dodged it, however he finally noticed the ninja stars flying around the place. They all of a sudden heard an angry shout from Rawk Hawk "What the hell is going on!?"

Red said "Well at least I got his attention!" He noticed he was headed for the door leading to the kitchen and said "Here he comes dude! Hide!"

Rawk Hawk burst in the room and said "Somebody's about to get RAWKED!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!"

Black all of a sudden jumped up from behind a grill and said "IT"S REALLY YOU!!!" He ran over to him and said "Dude! You gotta give me a autograph now! You're my hero!!!"

Red shouted angrily "ALL THIS FOR AN AUTOGRAPH!? WHAT THE HELL!!?" He ran out of their hiding spot and tackled Black, punching him saying "You fricken idiot! You made us go through all this for a fricken autograph!!!"

Black shoved Red off of him and said "Shut the hell up Red! Like you wouldn't have done the same if it was Kylie Koopa!" He punched Red in the face, and received a punch back from Red.

Green and Yellow got out of their hiding spots and watched as the two began to argue and get into a fist fight. Green said "You're joking right?"

Yellow said "I don't think so…"

"Don't answer that Yellow…" Green said as he stared at Yellow.

"Sorry…" Yellow apologized.

Rawk Hawk was however enjoying the fighting and laughed "HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR!!! Looks like I didn't have to bring the Rawk to anyone after all cause you're doing it for me! HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR!!!"

Red and Black finally stopped fighting and Black asked "Dude, you gotta…" He was pushed out of the way by Red who interrupted him.

Red explained "Dude, we need your help!"

Rawk Hawk thought for a moment and replied "Alright, I'll listen, only cause I'm in a good mood and you two kicking each others asses like that just cracked me up!"

Red was joined by his bros and he said "I'll let Green do all the explaining and stuff!"

"Why do I always gotta do the explaining…" Green sighed to himself. He then explained to Rawk Hawk "Okay, in case you haven't already heard, the mafia forced us to place a bomb in the engine room and…"

"You're those losers who tried to blow up this joint!? There is no way in hell I'm helping you clowns! I should Rawk you right now for attempting to blow up good old Glitzville!"

The Koopa Bros waved their arms in signaling he shouldn't beat them up and Green said "That won't be necessary…But seriously dude listen! The mafia said If we failed, they'd send a whole squadron of Bros, and I mean like Hammer Bros to kill us."

"If your asking me to protect your sorry ass I sure as hell aren't doing it! You should've thought about that before you screwed around with the mafia!"

Red said "Dude! Don't give me that bullcrap! We need a fricken body guard or we're as good as dead! We'll even pay you!"

Rawk Hawk wondered as his eyes lit up with the image of money "Pay me to be your body guard? How much money are we talking?"

Red pulled out a sac of coins and said "I got 100 coins right here dude! Just take it or leave it!"

Green said "C'mon dude!"

"Please help us dude! I'm too young to die!" Yellow pleaded.

"And I want my autograph!" Black complained.

"Dude, shut up about the fricken autograph!" Red ordered Black.

Rawk Hawk thought for a moment "Hmmm, tell you what double the money and you got yourself a deal!"

Red pulled out a second sac and said "Fine! Take another hundred coins!"

"Harharhar! I'll protect you from the mafia for now, 200 coins is enough for me and I can assure you when they come here to Rawk you I'll Rawk em' back!"

Red thanked him "Thank you dude!"

Rawk Hawk told the Koopa Bros "Now if you excuse me, I got some fans to get back to. Just stick with me for now and you'll be safe." The Koopa Bros had managed to successfully hire the Rawk Hawk as their body guard, but it wouldn't be long till the mafia would arrive.

* * *

Kooper and co were back in the locker room chatting for the moment, and resting up for their next match. Kooper was chatting about their current position and he said "Man I can't believe we're so close to the title match! One match till the title match!"

Bombette wondered "I just wonder what Spike will have in store for us."

"I do know he has that Golden Crystal Star and I think it can raise his attack and defense."

Parakarry wondered "I wonder how we can counter that and whatever else he has waiting."

Goombario threw in "Most likely Spike will have the power to use the other six Crystal Stars and none of us know what they can do."

"Watch, they're probably ten times better than what the Star Spirits can do for us!" Kooper joked.

Lakilester replied "I hope not man!"

Parakarry asked "So, are we ready to go take on the former champ?"

Kooper replied "I'm ready! I'm SO gonna own him!"

Bow laughed, holding her fan up to her face as usual "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! He won't know what hit him!"

Kooper said "Alright, let's get this match ready!" He clicked the 'schedule a match' button' and waited.

Jolene appeared on the screen and gave them the match preview "Well hello again Team Bombshell, looks like you've got a tough one! Your next opponent is, ranked 1st in the Glitz Pit, the Rawk Hawk. Now listen closely I wanna see you take damage from you opponent at least 5 times okay? Good luck!"

Kooper said "Alright, time to bring the Rawk to the Rawk Hawk!"

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! We'll Rawk him good!"

Lakilester threw in "By the time you're all through with him, he'll hit Rawk bottom! Hahahaha!"

Goombario said "Alright can we stop with the Rawk puns! You're all starting to remind me of Link!"

Kooper told him "Chill out Goombario! At least our puns and jokes are better than his!"

Bombette agreed "Hey, he may have SOME bad puns, but I don't like hearing you mock Link! I am his soul partner after all! Besides, he's given a good amount of good jokes through the journey!"

"Yeah right!" Goombario and Kooper said at the same time.

The door opened and the security guard asked "Team Bombshell would you please follow me to your match." After that, Kooper, Parakarry, and Bow followed him to the arena for a match with the Rawk Hawk himself.

* * *

The arena was pumped up for this next match. The arena had flooded with Rawk Hawk's fans who already cheered for his arrival. An epic match awaited and everyone was anticipating the possible victory leading onto Spike the Yoshi himself.

The crowd, including the Bombshell crew roared as Jolene made her way up onto the stage and grabbed her mic. She said "Are you all ready to RAWK!!! Well let's get started, in this corner, the Dynamic Trio…Team Bombshell!!!!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Kooper, Parakarry, and Bow made their way up to the stage. Kooper noticed "Wow, the crowd seems pretty pumped up for this one!"

"Well no duh! We're going up against the former champ!" Bow reminded Kooper.

Jolene said as the lights made a spotlight for the Rawk Hawk "And in this cornet, the Feral Nuclear Reactor, please give it up for THE RAWK HAWK!!!"

"FEEL THE RAAAAAAAAWK!!!" Rawk Hawk let out a battle cry as he entered. He grinned at the sound of his fans cheering for him. He walked up onto the stage, with the spotlight following him.

Kooper greeted him "Whats up Rawk Hawk! I told you someday I'd own you, and it looks like today will be the day!"

Rawk Hawk laughed "HA! Don't make me laugh punk! You're all about to get RAAAAAWKED!!!" He raised his arm in the air pointing upwards as he usually does.

Jolene said "Alright I wanna see a nice and clean match, and I wanna see you take damage from your opponent at least 5 times. Ready? BRAWL!!!"

**Bombshell vs. Rawk Hawk**

The former champ is back in action and he's gotten a little better since he started training harder and playing fair. He still has a total of 40 HP, but his attack power has raised to 6. He still has no defense though. He often uses a bunch of flashy moves like aerial dives, homing attack like moves, and when his HP gets low he has some tricks ready.

Kooper immediately noticed the electric guitar theme and cheering from the crowd and said "Man he's got an awesome theme!"

Parakarry told Kooper "Forget the theme, we got work to do!"

Rawk awk declared "You three are up for a world class RAAAWKING!!!"

Kooper responded back "We'll see about that!" He looked down at Koral in the crowd and said "This ownage is for you Koral!"

Koral cheered "Go Kooper! Show him what you're made of!"

Kooper withdrew into his shell and launched himself at the Rawk Hawk.

Rawk Hawk super guarded and laughed "HAR HAR HAR HAR!!! You like that! Come and get some more Bombshell!"

Kooper muttered to himself as he took his position back by Parakarry and Bow "Damn it…" He was down to 29 HP.

Parakarry the withdrew into his shell and launched himself at the Rawk Hawk nailing him in the chest and taking away 7 HP from his 40 total.

Bow said "I guess this is me!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of the Rawk Hawk and began to smack him like crazy, dealing 6 damage and leaving him with 27 HP.

Rawk Hawk held his hand up high and said "It's about time you FEEL THE RAAAAWK!!!!" He jumped up in the air and curled up and did a homming attack like move that struck the entire team bouncing from Kooper to Parakarry, then Bow, leaving Kooper with 25 HP, Parakarry with 25 HP, and Bow with 20 HP. He then said "Now that's what I call a world class Rawking!!!"

Kooper said "Let's do this!" He the withdrew into his shell and spun around so fast to ignite his shell and he launched himself at the Rawk Hawk, managing to strike him and taking away 8 HP. He then said "You just got burned!"

Parakarry then attempted to Sky Dive him, but he was knocked away by the Rawk Hawk, leaving him with 24 HP.

Bow said "He won't be able to dodge this that's for sure!" She appeared in front of him and pulled out her fan and laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!!!" She tried to smack him with her fan, but somehow he super guarded, leaving her with 19 HP. She said "What the hell!? How does somebody guard my fan!?"

Kooper said "He's pretty good at super guarding that's for sure!"

Rawk Hawk then flew up in the air and curled up to do with triple homing attack again, striking all three of them, but Kooper guarded. Kooper was down to 22 HP, Parakarry had 20 HP, and Bow was left with 13 HP.

Kooper launched himself at the Rawk Hawk and did the U-Turn to confuse the Rawk Hawk. Rawk Hakw laughed "HA! You missed me…OOFFFF!" He was struck from behind, losing 5 HP and he was down to 15 HP.

Kooper said "Take that!"

Parakarry tried another Shell Shot at Rawk Hawk, but Rawk Hawk super guarded once again, leaving him with 19 HP. Parakarry said "He's almost as good at super guarding as Wario was!"

Bow said as she got ready to attack "Well he won't get away with super guarding the last attack I did!" She reappeared in front of him and began to smack him dealing 6 damage to him, leaving the Rawk Hawk with only 9 HP.

Rawk Hawk growled "Grrrr, how dare you try an' bring the Rawk back to the Rawk! Let's see you deal with this!" He flew up into the air and dived into Kooper, knocking him back on his shell.

Kooper shouted "WHOOOOA!!!" He struggled to get up off the ground, receiving some worried shout outs from the crowd.

Parakarry told Kooper "Kooper! Don't worry, we'll help you out!"

"Just finish him off! You can both finish him quickly if he doesn't guard!" Kooper said as she tried to get up off his shell.

Parakarry said "Okay…" He then began to fly around the arena at crazy speeds trying to hit the Rawk Hawk, and managing to strike dealing 7 HP, leaving him with only 2 HP.

Bow realized Kooper was now a sitting duck and she said "You know what I'm gonna protect Kooper!" She used Outta Sight on Kooper to protect both her and him.

Kooper thanked Bow "Thanks Bow!"

Rawk Hawk was now getting really annoyed and he said "Now you're just getting annoying! Take this!" He then pounded on the ground and a beam lowered down and he jumped up and grabbed onto it. He then began to shake it causing tons of stuff to fall down on the group, but Parakarry dodged it all, and Bow and Kooper were invincible. However the Rawk Hawk was able to recover 5 HP from a shroom.

Kooper managed to get back up as soon as Bow revealed him and her once again and he said "Now how are we supposed to hit him from there!"

Bombette called out from the crowd "Hey guys!!! I got an idea! Switch Bow out for me!"

Bow asked "Why should I switch out!?"

Bombette said "Maybe I can blow him up and probably finish him off!"

Kooper said "Sounds like a good idea! What do you think!?" He looked at Parkarry and Bow.

Bow answered "Whatver!" She flew down to the crowd and Bombette took he rplace.

Jolene announced "And it looks like Bombette is switching in for Lady Bow!"

Parakary told Bombette "Finish him off!"

Bombette replied "With pleasure! I actually wanted to do this battle from the start!" She lit her fuse and positioned herself underneath the Rawk Hawk and exploded, managing to catch him in the blast and KO him.

Jolene cheered "BOMBSHELL WINS!!! BOMBSHELL WINS!!!"

Kooper cheered "WE DID IT!!!"

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!!! Way to show him Bombette!"

Bombette replied "Thanks for letting me finish him off Bow!"

Rawk Hawk muttered as his theme faded out "Guuuh…How can I get Rawked by those losers…."

Kooper said as they made their way off the stage "Told ya' you'd get owned!"

As they made their way for the door they were stopped by Spike. Spike congratulated them "Well what do you know, you actually did it! You've finally managed to rise up through the ranks and get the chance to challenge me!"

Kooper thanked Spike "Thanks!" He was suddenly surprised by Koral and he hugged her and said "There you are!"

Koral told him and the rest of the team "You guys did great! Good luck taking down the champ!"

Spike said as they were joined by King K., Goombario, Lakilester, and Watt "They won't defeat me, trust me! It's possible, but I'm not expecting it to happen." He then said to the team "Well since you've done such an awesome job at rising through the ranks, I am SO throwing you all a party tonight!"

Kooper said "Cool! And I can assure you tomorrow when the time comes, we'll gove it our best shot to take you down!"

Bombette said "We've done our best and this is where it gets us1 To the title match!"

Parakarry said "We have done pretty awesome!"

Spike said "Well you can chill for now! I got seom planning to do for the next couple hours.!" Kooper and co watched as he exited the arena to plan for the party. The team couldn't believe they were already at the title match and it will truly be an epic battle.

**And chapter 24 is finished, leaving us with only 3 chapters left. I'm so much more happy with this one than the last. Well next time we got a huge party where anything can happen. What will happen? Find out next chapter!**

**Next Time: Chapter 25- Spike's Challenge(might change title)**


	26. Ch 25: A Party To Die For

**Summary: **Well it's official, we're nearly at the end! Kooper and co have finally reached Spike the Yoshi himself after defeating the Rawk Hawk in the last chapter. In celebration of making it so far, Spike has decided to throw the team a party before they take him on the following day. What will go on during this crazy party? Find out!

And I'm VERY sorry about this taking like 2 and a half months, but I've been SO busy with school(and now I'm a graduate), friends, and I finally started my Let's Play of Paper Mario which I'm starting Chapter 2 on. Plus I was busy watching The Speed Gamers Mario Marathon seeing some very entertaining things(I've even stayed up till 2am just for Chuggaaconroy commentating, working on a good portion of this chapter just to pass the time!). I promise the epic finale won't take as long cause I don't have to worry about school anymore, but I swear it won't take 2 months.

**Chapter 25: A Party To Die For**

Kooper and co stood in the middle of Glitzville by the blimp chatting with Spike. Spike was planning a party for the team for managing to come far enough to face him in a title match and he wanted them to head back to Rougeport so he could make it more of a surprise.

Spike said to the group "I told you all I was gonna throw you a party, but because I wanna make it more of a surprise I want you to leave Glitzville for couple hours."

Kooper asked "Okay, but how long should it take you to set everything up?"

Spike replied "I'd say at least 3 hours."

"What! Exactally what are we supposed to do in Rougeport for 3 hours!"

Bombette told Kooper "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something!"

Parakarry smirked to himself saying "I know what I'm doing already!"

"No! You're not spending the entire time in the Casino Parakarry! Last time you went there, you spent nearly 2 hours in there and you lost all your life savings!"

Goombario looked up at Parakarry and asked "Could you really be that stupid to lose your life savings!"

Parakarry said, now annoyed because of Goombario "Shut up! None of it was my fault! Gambling is all about luck and it's not my fault if I got unlucky!"

Bombette said, remembering how she was there as well "Actually it is your fault cause I told you several times we had to leave, and you had to make the stupid mistake of going all in, in that poker game!"

Lakilester spoke up "Hey easy now, this ain't the time to be arguing when we should be celebrating man!"

Kooper thanked Lakilester "Thanks dude! Now can we stop arguing and get on the blimp."

Bow threw in "Yeah, enough of this pointless argument, let's go!" She boarded the blimp along with Watt.

Parakarry said "Alright, we're coming!" He made his way into the blimp, followed by the rest of the crew.

Spike waved at them as the blimp rose into the air. He said as the blimp took off "Now let's get everything set up!"

…...

After a little while the blimp landed in Rougeport. Everyone was figuring out what they could do in Rougeport what could do in Rougeport, while trying to keep Parakarry out of the casino. The group got out of the blimp once it landed and headed back to the exit. Bombette whispered amongst Kooper, Bow, and Lakilester "Okay while we're here we gotta keep Parakarry out of the casino cause he'll probably do something stupid like gamble away all our winnings. Bow, Kooper, Lakilester I have a plan."

Kooper whispered as they walked towards the entrance to West Rouge port "What is it!"

Bombette explained "Okay, we're gonna need to keep him away, but he's probably gonna rush towards it cause he's that desparate to get this plasma screen TV. I want you three to stop him before he does, and after we get him away I want you to inform the guards and hopefully they'll keep him out if he tries to sneak away from the group."

Bow wondered "Why don't you just let me make his life a living nightmare if he does!"

Lakilester said "Sounds a little harsh if ya' ask me man, but I like Bombette's idea better."

Kooper told Bombette "Don't worry! You can count on us for your plan to actually work." They made their way into West Rougeport and Kooper said "Watch and learn!"

Goombario said as they entered the area "This area is so much nicer than the eastern side of Rougeport."

Bombette agreed "This is the ONLY nice part of Rougeport."

Parakarry said "You guys run off, I got some…" He was stopped by Kooper, Bow, and Lakilester.

Kooper asked in a demanding tone "Where do you think you're going!"

Parakarry replied "I was just gonna head on down to the…"

Bow interrupted him "Casino! No you ain't! You're gonna stick with the group whether you like it or not!"

Bombette, Goombario, and Watt all watched as Kooper, Bow, and Lakilester argued with Parakarry and when they finally got him to follow them he came back to the others sulking and saying to himself "I'll never get that plasma screen, especially with what they pay me at the post office."

Kooper, Bow, and Lakilester then walked up to the Pianta standing in front of the casino and Kooper asked "Hey can you help us out a little?"

The Pianta, who you could clearly tell was a member of the Pianta Syndicate replied "I dunno, why should I help you's three?"

Bow pulled out her fan and replied "There will be horrifying consequences if you don't! GWAH HEE HA HA!"

The Pianta looked somewhat intimidated and asked "W-W-What can I do for you's three?"

Kooper pointed out Parakarry and said "You see that Paratroopa with the light blue shell and pilot's helmet?"

The Pianta looked towards Parakarry and said "Yeah I see him!"

Bow said "Whatever you do don't let him in your casino!"

Lakilester said "He'll bankrupt you guys!"

Kooper looked at Lakilester and whispered "Why'd you tell him that?"

Lakilester whispered back "They want a person who's gonna lose all their money and Parakarry will do just that man!"

Kooper nodded replying back "Oh I kinda get it now." and told the Pianta "Just please keep him out!"

The Pianta thought for a moment and replied back "Alright, you got yourself a deal! But it's gonna cost ya!"

Bow pulled out some coins and said "Take it!"

Kooper, Bow, and Lakilester thanked the Pianta after he took the coins and returned to Bombette, who were sitting by the fountain discussing what to do. Bombette whispered to Kooper, Bow, and Lakilester "Did you get the guards to help?"

Kooper replied "Don't worry about it! Everything's all set!" He then asked everyone "So does anyone have any idea of what we can do?"

Bow said "We could always find a pipe leading to the lovely Poshley Heights! I just love it there!"

Goombario notified Bow "There is a pipe deep underground Rougeport that leads to it that I heard of, but we don't have time to go searching for it."

Lakilester said "I heard there's a nice pub around here, I think it's called Podley's Place."

Parakarry said "I heard of Podley's Place from a few people back at home. I heard some good things about it." He muttered to himself "But I hear he's also a selfish prick."

Bombette suggested "Well why don't we go check it out!"

Watt replied "Sounds like a good idea, I mean we don't know what else to do?"

Kooper agreed "Alright, let's go to Podley's Place!" He thought to himself _'Wherever we go, better not involve being near the Harbor'_ The group then headed out of East Rougeport and to the main plaza.

Parakarry lead the group to Podley's Place, which was set up right next to Zess T's kitchen in the main plaza. Parakarry pointed out the building and said "It's this building right here."

Kooper looked up at the 2 story building that had an inn on the top and said "Well let's go in already." He walked into the pub and he was followed by the rest of the crew.

Podley greeted them as they walked in "Welcome to Podley's Place!" The joint looked like your typical pub with tables and chairs and a bar. A few Rougeport locals were already there, including Flavio who sat by a table drinking Chuckola Cola and singing a song.

The gang took a table and pulled up a few chairs and they began to discuss the upcoming championship match. Kooper wondered "Man, I wonder how we're gonna deal with Spike tomorrow."

Bombette said "He's definatley not gonna end up going easy on us that's for sure."

"I don't even see why he'd want to do that man!" Lakilester said.

Bow said as she held out her fan "He'd just end up looking weak if he did go easy on us, and in that case, he's getting the full power of my fan smack! GWAH HEE HA HA!"

Podley came over to the group and asked "Is there anything I can start you out with?"

The group discussed what they'd have and they had Kooper order. Kooper told Podley "We'll just get a round of Chuckola Colas for now."

Podley said as he headed back to the bar "I'll be right back with your drinks."

As Podley left the gang resumed their conversation. Kooper wondered "Well I think we can use some items to get around that Cyrstal Star he has."

Parakarry threw in "We also may wanna do our best to super guard his attacks."

Bombette agreed "Yeah, that's a good idea."

A Goomba at the bar overheard the conversation and walked up to them and said "I couldn't help but overhear, but are you guys Team Bombshell and are you going up against my friend Spike in the championship match?"

The group looked at the Goomba who wore an archaeologists hat with a blond ponytail sticking out the back, and she also wore a tie. Kooper wondered "Wait…Aren't you Goombella?"

Goombella replied "Yeah I am! It's great you know who I am cause I've heard a lot about you guys as well!"

Bombette said "It's nice to meet you Goombella!"

Kooper said "I think I saw you before in Glitzville when me and Kolorado went to celebrate a successful expedition."

Goombella chuckled "Heh heh! I think you're right, Koops told us he ran into you and despite your complete and total differences Link still kept mistaking Koops for you!"

The gang laughed saying "That's our Link!"

Podley came up to the gang and handed them their Chuckola Colas and said "Here are your drinks, just call me if you need anything else."

Everyone took their drinks and continued to chat with Goombella. Parakarry asked "So you've been watching us the whole time we've been competing?"

Goombella replied "Not all the time, only once I heard the news about Wario, then I started watching. But I gotta tell you, you're up for real challenge against Spike."

Kooper said as he chugged down some of his chuckola cola "Yeah, we know."

Goombario said "Not even I know what he's capable of…"

Bow whispered to Bombette and Watt "And he claims he knows everything!" Bow received some giggles from the girls.

Goombella explained "Well here's a few things you should know. Spike LOVES to use the Gold Crystal Star. It can raise both attack and defense. He's great at hitting multiple targets, he's pretty good at super guarding, and most of the time he'll have the crowds support."

Kooper asked "Wait…Why would you be telling this?"

Parakarry said "Yeah, why?"

Goombella explained "Well I just thought I'd let you know a little bit about what you're up against. Spike is a really tough opponent!" She then told them "Well I gotta go, it was so totally cool chatting with you guys, but I wanted to go on this island tour my friend Bobbery started up with Cortez."

Kooper said in shock "CORTEZ!"

Lakilester wondered "Isn't that the floating skull guy who likes to screw around with you? And the same one who teleported the Koopa Bros away in the Glitzville basement?"

Kooper said "Yeah, and I don't care what's happened, but that guys still scares the hell out of me!"

Goombella said "Aw don't worry about him! Sure he loves scaring new tourists and he LOVES breaking the 4th wall…"

Watt asked "Um…What do you mean by the 4th wall?"

Parakarry scratched his head and said "Yeah…"

Goombella explained "It's just what I call using those weird powers he has. It's totally weird! But relax, just come with me and have some fun?"

Bombette wondered "Are you inviting us on the trip?"

"Well yeah! Do you have to like be somewhere soon?"

Bombette explained "We only have a couple hours. Spike is currently planning a party for us and he's setting it up in Glitzville right now."

Kooper threw in "Yeah! It's gonna be great!"

"Wow! Normally he never throws parties for others in Glitzville, and he loves to party. You must've really hit it off great with him!" Goombella walked towards the door and wondered "So, are you gonna come or what!"

Parakarry said as he headed towards Goombella "I'd like to go!"

Bow and Watt joined in, Bow saying "It sounds like a great idea to pass the time!" She was soon joined by the rest of the group and she asked Kooper "Are you coming or not? Or are you too afraid of a big floating skull!"

Kooper replied, feeling a chill go up down his spine knowing Cortez was running it "Alright…I'll come with you." He joined them after finishing his Chuckola Cola and they walked out of the door and headed towards the harbor.

…...

At the harbor, onboard the Black Skull, Cortez and Bobbery had gotten ready to leave for their islands tour of Rougeport. The ship had quite a few members attending the tour, ranging from Toads, Goombas, Dry Bones, Koopas, and Bandits…Even Waluigi. Cortez laughed in front of them as he got ready to set sail "YOHOHOHOHO! How are you all amigos today, I've got a real treat for you all!"

Bobbery continued "We're gonna take you all towards the Crescent Reef. Now…Huh?" He noticed Goombella and the others arrive and said "You're a tad late Goombella, and who be these blokes you bring with you?"

Goombella looked up at Bobbery and said "Yeah I know, anyway these are some of Mario's friends. Kooper, Parakarry, Bombette, Bow, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario."

Bobbery said "Mario, eh? Well come along, any friend of Mario is a friend of Bobbery!"

Cortez turned to the group and said "I've been expecting you amigos!" He watched as the group boarded, but Kooper just stood there and looked up at Cortez. Cortez wondered "And I thought you weren't afraid of me amigo, you clearly stated that many chapters ago."

Kooper gulped and said "I don't care. You still freak me out, and what do you mean chapters?"

"That doesn't matter now Kooper, I've served my purpose in this story…" As he continued to speak, many people began to give him confused looks about his 4th wall breaking, Goombella just rolled her eyes.

Goombella told Cortez "Could you just stop breaking the freaking 4th wall already!" Everyone looked at her and she said "What!"

Kooper said as he got on the boat "Yeah, whatever this 4th wall is, it's just too creepy!"

Bow admitted "It's even more scary than me!"

Cortez said "To make a long story short amigo, I'm through screwing around with you. Comprende? Now let's get this tour started." He looked at Kooper and co and said "And trust me, you'll be back in time for the party to begin."

Kooper replied "Alright, but I still don't know what you're talking about."

After some more talking and instructions, the Black Skull finally took off. They sailed around Rougeport's islands in the sea about 30 minutes out, exploring caves, the reef, and showing many of the huge islands. The ship arrived back in Rougeport within 2 hours. The Black Skull pulled back into the harbor, and the group was pleased with the tour.

Cortez said as they pulled in "Wasn't that well worth the 10 coins, amigos! Now tell me how was it!"

Most of the people replied they enjoyed the tour, Bombette even commenting "I was quite amazed at some of the sites!"

Kooper said "It was cool!" They prepared to exit the ship as Cortez said bye to the tourists, until Cortez stopped them.

"Stop right where you are amigos!" Cortez appeared right in front of them.

Bow said "You dare try and stop me from getting off this boat!"

Kooper wondered "Yeah what gives!"

Cortez explained "I thought I'd help you out a little bit! Hasta luego amigos!" He suddenly teleported them to the station after Goombella said her goodbye.

Bobbery wondered as he watched Cortez teleported the gang away "I'll never get how the hell you got those bloody powers!"

…...

After arriving at the station, still wondering why Cortez has those crazy powers, and boarding the blimp, the gang took a trip back to Glitzville. Glitzville was already partying after Spike had finished setting up the party and the gang noticed it as the blimp came closer to Glitzville. Kooper noticed the brighter than usual lights and said "Well I can already tell Spike has been working hard at this."

Parakarry agreed "Yeah, I can't wait to party!"

The Cheep Cheep Blimp arrived in the center of Glitzville and lowered the group down, Spike watched. He said "Right on schedule!" He walked up towards the group who was now on the surface of Glitzville and amazed at the party. He greeted them saying "Welcome back! You're just in time to PARTY!"

Kooper said looking at his surroundings "Wow Spike! This looks great!" He noticed the flashing dance floor, the stereos, speakers, buffets, bars, the music, and other things.

Spike replied "Yeah, I told you all I'd throw you a great party!"

Bombette said as she headed to a table "Well what are we waiting for! Let's party!"

Parakarry said as he headed for the bar "I think that bar's calling my name! I'll head over there!" He began to fly towards the bar.

As the others joined Bombette and sat at a table, Kooper asked Spike, looking around "One question, where is Koral? It can't be a party without her!" Kooper then heard aa whistle and looked around.

Spike chuckled "Heh heh heh, I think you've already found her!"

Koral came up from behind Kooper and surprised him with a hug and asked "Did you miss me!"

Kooper turned around and said, sounding happy to see her "Koral!" He hugged her back.

At the table, the rest of the group, aside from Parakarry watched. Lakilester said "Man Kooper really has a great thing going on with her."

Bombette agreed "Yeah, don't they just look like the cutest couple!"

Bow said "They do seem cute, but I think me and Kirby are cuter! GWAH HEE HA HA!" She laughed.

Goombario said "I swear you laugh too much!"

Back with Kooper and Koral, they began chatting as they headed for the dance floor. Kooper said "So, we just learned a little more about Spike's strategy he'll try and use against us tomorrow."

Koral wondered "What did you learn?"

"Well we ran into his friend Goombella, and she said he LOVES powering himself up, he's great at guarding, and he's also great at hitting multiple targets."

"That doesn't sound too good!"

"Yeah I know, plus he has those Crystal Stars and who knows what they can do! But I just know we can find a way around this! He's not invincible." Kooper said as he stepped onto the dance floor with Koral.

"You'll find a way around it! But for now, let's enjoy the party and do some dancing!" The two Koopas began to dance to the music with each other.

Kooper noticed King K and waved to him and said "Hey King K what's up!" He continued to dance with Koral.

"Dude…I'm not King K…" He walked over and whispered "It's me, Yellow!" He was trying to disguise himself due to the whole city hating them, and the fact that the Mafia is now after them.

Kooper and Koral said quietly "Yellow!"

Kooper asked "What are you doing Yellow?"

Yellow explained in kind of a depressed tone, looking around for Red and Green "I just wanna party one last time before I die…"

Kooper remembered "Oh yeah, the mafia…"

Koral reassured Yellow "Don't worry Yellow! They're not gonna kill you!" She then asked Yellow "Hey Yellow, can I ask you something?"

"Uhhh…Sure!" Yellow replied.

"Why did you do it, I mean not just the bomb, but working for Bowser!"

Kooper said in a "Yeah you betrayed us!"

Yellow sighed and replied "I never really wanted to do all this stuff…And Bowser promised us so much, he even promised to buy me a dirt bike!"

"How could you believe a word that idiot says!"

"I uhh…I don't know! We were just bored really, and that's why we left Koopa Village in the first place." Yellow lowered his head, and then apologized "Listen dude, I'm sorry! I never wanted to be enemies…"

Kooper thought for a moment and said "Alright…I get it now, you just wanna make up for all this right."

"Is all you really want is to be our friend again?" Koral asked.

Yellow nodded, but then looked back towards the buffet to find Red and Green and said "Yeah…but I just don't want Red to know about this…"

Kooper said "Why? Does he just hate all of us?"

"Uh…Yeah he does…And you have NO idea what he'd do to me!" Yellow said, looking back at Red and Green once again.

Koral said "Well we can all assume it's probably harsh…" She remembered past event that occurred between the two Koopa Bros. Koral then asked him, feeling sorry for him "Do you actually wanna hang with us!"

"Hey, I thought we were gonna spend some time together tonight!" Kooper said.

"Oh come on Kooper!" Koral answered back and continued "The three of us can hang for a little bit! It'll be just like old times!"

Kooper looked at Yellow who just stood there waiting and said "Alright, I guess it's cool with me." The three then joined on the dance floor and began to dance and chat.

Back with Bombette, Spike, and the others; the group was headed towards the buffet. Bombette said as she admired the buffet "Wow Spike, you've got a great selection of foods here!"

"Yeah man!" Lakilester threw in.

Spike chuckled to himself "Heh heh! It took a little convincing from the caterers, but it was all worth it!" He then muttered quietly to himself "And some ass kicking!"

They approached the buffet and Bow immediately grabbed a plate, serving herself some seafood and saying "All the seafood I can eat!"

"I didn't know you liked seafood?" Bombette said as she approached the buffet. As she was walking, someone tripped ove rher and she said "Hey! Watch where you're walking!"

The Koopa that tripped over her landed flat on his face and shouted as he held onto his snout "YOW! WHAT THE…" He then noticed it was Bombette he tripped over and muttered "Bombette…"

Bombette looked up at the Koopa and said "Red…" The others returned to her.

Spike said "I thought you'd never show up for that ass beating I owe you!"

"Pfffft! Like you can kick my ass!" Red mocked. He then asked "What the hell do you think you're doing tripping me like that Lamebette!"

"Um…Lamebette!" Bombette glared up at Red.

"Don't question my awesome insults!" Red said as he was joined by Green.

"I wouldn't be talking, you're the lamest of the lame!" Spike mocked as he started to laugh.

"Hey! That was my insult!" Goombario complained to Spike.

"…Anyways…What the hell do you think you're doing tripping me like that!"

Bombette replied "Trip you! It was your fault you tripped over me! Clearly you weren't paying attention!"

Watt said, trying to break things up "Um…can't we just get along…"

Green muttered, rolling his eyes "Here we go again…" He watched as Bombette and Red continued to argue over anything.

Soon after a little more arguing, Rawk Hakw came in to join the argument and demanded "Do we have a problem here?"

Red looked up at Rawk Hawk and said "Yeah! This Bob-Omb and her loser friends have been harassing us Rawk Hawk!"

"Umm…What is he doing here!" Bombette wondered.

"Yeah man?" Lakilester said.

Red replied, as Rawk Hawk stood inbetween him and Green "Oh him? We just paid him to serve as our body guard!"

There was a moment of silence and confusion between Bombette, Bow, Laikester, Watt, and Goombario. Until Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA! How could you have even afford to hire him?"

Goombario said "As a matter of a fact why would Rawk Hawk even want to protect you guys?"

Rawk Hawk demanded "You got a problem with me acting as a body guard for these chumps!"

Goombario was intimidated by the Hawk poking at him and said "Um…No!" The arguments continued for the next couple minutes.

At the bar, Parakarry was enjoying a nice fresh beer saying "Ah, this is the life!" He thought about everything that had happened through their time at Glitzville. He then asked the bartender "Hey pass those peanuts down here!"

The bartender agreed "Sure thing Mr. Parakarry!" He passed him a bowl of peanuts and said "Here you are!"

"Thanks!" He began to eat some peanuts. He then noticed a black shelled Koopa wearing sunglasses sit near him and asked "Aren't you one of those Koopa Bros?"

It was indeed Black and he said, hushing him "Shhh! Dude, you're gonna expose me!"

Parakarry said "What's the worst that can happen…"

"Dude shut up!" Black pushed him a little and said "I came here for a beer, not to get everyone turned against me!"

Parakarry said, taking a sip out of his beer "Aren't you Kooper;s age? 15? There's no way they'll serve you any alcohol!"

The bartender looked at Black, causing Black to say "No! I'm like 18!" he asked the bartender "Can I get a beer?"

"You're joking right!" He told the bar tender who was pouring a glass for Black "Don't listen to this Koopa, he's really 15 year old!"

Black said, noticing the bartender was putting his glass away "No I am not! Don't listen to this loser!"

"Did you just call me a loser!" Parakarry asked, staring at him with a cold look.

"Yeah I called you a loser! You got a problem with that dude?"

"Yeah I do! And I wouldn't be talking! You're one of the most mediocre villains ever! I mean you guys put an off switch on that bomb!" Parakarry got up from his chair.

Black was now getting annoyed and said "You wanna go tough guy!" He balled up his fists.

The bartender interrupted their argument and said "Could you two please refrain from your arguing. You should be celebrating, not fighting amongst each other!"

Parakarry and Black turned over towards the bartender, and Parakarry sat back down and agreed "Yeah…After all it's all for me and my team!" He grabbed onto his beer and took a sip of it.

Black wasn't about to give up and said "I ain't falling for that!" He then swung his fist at Parakarry, who quickly reacted and flew up out of Black's reach.

Parakarry laughed "Hahaha! You're gonna have to do better than that!"

Black muttred to himself, growling under his breath "Grrrr…You win this round…" He walked away.

Parakarry flew back down to his seat and said "Okay…That was unexpected."

Back with Kooper, Koral, and Yellow, the three Koopas were sitting at a table near the dance floor. They had gotten some food from the buffet and they chatted as they ate. Kooper, Koral, and Yellow were talking about Yellow's involvement with Bowser. Kooper asked "Hey Yellow, do you like ever wonder what life would be like if you weren't working for Bowser?"

Koral said as she ate a salad she had "You sure would've been better off not working for him!"

Yellow thought for a moment and said "Not really, but I have always missed the good old days with you and all our friends back in Koopa Village…Even if that place is boring!"

Kooper threw in "Who can forget the good old days! We've had a lot of good times together!"

Koral agreed "Yeah! Who could forget those times we went swimming in the lake out on Pleasant Path, or those many times we'd all play manhunt! Or pizza nights at Koopers!"

Yellow replied, remembering the Friday nights where they'd gather at Kooper's place and watch movies while having pizza "Pizza nights! I loved those so much! Except when you guys would rent out a scary and lie to me saying it wasn't scary!"

Kooper laughed remembering that " Ahahahah! That was always funny!" He then told Yellow "You always were the crybaby of the group after all!" Yellow just got embarrassed at the comment.

Koral said, looking at Kooper with a serious face "It wasn't funny to me cause you'd do it to me and Jodi!"

"Hey! I never had anything to do with it those times! It was always Red, Green, and Koover pranking you and Jodi!" Kooper responded back.

"Well either way it wasn't funny!" Koral crossed her arms.

Yellow agreed with Koral "Yeah…" He then asked "By the way…Uhhhh…Are you two like officially dating?"

Kooper said as he began to dig into some of his chicken wings "Yeah! I thought you already knew after the battle yesterday." He wrapped his arm around Koral.

Yellow thought for a second and said "Not really…" He then noticed a helicopter approaching the floating city, on the side he noticed a purple and black logo and said "Oh crap…" He looked up at the blimp, staring at in fear.

Kooper and Koral began to look towards the direction Yellow stared at and Kooper wondered "What is that!" He stared at the helicopter as it began get closer.

Yellow got up saying "Oh no! That's the mafia! I gotta find Red and tell him about this!" He ran off, leaving Kooper and Koral confused.

Koral gasped "Oh no! I think they're here to kill him!"

Kooper replied "This is gonna get ugly soon…"

Yellow ran up to Red shouting "REEEED! RED! They're here!"

Red, who was still arguing with Bombette said "Yeah and I should've…" He was interrupted by Yellow and said "What the hell Yellow! I'm in the middle of arguing with this bitch Bombette!"

Bombette snapped "Um! BITCH! You did not just call me a bitch!"

"Yeah so deal with it!" Red replied back.

Yellow told Red, talking very fast "T-They're here dude! They're gonna kill us!"

Green noticed the Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, Ice Bro, and Sledge Bro getting out of the helicopter and said "Uh dude…I think you may wanna take a look at this…"

Red looked towards the bros and said "Oh crap…." He also noticed Black had returned and said "Dude we got a real problem on our hands!"

Bombette, Spike, Bow, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario looked towards the approaching mafia hit men and Spike said "These are they guys who are here to execute you?"

Yellow replied "Yeah they are and they're getting closer!"

Rawk Hawk got in front of the Koopa Bros and said "Leave these fools to me! Har har har har har har!" He hid the Koopa Bros behind him and approached the hit men.

The lead Hammer Bro asked "Hey buddy, you seen four Koopa Troopas?"

"Yeah we looking for these guys. One had a red shell, a black shell, a yellow shell, and a green shell. They all wore masks as well." The Ice Bro explained.

"You're the tough guys who think you can kill my clients! If you wanna get through them you'll have to get through…YOWCH!" He was struck in the head by a sledge hammer and he was knocked onto the ground.

The Koopa Bros gasped in horror as Rawk Hawk was taken out with a single blow to the head and Yellow said "WE'RE DOOMED!"

Black said "No we ain't! We'll fight back!" He took a fighting stance.

The Hammer Bro said, pulling out two hammers "You though some foolish hawk could defend you! You got it all wrong, you failed to fulfill the boss's orders, and for that you're gonna have to pay!"

The Boomerang Bro pulled out two boomerangs, the Fire Bro's hands formed fire balls, the Ice Bro formed some ice balls in his hands, and the Sledge Bro pulled out some sledge hammers. All looked grim till there was a massive explosion catching all five bros. They all shouted "YOOOOOWCH!"

Bombette had exploded to protect the Koopa Bros and she said "There is no way I am gonna let you kill these losers!"

Lakilester said "Yeah!"

Red was confused and said "B-Bombette!"

Bombette looked back at Red as the bros got up and she told him "I hate you with a passion Red, but you don't deserve to die!"

"I uhhh…Thanks…" Red thanked Bombette.

The lead Hammer Bro got up and said "You got a problem with us executing these fools bomb girl!"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Bombette glared at the Hammer Bro. She was then aided by Spike, Watt, Bow, and Lakilester.

Goombario said "Umm…You guys…" He was all of a sudden frozen solid by the Ice Bro.

Spike said "What the! Since when could you guys fire ice!"

The Ice Bro said "Since Lemmy Koopa gave us the power to do so!" He then fired a couple more ice balls at the group, causing them to jump out of the way.

The Hammer Bro ordered his cohorts "ATTACK!" He began to lob hammers around, most going towards Bow and Spike.

Bow told Spike "Watch out!" She floated over to him, and used Outta Sight on Spike.

Spike thanked Bow "Thanks!"

Bombette was dodging some fire balls, and boomerangs and she said "We gotta be quick!" She then told Lakilester "Try and return fire or counter with Spinies!"

Lakilester agreed "Alright!" He began to throw Spinies at the incoming hammers, boomerangs, fireballs, ice balls, and sledge hammers.

Spiek said "Alright! I'm going in!" He then told Bow "Bow, I'll need some help!" He began to flutter jump over towards them, Bow helping him stay invisible. When he was over the Hammer Bro, he ground pounded him and knocked him onto the back of his shell. Spike cheered "Take that loser!"

The Hammer Bro shouted "WHOOOOA! HELP ME UP!" The Fire Bro then helped him back onto his shell, but it wasn't long before Bombette blasted them once again, and Watt shocked the Sledge Bro pretty good.

The Boomerang Bro said as he got up from off the ground after being blasted into the air "Damn it! They're tougher than I thought they'd be!"

The Ice Bro said "I'll handle this!" He began to wildly chuck ice balls around the place.

Lakilester shouted "WATCH OUT!" He tried to dodge the ice balls, but eventually he was struck by one and frozen solid.

Bombette shouted out "LAKILESTER!" She was soon taken out by an ice ball, as well as Watt.

Bow said "It's about time I made them pay for that!" She disappeared, dodging the ice balls, she then appeared behind the Ice Bro and began to laugh "GWAH HEE HA HA!" She then began to smack him with her fan, causing him to scream for help.

The Ice Bro screamed "AAHHHH! Someone stop her now!"

They tried to fire their weapons at Bow, but she disappeared and reappeared near Spike. She said "These guys are really pissing me off!"

Spike agreed "Yeah I know!" He looked around and wondered "We need back up, where is Kooper and Parakarry?"

Bow said, dodging some more projectiles "I think Parakarry is at the bar, but I don't know where Kooper is."

Spike told Bow "Find them! I'll hold them off till then!" He then whistled, causing a stampede of Yoshis to swarm the 5 bros and trample over them.

Bow said "Alright!" She disappeared and began to search for Kooper and Parakarry,

Meanwhile, the Koopa Bros watched as Spike fended off their executioners. Red said "I…I just can't believe out of all the people, THEY'D try to save our lives?"

Green wondered "I'm kind stumped on that too…"

Yellow said "I hope they can stop those mean hammer bros…and uhh…all the other bros." he then muttered to himself "But why isn't Kooper helping…"

Meanwhile Bow was searching the bar for Parakarry. She floated around looking for him, until she found him sitting in the same bar stool he was sitting at, now drunkenly singing with a few others and King K. Bow said "There you are!"

Parakarry was singing with a couple Toads and a Koopa and he was annoying others singing "_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Toady! Grab my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city. But before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back!"_

"_I'm talking about pedicures on out toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Drop-topping, playing our favorite Cds. Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tiiiiiiipssssy!" _King K sang.

Bow tried to get Parakarry's attention by said "Parakarry! Parkarry! Get over here now!" She thought _'Are you kidding me! Is he singing Tik Tok!'_

Parakarry and the others continued singing combined _"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, no."_

Bow smacked herself in the face and said "You gotta be fricken kidding me Parakarry!" She disappeared and reappeared behind him, smacking him repeatedly.

Parakarry shouted "YOOOOWCH!"

Bow said as she grabbed onto Parakarry from the front of the shell and said "What are you doing Parakarry! We need your help!"

He turned around and said "Bow! What are you doing here! Enjoying the party much?"

"I don't have time for this! Those loser Koopas, and our friends are in danger! The mafia sent a hit man group to execute the Koopa Bros and they've got Bombette, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario frozen solid!"

Parakarry thought for a moment, taking a sip out of his glass "Uhhh, yeah I'll be there in a sec!"

Bow replied "Good! Now hurry up! I gotta find Kooper!" She disappeared.

When Bow disappeared Parakarry began to speak "You know, do ya ever think about that song. It's like you wake up in the morning feeling like P. Toady…So you're waking up feeling like a black man!"`

A Toad said "Yeah…I mean the song goes like, trying to get a little bit tipsy? I think whoever wrote the song was drunk before they walked out of that door, just from brushing their teeth with a bottle of Jack."

"Yeah, how drunk was the person when they wrote the song!" Parakarry wondered.

Back with Kooper and Koral, Kooper was wondering what was going on. Kooper said "I wonder what's going on? I haven't seen anyone, or the mafia's hit men."

Koral was worried and said "I hope they didn't kill Yellow, or the others."

"Maybe we should go look for them…" Kooper looked around through the crowds of people, getting up. He turned around quickly coming face to face with Bow and he was frightened suddenly, falling back on his shell he shouted "WHOOOOA!"

Bow just laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA! I didn't even try to scare you and you just freaked out!"

Koral helped Kooper up and said "I got you!" She got him back on his feet and said to Bow "What are you doing here Bow!"

Kooper asked "Yeah what gives! You scared me!"

Bow replied "I wasn't even trying to scare you…" She then explained, pointing over towards the location Spike was dealing with the mafia "Those goons from the mafia are attacking us, and they've got the Koopa Bros cornered, Bombette, Goombario, Lakilester, and Watt frozen solid, and Spike's dealing with them right now! We need your help!"

Kooper didn't hesitate and said "No! We gotta stop them!" He ran over towards the area, followed by Koral.

Koral warned Kooper "Be careful Kooper!" She was also followed by Bow.

Back with the mafia, the Koopa Bros, and Spike…Spike had taken out the Ice Bro, and Fire Bro. He was getting tired of dodging hammers, boomerangs, and mallets and said "Is that the best you got! Bring it on suckas!"

The Hammer Bro said "You've messed with the wrong hit koopas kid! There is no way I'm letting a pint sized Yoshi get in my way of completing our objective!" He chucked a couple more hammers at Spike.

Spike caught a hammer and said "How about a taste of your own medicine!" He chucked the hammer at the Hammer Bro, who dodged it, but Spike decided to lay some eggs to counter act. He said "Take this!" He began to chuck eggs at the boomerangs and hammers to stop them, and eventually hit the Hammer Bro in the face with an egg.

The Hammer Bro shouted "AGGGHHHH! Are you kidding me!" As he wiped the egg off his face he told the Sledge Bro "Take care of this fool for me, we'll spam with hammers and boomerangs and you just come in and whack him good!"

The Sledge Bro nodded as the Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro began to chuck their endless supply of weapons at Spike.

Spike continued to dodge them, but eventually he was struck on the return of a boomerang. It knocked him forward and he yelped "YOWCH!" He saw another hammer coming at his face and said "Uh oh!" He quickly rolled out of the way and got back up and he said "You're not bringing me down that easily!" He then whistled, summoning a stampede of Yoshis that trampled over the Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro.

As Spike gloated, the Sledge Bro snuck around him and smacked him hard with a mallet. The Hammer Bro said as he got up from being trampled "Yeah! That'll teach him!"

Spike was knocked back and struck a pillar on the entrance to the Glitz Pit. He groaned "Guuuh…That's gonna hurt in the morning…" He suddenly blacked out.

The Koopa Bros gulped hard as they saw Spike get knocked out, and Green said "We're screwed!" They began to run for the door to the Glitz Pit to hideout.

Red said "Let's make a run for it dudes!"

Yellow blurted out "I'm running for my life dude!" He ran off towards the door .

The Boomerang Bro said as he watched the Koopa Bros escape "They're getting away!" He threw his boomerangs at them, which came around and struck Yellow in the eye.

Yellow yelped in pain as he held onto his eye "YOOOOOOOW!" His eye was blackened up from being hit so hard, and he cringed from the pain.

Black ran over to him, quickly getting up as he held onto the back of his head and said "Dude we gotta go! No time to stop and cry!" He helped Yellow up.

Yellow whined "Yooowch dude….M-My eye is killing me!" He got back up as well.

Red was faced towards the Hammer, Boomerang, and Sledge Bro and he dodged a few more hammers. He said "You'll never take us down! We're too cool to die young!" He pulled out a few ninja stars and began to chuck them at the hit koopas. He began to move closer to the door, helping Green up as well.

The Hammer Bro then ordered them "Alright we're gonna have to put some more force into this!" He then withdrew into his shell and said "Let's do this!" He, the Boomerang Bro, and the Sledge Bro then rammed themselves into the 4 Koopa Bros, crashing through the door of the Glitz Pit and into the lobby, receiving many gasps from the tourists inside the Glitz Pit. Many tourists were now watching and news reporters in the Glitz Pit turned their attention to the event.

The Koopa Bros struggled to get up from being hit so hard by their shell attack. And Green muttered "No…"

Yellow whined as he held onto his now bloody nose "I don't wanna die!"

Red tried to get up once again, but his leg prevented him from as he felt a surge of pain go through his leg. He said "Agggh…Dudes I think my leg is injured…Talk about lame…" He was also pretty badly scratched up from being sent crashing through a glass door.

Green said "It's too late to do anything now dude…" He was pretty roughed up as well.

The Hammer, Boomerang, and Sledge Bro prepared their weapons and moved into the Glitz Pit lobby. The Hammer Bro said "There's nothing you can do now losers!"

Red gulped once again and he said "He's right…It's been nice knowing you dudes…" He tried to get up once again, but he just couldn't.

Black said "We failed…." They were soon holding onto each other in fear as they were now face to face with the hit Koopas.

"It's a great day to die for you Koopa Bros!" The Hammer Bro said as he readied his hammer to bludgeon their skulls.

"GWAH HEE HA HA!"

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped what they were doing and the Boomberang Bro said "What….Was….That!"

The Koopa Bros frantically looked around for the source of the laugh and Green said "Was that…that Bow lady!"

All of a sudden a flaming shell came from out of nowhere, striking the Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, and Sledge Bro. They all screamed "WHAT THE!"

Yellow said, now hopeful "It's Kooper!"

Red said "He's helping now!"

The Kooper, Bow, and they had gotten Spike back stood in front of them and Kooper said "Think I'd let you get away with killing the Koopa Bros!"

The Hammer Bro was knocked onto the ground and shouted as he was slammed by Kooper "NOOOOO! SLEDGE STOP THEM!"

The Sledge Bro jumped and caused a shock wave, freezing Kooper and Spike in place.

All of a sudden the Sledge Bro was struck hard in the back of the head by a flying shell. As he fell to the ground, Parakarry revealed himself and said to the group "And you all probably thought I was too busy to help!"

Bow said "Well no duh! You've been at that bar the whole time while we were fighting off these goons!" She smacked the Boomerang Bro around as she talked to Parakarry.

Kooper said after he launched himself at the Sledge Bro "Haha! Take that!" He got up and said, noticing the hit Koopas were knocked out "Wow, we sure showed them!"

The Koopa Bros looked at the now unconscious Hammer, Boomerang, and Sledge Bro and Red said "W-We're saved…And by these guys!"

Yellow cheered "Way to go guys! That was awesome!"

Kooper smiled and gave Yellow a thunbs up. Spike then said "Well looks like we should get you guys fixed up, arrest these fools, and unfreeze the others."

Kooper agreed "Good idea!"

…...

The group looked at Red and Bombette chuckled a little bit. After arresting the five species of Bros, unfreezing the rest of the team, and fixing up the Koopa Bros injuries, the group met in the Glitz Pit again, the door now being repaired. Red was now on crutches due to his broken leg. Red and his bros stood in front of the gang and Red said to them "Listen uhh…I'm not all that good at this uhh, whatever you wanna call it, but uhhh…You saved us, and uhh…That was really cool of you."

Kooper said "Thanks Red, actually that's the first time I ever heard you talk like that in a long time!"

"Yeah and don't get used to it dude!" Red replied.

Bombette then said "Well at least you're thanking us!"

Black said "I don't really know what to say but DAMN! You really kicked their asses!"

Green agreed "Yeah, seriously dudes, I don't know how I could ever thank you!"

Yellow smiled and said "I'm so glad you saved our lives Kooper and everyone! I'm just too young, and too cool to die."

"Dude, we're all too cool to die!" Green threw in.

"I know Green!" Yellow replied back.

Kooper approached Yellow and said "Well it's great you aren't dead dude! I wouldn't want to lose an old friend!" The two Koopas high fived each other.

As the Koopa Bros continued to speak, Bombette listened and said "Wow is it just me or is Kooper suddenly friends with Yellow?"

Lakilester threw in "I saw him and Koral hanging with him earlier, and they were like eating together and dancing."

Spike said "Well I don't know about you guys, but if it wasn't for the party I'd be headed back to my room to sleep!" He wasn't as injured as the Koopa Bros were, but he had taken a good amount of damage from the sledge bro's attack.

Red thanked them once again "Well once again…Thanks for saving our shells! You did a much better job than Rawk Hawk did!"

After some more talking, Kooper said "Well now that this is over what do you say we get this party started…again!" He was now joined by Koral and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

The group agreed "Yeaaaah!"

Parakarry said "Well I hear that bar calling my name! I'll see you guys later!"

Bombette sighed "You gotta be kidding me Parakarry!" The party continued through the night and the Koopa Bros actually did hang around Kooper and co. Kooper and Koral often hung around Yellow, them back to being friends like they used to be but Yellow eventually left them alone so they could dance together.

Black and Parakarry actually hung around each other with King K, but Black still couldn't get any beer cause he's too young to get any. They just goofed around and chatted along with the other Toads and Koopas Parakarry was talking to earlier. Eventually Black rejoined his Bros when Parakarry got so drunk he was passed out.

Bombette, Spike, Bow, Lakilester, Watt, and Goombario allowed Red and Green to hang around them, now acting more friendly towards each other. The whole group had a great time at the party, but tomorrow Kooper and co had the championship match and 5000 coins on the line. Can they defeat Spike and claim the championship title?

**Well that does it for this chapter and I'm once again so sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is pretty long and I do like what I've done with some parts, but not really on the end.**

**Next time…It's time for the championship! Kooper and co vs. Spike the Yoshi in an epic showdown? Who will emerge the victor in this epic conclusion to Of Glitz and Glory…find out!**

**Next time: Chapter 26- The Final Showdown**


	27. Ch 26: The Final Showdown

**Summary: **It's finally time…Kooper and co's trials in the Glitz Pit are about to come to an end as they finally take on Spike the Yoshi himself in the championship match. The epic battle is finally underway so sit back and enjoy the final battle! The beginning was kind of rushed all so I could get to the battle quicker and this battle took up about 15 pages. So without further comment, here it is! The final showdown!

**Chapter 26: The Final Showdown**

After a night of serious partying Kooper and co headed in to rest up for the final showdown with Spike. Kooper was the first one up in the morning around 8am and decided to do some things around Glitzville early morning. He made his way to the hotel cause he wanted to do a morning work out to get himself ready for the battle. He said to himself as he walked through the doors "Today's the big day!" As he entered the lobby, he was immediately noticed by the bellhop who was a Toad.

The Toad said "Good morning sir! Welcome to the…Hey wait! You're Kooper!"

Kooper replied "Yeah that's me!"

The Toad asked "What brings you here? Are you here to stop by for your girlfriend?"

Kooper asked, kinda weirded out that the city knows of them "Uhhh…How did you know?"

"The whole city knows you and Ms. Koral are dating now, they have photo evidence in this newspaper from the party last night! She's on the 5th floor, room 530." He showed Kooper the newspaper.

Kooper blushed hard when he saw the picture of the two of them kissing in the entertainment section of the newspaper and said "Uhhhh…A-Actually I came here for the gym, do you know where that is?"

"You take a left headed towards the breakfast hall, then it's your 4th on the left." He instructed Kooper.

Kooper replied as he headed toward the gym "Thanks…" He then said to himself "Oh man! How did they get that in the newspaper! Do people really like to see me embarrassed?" He rolled his eyes and said "Oh well, I got more important things to focus on anyways!" He grabbed a bottle of water out of the vending machine before he entered the gym, which was empty. He said "Alright let's get started!"

Kooper walked over to a treadmill and got on it, placing his water bottle in the water bottle holder and turned on the treadmill saying "Let's see what's on TV!" He turned on the tv, starting to slowly walk, but instantly turned the speed up so he would be jogging. Kooper turned it onto some VH1 and watched some music videos as he jogged.

Kooper said as he watched the music videos "Greaaaat…another weirdo music video by Lady Toadette!" He continued to walk, ignoring the music and eventually shut the machine off when he was warmed up and made his way towards the weights, setting up a thing of 30 pounds on each side and setting it on the weight bench saying to himself "This shouldn't be too hard to lift…" He laid down on the weight bench and grabbed onto the long bar and pulled it towards his chest, struggling to do so, and raising it up.

Kooper set the weight back on it's holder and got up panting "Whoa…*pant* That was actually kinda heavy…" He did it once again and repeated with every ounce of strength he had. He looked at the TV every now and then, noticing a entertainment update as he continued lifting the weight.

The TV showed some rumors and random things concerning paparazzi and stuff and it said "Join us later today as we discuss the latest in the world of entertainment, including some romance between Glitz Pit fighter Kooper and supposed his girlfriend…"

Kooper was distracted and somewhat shocked that it was now all over TV and accidentally lost his focus and dropped the weight on himself yelping "YOOOOOW!" He was cut short of breath and he gasped for air, cringing in pain as he tried to remove the weight "Aghhh….Somebody….Help…Me…"

As Kooper ran short of breath, the door opened and Koral suddenly walked in, headed towards the treadmill, but instantly noticed Kooper choking and shrieked "OH MY GOD KOOPER!" He rushed over and tried to help him and with Kooper's help they lifted the weoght off of Kooper's chest.

Kooper got up, gasping for air and thanking Koral "Thanks…Huff….Koral…Huff…." He recollected himself and said "Thanks for saving my life! That thing was choking me!"

Koral sighed in relief saying "Phew! I'm just glad I caught you in time!" She then asked "Well how did this happen?"

Kooper explained "Well I wasn't exactally lifting the right amount of weight and I struggled a bit, but I heard on the TV that apparently the whole world now knows of our relationship, and it freaked me out, and I accidentally dropped the weight…"

Koral was kinda weirded out as well and said "What! They're now announcing it to the world that we're dating!"

"Yeah…Apparently the fricken paparazzi found out last night at the party and being the jerks they are, decided to release the photos to the media…"

Koral was shocked by it as well and said "What! You're joking right!"

"I wish I was…" Kooper sighed.

Koral asked sitting down on the weight bench with Kooper "So what brings you here this early?"

"I thought I'd come here a little early to prepare myself for the championship match today."

Koral asked "Are you nervous about it?"

"A little, but I'm just too pumped up to care!" Kooper said sounding confident. He then said "I was also hoping to meet you for breakfast."

Koral said "Well for now we can work out together. I came here for some cardio work, which I barely have enough time to get these days cause I'm always like so busy at the beach!"

"Oh yeah…" Kooper got up off the bench and said "Well I don't really think I should do something about these weights, or move onto a different machine entirely!"

Koral agreed "Yeah you really freaked me out there!" She then made her way for a treadmill, Kooper making his way for another machine.

Kooper said as he made his way to a lat pulldown machine "Yeah…Well let's forget about it, I got some working out to do!" The two Koopas continued their work out and eventually got some breakfast. Kooper just kept wondering if he'd be able to pull of a victory today.

…

Back in the locker room, most of the group was just waking up. Parakarry, and Lakilester were already awake and Parakarry sat on the couch, holding his head and complaining "Awwww man…My aching head…"

Lakilester said to Parakarry "Man you really lost it last night!"

Parakarry said "I can't even remember a single thing from last night…"

"Should've thought twice before you stayed out all night at that bar with King K!" Lakilester told Parakarry. He remembered today was the day they'd be taking on Spike and reminded Parakarry "You do know we're taking on the Yoshi today right?"

"Yeah and I just hope this headache gets better by the time we planned the battle."

Bow floated up from behind Parakarry thinking _"What a perfect opportunity!" _She then got up close and screamed "GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bow caused Parakarry to jump and shout "WAAAAAH! Bow what the hell!"

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA! You're such an easy target Parakarry!"

Bow reappeared in front of Parakarry, and Parakarry began to flip out on Bow "Come on Bow! I have the worst headache right now and I don't need you trying to scare me every chance you get! We have the championship match today and your screaming is just gonna make my headache worse!"

Bow smacked Parakarry saying "You don't dare speak to me like that you hear me!"

Bombette's voice could be heard from behind them saying "Hey cool it both of you! Might I remind you we have the championship match toady." She then wondered "Speaking of which, where is Kooper!

Parakarry answered "Kooper went out early, saying he was going to the gym for a little workout to prepare himself."

Bombette looked at the clock realizing it was 7:30am and she said "Well we got some time before the championship match, if not I was gonna go down there and find him."

Bow said "I'm sure Kooper will find us in time. He did seem pretty excited for the match yesterday at the party."

Lakilester said "Let's just hope we can find a way to defeat Spike."

Bow remembered fighting alongside Spike last night when the Hammer Bro squad tried to kill the Koopa Bros. She did notice how Spike's Ground Pound is limited by defense and said "Well last night I happened to noticed that Spike's Ground Pound is limited when it comes to defense, which won't be a problem for Kooper or Parakarry."

Parakarry threw in "Yeah but what about that Crystal Star."

Bombette said "Then we'll just counter it with some items. Which reminds me we should definatley head down to the shop to buy some items before the battle."

Parakarry agreed "Yeah…" He then got up and said "Well I think we should get some breakfast

Lakilester agrred "Yeah man!" The group made their was out of the locker room. They left the Glitz Pit and headed for the breakfast buffet at the hotel.

Out in the main area of Glitzville, Bombette began to walk away from the three saying "I'll be with you shortly, I got some stuff to buy."

Parakarry said, waving to her "Alright. If you're getting some items for the battle, remember what Goombella told us and make sure you buy a couple shrooms."

Bombette replied "I'll do that!" She walked away and into the shop.

Parakarry, Bow, and Lakilester walked into the Hotel and Parakarry asked the Toad in front "You wouldn't happen to know where the breakfast buffet is?"

The Toad, Kooper previously talked to replied "Why yes I do, it's just across the hall!" He pointed across the lobby to the open breakfast hall. He then said "Hey wait, you're Parakarry, Bow, and Lakilester!"

Bow said, fanning herself "Of course I am Lady Bow! The fairest of all Boos!"

Parakarry and Lakilester rolled their eyes and Parakarry said "It's nice to meet you, but we don't really have time for chit chat cause we want to get some breakfast, and then prepare for the match."

The Toad said "I understand! Good luck today and it was nice seeing you!"

Parakarry, Bow, and Lakilester made their way across the hall to the breakfast hall, which had many tables and chairs, a couple wide screen tv's on the walls, a buffet on the right side of the room, and the pool outside.

Parakarry said looking at the buffet which had the usual breakfast buffet stuff like beagles, donuts, muffins, cereal, fruit, egg and sausage, the usual. Parakarry said grabbing a thing of coffee "This is a nice buffet!"

Bow agreed "Sure is! Now let's grab some breakfast!" The group grabbed whatever they wanted and found a table to sit at. They sat close to the TV which was already showing a match preview.

Parakarry watched the tv and said "Hey look! They're already talking about today's match!" He began to drink the coffee he got for himself and he also ate a donut he got.

Lakilester turned his attention to the screen and said "Cool man!"

The TV was showing a couple of sports anchors, being a Koopa Troopa and a Toad talking about the match. The Koopa said "Well today we've just received confirmation that the championship match between newcomer team Bombshell, and the champion of the Glitz Pit, the Great Gonzales Jr. will occur at about noon. The champion has already stated that he's coming at them with everything he has."

The Toad said "I gotta say they're really gonna have to figure out a way to get around his defenses and those Crystal Stars he likes to use. It's gonna be a tough one!"

"So what are you opinions. Who do you think will win this?"

The Toad replied back "I honestly think The Great Gonzales Jr. is gonna pull it off

Parakarry said sarcastically "Greeaaaat! They sure do sound like they're on our side…Of course I'm being sarcastic!"

Bow replied "Those reporters have NO CLUE what they're thinking!" Everyone continued to eat their breakfast.

While they ate breakfast, Bombette suddenly walked in and said "I think I got everything we'll need!"

Parakarry wondered, feeling the headache starting to go away "What did you get?"

Bombette replied showing all the items she picked up "Well I picked up some things like Softeners, Courage Shells, Power Punch Jars, and I also grabbed a shroom or two."

"That'll help us hopefully!"

"Plus I do think I figured out a weakness, but I only got one of these items cause they only had one in stock. I'll surprise you in battle!"

Parakarry said "Well I sure hope you know what you're talking about!" He went back up to grab himself some more coffee and more off the breakfast buffet.

Lakilester said as Bombette joined them "Man I really hope you guys can figure this out! I ain't going in this match cause all my attacks will just be super guarded."

Bombette agreed "Yeah maybe you should stay out, besides I kinda wanted this to be just me, Parakarry, and Kooper, but Spike already told me that he'll allow one substitution."

Bow said "If that's true I am so subbing in if needed!" The group continued to chat about the match and after a couple hours they were about ready to head back to the locker room. They were on their way out, passing by Kooper ad Koral.

Bombette greeted Kooper "Hey Kooper, you ready for the match today?"

Kooper replied "I sure am! I just get so pumped up thinking about it!" The time was about 10:30am and Kooper and Koral had just finished working out. Kooper said "I was just getting some breakfast right now."

Koral said "You're right Kooper!"

Parakarry told Kooper "We just finished eating. Bombette also got some items that'll help us out."

Bombette reminded Kooper "Just rememebr, meet us in the locker room close to 12pm."

Kooper replied as he walked over to the breakfast buffet "Alright!" He and Koral watched as they left the room. When the time was right, Kooper headed back to the locker room after chatting and relaxing before the match. The group had already scheduled the match when he arrived and it was only a matter of time before they would make their way onto the stage for the final battle.

…..

It was finally time…Bombshell vs. Spike(aka The Great Gonzales Jr.). The arena was packed and the lights were dimmed for this special event, with red and blue lights flashing. The crowds were louder than ever cheering for Kooper and co, as well as Spike. Jolene stepped out onto the stage with a spotlight shining on her. She said "Today is our main event! The moment you've all been waiting for! Bombshell vs. our champion The Great Gonzales Jr!"

The crowds began to cheer "GO BOMBSHELL!"

"GONZALES JR!"

"GO SPIKE! GO SPIKE! GO SPIKE!"

Jolene said "Alright are you all ready for some action!"

"YEAAAAAH!" The crowds cheered.

Jolene announced "Alright then let's get this thing started! In this corner we have our challengers! The dynamic trio, Team Bombshell!"

A blue spotlight shined down towards the arena entrance as Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette walked in receiving cheers from their fans. Kooper said as he walked up the steps "This is it! You guys ready!"

Parakarry answered "I sure am!"

Bombette answered "We can take him!" They finally made their way onto the stage and they were ready for battle.

Jolene asked the group "So tell me, how does it feel to finally make it to the championship? You've come a long ways!"

Kooper replied "I gotta say, it feels great!"

"Well there you have it!" She then announce Spike's entrance "And now let's give a round of applause for your current champion, the local badass himself, The GREAAAAT GONZALES JR.!"

A red spotlight shined down on the other end of the arena and a fog machine started up as the doors opened. Spike walked in and his fans began to cheer. Spike said as he walked to the stage thanking his fans "Thank you! Thank you!" He made his way onto the stage.

Jolene asked Spike "Great to see you champ! Now is there anything you'd like to say before the battle begins!"

Spike replied "Yeah! I gotta say, Kooper and co, you've done an pretty awesome job and I've had some killer times with you all, but now it's show time!"

Kooper said "Thank you! I promise you we'll give you the fight of a life time!"

Jolene then said "Alright, I don't have many rules for this match, and I will say The Great Gonzales Jr. has agreed to allow one substitution, and that'll be your ONLY substitution, and because we all know The Great Gonzales Jr. loves to use his Crystal Stars he's placed a Star Power meter on the screen that shows how much power he can and has used. And as the audience continues to cheer for him, the meter will refill."

Kooper looked over at the screen to see the meter and said "Well that makes thing fair!"

Parakarry said "Yeah I guess."

Jolene continued "Alright before we start the match we have a very special guest attenting today! Your priorty one hedgehog: THE BLUE BLUR!"

The door swung open and within a second a blue blur passed the crowds and mad eits way to the stage. It revealed to be the be the speedy blue hedgehog himself: Sonic, accompanied by his theme; _It Doesn't Matter_. Sonic said "Heh heh! Bet you all weren't expecting me!"

Kooper and co. gasped "SONIC!"

Spike greeted "Yo Sonic!" He walked up to him and the two shared a homie hug quickly and said "It's so awesome to see you Sonic!"

Sonic said "Sure is Spike!" He looked around to his fans who cheered for his appearance. He then looked over at Kooper and co and said "Yo Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry! Long time no see!"

Kooper waved and said "Hey Sonic! I wasn't expecting you?"

Bombette asked "How did you…" She then remembered getting a postcard from Mario when they were competing in the Winter Olympics and said "Oh yeah, you must've heard from Mario during the Winter Olympics. I totally forgot about that postcard!"

Sonic said "Yeah, the Olympics are over, so I thought I'd pay my good buddy Spike a visit, but I sure wasn't expecting you guys would actually be taking him on so soon! I mean it took me FOREVER to defeat those lame Armored Harriers!"

Spike said to Sonic "And if it wasn't for me you would've never made it past them!"

Kooper said "Wow! And it only took us one try! Not to mention you could've just used a POW Block to completely own them!"

Sonic face palmed and said "Greeaaaat…Why didn't I think of that before?" He then said "Well I sure am glad to see all of you!"

Spike said "It's awesome to see you Sonic! Now let's get this party started!"

Jolene said "It's an honor that you could come to see this match, and you have box seats!"

Sonic said "Sweet!" he then noticed everyone else and said "Hey Bow, Watt, Lakielster, and Goombario!"

They all greeted Sonic and King K waved to Sonic saying "Yo Big Blue! What up?"

Sonic said "Eh, nothing much! Just finished the Olympics in Vancouver. I gotta say though they were TIGHT!" He then said to Kooper and co, and Spike "Well I wouldn't want to hold up this showdown! Good luck to both of you!" He sped off towards his box seat.

Spike waved to Sonic "This win will be for you Big Blue!" He then looked at Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry said "Alright let's do this!"

Jolene said "Alright, now that that's over….BRAWL!"

**Championship Match: Bombshell vs. The Great Gonzales Jr(Spike)**

And the championship match is finally about to start! Nobody would expect such a small Yoshi to be such a challenge, but many thought wrong. Spike has about 60 HP, can do a maximum of 7 damage due to a Power Plus Badge, and he has a defense of 1 because he has a Defense Plus Badge. Spike can do a variety of moves including his Ground Pound, Mini-Egg, Gulp, and Stampede, but the thing that makes him so strong is he has the ability to use the Crystal Stars. ALL ABILITIES from Earth Tremor to Sweet Feast, and his personal favorite: Power Lift.

Spike said as his battle music kicked in "Aw yeah baby! It's about time I got to face you! You ready for this!"

Kooper said, sounding quite confident "You know we are!" Kooper this time had an HP Plus Badge on increasing his HP to 35 this time.

Spike said "I think I'll start the show off! It's about time I showed you why I'm so tough to beat man!" He raised his arms in the air and the Gold Crystal Star revealed itself.

Kooper said "Here he goes with that Crystal Star!" He watched as Spike worked with some kind of interface and a joystick, increasing his power.

Bombette wondered "I hope he doesn't gain too much power!"

After a while, Spike had gained 2 attack power and 2 defense and said "Two and two, awesome!" He prepared for Kooper's attack.

Kooper said "Alright let's see how you handle this!" Kooper withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Spike, Spike ended up guarding against Kooper's attack taking NO damage due to having a Damage Dodge badge.

Kooper was shocked to see he did not even a scratch to the small red Yoshi and said "WHAT! H-How did that not do any damage!"

Spike laughed "Haha! I equipped a Damage Dodge Badge just cause it's an awesome badge!"

Kooper pouted "Aw come on!"

Koral cheered "Don't worry Kooper! I know you can do it!"

Kooper smiled back at Koral and then told Bombette "Give him everything you got Bombette!"

Bombette said "With pleasure!" She gave off a smirk and ignited her fuse. She walked over to Spike and exploded.

Spike, at the last second, Super Guarded Bombette surprisingly saying "Oh baby! I actually guarded an explosion!"

Kooper's and Parakarry's jaws dropped and Parakarry said in shock "How did an explosion miss!"

Bombette landed back in her position and said "Wow…Spike really is good!" She had 1 damage dealt to her, now having 34 HP.

Parakarry said "It's my turn now!" He then withdrew into his shell and used Shell Shot on Spike, however Spike once again Super Guarded, leaving Parakarry with 29 HP.

Spike said "I think I'm gonna make this a little harder for you!" Spike then laid about 3 eggs and then chucked them at Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry. Spike had 2 turns left for Power Lift.

Kooper and Bombette were struck by the eggs and Kooper groaned "AWW gross man!" Much to Spike's surprise it didn't damage Kooper, but it cost Bombette 1 HP leaving her with 33 HP. But luckily it decreased both of their attack powers to 3 for 2 turns.

Parakarry however super guarded the egg and said "Ha! That ain't gonna work against me!"

The egg headed back for Spike and he said "WHOA!" He then super guarded it, getting rid of the egg.

In the audience, Bow, Lakilester, Watt, Goombario, Koral, and King K watched. Bow said "Wow…Spike is good!"

King K agreed "Yeah he da' man!"

Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were next and Kooper said "We gotta think of a plan! Spike just seems to be able to super guard everything we send at him!"

Parakarry wondered "I wonder how that flaming shell toss!"

Kooper remembered how effective it was against Wario and thought for a moment. He said "Uhhh…Okay! Let's give it a go!" He withdrew into his shell and Parakarry picked him up.

Spike wondered "Oh no…Not the Fire Shell Throw!" He prepared to guard, but he knew it was a very fast attack.

Parakarry threw Kooper down at Spike, and Kooper activated the Flame Shell. He surprisingly hit Spike, but Spike guarded, only taking 3 damage due to the Defense Plus badge giving him 1, Power Lift giving him an extra 2, and Damage Dodge making a guard decrease the damage by 2, and lastly Spike's Mini Egg reducing Kooper's attack power , leaving Spike with 57 HP.

Spike said "Wow! You actually got a hit on me!"

Bombette said "And there's more where that came from Spike!" She then charged over him to Body Slam him, however Spike super guarded at the right time, leaving Bombette with 32 HP.

Spike said "Hahaha! You can't touch me Bombette!" It was now his turn, and he now had 1 remaining turn for Power Lift, and thanks to the crowd his Star Power had risen to 7. Spike said "Now it's my turn!" He then whistled and summoned a herd of Yoshi.

Kooper shouted "WHOA!" The Yoshis trampled over Kooper and Bombette, dealing a total of 4 to Bombette, then 3, then 2, then Bombette began to guard losing a total of 9 HP leaving her 23 HP. Kooper however only received 5 damage, leaving him with 30 HP. Kooper got off the ground and groaned "Awww man that was brutal! A herd of Yoshi!"

Bombette said "Yeah…Well I think I have an idea to deal with Spike! Just watch!" She pulled out a Dizzy Dial and used it.

Spike gasped "Not a Dizzy Dial!" He was suddenly confused by the Dizzy Dial, kinda distorting his vision and he said "Aw c'mon!"

Bombette said "I think this'll make it easier to hit him now that he's dizzy!" The Dizzy Dial would work for 2 turns counting this one.

Kooper said "Wow! Smart thinking!" Kooper then withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Spike, and finally landed a hit, but only dealing 2 damage, leaving Spike with 55 HP.

Parakarry cheered "Way to go Kooper!"

Out in the audience, Bow, Lakilester, Goombario, Watt, Koral, and King K watched. Goombario commented "Nice! Bombette must've found one of his only known weaknesses!"

Koral cheered "Wooooo! Go Kooper!"

Lakilester also cheered "You can do it team!"

Watt cheered as well "You're doing great everyone!"

Parakarrys turn was next and he had the perfect opportunity to strike. Parakarry said "Alright, this Shell Shot is definatley gonna hurt!" He withdrew into his shell and shot himself at Spike, nailing him and dealing 4 HP worth of damage.

Spike was down to 51 HP and he said "Guuuh…Don't think a Dizzy Dial is gonna get you that far! Time for a little star power!" His power lift had just ended, and Spike decided he'd go with another Crystal Star saying "I can go a turn without Power Lift, take this!" He activated the Diamond Crystal Star and said "Time for some Earth Tremor!"

The audience cheered "YEEEEEAH!""WOOOOOO EARTH TREMOR!"

Spike's Star Power had gone down to 5, and he hopped onto the Diamond Crystal Star and increased it's power.

Kooper said as he watched the size of the Crystal Star increase "Uh oh…I got a bad feeling this is gonna hurt…"

Parakarry laughed "Ahahaha! And it's only gonna hit you and Bombette!"

Bombette glared at Parakarry and said "Shut up!"

The Crystal Star had reached it's full size and it began to bounce up and down, creating multiple shockwaves that launched all three members into the air, dealing 7 HP worth of damage to all of them. Kooper was left with 23 HP, Bombette had 16 HP, and Parakarry had 22 HP.

Kooper groaned as he got up, holding his stomach "Awwww man that was not fun! It's things like being tossed around that really doesn't go so well with my stomach…." He quickly shook it off.

Parakarry said "That was insane!"

Bombette said "Alright, now that that's over we got one turn to deal as much damage as we can before the Dizzy Dial wears out."

Kooper agreed "Yeah you're right!" He then withdrew into his shell and began to spin real fast until his shell ignited into flames and he launched himself at Spike.

Spike moved out of the way out of luck and said "In your face!"

Bombette said "Alright he won't be able to dodge it this time!" She lit her fuse and made her way for Spike, exploding on contact and dealing 6 damage. Spike was now down to 45 HP.

Parakarry said "Nice one Bombette!" He then withdrew into his shell and used Shell Shot on Spike, but Spike managed to Super Guard, leaving Parakarry with 21 HP.

Spike was now relieved of the dizzy effects and said "Haha! Now that that Dizzy Dial wore off it's about time I went with another…" He held up the Gold Crystal Star and said "POWER LIFT!"

Kooper said "There he goes again!"

Bombette said "Let's just hope we get lucky and he doesn't gain so much defense or attack power."

Spike managed to get unlucky and only got 1 attack power and 2 defense and said "Aw c'mon! Only 1 attack power bonus!" His Star Power was down to 3.

Kooper said "At least his attack power hasn't gone up so high!" He then withdrew into his shell and said "Time for a Shell Slam!" He began to rapidly spin and glow and he then launched himself at Spike, striking him with great force, dealing 10 damage, leaving Spike with 35 HP. Kooper cheered "Yeeeeaaaah!"

Bombette ran up to Spike and attempted to jump on him, but was super guarded, now down to 15 HP.

Parakarry said "Let's see him dodge this!" he withdrew into his shell and began to rapidly fly around the arena.

Spike shouted "WHOA!" He tried to keep an eye on Parakarry, and he came to the conclusion that he'd attack from behind and thought _'Does he really think he can fool me that way!' _He turned around to try and super guard Parakarry, but he only had enough time to guard, losing 3 HP, down to 32 HP.

Spike chuckled as he got up off the ground "Heh heh heh time for some drastic measures!" He noticed his star power had risen to 4 before he went in for his next move, grabbed onto Kooper with his tongue and dragged him into his mouth, then spitting him out at Bombette, then jumping in the air and cheering.

Sonic could be heard on a mic shouting "STYLISH!"'

Spike laughed "Haha! Take that!"

Kooper was disgusted that Spike would pull him into his mouth and groaned "Auuugh! That's disgusting Spike!" He lost 5 HP from the attack, leaving him with 18 HP.

Bombette got up and said "At least he didn't eat us and turn us into an egg…" She was down to 8 HP.

Kooper said "Bombette you look like you could use a shroom." He gave Bombette a shroom for his move.

Bombette ate it up, recovering 10 HP, now with 18 HP. She then said "If he almost knocks me out, 'm having either Bow, Watt, or Lakilester sub in for me." She then lit her fuse again and tried to bomb Spike, actually getting a hit this time, dealing 4 HP worth of damage to Spike, leaving him with 28 HP.

Parakarry said "Now we're getting somewhere!" He withdrew into his shell once again and shot himself at Spike, however Spike managed to super guard, leaving Parakarry with 20 HP.

Spike was down to 2 turns, including this one for Power Lift and said "Hmmm what shall I do…Yeah that's it!" He jumped into the air and flutter jumped over to Parakarry and began to ground pound him, dealing 7 HP worth of damage, leaving Parakarry with 13 HP, but also temporarily damaged his wings.

Parakarry groaned in pain "Agh…My wings…"

Kooper asked Parakarry "Are you alright Parakarry?"

Parakarry replied "I can manage, don't worry!"

Kooper said "Alright, just play some support with items or a shell toss until your wings recover."

The gang continued to watch the battle, Bow commenting "It looks like the tide of this battle is turning in favor of us!"

Lakilester, who came back with a soda and popcorn said "Yeah, they've done a good amount of damage to Spike." He then asked "Hey wait, who asked for the popcorn?"

Goombario said "I did! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Oh, here you go man!" He handed the popcorn to Goombario.

Koral said as she continued to watch "Kooper's really doing a great job!" She suddenly noticed Black passing them and said "Black? You're watching the battle?"

Black was carrying a huge thing of popcorn for himself and said looking over at her "Uh huh! It's really getting awesome!"

The rest of the team looked over at the Ninjakoopa and Koral said "And I assume your brothers are to?"

"Yeah! We're all watching it….mainly cause I love watching Glitz Pit battles, and they have nothing better to do."

Bow then looked at Black and asked "By the way could you do me a favor!"

"What?"

Bow thought up a crazy idea and said "Your brother, Yellow? If he gets up and leaves the arena for example, going to the concession stand or bathroom, let me know cause he looks like the PERFECT target to scare the hell out of!"

Black glared at Bow and said "Don't even think about it!" He just walked away after.

Koral explained to Bow "That wasn't the smartest thing to ask Black, Bow. He's very protective of Yellow, as Yellow is protective of Black. They share the closest bond out of all the Koopa Bros do with each other."

"Hmph! Whatever Koral!" Bow shrugged.

Back up on the stage Kooper prepared for his turn and said "I think I'm gonna go with a Power Punch Jar!" He used up one of their two Power Punch Jars, raising his attack power from 5 to 7.

Bow said "Good thinking, we have one more now." She then walked over to Spike and jumped on him, and suddenly exploded.

Spike guarded the move and took only 3 damage, leaving him with 25 HP.

Parakarry pulled out a Thunder Bolt and said "I hope this works!" He used the Thunder Bolt on Spike, however Spike super guarded somehow.

Spike laughed "Haha! A Thunder Bolt isn't gonna stop me!" His Star Power was now up to 5, and he was on his last turn for Power Lift. He suddenly whistled, and jumped in the air cheering for his Stylish, summoning the herd of Yoshis to attack Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry, trampeling over them, dealing 3 damage first, then 2, then 1 about 4 times, totaling to 10 damage each.

Kooper had taken 8 HP worth, leaving him with 10 HP, Bombette took 10, leaving her with 8 HP, and Parakarry took 9 leaving him with 4 HP. Spike was also done for Power Lift.

Bombette and Parakarry were getting tired out and Parakarry said "I can't *pant* go on much longer…"

Bombette said "I think I'm gonna switch out this turn." She then looked at Bow and said "Bow, switch out for me! Your Outta Sight can really help us out."

Bow agreed "Oh so it's my turn? This'll be fun!" She exchanged places with Bombette, having her full 25 HP. She laughed holding out her fan "GWAH HEE HA AH!"

Kooper said "Let's try this!" He withdrew into his shell and began to spin around, igniting his shell and launching himself at Spike.

The attack was very fast this time and Spike was in shock and said "Uh oh…" He was suddenly struck by Kooper's Fire Shell, and lost 7 HP, leaving him with 18 HP.

Kooper cheered "Yeaaaaah!"

Bow said "We've almost got him! Just a little more!" She then disappeared and reappeared behind Spike, holding her fan laughing "GWAH HEE HA HA HA!"

Spike turned around and said "WHOA!" He was suddenly smacked about 5 times by Lady Bow's fan, leaving Spike with 13 Hp. He groaned "Yoooow! I was hoping I never had to feel that painful smack!"

Parakarry said "I gotta heal up…I'm really low on health…."

Kooper suggested "What about getting some help from Misstar?"

Parakarry said "That's a great idea!" He suddenly prayed for Misstar and she appeared and gave him a kiss, recovering 20 HP, bring Parakarry up to 24 HP.

Spike noted this and said "Hmm, I think I'll go with this!" He suddenly flutter jumped over to Bow and said "Take this!" He did multiple flips for his stylish before attacking and began to ground pound Bow multiple times, dealing 7 damage, leaving Bow with 18 HP. When he was done he jumped in the air and cheered. His star power was also now up to 6.

Sonic could once again be heard on the mic saying "STYLISH!" He continued to watch and said to himself, sipping a soda and eating his favorite: chili dogs "Man talk about a close match!"

Kooper withdrew into his shell once more and launched himself at Spike, but however Spike super guarded, dealing 1 damage to Kooper, leaving him with 9 HP.

Bow decided she'd go with Outta Sight cause something just told her he would try to attack the whole team next turn.

Parakarry's wings finally began to heal and he said "Alright! Now I can get back in the air!" He tried to use Shell Shot on Spike, however Spike super guarded, leaving Parakarry with 23 HP.

Spike said "Alright now it's time for a little EARTH TREMOR!" He pulled out the Diamond Crystal Star, decreasing his star power to 4.

Kooper said "Uh oh…Here he goes again!"

Bow told Kooper "Don't worry! I have a plan!"

Spike eventually caused the Crystal Star to grow to it's full size and he began to create an earthquake with it, however just in time, Bow used Outta Sight on Kooper and Parakarry.

Bow laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA! I knew you'd do that!"

Spike muttered "Damn you Lady Bow!"

Kooper then said "Way to go Bow!" He then told Bow "Bow try and Spook him while I use Fire Shell on him, We've almost got him!"

Bow agreed and disappeared and reappeared, behind Spike and shouted "GWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She scared the hell out of Spike and he shouted "WAAAAAH!" He was suddenly struck from behind by Kooper using Fire Shell, dealing 8 HP, leaving Spike with 5 HP.

Parakarry said to Kooper and Bow "Nice team work! Now it's time to end this!" He tried to use Shell Shot again, but he was super guarded once more, leaving him with 22 HP.

Spike was in danger now and he was growing tired. He panted "You….Huuuuf….You've really given me a…huuuuuf….run for my money! But it's not over yet!" He then pulled out the Ruby Crystal Star and said "It's time for an Art Attack!" The move drained his star power to 2.

Kooper said "Art Attack! He's gonna…attack using art?"

Parakarry said "I don't know…"

Spike began to draw a couple circles around Kooper, Bow, and Parakarry dealing damage each time, 2 damage on the first one, 1 on the second, 2 on the third, and 2 on the last, dealing a total of 7 damage to each member on the team leaving Kooper with 2 HP, Bow with 11 HP, and Parakarry with 15 HP. Spike said "Hahaha! I call that piece…PWNED! HAHAHAHA!"

Kooper was just as exhausted as Spike and said "Guuuh…I gotta heal fast…" He pulled out a Super Shroom and ate it, recovering 10 HP bringing him back up to 12 HP. His Power Punch had run out this turn as well.

Bow pulled out her fan and said "Looks like it's time to finish Spike off!" She floated over to him and laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!" She then smacked him repeatedly with her fan…however Spike ACTUALLY guarded against her Fan Smack taking NO damage. Bow was shocked and she said in rage "WHAAAA! HOW THE HELL DOES SOMEONE GUARD MY FAN!"

Parakarry told Bow "Settle down Bow!"

Bow looked back at Parakarry with a glare and said "Don't you tell me what to do Parakarry! That's no way to speak to a princess after all!"

Parakarry said "You gotta be kidding me…" He withdrew into his shell and began to fly around the arena, for Air Raid.

Spike knew he was extremely low on HP and if this attack hit, he'd be finished. He paid close attention and when Parakarry was close he timed it right and super guarded, leaving Parakarry with 14 HP.

Spike thought _'I don't have much health left, and I can't use Sweet Feast right now…What in the world am I gonna do?' _He dug around his pocket and found a Zess Cookie and said "Haha! So unlucky for you I had this!" He ate the cookies and recovered 15 HP, bringing him back up to 20 HP.

Kooper said "Aw come on!" He then withdrew into his shell and began to spin around rapidly for a Shell Slam. Once his shell was glowing launched himself at Spike, but Spike Guarded and only lost 7 HP, leaving him with 13.

Parakarry flew up high and dove down at Spike and tried to Sky Dive him, but Spike super guarded, leaving Parakarry with 13 HP. He sighed "Why does it always have to be me getting super guarded!"

Kooper told Parakarry with a smile "Don't worry man!"

Bow said "My turn!" She disappeared and reappeared behind Spike and covered her face, then shouted making that face "GWAAAAAAAAH!" She managed to scare Spike, dealing 5 HP worth of damage, leaving Spike with 8 HP.

Spike got up off the ground and said "Don't EVER do that again to me!" He then pulled out his Gold Crystal Star and said "I bet you knew this one was coming!" His Star Power was now down to 0.

Out in the arena, the Koopa Bros were watching the match and Black cheered them on "You can do it guys! Rock on!"

Yellow also cheered "Go Kooper! Go Bow and Parakarry!" He then said to his bros, grabbing a handful from Black's popcorn bucket "This is getting so awesome dudes! I hope they win!"

Green commented "I don't know about that one dude. That look on the champs face just says he's planning something!"

"Well I still think they can do it!" Yellow said.

Black agreed "Yeah dude! They've got that Yoshi on the ropes!"

Red thought up a new plan for them, seeing how the Mafia is probably going to track them down once they find out about the Hammer Bro Squad's failure "It's still anyone's game dudes! And I just thought of the coolest idea ever!"

Black, Green, and Yellow looked over at Red and asked "What!"

Red explained to them, while still trying to watch the match "Alright here's the plan! We stay in Glitzville and try to take on that Yoshi ourselves! We'll be so fricken rich once we beat him!"

Black immediately agreed with the idea saying in excitement "Yeaaah! I'm with you all the way bro!"

Yellow replied as well "It sounds like it could be fun…And a lot of hard work."

"Yeah and that means we're gonna have to train twice as hard if we want to beat that Yoshi!" Red said, continuing to watch the match.

Back up on the battle field, Spike had finished with Power Lift, gaining this time 3 attack power, and 2 defense and said "Yeaaaaaah! Now that's what I'm talking about baby!"

Kooper said "Aw great!"

Bow said "I don't even thin my fan will do anything…Unless we have a Power Punch Jar!" She smirked at Kooper.

Kooper digged through their inventory and said "Sorry…We don't have any more…" He said "Well I think I got and idea!" He withdrew into his shell a spun around, creating a tornado around himself, and launched himself at Spike, but Spike once again Super Guarded Kooper, leaving him with 11 HP. Kooper groaned to himself "Awwww come on! I wa shoping I could make him dizzy so we could then finish him off!"

Bow asked Kooper "Alright you know what, give me one of those Softeners!" Kooper agreed and handed her the only one, Bow then used it to decrease Spike's defense back to 1.

Parakarry was up next and he said "Okay if Spike's gonna guard me every time, I think the Air Throw should do the trick!" He flew over to Spike and picked him up off the ground.

Spike struggled to free himself and said "Hey! What that…What are you doing?"

Parakarry replied "You'll see!" He then chucked him down on the ground, fortunately for Spike he only took 2 damage cause he guarded, now left with 6 HP.

Spike said "I won't let you win this match!" He then jumped into the air and flutter jumped over to Parakarry. He then did a few flips in midair then began to ground pound him, dealing 4 damage, then 3, then 2, then 1 about 4 more times, dealing a total of 13 HP, KOing Parakarry. He then cheered, jumping into the air "Hahahaha! How'd that floor taste!" He had 2 remaining turns for Power Lift, and his Star Power rose to 1.

Parakarry collapsed and told Kooper and Bow "Guuuh…Finish him for me…" He suddenly fainted.

Kooper and Bombette gasped "Parakarry…"

Kooper then clenched his fist and said "This isn't over yet!" He withdrew into his shell and launched himself at Spike, once again being Super Guarded, now down to 10 HP.

Bow said "Let's see him guard me now!" She floated over to him and pulled out her fan and began to smack him, dealing 4 HP worth of damage, however Spike super guarded on the last smack, leaving Bow with 10 HP.

Spike prepared to make the final KO's and he walked over to Kooper and said "It's over man!" He grabbed a hold of him with his tongue and spat him out at Bow, dealing 9 damage to both of them, and also knocking Kooper over on the back of his shell, leaving both of them with 1 HP.

Koral said "Oh no! Kooper!"

Kooper tried to get up, and he was extremely exhausted saying "Bow…It's all up to you now…"

Bow nodded and disappeared. She tried to scare Spike, but Spike somehow saw this coming and super guarded her, dealing the KO.

Kooper gulped hard once he saw Bow get KO'ed and said "Uh oh…" He thought in his mind _'It's over…There's not a single thing I can do and I'm all alone up here…Unless…'_

Everyone watching was shocked to see Kooper on his own, and flipped over on his shell. Bombette commented "No…This can't be happening!"

Lakilester and Koral covered their eyes and Lakilester said "I can't watch this man!"

King K was still watching in amazement and said "Aw damn! An' they were so close to!"

Goombario said "He's done for!"

Away from the group, the Koopa Bros continued to watch, and Black and Yellow were on the edge of their seats, hoping Kooper could somehow pull something off. Yellow crossed his fingers saying "C'mon dude! There's gotta be something you can do!"

Red said "There's nothing he can do moron! If we can't do anything when we're knocked over on our shells, what makes you think Kooper can do something!"

Green threw in "Yeah dude!"

Black said glaring at Green and Black "Dudes shut up! I know he can do something cause I watch Glitz Pit battles all the time!"

Up in the box seats, Sonic was watching the final moments of the battle and he said to himself "This was so worth the trip from Vancouver!" He cheered in the mic "Go Spike my man!"

Back on the arena, Spike prepared to make the finishing move. He told Kooper as he watched him squirm, trying to get up "You've really put up a great fight and given me a battle worth fighting man, but you're finished!" He then whistled, summoning the Yoshi herd, then jumped in the air cheering for his stylish.

Kooper thought _'NOW!' _He withdrew into his shell and used the Shady Koopa signature move, attacking Spike on the back of his shell slamming through the Yoshi's charging at him and colliding with Spike.

Spiek shrieked "WHOOOOAAA!" He was struck by Kooper's attack and knocked onto the ground causing a very shocked response from the audience, and Kooper got back up his feet somehow, throwing his fist in the air.

Kooper cheered "YAHOOOOOO! I DID IT BABY! YAHOOOOO!" He began to break dance, spinning around on his shell, and doing a back flip, and another flip, nearly over the stage.

Jolene announce "BOMBSHELL WINS! BOMBSHELL…HUH!"

Kooepr was suddenly struck by a bucket that dropped down from the ceiling, striking Kooper. Kooper shouted "YOOOOWCH!" He was knocked out by chance.

Bombette said "What in the world!"

Jolene announced "Oh my…It appears we have a…tie!"

Sonic gasped "WHAT! A tie!"

Everyone was in shock. King K said "Damn! There hasn' been a tie in years!"

Goombario said "And in the event of a tie, the winner will be chosen at random. There's still hope we can win this."

Bombette said "C'mon just a little luck!"

Jolene pressed a button that activated a spinner on the screen that had several sections, some having Spike's face on it, others having Kooper's face. She said "Since this is a championship match and a tie has occurred, the winner will be chosen by random. Now let's see who is the winner!" She pressed the button and it spun a dial around. As everyone watched in anticipation, it suddenly stopped on Spike, Jolene then shouted "AND THE GREAT GONZALES JR. WINS! SPIKE KEEPS HIS TITLE!"

The crowd cheered "YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"SPIKE YOU ROCK!"

"WAY TO GO SPIKE!" Sonic cheered, immediately rushing out of his box seat to go congratulate his soul partner.

Kooper and co were disappointed, and Kooper watched as Spike along with everyone began to celebrate. He pounded his fist on the ground muttering "We were so close….Damn that random selection…" He slowly got up along with Parakarry and Bow.

Bombette said "No…We were so close to!" She and everyone else rejoined Kooper, Bow, and Parakary who were disappointed that they didn't win, despite knocking Spike out first.

Koral went over to hug Kooper and said "I'm so sorry Kooper!"

Kooper replied "We gave it our best, I even managed to KO Spike…If it wasn't for that damned bucket…We would've won…."

Lakilester said "Such rotten luck man!"

Watt told Kooper "Cheer up Kooper!"

Bombette then said "At least you managed to knock him out Kooper!" The group began to walk out of the arena.

Spike then called out Kooper's name "Yo Kooper!"

Kooper looked back, along with the rest of the group. Kooper walked back towards Spike and aksed 'What do you want?"

Spike held out his hand and said "I just wanted to say congrats man! I may have won by a random selection, but you knocked me out first man!"

Kooper shook his hand and said "Thanks Spike…"

"Come see me before you guys leave Glitzville. I wanna talk to you as a group." He began to walk off and said "Now I got some catching up to do with my main man Big Blue! See ya!"

Kooper and co watched as Spike walked out of the arena, along with most of the crowd. Parakarry wondered "I wonder what he wants to talk to us about."

Kooper said "Who knows…" The group finally exited the arena for the final time, heading back to the locker room to pack up, looking back on their trails in the Glitz Pit and all the good memories.

**It's finally over! Kooper may have KO'ed Spike, but thanks to a random bucket dropping on him, he was knocked out as well, forcing the randomizer to declare Spike the winner! Surprised much, also by the fact Sonic got an appearance? Man this was such an epic battle and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**It's not over yet people! There's one more chapter, being the epilogue. So next time we have the epilogue and my closing comments on this story! Man it's been so great writing the story!**

**Next Time: Chapter 27- Epilogue  
**


	28. Ch 27: Epilogue

**Summary: **After an exciting battle, Kooper and co may have KO'ed Spike, but unfortunately Kooper was knocked out by a bucket forcing Jolene to randomize the victor, ending up being Spike. Now it's finally time to head back home to the Mushroom Kingdom for all in the final chapter for Of Glitz and Glory…I am so sorry it took like 4 months to write, but I have been busy with my Let's Plays and college(but I just finished my first semester!)

**Chapter 27: Epilogue**

After an intense championship match, and an unfortunate loss, Kooper and co had decided to return to the locker room one last time to recover their belongings. Kooper couldn't help but think of their eventful time in Glitzville from meeting up with Koral, defeating Wario, saving Glitzville, and the match with Spike. He thought _'I sure did enjoy my time here in Glitzville and I know it will never be forgotten!'_

As the group packed up, Parakarry counted up their earnings in a safe they had and said "Wow! Believe it or not but we've earned a total of 1000 coins!"

As he packed up some stuff, Kooper heard Parakarry's announcement and he was amazed. He said "Are you serious?"

"Yes we've really earned all of this!" Parakarry replied.

Bombette was thinking of the day they arrived in Glitzville and said "It feels as if we just started."

Kooper agreed "Yeah! I just can't believe it!"

Bow threw in as she headed out the door "And you couldn't have done it without me!"

Lakilester said "Gotta give me some credit to man!"

Watt threw in "And me!"

Kooper smiled and replied once he had all his stuff together "Haha! Yeah I can't forget about your help!"

Parakarry agreed with Kooper "Yeah, if it wasn't for Bow we wouldn't have been able to defeat Wario." The group walked out of the locker room and proceeded through the hall.

Bow replied "You're too kind Parakarry!"

The group walked past the Minor League Locker Room, which suddenly opened as King K. walked out. He stopped the group and said "Yo Bombshell! You did pretty good out there!"

Kooper thanked King K. "Thanks man! It still sucks that we lost it though…"

Bombette looked over towards King K. and replied "Yeah if it wasn't for that stupid Shy Guy, Kooper would've sealed the deal!"

Bow pulled out her fan and said "I'd like to find that Shy Guy and give him a piece of my mind!"

Parakarry said "Great so you're gonna resort to violence Bow?"

"Well of course I'm gonna!" Bow snarled at Parakarry, actually scaring him.

Kooper rolled his eyes saying "Here we go again!" He then told King K. "Well in case you can't tell we're leaving Glitzville. We've done what we came for. We've had our fun. And now it's time we headed back home."

King K. nodded replying "I see K-Money! Well I'm gonna miss you man, you're mah homie K-Money!" He then shook hands with Kooper.

Kooper said "I'll never forget you King K! And I can definatley never forget someone who helped me get my shell back!"

King K reminded Kooper, smiling as well "Once again K-Money, it was nothin'!" He then told Bombette "And baby am I gonna miss you!"

"Oh I'll miss you to, King K." Bombette smiled at King K and then she told him "You've really helped us out with your support!"

King K looked up at Parakarry and said "An' you bro…Well I don' know, I'm jus' gonna miss you Parakarry!" He looked at everyone else and said "An' I wish I had more time to get da' chance to chill with the rest of you!"

Parakarry smiled and replied back "It's been great knowing you King K!"

Everyone else waved goodbye and Kooper and King K had one last high five. They headed out of the halls into the main lobby of Glitzville where people began to cheer for them.

Kooper said "I'm not surprised!" He waved to his fans as they walked onwards to the exit.

Bombette agreed "We sure have earned ourselves a decent fan base!" She shouted out to the fans "Thank you! Thank you!"

The fans began to cheer "BOMBSHELL!"

"Great job team!"

"We'll miss you!"

Kooper smiled and said as they walked out the door to the fans "Thank you all! I'd like to thank you all for the support you've gave us through our trials in the Glitz Pit and you've been great to all of us! Just promise to never forget us!"

Parakarry said "Yeah we've given you some really exciting battles!"

"GWAH HEE HA HA! Who could forget my beautiful face!" Bow laughed.

A few Toads were love stuck and cheered for Lady Bow saying "We love you Bow!"

The group walked out of the Glitz Pit finally where some more fans cheered. Kooper said "Man am I gonna miss this place!" He looked over at the Cheep Cheep Blimp.

A whistle could be heard near by and the group turned to Sonic and Spike. Sonic said "Yo Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Lakilester, Watt, Goombario!"

Kooper turned his attention to the two and said "Hey Sonic! Hey Spike!"

Bombette said to Spike "I heard you wanted to talk to us before we left."

Spike sat on the steps leading up to the Glitz Pit and said crossing his arms "Yeah why wouldn't I? I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had fighting you guys!"

Sonic threw in "Yeah you guys just rocked! I sure am glad I came up to see your fight!"

Kooper thanked Spike and Sonic "Thanks guys!"

Bow said as well "But we should've won that match!" She noticed a Shy Guy that freaked out when he saw her and said "Speaking of that match!" She floated over towards the Shy Guy.

Watt sighed "Why does Bow always need to get revenge?"

Parakarry agreed "Tell me about it, Watt…"

Spike continued soon seeing Bow smack the Shy Guy like there was no tomorrow "Well anyway because you guys have made it so far, but you technically didn't defeat me…But anyway I've decided I'd award you with half of the prize money!"

Kooper was shocked and he said "Wow…Thanks Spike!"

Lakilester said "I wasn't expecting that!"

Bombette said "But…Why?"

Spike replied "You guys are just awesome enough to deserve it! I've had some great times with you guys and you put up an outstanding fight, so I decided to at least award you half!"

Bombette said "Wow! That's very nice!"

Bow suddenly came back now holding the mask of a Shy Guy and she asked "Did I miss anything?"

Kooper said "Yeah you did! Spike said he was going to give us half of the prize money!"

Bow gasped "Really!"

Spike replied "Yeah huh!" He then asked Sonic "Yo Big Blue, do me a favor and run over to Jolene's office and grab the big checks?"

Sonic agreed "You got it bud!" He darted off and within a couple seconds he was back carrying a huge check signed for 2500 coins.

Spike said "Thanks man!"

"No problem Spike!" Sonic replied back giving Spike a thumbs up.

Kooper took the large check and said "Thanks Spike!"

Parakarry took the check out of Kooper's arms and said "I'll hold onto that for you man!"

Kooper looked up at Parakarry and said "Thanks Parakarry!"

Spike said "Well now that that's out of the way, I don't want to hold you guys back any further from leaving."

Bombette said "We're all gonna miss you Spike! But first, before we leave we were going to grab one last hotdog at the hotdog stand."

Kooper said "Yeah wanna join us!"

Spike smiled and said "Yeah sure! It'd be awesome to chill with you guys one last time!"

Sonic said giving them all a thumbs up "You can count me in to! I never get the chance to see you guys and chilidogs just make everything better!"

Lakilester said as he followed the group to grab a hotdog "Man Sonic you are so obsessed with chilidogs!"

Sonic grinned when he heard Lakilester and said "What can I say? I just love chilidogs!" He stepped up to the booth and ordered a chilidog. The rest of the group ordered any random hotdog, sitting down at a couple tables and chatting for the next few minutes.

Spike was asking everyone what they were up to after leaving Glitzville and said "So now that you're all done here, what's next for you all?"

Parakarry responded first "I gotta get back soon. My vacation time is running out and I gotta get back to work."

Bombette said "I think I'll pay the other Bob-Ombs a visit and tell them about our time here!"

Watt said "I'm gonna go back to the Shy Guy's Toy Box and tell everyone about how much fun we had! Hee hee!"

Spike said "Nice!" He then asked Kooper, Lakilester, and Goombario "What about you?"

Goombario said "I just can't wait to get back home! My family would love to hear about this!"

Lakilester threw in "I'm gonna go back an' chill with my girlfriend!" He looked at Kooper and he asked, eating his hotdog "Which reminds me, where's your girl Kooper?"

Kooper said "I don't know…I told her we were leaving today. It's a total surprise that she hasn't come to find me yet."

"Don't worry man! I'm sure she'll show up!" Lakilester reassured Kooper.

Kooper said "I hope she hasn't forgotten or isn't too busy…" He got up and said "Actually I think I'll go to the hotel to see if she's there." He then said to Spike "Oh, I forgot. As soon as I get back, it's gonna be nothing but relaxation for me!"

Spike said "Cool!" He sighed realizing they'd have to leave soon "Well I guess you'll all want to get going soon?"

Bombette said "Yeah we should get going." She then looked up at Kooper and told him "We'll wait on you."

Kooper said as he got up to Spike and Sonic "Bye guys! It's been great Spike and it was pretty cool to see you again Sonic!"

Spike said "I'm gonna miss you man!"

Sonic said as Kooper walked away from the group "It was great seeing ya' again Kooper! Keep it real man!"

Kooper waved goodbye and walked away from the group, watching as the group said their goodbyes to Spike and Sonic. Bombette told everyone "We should get a ticket for the Blimp." She however noticed the Koopa Bros and said "Hey look, the Koopa Bros."

Red noticed them, first noticing Koope rand said "I hear you guys are leaving." Bombette and the other rejoined Kooper.

Kooper replied "Yeah, but sorry dudes, I really don't got time to chat. I gotta find Koral before we leave." He looked at the hotel and thought "Uhhh maybe I could stay to at least say goodbye."

Yellow told Kooper "Yeah it'd really suck if we didn't get to see you before you left! It's so cool that we can be buds again!"

Black agreed "Yeah dude!"

Red told Bombette "And once again Bombette, thanks for saving our lives from those mafia losers!"

Bombette smiled and said "Thanks Red, maybe you're not so bad after all!" She then asked "So what are you guys going to do now?'

"I've been wondering the same thing." Parakarry stated.

Black said showing a whole load of enthusiasm "We're gonna stay here and kick ass!"

Red said, kinda annoyed that his brother said it before he could "Yeah, we wanna take on that Yoshi and bring him down!"

Kooper said "Cool, but I dunno, Spike is pretty strong!"

Black threw in "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Best of luck to you guys." Parakarry told them.

Kooper began to head off saying "Well I should get going. I gotta find Koral." He said as he walked away waving "It's been great dudes! Maybe I'll see you again someday!"

Red and his bros waved goodbye to Kooper Yellow saying "Catch ya later dude!"

Red said as he waved "See ya!" He then told Bombette and the others "Well anyways, I guess this is goodbye. It's been rad chilling with you after we settled everything."

Green said "Yeah dudes, we had a killer time!"

Black looked at Parakarry saying "And how can I forget that night at the bar!"

Parakarry chuckled saying "Hahaha yeah that night was a blast."

Bombette decided it was about time they wrapped things up and said "Well it's been great guys and we should really get going." The gang began to walk away saying their goodbyes.

The Koopa Bros waved, Red telling Bombette "Keep it cool!"

As the others chatted with the Koopa Bros and said their goodbyes, Kooper headed for the hotel thinking _'She's gotta be there!' _He walked in through the front doors and asked the Toad working at the front desk "Excuse me, have you seen Koral today?"

The Toad replied "I'm afraid she just left a little bit ago. I'm sorry!"

Kooper sighed "Oh…I wonder where she went…" He walked out and continued to wonder where she was. He noticed the others began to head towards the blimp after they had said their goodbyes to Spike and Sonic.

Bombette called out to Kooper "Kooper, c'mon we're leaving!"

Kooper responded back to Bombette "Just wait a little bit! I still haven't said goodbye to…"

Koral appeared behind Kooper almost as if on cue. She said "Kooper there you are!"

Kooper was a little startled by her due to how sudden she arrived turned around and said "Oh geez! Koral! You scared me!"

Koral apologized "I'm sorry!" She then said, looking over at everyone headed towards the blimp "So, you're leaving Glitzville today?"

Kooper replied "Yeah…And I thought you forgot that we were going."

"Of course I didn't forget, Kooper."

Kooper said "I'm glad I thought wrong! It would've been horrible if I left Glitzville without saying goodbye to you…" He then sighed "But…If I go, that means I won't see you for a long time…Well until you move back to the Mushroom Kingdom…"

Koral told Kooper "I'm afraid that's how it's going to have to be for a little bit." She was very sad knowing she and Kooper would be apart for awhile and said "Oh I'm going to miss you Kooper!" She hugged him embracing him in her arms.

Kooper hugged her back and said, almost about to cry "I-I'm going to miss you to…These past few days have been some of the best days in my life and it's a shame that I'll have to leave it behind for now."

Koral was nearly crying as well and she let go of Kooper saying "I know…Well I wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting. I bet everyone really wants to get back home."

Kooper replied back "Yeah…Well uhhh…I don't know what to say…"

At the blimp everyone watched the emotional moment between the two Koopas and Lakilester said "Man this must be really tough for Kooper."

Parakarry said "I know. You can just tell how much in love they really are."

Bow threw in "He'll be fine. Me and Kirby barely get to see each other, but we're just happy being able to keep in touch!"

Kooper looked back at everyone and said "Well I guess I should get going…I'm really going to miss you."

Koral told Kooper "Just please keep in touch Kooper!" She wrote down her number and address on the back of his neckerchief and said "This'll help you remember!"

Kooper looked at the number and address written on the back of his red neckerchief and said "I promise I'll keep in touch." Before he left he said "I love you!" He proceded to make out with her.

Koral replied after the romantic kiss "I love you to. Good bye Kooper…"

Kooper left quietly as he gave his final goodbyes. He thought to himself as he made his way to the blimp _'Man…I already miss her…' _He walked back and approached the blimp where everyone was waiting for him.

Bombette said "So are we ready to go?"

Kooper replied "Yeah, I'm ready…" After a little bit the blimp had secured it's passengers and began to leave Glitzville. Kooper took one last look at the floating city as the blimp left.

After traveling from Glitzville to Rogueport, the Cheep Cheep Blimp had finally arrived in Rogueport. The blimp docked at the station and the Cheep Cheep driver said "Thank you for flying the Cheep Cheep Blimp. I hope you all enjoyed your time in Glitzville."

Kooper and co walked off the blimp and headed to the warp pipe, making their way back to the western half of Rogueport. Bombette said "We should get going now! I don't wanna wast another minute in Rogueport!"

Kooper said "Yeah…I just really wanna go home now."

Watt threw in "I wanna go home and tell mama all about Glitzville!"

Kooper and the gang walked through West Rogueport, taking a last glance at the port town. They entered the main plaza. As they headed towards the port Kooper said "Man do I already miss Glitzville…well mainly Koral…"

Bombette told Kooper "Don't worry Kooper. You two are sure to see each other again someday!"

Lakilester also told Kooper "Yeah man don't worry!"

Kooper said "I'm not worried that I won't see her, I just wish we didn't have to go our separate ways so soon…" He noticed the port and said noticing Cortez's ship "Oh no…Not Cortez again!"

Bombette told him "Come on Kooper. Cortez isn't as bad as he seems!"

Goombario reminded Kooper "Yeah he wasn't as freaky as you made him out to be when we went on his island tour."

The group walked down towards the port, also noticing there was a ship docked to take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. They approached the ship walking along the dock. As they arrived to the dock where the both Cortez's ship and the ship headed towards the Mushroom Kingdom, Cortez turned his attention to the group and said "Well well well, if it isn't you amigos again."

Kooper said "We're just trying to leave, I don't want to hear anything crazy!"

Cortez replied "Cool it amigo!" He looked at the group, noticing Parakarry was missing and he said "You all seem a little short."

Bombette asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Goombario said, kind of offended "Hey! That's offensive to Goombas!"

Cortez told Goombario "Silence!" He then explained to Bombette "I've noticed your friend Parakarry has gone missing."

Everyone gasped at the same time looking around frantically "WHAT!"

"Yes Parakarry is missing, but I'm sure one of you know where he is."

Kooper thought for a moment and realized most of the time they were in Rogueport, Parakarry wanted to enjoy the casino and earn enough money to buy an expensive plasma screen TV. Kooper said "I think I have an idea."

Bombette said "Where?"

Lakilester said "The casino?"

"You guessed it!" Kooper gave Lakilester a thumbs up.

Bow quickly took a look at the boat's departure time for the Mushroom Kingdom and said "We better hurry! We only have like 15 minutes to find him and get on that boat!" The group then ran back to the main plaza of Rogueport and straight towards the casino.

As the group tried to enter the casino, a Pianta guard stopped them and said "Where do you think you fellas are headed? I'd like some identification!"

Kooper quietly said to Bow "Uh Bow…"

Bow suddenly had an evil looking grin on her face after winking at Kooper and she told the guard "I got your identification right here!" She suddenly shrieked making a face "GWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The guard got freaked out and ran away screaming "AAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone watched as the guard ran away and Kooper thanked Bow. They entered the doors to hear 'We Are The Champions' blaring on the loud speakers and balloons and confetti flying all through the area. The group gasped "PARAKARRY!"

Parakarry was seen at a slot machine which flashed red and lit up cheering, with a crowd around him. He cheered "I WON! HAHA I WON!"

A Pianta came up to Parakarry and congratulated him "Congratulations Mr. Parakarry! You have won the grand jackpot of 1 million coins!"

Kooper watched as everyone celebrated and said "Parakarry hit the jackpot?"

Bombette said "It doesn't matter, we gotta get him out of here now!"

Lakilester said "Yeah! But he sure is pretty damn lucky!" The group pushed their way through the crowd to reach Parakarry.

Parakarry was saying as he got his picture taken "This is the best day of my life!"

Kooper pushed through the crowd and said "Parakarry what are you doing here?"

Parakarry walked over towards Koope rand said "Kooper! You wouldn't believe this! I hit the jackpot! I won a million coins!"

Kooper said dragging him away "That's great and all but we have to go!"

Bombette told him "The boat to the Mushroom Kingdom leaves in under 10 minutes!"

"Does it even mean anything to you that I won a million coins?" Parakarry questioned as he was dragged out of the casino.

Kooper replied "Dude it's awesome, but we don't have time to chat! We gotta get going!"

Watt looked at a clock and said "We only have 5 minutes!"

Kooper looked back at the same clock in the plaza and said "Oh man! Times running out!" The group rushed to get back to the dock, going down the steps and walking along the docks and purchased tickets. They got in line to board the boat which wasn't to big.

Cortez immediately noticed the group and said "Well well well now you're ready to go off to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Bombette looked up at the floating skull replying "We sure are."

"Well that's a shame, you've really provided us all with some great entertainment." Cortez looked down at the group as he spoke.

Kooper asked "What's that supposed to…"

Bow smacked him with her fan and said "Don't ask!"

Kooper yelped "YOW!" He rubbed the back of his head and said "You didn't have to hit me with that fan of yours!"

Goombario threw in "You're lucky she did cause then we'd have to put up with his crazy 4th wall stuff!"

Cortez reassured everyone "No more for you amigos. I'm sure you want to get back home now." He directed them to the boat and said "I shouldn't stall you any further. Now off with you!"

The group said goodbye to Cortez and boarded the boat. Kooper sighed with relief saying "Glad we'll never have to….."

Before Kooper could continued his sentence Cortez stopped him saying "By the way amigo, I have something that you might have forgotten."

Everyone was on the boat by now and Kooper turned back to Cortez and said "Huh!" An envelope floated over to Kooper and he said "What's this?"

Cortez answered Kooper "You'll find out in time amigo. Don't open it until you get back to your home in Koopa Village."

Kooper nodded and said "I won't…" He thought to himself as he boarded the boat _"Why must he know where I live?"_ Kooper joined the rest of the group and they all watched as the boat deported from Rogueport.

Bombette said as the boat moved on "So many good memories!"

Parakarry agreed "It sure has been a blast! First things first though. As soon as I get back to the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm going out and buying a new plasma screen TV!"

Kooper watched as the ship left as well and he told Parakarry "Man you sure are lucky!"

Everyone agreed and Goombario stated "It's not every day someone hit's the jackpot on a slot machine. You only have a one in a million chance for that."

Bow said "Yeah you sure are lucky Parakarry."

Parakarry thanked everyone saying "Thanks! Y'know with this jackpot, I'm about set for life! But the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom need their mail delivered and I'm not backing out of my duties as a mail troopa."

Kooper looked out at the sea thinking about everything that had happened once again. He said "Y'know, I'm actually looking forward to returning to Koopa Village! I've been on the go nonstop for a while now and it'll be nice to finally get the chance to relax."

Bombette agreed "I couldn't agree with you more Kooper."

Bow threw in "I'm sure everyone at the mansion awaits my return."

Watt threw in "Everyone at the Toy Box I bet missed me."

Lakilester threw in "And I know Lakilulu misses me!"

Kooper turned his attention back to everyone and said "Yeah, not to mention the fact how cool it's gonna be telling all our friends and family that we almost became champs of the Glitz Pit!" The gang continued to chat about their time in Glitzville and they all agreed that it was truly an amazing experience. Everyone made the most of their remaining time together for the moment before they had to part ways when they arrived back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

11111111111111111111111

After a long time of traveling the seas, the boat pulled in to the port in Toad Town. . Everyone on board was eager to return to their homes the Toad driving the boat announced to the passengers "We have arrived at our destination in Toad Town. Thank you and have a nice day."

Kooper and co. got off the boat and headed onto the docks. Kooper said as he walked along the docks "We're finally back in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Parakarry said as the group walked down the docks passing a few more boats and the whale "I guess we should all be headed our separate ways soon." They continued walking passing Club 64.

Bombette replied "Yeah I'd love to head back to the Fortress and tell the other Bob-Ombs about our story."

Lakilester asked Bombette "What Fortress?"

Bombette explained to Lakilester "The Fortress down by Koopa Village. The Koopa Bros used to own it, however we took it back from them right after we defeated them to get the first Star Spirit."

"Oh I see!" Lakilester responded.

The group had arrived at the area of Toad Town with the Storage Building, A few homes, the Shop, and lastly Shy Guy's Toy Box. Watt began to break off of the group and said "Well um, I guess this is goodbye for me!"

Kooper said "By Watt! It was great seeing you!"

Bombette thanked Watt "We really appreciate the help you've given us!"

Watt giggled "Tee hee! Any time!" As she headed to the building and opened the door she said "I'll see you all uhhh sometime!" She smiled as she left and headed back to Shy Guy's Toy Box to tell her mother and all the Shy Guys of her time in Glitzville.

Everyone watched as Watt left and continued headed towards their respective destinations. Bow was about reayd to go next. After passing some apartment buildings and Tacye T's kitchen they came across the bridge connecting to Forever Forest.

Kooper said "Well I guess that's your stop Bow."

Bow floated away from the group saying "It sure is! I'm so going to miss you all, but hey, I got several fans back at the mansion who will keep me company while I'm away from you." She pulled out her fan and laughed "GWAH HEE HA HA!" She said before disappearing "It's been a grand time my friends!"

Everyone said their goodbyes to Lady Bow and headed to the main plaza, where the Post Office, Flower Gate, Merlon's House, and the entrance to Princess Peach's Castle was. Lakilester and Goombario began to leave.

Lakilester said as he headed to the Flower Gate "Yo I had a lot of fun with you guys, I'll catch you around."

Kooper said "It was great to see you again Lakilester!"

"My names SPIKE!" He then sighed and said "You guys will never learn…" He opened the door and said "Later!"

Parakarry said "Anyone remember how that just really annoyed Spike back in Glitzville?"

Kooper chuckled "Heh heh yeah right in the battle with the other Lakitu I think!"

Goombario began to head off telling Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry "Well as much as I didn't want to go to Glitzville, I gotta admit that it was great seeing you guys again."

Bombette told Goombario "It was nice seeing you to! Take care Goombario!"

Kooper and Parkarry also said their goodbyes as Goombario headed back to Goomba village, deciding to take the warp pipe through Toad Town Tunnels. Kooper notcied that it wad back to the original group and said "Wow, looks like we're back where we started."

Bombette nodded in agreement saying "Just you, me, and Parakarry back where we first decided to travel together."

"Well I decided to travel with you at Pleasant Path, but this is where Parakarry joined." Kooper then asked Parkarry "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that Kooper!"

"Going out to buy that plasma screen TV?"

"You guessed it!" Parakarry replied happily.

Bombette said "Well I guess we'll see you later Parakarry! I can't thank you enough for your help!"

Parakarry smiled at Bombette and Kooper saying "You can always count on me. For now I got myself a plasmas screen TV to go get!" He flew off towards a local electronics store.

Kooper waved goodbye saying "Later Parakarry!" He then began to head back to Pleasant Path telling Bombette "Well it looks like I should get going home."

Bombette agreed "I'm sure you'll want to just kick back and relax in your hammock."

"Yeah most likely." He and Bombette walked along Pleasant Path which was fairly quiet. Not much of Bowser's minions remained on the path anymore.

Bombette asked Kooper "Hey Kooper, what was that envelope Cortez gave you yesterday?"

Kooper pulled out the envelope and said "I really have no clue. He told me to open it when I get home." He continued to wonder what was inside. They reached the part where the path broke into Koopa Village.

Bombette said "Well…I guess I should get going Kooper."

Kooper smiled and said "Yeah, well I'll see you later Bombette." He then told Bombette after thinking for a bit "Actually none of this would've happened if it hadn't been for you Bombette!"

Bombette looked back at Kooper and said "Huh? Oh yeah!" After smiling back at Kooper she said "I'll see you later Kooper."

Kooper now on his own returned to Koopa Village, walking down the stair like formation in the ground and followed the path to his beloved home town. He was immediately greeted by Koover "Kooper you're back! I heard about Glitzville!"

Kooper was glad to see Koover again but he responded "Glad the enws got to Koopa Village, but seriously dude can we do this tomorrow. I just really want to get home and relax."

"I understand., bud. We'll talk tomorrow I guess, or maybe later tonight."

"I'll tell you about the whole trip later Koover, for now I just wanna go home and chill out." He walked through the village passing the shop and Toad House. He looked around the village noticing it was the same as he left it. He walked to his house trying to get back as fast as he could before he had to do a lot of talking. He finally came across the house with the green roof and the palm tree and opened the door. He immediately walked inside and went to his hammock.

Kooper climbed onto the hammock and laid back. He then pulled the envelope from out of his shell and said "I wonder what's inside." He opened the envelope and it had a note inside.

The note read _'I thought you might want this Kooper. Let's just say it's a little payment for all the trouble I've caused you from embarrassing you a few times at the Glitz Pit, freaking you out, nearly killing you, and the loss against Spike, TheYoshster'_

Kooper wondered "What? Who in the world is TheYoshster? Some random Yoshi? Spike?" He looked inside, still confused as to who TheYoshster was. He found a photograph and he pulled it out and looked at it. It was an image of him and Koral from the party Spike threw them before their showdown. He smiled upon seeing him and Koral hugging each other in the photo, then looked down at his neckerchief, looking at the number she left for him. He smiled saying "Whoever this Yoshster guy is, he sure guessed right." He looked out the window and his thoughts drifted back to his time in Glitzville. The good and the bad from being reunited with Koral, to defeating Wario, having his shell nabbed from him, to the battle with Spike. He was proud to say that he has gone through this experience with no regrets.

**The End **

**Well after about 2 years Of Glitz and Glory is FINALLY finished! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I appreciate all the support you've all given me through the course of the story. Though it is finished, I will post updated versions of the chapters cause I seriously rewrote most of the chapters(changing a good amount of stuff) and printed them out. The print outs remain hidden in my bedroom where nobody but me can find them. And I am very sorry about how lazy I've gotten with writing these chapters through 2010 and some of you may have heard that I became a Youtube Let's Player in May and I'd REALLY appreciate it if some of you checked out my Let's Play of Metroid: Other M cause I feel really underrated and no matter what I do or how I advertise, just nobody seems to care. While you're at it I do have a completed LP of Paper Mario and Left 4 Dead 2, as well of an LP of Super Smash Bros Brawl, but that's on hold. Note you must all send me a PM asking me my what my channel is if you want to check my LP's out. Well back to Of Glitz and Glory, its been really fun writing this story and I really hope you all enjoyed it. It's been fun and once again I thank all my fans for their support!**

**If you liked this story, I am currently working on a Paper Mario like journey type story known as Spike's Journey: Peril In The Jersey Nation which is kind of a follow up to this story. The first chapter is up and now that I'm done with Of Glitz and Glory I'll start making progress on Spike's Journey but be warned that updates won't be a frequent as chapters 1-19 of this story were cause I'm still figuring out the plot and I only have 2 out of the 7 partners developed. So if you liked this story, Spike's Journey may be worth reading. **


End file.
